


Подножка судьбы

by Erovin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 106,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erovin/pseuds/Erovin
Summary: У тебя есть всё? Идеальная семья, много друзей, ты хорош собой, молод, перспективен и весел? Пожалуй, стоит отобрать всё это! Взамен получишь своего истинного. И посмотрим, как тебе удастся справиться с подножкой судьбы.





	1. Начало падения

>   _«…во время последних соревнований по прыжкам в воду гамму, выдающего себя за омегу, дисквалифицировали. Нормы для универсального пола отличались и, как оказалось, вовсе не были утверждены. Международное сообщество очень возмутил этот факт. Конечно, как появилась возможность обвинить кого-то в сексизме — они уже тут! В итоге конфликт был улажен, нормы для гамм прописаны, а нарушитель получил некоторую известность в интернете. Еще бы — такой симпатяжка, и что, что с узлом.»_  
>    
>  **Спортивная колонка журнала «Альфий размер», самый непрофессиональный журналист «А».**

  
  
      Ким носился по своей комнате, спотыкаясь о мебель и налетая на углы, и яростно рычал, прерываясь только для того, чтобы выдать порцию отборных ругательств. То, что отцовский подарок ему не понравится, он понял вчера, когда узнал принцип работы будильника. Электронная зараза кроме дикого писка, за что её уже можно разбить о стену, ещё и металась по полу, не даваясь в руки. Вот так последние десять минут парень ловил штуковину, которая оказалась на удивление шустрой и ударопрочной, и безуспешно пытался выключить мерзкий звон или на худой конец сломать механизм. Судя по комнате, любой мог сказать, что её хозяин — подросток-альфа. Постель была не заправлена, бельё смято, одна подушка валялась на полу, а другая переместилась из изголовья вниз, из-под матраса торчал уголок порно-журнала PlayAlfa, дверцы шкафа приоткрыты и оттуда вываливались вещи, на письменном столе бардак: тетради, учебники, карандаши, жвачка, презервативы — всё в кучу. Единственный цветок на подоконнике завял и служил вешалкой для наушников, часов и браслетов. На стенах в хаотичном порядке были расклеены плакаты с изображениями музыкальных групп и именитых спортсменов. Особое место занимал Алекс МакКензи — олимпийский чемпион по прыжкам в воду с трагичной судьбой.  
  
      — Поймаю и разъебашу, сука! — болезненно зарычал Ким. Он налетел ступнёй на ножку кровати и прыгал на одной ноге, схватившись за пострадавший мизинец и морщась.  
  
      — Теперь он точно тебе в руки покатится, — прислонившись плечом к косяку, в дверном проёме стоял отец Кима и с издёвкой улыбался, ничуть не сочувствуя травме сына.  
  
      Ричард Ронвуд — высокий мощный альфа с копной жёстких угольных волос, бездонными тёмно-синими глазами и притягательными, яркими чертами лица. Он являлся полковником военно-воздушных сил на пенсии, хотя и не по возрасту. Несколько лет назад Ким видел его не чаще пары раз в год, он приезжал на короткий отпуск, всегда приуроченный заодно и к течке Чарльза — анатэ* Кима. В то время он считал отца вспыльчивым и строгим человеком, которого интересует лишь секс и служба. Сказать, что Ким недолюбливал родителя, было бы мягко. Он искренне думал — отец бросил их с анатэ на произвол судьбы, а потом ещё и имел наглость заделать Киму парочку младших братьев. Однако Ричард, приехав домой на постоянное жительство, быстро нашёл подход к дикому и неуживчивому подростку. Сердце Кима, так сильно тогда нуждавшееся в отце, оттаяло, и они стали хорошими друзьями. Ким хотел быть похожим на него не только внешне, в чём ему повезло от рождения, но и характером, внутренней силой, которая отличала Ричарда ото всех других альф.  
  
      — Закрой дверь! Эта дрянь сейчас выскочит!  
  
      «Дрянь» и вправду пронырливо шмыгнула из комнаты и отправилась надоедать остальным членам семьи. Но если ориентироваться на запах и звуки из кухни, будить уже было некого. Попытку сына броситься вдогонку Ричард пресёк. Он ухватил его за локоть и, ловко развернув, толкнул обратно, в ответ же на протестующее рычание хотел стукнуть отпрыска по заднице. Ким отскочил и, играясь, оскалился. Он отлично понимал, кто в их доме главный, и признавал авторитет отца. У Ричарда был многогранный, переливающийся властью и силой запах и ещё более угрожающий рык — такой даже взрослых альф заставлял опасаться его, чего уж говорить о мальчишке.  
  
      — Не испытывай моё терпение, кутёк! Собирайся поживее, твой анатэ приказал мне отвезти тебя в школу, — беззлобно хмыкнул Ричард.  
  
      — Лучше бы он приказал вернуть ключи от моей машины, — язвительно отозвался Ким и стал рыться на полках в поисках того, что можно было надеть. Неподходящие вещи он отбрасывал под ноги, решив прибраться вечером или никогда. Застегнув джинсы, он достал из кучи на полу нателку и хотел закончить на этом, но Ричард отрицательно качнул головой, и недовольный Ким натянул сверху футболку.  
  
      — Атэ* ведь тоже поедет, разве нет? — с деланным безразличием спросил Ким. По правде он очень хотел, чтобы родители поддержали его на соревнованиях, но демонстрировать это и тем более говорить вслух, не собирался.  
  
      — Позже, вместе с Майки и Дереком.  
  
      Ким молча кивнул и стал засовывать в школьную сумку новые плавки. Потом, поняв свою ошибку, вытряхнул из неё ненужные учебники и тетради. Те, как и одежда раньше, полетели прямо на пол, раскрываясь и планируя в разные стороны. Ричард неодобрительно покачал головой от такого разгильдяйства, но замечаний делать не стал. Когда он появлялся дома не часто, Чарльз воевал с сыном, приучал к порядку и наказывал, если в комнате был бардак. Альфа сменил политику в этом отношении. Теперь и он и анатэ приходили сюда редко, и Ким мог разводить какой угодно свинарник до тех пор, пока из-под его двери не начнут ползти тараканы и не появится неприятный запах.  
  
      — Пап, когда ты вернёшь машину? — как бы невзначай спросил парень.  
  
      — В конце учебного года, если мне понравятся твои оценки, — ответил Ричард. Он поставил такие условия, забрав ключи, и не планировал их менять. Ким мог надеяться на то, что отец оттает, но пока этого не происходило.  
  
      — Нелогично. Машину ты отнял за то, что я слегка перебрал, причём здесь табель? — парень решил ещё немного побороться за свою самостоятельность. Родители не заставляли его ездить на школьном автобусе. Отвозил его Ричард или Меттью Бейз — лучший друг Кима, живший по соседству.  
  
      — Слегка перебрал? То есть состояние, когда подросток обещает набить морду полицейскому, грубо поиметь его омегу и при этом блюёт на отцовские ботинки, ты называешь — «слегка перебрал»? — с сомнением вскинул бровь Ричард. В тоне появились нотки недовольства и раздражения.  
  
      Ким быстро осознал, что рано начал разговор о машине, и сейчас ради своего же блага лучше заткнуться. Ему вовсе не хотелось выступать на соревнованиях в плавках и со свежими отметинами от ремня. За отцом не заржавеет, а перед друзьями потом замучаешься объясняться. Ричард был достаточно вспыльчив и скор на расправу, а ботинки, испорченные Кимом, он любил — их подарил Чарльз. Для отца все купленные супругом вещи были самыми лучшими, даже если жали или цвет был отвратительный.  
  
      На кухне анатэ старался накормить брыкающегося и отмахивающегося Майки. Младшему омеге в семье уже исполнилось три, и он отлично умел есть сам, только совершенно не хотел дурацкую кашу, которую Чарльз пытался запихнуть ему в рот. Овсяное месиво налипло на детский стульчик, на пол, на чёрные слегка вьющиеся волосы Майка и скулу Чарльза. Ким, раздражённый с самого утра, увидев эту сцену, взбесился ещё сильнее. Его всегда нервировало поведение младших братьев и их существование в принципе. Дегенераты какие-то! Парень подлетел к Майки, резко наклонился, приблизив своё лицо к его и глядя прямо в синючие борзоватые глаза, твёрдо, тихо рыкнул:  
  
      — Успокойся.  
  
      Майки перестал шевелиться, истерика прекратилась, и он замер с зажатой в кулачке пластиковой бутылочкой, которую до этого планировал обрушить на столик.  
  
      — Ешь, сейчас же, — продолжил строгим тоном Ким. Мальчик, так и не оторвав взгляда от брата, открыл рот, и туда мигом залетела ложка с кашей. Удостоверившись, что Майк ест спокойно, Ким выпрямился и отошёл. Чарльз, улыбнувшись, шутя шлёпнул Кима по пятой точке тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
      — Спасибо, тиран. Может, ты сам будешь его по утрам кормить? — предложил он.  
  
      — Это ты так завуалировано намекаешь, что инициатива наказуема?  
  
      Чарльз усмехнулся, не глядя на Кима, и стёр с подбородка остатки каши. Он быстро скармливал сыну положенную порцию, пока временная идиллия не закончилась и Майки опять не запротестовал. Отец посмотрел на них и мазал джем на тост Дерека — тот сидел перед пустой тарелкой и ждал готового. Ким думал, что уж он-то наверняка вырастет и станет классическим представителем своего пола: капризный, плаксивый, чересчур ранимый. Всё это - обычные качества для омег, и они переполняли брата. Дерек единственный из троих сыновей был похож на анатэ: каштановые волнистые волосы, которые он не давал стричь и те свисали до лопаток, и светло-карие глаза.  
  
      — Что у вас двоих за дети, а? Один орёт и сопротивляется, когда его кормят, другой в восемь лет не в состоянии себе джем на хлеб намазать, — с издёвкой спросил Ким.  
  
      — Третий бухает и таскается по омегам, как бывалый уголовник, — не растерявшись, подхватил Ричард, передавая среднему сыну тост и мельком глянув на Майки.  
  
      — Меня за это лишили машины, а их в зад целуют, — огрызнулся Ким.  
  
      Ричард вскинул сердитый взгляд и поднялся с места, звучно корябая стулом пол. Но сел обратно, когда на плечо опустилась рука супруга. Рич недовольно посмотрел на него, как будто спрашивая: «Почему мне нельзя надрать ему задницу?». Чарльз усмехнулся и спокойно провёл пальцами по его скуле, от подбородка к уху. От этой неприкрытой ласки оба альфы закатили глаза: старший от удовольствия, а младший от раздражения. Отец, как мороженое на солнце, таял от Чарльза, превращаясь из грозного хищника в милого домашнего котёнка. Ким не встречал такого омегу, как его анатэ. У Чарльза была особенная, породистая красота, в янтарных глазах плескался норов и интеллект, фигурные губы часто посещала усмешка, а вьющиеся каштановые волосы обрамляли точёное лицо. Казалось, словно время не властно над ним, не прибавлялось морщин с годами, кожа оставалась гладкой и светящейся, с ровным здоровым оттенком, а тело — подтянутым и тонким. Чарльз умел абсолютно всё. Готовить, стричь газон, чинить сломавшуюся стиральную машину или перебрать карбюратор, смыслил во всех предметах сына, часами сидел с Дереком и помогал ему со школьными поделками. Если было нужно, то мог сам почистить дымоход или установить новую сантехнику. И еще он никогда не кричал и не выходил из себя. Чарльз испытывал только положительные эмоции в жизни, а все отрицательные игнорировал, не допускал в мысли. Ким не видел в глазах анатэ страха или слёз. Но иногда его тон становился очень пугающим, твёрдым, холодным. Так он мог разговаривать лишь с альфами, время от времени с отцом или соседом, или с кем-то по телефону. Сухо, лаконично, безапелляционно, в речи появлялся надломанный австралийский акцент, который в обычной жизни был почти неразличим. Ким много раз в подобных случаях замечал в глазах отца ярость и понимал, каких трудов ему стоит подавить желание показать омеге, кто главный. Но он никогда не видел, чтобы Чарльз сдался первым. Он смотрел своему супругу-альфе в лицо ледяным решительным взглядом, и Ричард всегда отступал. Ким думал, что в прошлом родителей есть тайна, о которой они не говорят, но она очень важная и жуткая. Все знакомые омеги Кима были скорее смазливыми засранцами, чем теми, с кем можно завязать хоть маломальские отношения. Потому и приходилось таскаться от одного к другому, перебиваясь мимолётной связью. И ему совсем не было стыдно за то, что он зажимал по углам течных омег. Последние не протестовали, но всегда ждали за коротким перепихом в туалете или спортзале светлое и нежное чувство. Однако этого не происходило, и омеги страдали.  
  
      Желая отвлечься от мыслей по поводу братьев, омег и родителей, Ким решил сосредоточиться на завтраке. В отличие от семейства Ронвудов, он предпочитал мясо во все приёмы пищи. Никакого хлеба и дурацкой крупы. Дичь! Иногда овощи, которые подсовывал на тарелку анатэ и внимательно следил, чтобы Ким съел их. Но сегодня Чарльз был занят Майки, и парень с удовольствием уплетал вчерашний шницель, причём не разогрев, а сразу из холодильника. Дерек от такого зрелища поморщился. Этот маленький омежка почти не ел мясо, что радовало Кима, ведь ему перепадала порция брата.  
  
      — Анатэ, может, ты оставишь мелкого дома? Он снова егозить все соревнования будет, — решив нарушить возникшую на кухне тишину, осторожно предложил Ким. Он покосился на Майки, который прекрасно понял, о ком идёт речь, и хмуро посмотрел на него исподлобья.  
  
      — Я отпустил сегодня Винса, Майки не может быть дома один. Но я могу сам не ехать и остаться с ним, — отозвался анатэ, убирая грязные тарелки со стола в посудомойку. Он был полностью собран, в синей рубашке с закатанными манжетами и узких джинсах, которые невероятно нравились отцу. Рука Ричарда то и дело ныряла в задний карман брюк Чарльза, что вызывало у родителей довольные улыбки и многозначительные взгляды. Недостатком сексуальной жизни они вовсе не страдали. Скорее уж их дети мучились от её переизбытка и тонких стен в доме.  
  
      Винсент — замужний омега, который приходил к ним почти каждый день, чтобы присмотреть за Майком и Дереком. Его направили по программе психологической помощи. Винс до дрожи боялся рожать, и это сильно портило отношения с супругом. Семья Кима подходила в таком случае идеально: трое разновозрастных детей с нелёгкими характерами, чтобы он мог увидеть плюсы и минусы на чужом примере. И чувства Чарльза и Ричарда, которые не потухли с годами, а наоборот, стали намного крепче. Однако Винс, глядя на Кима, очень скоро пришел к выводу, что иметь ребёнка-альфу — это сущий кошмар, и теперь морально готовился к беременности, принимая омега-гормоны.  
  
      — Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел, как я всем задницы надеру! — сразу же исправился Ким. Соревнования между школами были слишком важным событием в его жизни, и анатэ не мог пропустить их.  
  
      — А я не брошу Майки дома. Значит, ты должен позволить ему поболеть за тебя, Ким.  
  
      Подросток только кивнул. Пора бы привыкнуть, что Чарльз из кого хочет верёвки вьёт.  
  
****

*****

 ****  
  
      По дороге Ким соблазнял очередного омежку, перекидываясь с ним сообщениями. Уилл Хамельтон — один из самых популярных и желанных омег в школе. Он был из обеспеченной семьи, а вдобавок довольно умён и невероятно красив. Только ходили слухи, что таких ярко-рыжих волос, как у него, в природе не бывает и он подкрашивает их, к тому же о нём ходила дурная молва и все прикалывались над тем, что омега якобы раздвигает ноги на спор. Но так или иначе, альфы устраивали негласную гонку и хотели затащить его к себе в постель. Ким был доволен, предвкушая победу в соревнованиях, а если удастся обойти остальных альф и совратить Уилла — так и вовсе плюс девяносто к настроению на весь месяц.  
  
      Рич изредка поглядывал на то, что пишет сын, и ухмылялся под нос. Ким прекрасно знал — отца устраивало в нём всё. Во-первых, конечно же, он был альфой, и за это Ричард любил его ещё до рождения, невольно выделял по сравнению с Дереком и Майки. Во-вторых, Ким серьёзно занимался спортом, увлечение грозило перерасти в профессию. А если и нет, то, в-третьих, сын хорошо учился. Не отличник, но и плохих оценок никогда не приносил — всего-то выговоры за непослушание, но даже вздорное поведение нравилось отцу. Ким дрался, спорил, доказывал, кто главный и у кого какие места по жизни. Он был лидером во всём, типичным альфой. Только нежелание заводить постоянные отношения напрягало Ричарда. Он знал, что многочисленные омеги сына не задерживались дольше недели, а с некоторыми он вообще виделся только в период их течки. Таким путём можно дойти до разгульной холостой жизни и оставлять за собой беременных омежек, ни с одним не создав семью. Но беспокоиться о подобном рано, и Ричард благоразумно избегал щепетильной темы в разговорах, а Чарльз и вовсе, похоже, был бы рад никогда не обзаводиться внуками, ему и детей хватало по самое горло.  
  
      — У него течка скоро? — поинтересовался Рич, чтобы хоть как-то разбавить тишину в салоне. Он приветливо махнул рукой водителю проезжающего мимо авто и улыбнулся.  
  
      — Да нет, этот романтичных фильмов насмотрелся — истинные пары и прочая хреновина, — небрежно ответил ему Ким, не отрываясь от экрана телефона. На самом-то деле в то, что Уилл действительно сентиментальный и трогательный, верилось с трудом. Скорее уж он расчётливый и меркантильный, но играть с ним в «кто кого лучше обманет» Киму нравилось. Все эти смайлики с поцелуями и смешные прозвища поднимали настроение, были лёгкими и ни к чему не обязывали.  
  
      — Мы с твоим анатэ — истинные, — сразу же отреагировал Ричард, словно сын мог забыть об этом. Запахи родителей прекрасно подходили друг другу — закрыв глаза и отстранившись от мыслей, можно было бы решить, что в комнате всего один человек с густым и богатым ароматом, который переливался и отчего-то щекотал ноздри.  
  
      — Знаю, — быстро произнес Ким, чтобы разговор не перетёк на эту тему. Он скептически относился к вероятности, что когда-то встретит свою пару так же, как и родители. Для закрепления результата и полного отвода беседы в другое русло он добавил:  
  
      — А ещё ты в годы молодости перетрахал весь гарнизон и островную базу «Грайс». И никогда бы ты не познакомился с анатэ, если бы тебя не направили в местность, где он, кстати…  
  
      — Всё, всё! Поставь рот на паузу! — немного раздраженно произнес отец и замахал на сына одной рукой, не желая слушать окончание фразы. Ким удовлетворенно улыбнулся уголками губ.  
  
      — Ты сам заговорил об этом.  
  
      — И сам же всё осознал и пожалел, — вздохнул Ричард и включил магнитолу. Сначала она выдала попсовую песенку, но в силу привычки отец выбрал волну с чисто военными новостями.  
  
      «…стелс исчез с радаров, местонахождение истребителя неизвестно…»  
  
      Ким усмехнулся и не смог сдержаться, закончив фразу за диктора:  
  
      — Полетел к морю — отдыхать и трахать потаскушных омег, — с усмешкой произнес он, все еще не отрываясь от переписки. Ким послал Уиллу забавного котика, пускающего воздушные сердечки, и спросил, поцелует ли его омега, если он займёт сегодня на соревнованиях первое место. Краем глаза Ким заметил, что отец тяжело и звучно вздохнул и крепче, чем нужно, сжал руль. Подобное поведение показалось немного странным — ведь ничего такого не произошло, что могло взбесить Ричарда. А если всё дело в пропавшем самолёте? Отец имеет к военным делишкам прямое отношение, но это не касается Кима и можно не беспокоиться. Мобильник пискнул ответным сообщением от омеги, и Ким растянулся в широкой и зубастой улыбке, прочитав текст:  
  
      «Я поцелую того, кто займёт первое место: *»  
  
      Когда они приехали к школе, Ким выбрался из салона и, небрежно махнув отцу и прихватив с собой сумку, в два счета присоединился к друзьям. Ричард остался наблюдать за сыном, усевшись на капот «форда» и закурив. Ким отлично знал о его особенности — отец собирался не дать никому занять соседнее место на парковке. Ему всегда хотелось, чтобы машина Чарльза стояла рядом с собственной. Наверное, у женатых пар как-то меняется мышление, ведь другого объяснения этого и прочих бзиков родителей у Кима не было.  
  
      Тем временем в компании приятелей парень стал настоящим придурком. Первым делом, не позаботившись о приветствии, он запрыгнул на спину Криса Нильсона— своего одноклассника и сына местного прокурора. Крис был воплощённым героем любовного омежьего романа ни дать ни взять. Высокий, со светлыми, тщательно уложенными волнистыми волосами и внешностью элитного манекенщика, одетый в самые модные шмотки и богатенький от рождения. О нём мечтали все омеги и беты, завидовали и делали пакости тем, кому Крис «помогал» в течки или выказывал заинтересованность, в общем, всячески привлекали его внимание. Так и избаловали — теперь Нильсон считал, что омеги должны бегать за ним табунами, а он ещё повыбирает, кто ему приглянется. Поначалу он возмутился наглости Кима и взрыкнул, стараясь скинуть друга с себя. Тот смеялся, вцепившись мёртвой хваткой, но когда двое их общих друзей проделали тоже самое, Крис передумал и азартно оскалился. Парни принялись наскакивать друг на друга в импровизированном рыцарском поединке, где роль копья выполняла вытянутая вперёд нога «наездника». И хотя все четверо получали увесистые удары, это не мешало им хохотать, как полоумным. Омеги, стоящие неподалёку, смущённо хлопали ресницами, совершенно не понимая подобного поведения, застенчиво улыбались и перешёптывались. Ким мельком нашёл среди них ярко-рыжую копну волос Уилла. Тот стоял в окружении своих приятелей и о чём-то весело переговаривался, хихикая и то и дело кивая в их сторону. Другие альфы — одноклассники или партнёры по команде, улюлюкали и делали ставки, кто-то на «наездников», кто-то на «коней».  
  
      После очередного наскока Ким мощным ударом сбил Мэтта и Пирса на землю и те покатились в разные стороны, чертыхаясь. Радостно присвистывая, Крис запрыгал вокруг побеждённых друзей. Но признавать своё поражение те не хотели, так что, вскочив на ноги, стали валить Криса вместе с Кимом. Всё это грозило перерасти в потасовку, если бы на площадке не появился их тренер — Смит, как он разрешал себя называть членам команды — и не прервал шутливый бой оглушительным свистом. Ким упал с Криса, зажав ладонями уши и злобно оскалившись на тренера. Он больно ударился спиной и слегка скульнул. Хорошо, что этот позорный звук потонул в мерзком пищащем свисте и гомоне остальных ребят. Смит отправил их переодеваться и разминаться. Он выглядел так, как будто ему требуются усилия, чтобы не выражаться непотребно: весь раскрасневшийся, с выпученными глазами, вспотевшими залысинами и пульсирующей венкой на лбу. Мэтт Бейз протянул Киму ладонь и помог подняться, улыбаясь и подмигнув.  
  
      — Тебе просто повезло, придурок, — подколол он.  
  
      Ким и Мэтт были друзьями с детства. Семья Бейзов жила в доме напротив, и парни часто играли в вдвоём. Они вместе учились в началке и одновременно пришли заниматься плаваньем, а потом, в средней школе — и прыжками в воду. Мэтт был настолько несерьёзным зубоскалом и балагуром, что сложно поверить, глядя на него со стороны, будто он может о чём-то переживать или долго тосковать о ком-то. Только Ким знал — смех и шуточки — своеобразный способ защиты от внешнего мира и чужого давления. На самом деле развод родителей и уход анатэ к истинному оставили серьёзный отпечаток на Мэттью. С отцом друг регулярно ссорился, а омеги пугали его непостоянством. Но всё это Ким держал в секрете, а для остальных Мэтт улыбался и флиртовал со слабым полом наравне со всеми. Тем более что последняя мода на скуластых чернявых плохишей стремительно росла и крепла, притягивая всё больше внимания к Мэтту. На тренировках Ким вечно старался быть лучше, прыгать чище и выполнять сложные программы. Друг отлично в этом помогал, выступая в бассейне противником, а после хохоча вместе.  
  
      Там-то, на одной из тренировок, ребята и познакомились с Пирсом Прайтом. Тот уже долго занимался прыжками и на некоторое время они с Кимом стали настоящими конкурентами — уровень Пирса оказался намного выше и это уязвляло тщеславную душонку Ронвуда. Но довольно скоро соперничество переросло в дружбу. Пирс был совсем неконфликтным, даже слишком спокойным для альфы, очень порядочным. С девятого класса встречался с одним омегой, который до сих пор оставался девственным, а после первой течки сразу же обзавелся меткой истинного. Пирс знал, что по законам штата даже меченый омега не может вступать в половые отношения до восемнадцати лет, и с нетерпением ждал дня, когда можно будет повязать Ника. Пока они справлялись, как говорил Мэтт, «по-детски». Но что-то ведь заставляло их запахи перемешиваться?  
  
      Крис присоединился к их команде последним, когда переехал с семьёй в пригород. Его отец получил назначение в городской прокуратуре, а сына отправил в самую обычную школу, вместо какой-то элитной, вроде Оак Хилл. Впрочем, Крис не жаловался и быстро освоился в новой обстановке. А заодно сразу же стал причиной вечных ссор Мэтта и Кима. Нильсон был самовлюблённым и разделял отношение Ронвуда к омегам, как к пустышкам и однодневкам. Они нашли общие темы и взгляды, сдружились, и вот уже два года «закадычный друг» Мэтт сдвинулся в жизни Кима на второе место. Однако дружбы это не портило, скорее, добавляло остроты, которую парни охотно поддерживали. Ким в какой-то мере зависел от ребят — каждый из них был важен и заполнял определённую нишу. Мэтт был самым близким для Кима, он никому не верил так, как ему, даже родителям. Пирс вносил равновесие и временами гасил буйный нрав. Своим благочестием Прайт показывал, что не обязательно быть надменным и вызывающим, чтобы пользоваться популярностью и обладать силой духа. Ну, а Крис пригождался в остальное время, когда хотелось мнить себя чёрт знает кем и над всеми насмехаться.  
  
      После разминки и мягких наставлений Смита о том, что если команда не займёт сегодня первое место, то он надерёт их альфьи задницы без зазрения совести, в раздевалке показался запыхавшийся и раскрасневшийся от бега Глен. Из них он был самым хрупким — уступал в росте Киму сантиметров на десять, а Криса был ниже на целую голову. Его тело нельзя было назвать мускулистым, скорее жилистым.  
  
      — Извините, я… ам… — все еще немного задыхаясь, парень пытался быстро придумать какую-нибудь стоящую отговорку, но выходило у него из рук вон плохо. Он сдул со лба неровную чёлку и прикусил губу.  
  
      — Опоздал, — подсказал Крис переодевающемуся парню. Он выбрал настолько не соответствующий истинным эмоциям команды мягкий и доброжелательный тон, что Глен наверняка ни на секунду не сомневался, что получит на орехи за то, что не явился на разминку и едва не пропустил начало соревнований.  
  
      — Зачем мы вообще взяли омегу? От этих течных одни проблемы, — раздраженным тоном произнес Ким. Он откинулся на скамье, опёршись спиной на шкафчик, и окинул Глена насмешливым взглядом. Поддразнивать напарника ему нравилось.  
  
      — Я. Не. Омега! — грубо отозвался Глен, четко выделяя каждое слово. При этом он натягивал плавки на тощий зад и яростно сверкал глазами. Парни были готовы и дальше подтрунивать над ним, но Смит предупреждающе рыкнул, и ссоры не произошло.  
  
      — Так, вы двое. Ким и Глен. От вас жду отличной отпрыжки. Не вздумайте опозорить меня и всю школу. Имейте в виду, одна ошибка, и в бассейне можете не появляться вовсе — утоплю, — начал свою напутственную речь тренер, но Ким довольно быстро стал зевать. Он слышал уже тысячу раз наставления Смита и выучил их наизусть. Когда тот закончил, он, махнув рукой, произнес:  
  
      — Мне не надо говорить, пусть омега думает, как не облажаться, — Глен фыркнул и скривил губы, но промолчал. Именно потому что он всегда отмалчивался и пытался избежать конфликта, альфы в команде дразнили его омегой, хотя он был бетой. Парни стали бы подшучивать над Гленом и дальше, но тут объявили начало соревнований, и все кроме Кима вышли к бессейну.  
  
      Ронвуд не любил смотреть, как прыгают другие, от этого его охватывало слишком сильное волнение — он выходил, выполнял программу и возвращался в раздевалку. Мысленно Ким корил себя за эту слабость, которую умело маскировал ото всех гордыней, но нервничать перед выступлением было плохой идеей. Парень не считал, что должен бороться со страхом в ответственный момент, когда от него зависит вся команда. Уж лучше попросту не сталкиваться с проблемой лицом к лицу. Рассиживаясь в одиночестве, Ким подумал, что какой-то один запах из общей массы, заполнившей раздевалку, привлекает его. Сегодня здесь переодевались и оставили вещи ребята и из конкурирующих школ. Ким с интересом огляделся. Поначалу он решил, что это аромат кого-то из друзей, словно бы хорошо знакомый и вызывающий в нём эмоции. Но скоро стало ясно, что он ошибся и прежде этот запах не чувствовал. Альфий, глубокий, сильно смешанный с хлоркой.  
  
      Ким не успел как следует подумать об этом и найти источник запаха, как услышал своё имя с судейской трибуны и поспешил к вышке. Перед первым прыжком он взглядом нашёл свою семью. Отец следил за ним со своего места с улыбкой, а анатэ пытался утихомирить младших братьев. Когда Ричард заметил, что сын смотрит на них, то легонько толкнул супруга в плечо и кивнул на Кима, стоящего на семёрке. Чарльз поднял глаза и усмехнулся, живо помахал. Улыбнувшись, Ким встал спиной к воде, настраиваясь.  
  
      «Двойной назад и полторы вертушки», — пронеслось в его голове, мышцы напряглись, а сердце, едва сбившись, уловило новый ритм, подходящий больше всего сейчас. Ушибленная полчаса назад спина немного ныла, но это не могло помешать Киму как следует выполнить свою задачу. Он медленно выдохнул и открыл глаза. Судья дал старт, и Ким, сильно оттолкнувшись, прыгнул. Кувырки, полёт и мягкий вход в воду — ни с чем несравнимое ощущение. То, что Ким любил, за несколько секунд. Он не закрывал глаза под водой, ему нравились пузырьки воздуха, а ещё больше — искажённый сквозь воду мир. Через голубоватую воду он мельком заметил парня из команды противников. Тот стоял неподалёку от судейских столиков и следил за ним, Ким мог поклясться — не сводил с него взгляда. Вынырнув, он понял, что трибуны в экстазе, а парень куда-то исчез. Сколько Ким не вертел головой, увидеть его не сумел. Гул болельщиков напомнил Киму, что свою программу он исполнил безукоризненно — не зря он уделял тренировкам массу времени и усердия. Друзья похлопали его по мокрым, покрытым капельками плечам, от чего они покраснели. Это походило на прогон сквозь строй, но у альф всегда так. Одобрение, которое на следующий день проявляется синяками. Анатэ с трибун показал большой палец, а отец, прищурив левый глаз, помотал головой. Он любил делать так, типа «ни то ни сё», даже если было превосходно.  
  
      Ким остался посмотреть на прыжок Пирса, перед тем как вернуться в раздевалку. Программа друга была сложнее, но он выполнил её легко и без брызг вошёл в воду.  
  
      «Тоже хочу сложную программу. Смит, козлина, никак не остынет из-за своего омежьего сынка. Блин, прыгал бы я хуже, он бы меня совсем из команды выкинул. Скот!» — пронеслось у парня в мыслях. Он подсушил полотенцем чёрные волосы и опять осмотрелся, но таинственного наблюдателя не увидел. Поругав себя за паранойю, он отправился прочь.  
  
      Находясь в стенах маленького помещения со шкафчиками и скамейками, где висел густой запах множества молодых альф, можно было различить кое у кого ранний гон — переливы были ярче и резче, заставляя пасовать более слабых. На этот раз уловить тот необычный аромат Ким не смог. Он слышал, как поддерживают их соперников из других школ приехавшие с ними болельщики, от этого волнение захватывало всё сильнее и парень ругался на дурацкое распределение, по которому он и Глен завершали парные прыжки. Уж лучше отпрыгать первым и не дёргаться так. Скоро стало понятно, что за одного из них болеют уже и все остальные, включая ребят из его собственной школы, и это Киму совсем не понравилось. Трибуны скандировали «МакКензи», и Ким не мог взять в толк, что эти придурки имеют в виду. Он отлично знал, что известный всему миру олимпийский чемпион по прыжкам в воду Алекс МакКензи погиб во время одного из прыжков, выполнив рекордную программу, но больше не всплыв. Его наградили золотой медалью посмертно, а семье выплатили кругленькую сумму. Может, этот прыгает так же классно? Такое возможно?  
  
      На перерыве перед парными выступлениями друзья вернулись в раздевалку, наперебой рассказывая о Шоне МакКензи, ученике старшей школы Оак Хилл, и о том, как он омерзительно хорошо прыгает и какая у него крышесшибательная программа.  
  
      — Да он сто пудов омега, — недовольно буркнул Ким, слушая за кого болела уже его собственная школа. Вот, оказывается, кому адресованы овации! Интересно, это однофамилец или родственник именитого спортсмена?  
  
      — Нет. Альфа. С чего ты взял? — Метт непонимающе посмотрел на рассерженного друга и убрал с лица прилипшие мокрые волосы.  
  
      — А хули вы все тогда в него так влюбились? Прям слушать противно, — уже раздраженно повысил голос Ким. Кроме них в раздевалке отирались и команды из других школ, по их шёпоту было ясно, что они тоже перетирают свои шансы перепрыгать этого Шона. Но, видимо, в это им не верилось. Всё же жаль, что Ким не увидел ни одного его прыжка, хоть бы знал, с чем имеет дело. Парни заржали и стали подтрунивать, что он боится быть смещённым на второй план. По правде говоря — так и было, но Ким не хотел признаваться даже себе в этом, а им — тем более. Ему ещё предстояло выполнить двойной прыжок с Гленом, а все эти разговоры вовсе не прибавляли уверенности. Когда объявили их пару, Ким, не стесняясь, прижал бету к стене возле лестницы.  
  
      — Одна ошибка, и ты не всплывёшь, понял, омега? — прорычал альфа прямо в лицо напуганному напарнику. Тот дёрнулся в попытке вырваться из захвата, но Ким стукнул его спиной о кафель чуть сильнее. — Ты понял, омега? — повторил он, добавляя больше рыка.  
  
      — Я понял, пусти, нас ждут уже, — слегка дрожащим голосом произнес Глен. Его поджарое тело напряглось, а карие глаза бегали из стороны в сторону, будто ища поддержки у кого-то невидимого. Ким, для того чтобы его слова были лучше усвоены, еще раз тряхнул бету и резко отпустил его, уходя к бассейну. Поднявшись на свою стойку, он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и повернул голову к Глену. Тот тоже посмотрел на него, но в его глазах все еще читался испуг, и тогда Ким, подмигнув ему, улыбнулся, стараясь ободрить. Глен кивнул и улыбнулся тоже. Альфа легко заводился и быстро остывал — об этом в команде знали все и уже привыкли к подобным перепадам. Он рычал, дразнился, мог пихнуть, но по-настоящему дрался только с другими альфами, выбирая себе равных противников и не нападая на тех, кто заведомо слабее.  
  
      Прозвучал свисток судьи, и Ким прыгнул, мысленно прокручивая в голове то же, что крутил в воздухе, стараясь не ошибиться. Но тело само уже знало, что делать, мысли не успевали за отточенными на множестве тренировок движениями и больше мешали. Когда он оказался в воде, то понял, что Глен вошёл в неё на целую секунду позже! Невероятно! Какие же парные прыжки могут быть с таким несинхроном? Этому бете жить надоело? Кима накрыла волна ярости, и он, не выныривая, подплыл к бете. Схватив за плечи, притопил его до самого кафельного дна с большим сине-голубым рисунком смеющегося дельфина. Он встретил распахнутые ошарашенные глаза Глена и коротко махнул подбородком, как будто спрашивая: «Какого хера это было?». Бета отчаянно замотал головой, и Ким, рыкнув и выпустив тем самым стайку крупных пузырей, стукнул его спиной о дно бассейна, так же, как сделал это минуту назад перед прыжком, и поплыл к воздуху. Вынырнув, он отправился к бортику и стал ждать оценок судий. Глен отплыл к противоположному краю, на случай если взбешённый Ронвуд снова попытается его утопить. Баллы были низкими, и Ким зло ударил кулаком о кафель бортика, от чего кожа на средней костяшке треснула. По голубоватой воде растеклось небольшое розовое облачко от его крови, быстро растворяясь. Смотреть на родителей Ким не решался, прекрасно знал, что увидит на их лицах. У отца разочарование, причём скорее уж им, чем Гленом, который запорол прыжок. А у анатэ равнодушное спокойствие, словно неудача сына его вовсе не волнует, ведь никто не умер, так чего переживать? Или же они оба будут недовольны тем, как Ким себя ведёт и что обижает бету, пытается утопить.  
  
      Глена не оказалось в раздевалке, когда Ким зашел в нее, и он, посасывая костяшку, отправился на поиски. Ронвуд был единственным, кто вполне отчётливо различал не только ароматы альф и омег, но и бет. У него вообще с запахами сложились отдельные отношения, он чувствовал, казалось, гораздо больше всех остальных и умело использовал это, как теперь, например. Ребята отговаривали, но он злобно рычал на них и отмахивался. Подхватив сумку Глена с вещами и повесив собственную на плечо, он сбежал от Смита и друзей. Шлёпая босыми ногами по коридорам школы, Ким размышлял, должен ли на самом деле проучить бету или же лучше узнать у него, что случилось и почему он запоздал. Парень нашёл напарника по команде довольно скоро, запах Глена хоть и был слабым, но Ким знал его уже слишком долго, чтобы ошибиться. Бета сидел на полу в классе физики всё ещё в плавках, обхватив колени и уткнувшись в них лицом. В таком положении он казался жалким, подавленным и пахло от него страхом и обидой.  
  
      — Что, омега, течка? Давай трахну, легче станет, может, сука, и прыгать снова научишься! — входя в класс, рыкнул Ким. Он окинул его злобным взглядом, но от увиденного сразу же стал успокаиваться. Глен чувствовал свою вину и расстроился едва ли не больше, чем сам Ким. Тогда зачем на него сердиться и рычать? Бета напугано вскочил и попятился к партам, глядя на Кима с опаской.  
  
      — Да не ссы ты так! Глен, бля, какого хуя это было? Мы же эту грёбаную программу тысячу раз выполняли, — недоумевал парень. Он понимал — что-то случилось, не мог напарник просто так в их стандартном прыжке оплошать. Ким кинул ему сумку и устало сел на парту. Они работали в паре два месяца и делали это хорошо, сработались с первой же тренировки и показывали отличный результат. Но только не сегодня. Теперь Смит скорее всего взбесится не на шутку, так как первого места им не видать как своих ушей, повезёт, если до второго дотянут. Глен быстро переодевался, а Ким против своей воли всё же глянул ему на задницу. Он наверняка из тех бет, что встречаются с альфами, так может у него личные проблемы? Что, если какая-то неразделённая любовь или вроде того? Ким резко втянул воздух в комнате, ему захотелось убедиться, что какой-нибудь мудила не обидел Глена. Но постороннего запаха от беты не чувствовалось, словно он и вовсе был девственником. Как-то раньше Ким никогда не думал об этом и не интересовался им, как потенциальным партнёром. В силу собственных мыслей он не предполагал, что когда-то вообще притронется к бете, разве что омег совсем на планете не останется — тогда возможно. Он тоже быстро переоделся в сухое и дождался Глена, чтобы вместе пойти к ребятам. Он не хотел навести бету на мысль, будто из-за одного прыжка Ким станет ненавидеть его до конца дней. Максимум до конца месяца… или школы… тут уже недолго осталось. Ким больше не собирался идти в раздевалку, так что встретился с друзьями на площадке. Бета плёлся следом, глядя себе под ноги и размышляя о чём-то своём.  
  
      — Быстро вы, — улыбнулся Пирс. Его праведную натуру не прельщала перспектива того, что Ким будет бить Глена. И увидев, что оба целы, он остался доволен. — Короче, «тупоголовые ослы» — самый мягкий эпитет в вашу сторону от Смита. Передал вам, чтобы вы ему на глаза не попадались и в среду на тренировку не опоздали.  
  
      — Еле до второго места дотянули в общем командном зачёте, — раздосадовано проговорил Мэтт. — По одиночным на первом месте МакКензи, ты на втором, Пирс третье…  
  
      — Не продолжай, — рыкнул Ким и махнул на него рукой, чтобы действительно заткнулся. Второе и четвёртое место — ну что может быть обиднее? Ким поморщился, сильнее сжимая лямку сумки в кулак. На его памяти это соревнование получилось одним из самых ужасных. Они так не лажали, даже когда только начинали заниматься прыжками. И как будто им назло, из школы в их сторону двигалась весёлая группа ребят, победивших в командном зачёте. Пятеро из них шли бодрым, подпрыгивающим шагом, а шестой, Шон, сидел у самого здорового, больше смахивающего на борца, чем прыгуна, прямо на плечах. Киму показалось, что именно его он видел сквозь толщу воды, но может и нет. Ведь тогда всё было искажено, а теперь уже смеркалось. Вся команда победителей выглядела очень гордо, они напевали какую-то песню, смеялись и улюлюкали, всем своим видом показывали свое превосходство. Один из них, заметив приунывших хозяев школы, решил добавить масла в огонь.  
  
      — Эй, не грустите! В следующий раз повезёт! Не надо было брать в команду омегу! — крикнул он, сверкая белоснежной улыбкой победителя. И они знали, что провал — заслуга Глена. Ким, и так держащийся из последних сил, все же не смог себя остановить. Да и не особо хотел.  
  
      — Да ладно! Ваш-то омега вам все баллы и напрыгал! — рыкнул он в ответ незнакомцу.  
  
      МакКензи среагировал на вызов мгновенно. Он спрыгнул со здоровяка и за секунду оказался на земле возле Кима. Шон был выше его на полголовы и шире в плечах. Вместо перепалки, которой ожидал Ронвуд, последовал сразу удар в челюсть. Ким отшатнулся, но устоял на ногах. Ему потребовалось немного времени, чтобы сообразить, как вести себя дальше. Он сжал кулак, хрустнув костяшками, и крепко приложился им к скуле МакКензи. Если он и победил в бассейне, то тут уж без шансов. И плевать, что противник крупнее, зато Киму поможет злость. Ребята расступились, образовав вокруг живую преграду, и обеспокоенно следили за происходящим. Никто не вмешивался, разумно избегая личного участия в мордобое на глазах у родителей и учителей. Тем временем Ким расходился всё сильнее. Грозный, почти взрослый рык врага раззадоривал его всё больше, и он кинулся к нему, нанося мощные удары в корпус и лицо. От каждого второго выпада Шон уворачивался, умудряясь болезненно отвечать. Он схватил Кима за волосы и сильно вмазал в нос, отчего тот хрустнул и Ким почувствовал острую боль и горячую кровь на подбородке и во рту. Парень жалобно взрыкнул, но не поддался слабости и ударил Шона ногой в голень.  
  
      — Мальчики! Немедленно прекратите! — раздался где-то недалеко писклявый голос какого-то омеги. Ким немного присел, пропустив кулак МакКензи над головой и торцанул его лбом в подбородок. Тот отвлёкся на секунду и дал ему возможность продолжить, свалить себя на траву и усесться на него.  
  
      — Ну уж нет, сучка! Я сам привык быть сверху, — зло зарычал он, рывком перекатившись и завалив Кима на лопатки. Он брызнул кровью из рассечённой губы и тут же ответил. Ким не чувствовал боли сейчас. В нём ключом бил адреналина и альфа-гормон. Он был готов драться и дальше, но Шона неожиданно сдёрнули с него. Взрослый альфа ухватил его за холку и встряхнул, желая привести в чувство. Ким качнулся на плечи и прыжком встал на ноги. Омега всё кричал, приказывая им разойтись и не калечить друг друга, но его никто не слушал. Даже появление взрослых не слишком волновало Кима и Шона. Вырвавшись из хватки, МакКензи опять ударил Кима в лицо, и в этот момент Ронвуду показалось, что это его запах он унюхал в раздевалке. Вот, значит, как? У него было предчувствие, что хорошо сегодняшний день не закончится, оно намекало и указывало на этого выскочку со знаменитой фамилией!  
  
      — Эй! Уймись сейчас же! — зарычал совсем рядом Ричард. Он поймал локоть Кима и болезненно дёрнул на себя. Но всё без толку, в запале Ким огрызался и на него, и на альфу, который пытался сдержать Шона, и на самого МакКензи. Он скалил зубы, морщинил нос и не видел ничего, кроме своего врага, не понимал, как ему влетит, если отец выйдет из себя. Зато, когда между дерущимися парнями вырос Чарльз, то Ким мгновенно опомнился и отпрянул.  
  
      — Рич, отвези Майки и Дерека домой, — негромко распорядился омега, полуобернувшись к супругу и царапнув избитого сына холодным взглядом.  
  
      Ричард отпустил Кима и, вдохнув напоследок запах Чарльза, молча ушёл к парковке, по пути поднимая с травы малыша Майкла и перехватывая за руку Дерека. Ким даже не заметил, как его семья оказалась здесь. Он тяжело дышал и поглядывал на Шона исподлобья, всякий раз встречаясь с ним взглядом и скалясь. Вокруг уже собралась приличная толпа, все глазели и переговаривались, обсуждая, чего это альфы взбесились. Уилл тоже был неподалёку, стоял, опершись плечом на качели и наблюдая за дракой с безразличным выражением на лице. Ким со злостью вспомнил, что проиграл в соревнованиях и теперь поцелуй омеги достанется МакКензи. От этого ещё сильнее захотелось свернуть ему шею.  
  
      — Ты в порядке? — обернулся Чарльз к Шону. Тот недоумённо кивнул, как будто забота чужого анатэ его сильно поразила. Да, такое бывало. Чарльз мог одним взглядом или словом заставить альф молчать и делать. — Извините моего сына, — Ким глухо зарычал, но, встретившись со ледяным выражением лица, быстро заткнулся. Отец Шона, как догадался Ким, ничего не ответил, прошёл мимо в сторону парковки, утаскивая за собой сына и что-то ему сердито рыча. Ронвуд злобно глянул на него в последний раз и, подхватив сумку, поплёлся за анатэ.  
  
      В машине Чарльза он ездил редко. Здесь густо пахло братьями. Повсюду валялись их игрушки, книжки, соски, бутылочки, сменная одежда и прочий хлам. Заднее сидение занимали два детских кресла, а зеркало было установлено так, чтобы Чарльз видел детей во время дороги. Ким скинул на пол сумку Дерека, с которой тот ходил в танцевальную студию, и молча сел на пассажирское место. Чарльз завёл мотор и нетерпеливым щелчком выключил радио, вырулил с парковки. Ким не знал, куда они едут, но его преследовало чувство, что анатэ окончательно вышел из себя и везёт его в колонию для несовершеннолетних.  
  
      — Мне понравилось, как ты сегодня прыгал, — вместо выговора сказал Чарльз.  
  
      — Правда? — неуверенно переспросил Ким. Он понимал, что анатэ просто начал свой разговор издалека и это куда как хуже, чем сердитый крик и оплеухи отца.  
  
      — Да. Очень. Жаль, что так получилось с Гленом, он тоже хорошо всё выполнил, но чуть запоздал, а вошёл в воду совсем без брызг.  
  
      — Угу, — хоть ему было приятно слышать похвалу, отвлечённая тема немного бесила Кима, так как он знал, что в эту машину он садится только перед очень серьёзным наказанием.  
  
      — Но напрасно ты пытался его утопить. Ты к нему потом тоже приставал? Я вас на награждении не видел.  
  
      — Награждение… позорище. Смысл там быть, если не занял первое место? — Ким никогда не выходил на вручение наград, если занимал второе или третье место, но Глен не был столь катигоричен. Поэтому, поняв, что анатэ ждёт другого ответа, парень буркнул:  
  
      — Я ему сумку отнёс, он в кабинете физики сидел, тоже расстроился.  
  
      — Неудивительно — такая угроза утонуть, — хмыкнул Чарльз. Он водил совсем не так, как отец — нервно, агрессивно, никому не уступая на дороге и постоянно подрезая другие машины. Ограничения скорости для него не существовало, а правила парковки скорее бесили, чем были чем-то, что он собирался выполнять. Ким много раз слышал, как отец бурчит, что ему вечно приходится оплачивать штрафы анатэ за неправильную парковку, однажды он даже пообещал, что отнимет у него машину. На это Чарльз только рассмеялся и ответил, что будет весьма признателен, если отец начнёт самостоятельно возить повсюду своих детей и сам закупаться в магазинах. Ричард был таким забавным, словно думал, что может что-то решать и делать наперекор анатэ. Ким знал — без своего омеги отец и месяца дома с детьми и бытом не протянет.  
  
      — Анатэ! Я не собирался его топить! — возмутился парень, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей.  
  
      — Само вышло? — ехидно поинтересовался Чарльз.  
  
      — А… взбесился, вот и всё, да мы под водой пробыли всего пару секунд, у него ещё полные лёгкие были! — поняв, что ему не верят, Ким решил во всём сознаться.  
  
      — Вы просидели под водой полторы минуты, и я уж подумал, что у вас жабры появились.  
  
      — Полторы минуты — это ни о чём! — парень говорил чистую правду — время для него пролетело очень уж быстро и он не заметил, чтобы Глен начал задыхаться. Они тренировали дыхалку и побыть немного без воздуха вполне могли.  
  
      — Ты напиваешься до непотребства, притапливаешь товарища по команде, дерёшься, как остервенелый зверюга, с незнакомым парнем, а неделя ещё не кончилась. Методы отцовского воспитания на тебя не действуют, машина, похоже, тоже не нужна. Что будешь дальше делать? Банки грабить? Займёшься разбоем? — видимо, Чарльзу надоели его слабые попытки доказать свою невиновность, поэтому он перешел к сути.  
  
      — Атэ… прости… я не прав. Мог бы, конечно, свалить на то, что я альфа и это моя натура, но тебя же этим не убедишь… — попытался извиниться Ким.  
  
      — Не все альфы ведут себя, как ты, а только оборзевшие, — эта попытка была разбита о неприступные стены хладнокровия анатэ. Но Ким не жалел, что подрался с Шоном, притопил Глена и напился тогда с друзьями. Ему нравилось так жить — свободно, ничего не боясь и ни на кого не оглядываясь. Но по реакции родителей было понятно — он что-то делает неправильно. Похоже, Ким и вправду наделал много недозволенного, раз терпение Чарльза кончилось.  
  
      Они приехали в больницу, Киму кое-где перевязали, а кое-где зашили те раны, которые он получил от МакКензи. Наркоз на альф не тратили, зато травматолог, тоже альфа, всё время усмехался своим мыслям. И Кима это смешило. Огромный грозный мужик зашивает бровь пациенту и улыбается при этом, как идиот. В сухом остатке у Кима был сломан нос, который ему благополучно вернули на место, рассечена бровь и губа, а всё остальное по мелочи: синяки и ссадины.  
  
      Домой после клиники они не поехали. Врач отрапортовался Чарльзу, что на Киме все заживёт, как на собаке, и переживать не о чём. Чарльз остановился возле ворот военного колледжа. Суббота, вторая половина дня, почти вечер, но здание было пустым, если не считать трёх кадетов, одетых в форму, сидящих на лавке по ту сторону. Колледж располагался за высоким железным забором, который ограничивал общение учащихся со внешним миром и гражданскими. Ким сглотнул. Ему не понравилось, что они сюда приехали. Анатэ молча вышел из машины и опёрся на капот. Парень последовал его примеру, обошел авто и сел рядом. Чарльз закурил. Он делал это редко и только вне дома. Ким жопой чуял, что сейчас находится не в самом лучшем положении.  
  
      — Анатэ… — начал было говорить парень, но Чарльз прервал его коротким и резким взмахом руки.  
  
      — Даю время до выпускного, чтобы доказать мне, что тебя не нужно сажать за забор. Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, что и сейчас, то учиться после школы будешь здесь. Никаких прыжков, омег, пьянок, свободы. Только стройподготовка и режим. Не можешь сам себя контролировать — тогда этим займутся офицеры-воспитатели. Уверен, отец будет счастлив, если ты пойдёшь по его стопам и будешь служить, — обычно спокойный тон сейчас казался Киму холодным и даже немного угрожающим. Чарльз не планировал слушать возражения или просьбы. Он вытянул остатки табака в одну затяжку и выпустил густой дым с шипящим звуком, выкинул окурок и сел в машину, ожидая, пока его сын сделает тоже самое.  
  
      До дома они ехали молча. С отцом Ким мог ругаться и спорить сколько угодно, тот всегда оставлял шанс победить, хотя бы из трепета к альфьей натуре сына. Ричард мог влепить подзатыльник или даже прописать ремня, но бросаться в крайности не было у него в привычках. Зато Чарльзу плевать — он не был отцом и не хотел искать ультиматумы, выдал сухой факт. Так или так. Выбирай.  
  
      Дома Ким молча поднялся к себе и, приняв душ, улёгся в кровать. Он не слышал, говорят ли о чём-то родители. Мелкие не спали, для этого было слишком рано, да и отец никогда не мог справиться с этой непосильной задачей сам, без анатэ. Ким думал, что если уж Чарльз пригрозил, то никто не сможет помешать ему запихнуть сына в военный колледж. Даже больше, противиться ему вообще никто и не будет. Со стороны отца все военные: дед, ани**, дядя, двоюродные братья Кима. И сам Ричард не раз заводил тему о том, не хочет ли Ким попробовать себя в военной карьере. О семье анатэ никто ничего не знал, так как Чарльз вырос в детском доме в Австралии.  
  
      Парень не был против службы в армии, он смог бы выдержать режим и тренировки. Но там у Кима на четыре долгих года — а после, если он преуспеет, то и дольше — заберут самое дорогое — свободу. Там даже общежития работают по расписанию, и никаких тебе развлечений — был хорошим мальчиком, получи увольнительную… одну… за месяц… Нет, подобная жизнь в планы Кима не входила. Они с Мэттом собирались поступить в колледж Лонг Айленда и кутить до конца учёбы. Там всегда весело, куча общин и предметы для изучения настолько разнообразны, что при желании туда могли бы поступить и Пирс с Крисом. Но… Крис, папенькин сынок, пойдёт учиться в элитный университет на юриста, а Пирс не сегодня, так завтра обрюхатит Ника, и его будущее будет совсем плачевным.  
  
      Ким перевернулся на живот и, дотянувшись до мобильника, зашел на фейсбук. Там, открыв общий диалог, созданный только для них четверых, написал:  
  
      Ким: «Я живой»  
  
      Пирс: «Сильно влетело?»  
  
      Ким: «Анатэ пригрозил, что сделает меня солдатом»  
  
      Пирс: «Не так уж и плохо, у тебя же отец военный»  
  
      Ким: «Не все хотят лизать задницы отцам подобным образом»  
  
      Пирс: «А что? Ты знаешь способ получше;)»  
  
      Мэтт: «Ты хоть в больнице был?»  
  
      Ким: «Был, сказали, жить буду»  
  
      Пирс: «Они же не знали, что ты в военку пойдёшь, а то б сжалились, убили бы сразу: D»  
  
      Мэтт: «Прикинь, ты когда уехал, папаша Глена ему по ебалу съездил!»  
  
      Крис: «Это он из-за второго места так расстроился?»  
  
      Пирс: «По мне так придурок просто. Глен вообще стоял, ничего не делал. А этот псих подлетел к нему»  
  
      Ким: «Справедливость есть»  
  
      Пирс: «Какая это нахер справедливость? Ты его папашу видел? Лось под два метра!»  
  
      Мэтт: «Ты его не очень уж защищай, а то Ник чего не того подумает»  
  
      Пирс: «Не переживай, Мэтти, я все его сообщения читаю»  
  
      Ким прикрыл глаза, представляя, как Пирс сейчас отнимает мобильник у своего парня. Все же наглый этот омежка, Ник. Больше писать он не захотел и, отбросив телефон на край кровати, достал из-под матраса журнал определённой тематики, которые можно только под матрасом держать. Открыв первые станицы, Ким забыл о соревнованиях, друзьях, родителях и военном колледже. Ему показалось, что он снова чувствует запах дурацкого МакКензи, и его образ, в плавках и капельках воды, возник перед глазами.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
***Анатэ/атэ**  — родитель-омега  
  
****Ани**  — супруг-омега деда


	2. Гром среди ясного неба

>     _В подвале одного из жилых домов в пригороде Чикаго нашли труп альфы. Беднягу связали и утопили в бассейне, а его омега, который все это и проделал, спокойно свалил в Аргентину. И его не могут найти до сих пор. Меня лично интересуют мотивы. Соседи клянутся, что убийца и его жертва были идеальной парой, так какого черта? Не смогли договориться, кому мыть посуду?_  
>    
>  **Криминальные хроники новостного журнала "Чикаго сегодня", самый непрофессиональный журналист "А".**

 

     Киму снился страшный бредовый сон. Сначала он оказался на вышке и готовился к прыжку, как вдруг осознал, что бассейн пуст, а если он оступится, то упадёт на кафельный пол и разобьётся. К его ужасу, внизу уже валялась пара тел. Из-под них растекались кровавые пятна, а кое-где переломанные кости прорывали мышцы и кожу, показываясь наружу. Он отступил от края и понял, что поднимается всё выше, земля удаляется, а на трибунах появились зрители. Они хлопали и кричали, скандировали «МакКензи». Их лица менялись, как пластилиновые. Ким с опаской оглянулся и заметил позади Шона. Тот стоял совсем близко, склонив голову набок, и рассматривал его, облизывался и мерзко цокал языком. Ким агрессивно зарычал, чтобы МакКензи не вздумал сунуться к нему, хотел продемонстрировать силу.  
  
      — Я бы не был таким смелым, щеголяя голым задом перед публикой, — хмыкнул Шон, улыбнувшись на одну сторону и указав взглядом куда-то вниз. С его красивого подкачанного тела стекали капельки воды, путаясь в светлой блядской дорожке от пупка вниз к обтягивающим плавкам.  
  
      Только теперь Ким заметил, что полностью без одежды, отступил назад от неожиданности и смущения. Выставляться на всеобщее обозрение ему совсем не нравилось. У самого края он замер, боясь сорваться, но МакКензи сделал неожиданный выпад и толкнул его в грудь.  
  
      — До новых встреч, Ронвуд, — крикнул он вслед и исчез.  
  
      Ким сгруппировался, готовясь к болезненному удару, но его не последовало. Вокруг было темно и душно, Ким не мог толком вздохнуть, словно воздух превратился в вату. Он хватался за горло, кашлял, живот сжимали болезненные спазмы. Вокруг стали мелькать лица друзей: Мэтт, Крис, Пирс. Они появлялись и исчезали каждый раз с новыми гримасами, словно что-то говорили, но Ким не слышал их голосов, не мог дотронуться. Ребята становились всё злее, и их лица темнели, до тех пор пока не исчезли совсем.  
  
      Ким остался один, ему стало холодно, а тело терзала боль. Он оказался на какой-то серой скале, совсем близко к обрыву, но без возможности выбраться. Вверху был почти вертикальный подъём, никаких выступов и ступенек - только в одну сторону уходил узенький бордюрчик. Пару раз выдохнув и глянув в пропасть, Ким решил, что должен попробовать добраться по нему до площадки побольше, откуда уже сумеет спастись. Он ступал аккуратно, прижавшись спиной и затылком к холодному камню и стараясь унять бешеное сердце. То норовило вырваться из груди или утянуть вперёд, а значит и вниз. До заветного спасения оставалось всего ничего, как вдруг камни под пяткой Кима разъехались и покатились по скале, а он - следом. Ким цеплялся руками, стараясь ухватиться за что-то и не упасть, но ничего не выходило, равновесие было потеряно и его неуклонно влекло вниз.  
  
      Падение было коротким. Ким проснулся на полу в своей комнате и ошарашено огляделся. Он ожидал увидеть всё тот же каньон, но никак не синий ковёр и густой слой пыли под кроватью вперемешку с каким-то хламом.  
  
      — Вот бля! — с досадой рыкнул Ким и встал. Он вскинул руку к голове и поморщился. Та раскалывалась и словно пульсировала изнутри. Это и боль в животе — последствия драки, которые вчера казались совсем незначительными. Ким искренне надеялся, что МакКензи сейчас не лучше, а даже хуже, чем ему. Он отправился в смежную с его комнатой ванну и сунул голову под холодную воду, стараясь отогнать ночные иллюзии и дурацкие мысли.  
  
      Мимо дома прогромыхал грузовичок старика Ролли. Тот, как всегда в воскресенье, отправился в церковь, прихватив всю многочисленную семейку. Если Ким хочет успеть на пробежку с друзьями, то должен поторопиться. Он наскоро умылся и почистил зубы супер-ядрёной ментоловой пастой. Казалось, что она на самом деле убивает все микробы во рту, а Ким чувствует предсмертную боль каждого из них. Зато после, ещё часа три, дыханием можно было замораживать предметы, как в рекламе. Он выудил из шкафа спортивные штаны и надел белую футболку, отыскал в куче вываленных вчера из сумки вещей наушники, а на кровати - мобильник. Кроссовки для бега анатэ собирался вчера постирать, так что они, скорее всего, в прачечной, там же можно взять свежие носки.  
  
      Ким прислушался к тому, как было тихо в доме. В такое время мелкие и родители обычно уже не спали, так что, может быть, они попросту уехали куда-то, пока он дрых, и теперь никто не будет читать ему нотации по поводу вчерашнего. По крайней мере, не сейчас.  
  
      — Далеко собрался? — окрикнул его с кухни голос отца. По интонации было ясно — Ричард не слишком доволен. Ким поджал губы и, быстро запихав шнурки в кроссовки, отправился к нему.  
  
      — Бегать с ребятами.  
  
      Ричард готовил тесто для оладьев не слишком умело, измазавшись мукой, и выглядел при этом скорее забавно, чем грозно. Но Ким знал, что у отца быстрый разгон от домашнего котика до злобного демона, и не хотел испытывать судьбу. Вчера после драки с МакКензи они не виделись, а факт того, что Ким жёстко накосячил, был неоспорим.  
  
      — Я так понял, что анатэ посадил тебя под домашний арест. Разве нет? — выгнул бровь Ричард. Он тщательно размешал получившуюся жижу и отправился к плите, не обращая внимания на сына.  
  
      — Значит, мне нельзя пойти на пробежку? — тускло спросил Ким, закусив губу и рассматривая свои кроссовки. После того как Чарльз их почистил, они выглядели не то, что лучше, а вовсе новыми.  
  
      — Он повёз Дерека на утреннюю тренировку, — пальцы отца чувственно подцепили подбородок Кима, вынуждая посмотреть на него. — Вернись до одиннадцати. Или мне придётся сказать, что ты сбежал, а перед этим угрожал мне ружьём.  
  
      — Хорошо! Спасибо, пап, — просиял Ким. Дерек увлекался танцами, и его сумасшедший тренер заставлял заниматься без выходных. Брату очень нравилась хореография и выступления в разных городах, примерно так же, как Киму прыжки в воду. Субботняя тренировка длилась с девяти до одиннадцати, потом они наверняка заедут в магазин и ещё какое-то время потратят на дорогу. Но всё же лучше перестраховаться и быть дома, как и велел отец.  
  
      — И я, между прочим, сержусь на тебя, — словно о чём-то вспомнив, сообщил Ричард, опять отворачиваясь и налив первую порцию теста на раскалённую сковороду.  
  
      — Сильно?  
  
      — Терпимо, — Ричард вовсе не злился, скорее для порядка хмурился и изображал строгость просто в угоду анатэ.  
  
      Ким хмыкнул и поторопился на улицу. От его дома до парка, где они с друзьями бегали, было рукой подать, и парень медленно побежал туда, настраивая музыку на мобильнике по пути. Мэтт жил в доме напротив, и обычно они встречались, но сегодня Ким припозднился, так что ждать друга нет смысла. На бегу он быстро написал сообщение Уиллу, пожелал ему доброго утра и спросил, когда они могут встретиться. Омега сообщения прочёл, но ничего не ответил.  
  
      Пирс и Мэтт разминались и о чём-то переговаривались под деревом встреч. Там они все вчетвером после одной из пьяных вечеринок вырезали свои имена и теперь всегда дожидались друг друга или делали уроки, а иногда оставляли посылки в мощных корнях.  
  
      — Здорово! — крикнул им Ким, и, подбежав, похлопал по плечам. Он чутко различил от Пирса запах Ника. Значит, он и его омежка опять баловались ночью, изобретая новые способы доставить друг другу удовольствие и не нарушить закон при этом. — А Крис где?  
  
      — Крис написал смс. Он ночевал у Дени и не все свои дела с ним решил, — сказал Мэтт, немного поморщившись.  
  
      Дениелс Хоут был омегой и братом-близнецом Глена. Между собой они не слишком-то ладили, хоть и были очень похожи мордашками. Ким подозревал — это потому, что Крис все течки Дени проводил с ним и вызывал тем самым дикую ревность Глена. Хотя никаких романтических отношений между ними не было, только секс. Вот и сегодня друг на своём боевом посту.  
  
      — А ты мог хотя бы помыться, что ли? — обратился Ким к Пирсу. — А то от тебя Ником разит за три мили.  
  
      — Я помылся, — спокойно отозвался друг, привычным движением зачесав назад волосы. — Но он тоже мылся в этот момент.  
  
      — Извращенцы! — осуждающе проговорил Ким. Он состроил строгое лицо и выпятил вперёд губы.  
  
      — Извращенцы! — поддержал его Мэтт, качая головой, и потряс в воздухе указательным пальцем.  
  
      — Клоуны! — отмахнулся Пирс и медленно побежал по дорожке парка. Он никогда не рассказывал, как они забавлялись с Ником, и это только подстёгивало интерес друзей. Никто не считал зазорным совать нос в чужую постель. Наоборот! Как так? Пирс — их лучший друг и не рассказывает. Это ведь неправильно! Нужно непременно всё выяснить!  
  
      — Но Ник всё ещё девственник? — подстегнул его Мэтт. Они поравнялись на дорожке и бежали пока все в одном темпе. Из наушников Кима, которые висели вокруг шеи, доносилась тихая музыка, но он не обращал внимания.  
  
      — Разумеется! — слегка возмутился Пирс. — Ещё два года.  
  
      — Охренеть! Ты святой! — заявил Ким.  
  
      У ребят был свой собственный маршрут для пробежек, который они уже давным-давно утвердили для себя. Там, где все обычно сворачивали вместе с беговой дорожкой, они ломились напролом через небольшой лес. Вот и сейчас, перемахнув через высокую скамейку и стол рядом с ней, Ким бросился туда. Друзья разбежались в разные стороны, и началось их первое соревнование: кто раньше доберётся до дороги. По пути встречались высокие корни, о которые можно было споткнуться, по лицу и плечам хлёстко лупили ветки, под ноги кидались камни. Однажды Ким сильно поранил ногу, распоров острым камнем и кроссовок и ногу. Ступня потом загноилась, и он долго хромал, даже пришлось на время прекратить тренировки в бассейне. Ким оказался у проезжей части вторым, а следом за ним, буквально налетев на спину, появился Мэтт.  
  
      — Ты срезал путь! — шутливо обвинил друга Мэтт, толкнув в плечо и оскалившись.  
  
      — Да я подъехал! У меня тут велосипед припрятан в кустах! — огрызнулся Пирс, демонстрируя, что он тоже альфа и умеет кусаться, хоть и неохотно.  
  
      Все трое старались отдышаться, пока ждали зелёного сигнала, чтобы перейти улицу и спуститься к пляжу. Там бежать было ещё сложнее: ноги утопали в горячем песке, а соблазн кинуться в океан тренировал силу воли.  
  
      — Так вы решили поступать в Лонг Айленд? Уверены? — сменил тему Пирс. Вполне понятно, что всем им было слегка не по себе от мыслей, что совсем скоро они разлетятся по разным учебным заведениям и больше уже не будут такими закадычными друзьями, как теперь. Может быть, даже потеряют друг с другом связь.  
  
      — Да! Если Кима не заберут в армию, конечно! — весело подтвердил Мэтт, увернувшись от кулака Кима и клацнув на него зубами.  
  
      — Или его отберут в сборную. Это ведь возможно?  
  
      — Ага! Особенно с последним результатом, держи карман шире! — Ким вспомнил вчерашние соревнования и чуть не заскулил от досады. Как можно было так позорно проиграть?  
  
      — Никто не будет тебе припоминать это! Всего-то школьные соревнования, — отмахнулся Пирс. — Другое дело, если ты в колледже станешь ездить на региональные.  
  
      Вместо ответа Ким побежал быстрее, убегая от неприятной темы. Ему и правда хотелось выйти в занятиях на профессиональный уровень, но для этого оставалось всего-ничего — пара лет. Если он не сумеет засветиться в колледже, то о спортивной карьере можно будет забыть. И тогда, как ни прискорбно, придётся выбирать для себя профессию, а в голову пока не приходило ничего внятного. То ли дело - друзья! Не нужно быть экстрасенсом, чтобы знать: Крис выучится на адвоката, станет вести какие-нибудь бракоразводные дела знаменитостей или представлять интересы спортсменов, тем более что и сам Крис в этой каше поварился и знает, что к чему. Мэтт рано или поздно сдастся под натиском отца и отправится в медицинский колледж. Хоть Ким и не доверил бы другу лечить людей, но он, может, будет работать патологоанатомом, там от него вреда не будет уже никому. А вот у Пирса трагичная и грустная судьба. Он при первой же возможности обрюхатит Ника и примерит на себя роль молодого и вечно невыспавшегося папаши с синяками под глазами и впалыми щеками. Вот уж кому действительно не позавидуешь.  
  
      «Того и гляди придётся поступать в военную академию», — мысленно заключил Ким, так и не выявив для себя ни одного другого варианта.  
  
      Друзья нагнали его у будки с водой. Запаренный и ненавидящий всё мексиканец-бета с натянутой улыбкой отдал им три бутылки прохладной воды и проводил тем же оскалом.  
  
      — Интересно, если Дени залетит от Криса, что он сделает? — спросил Мэтт. Они уселись на песок, и Ким снял взмокшую футболку, стёр ей пот с лица и шеи.  
  
      — Крис или Дени? — уточнил он.  
  
      — Да бросьте вы! Уверен, что Дени предохраняется! — одёрнул Мэтта и Кима Пирс. Он в своей манере думал о людях лучше, чем они были, и любую ситуацию сначала проецировал в положительную сторону.  
  
      — Если бы я был омегой и трахался с Нильсоном, то пил бы какие-нибудь таблетки, чтобы уж наверняка залететь, — задумчиво проговорил Ким. Конечно, среди альф были многие, кто заставил бы омегу сделать аборт и не признал ребёнка, но Крис был не таким. Точнее, его отец не позволил бы. Эрик Нильсон — местный прокурор, был очень жестоким и принципиальным человеком. Говорили, что даже самый ловкий адвокат не вырвал из его цепких рук ни одного подсудимого, которого Нильсон-старший решил засадить. Крис был его единственным ребенком, и вопрос внуков стоял принципиально уже сейчас. Именно поэтому Крис избегал сближаться с бетами - отец ни за что не разрешит ему никаких отношений с пустым полом.  
  
      — Очень интересно! — захохотал Мэтт. — С этого места поподробнее!  
  
      — Надо же, Ким! А мы и не знали, что ты тайно влюблён в Криса! — поддержал его Пирс. — Давно это у тебя?  
  
      — Идите вы оба! — улыбаясь, огрызнулся Ким и распихал друзей в разные стороны. Те, хохоча, повалились на песок.  
  
      — Ладно-ладно! Я, конечно, не такой богатенький, как Крис, но ты обращайся, друг, если что! — не унимался Мэтт. — Так-то, если сзади, то может, у меня на тебя и встанет!  
  
      Он говорил, заикаясь от смеха и придерживая живот. Пирс рядом с ним тоже не мог прекратить улыбаться во все зубы и стирал с уголков глаз брызнувшие слезинки.  
  
      — Да заткнитесь уже, идиоты!  
  
      Он достал из кармана мобильник и вскочил на ноги. Было уже без пятнадцати одиннадцать, и если он не хочет получить на орехи ещё и от отца, нужно поскорее возвращаться.  
  
      — Я под арестом, так что, может, зайдёте ко мне вечером? — предложил он.  
  
      — Я еду после обеда к анатэ, вернусь поздно, — тут же отозвался Мэтт, стараясь отдышаться от недавнего веселья. Анатэ Мэтта давно уже ушёл от его отца и жил со своим истинным и двумя их общими детьми в Бруклине. Фред не разрешал часто ездить туда, всё ещё обиженный на бывшего супруга, и потому редкие случаи воспринимались Мэттом едва ли не манной небесной.  
  
      — Ну, тогда ты, — Ким легонько пихнул Пирса ногой под зад. — И Ника прихвати.  
  
      — А Ник тебе зачем? — нахмурился Пирс.  
  
      — Выебем его по очереди, зачем же ещё?  
  
      Ким с улыбкой услышал, как Пирс зарычал ему в след, но Мэтт не дал его догнать и друзья вместе повалились на песок, борясь друг с другом и хохоча. У Кима было всего десять минут, чтобы успеть домой вовремя, и эта цель казалась недостижимой, учитывая, что нужно было преодолеть расстояние в пару миль пешком. После пробежки боль слегка отступила, мышцы размялись, кровь гоняла по венам, а альфа-гормон заставлял процесс регенерации ускориться вдвое.

*****

  
  
      Пирс и Ник приехали к Киму за час до ужина. Они выглядели невозможно гармонично рядом друг с другом, что проявлялось даже в том, насколько альфа и омега были не похожи. Ник был ниже своего альфы на целую голову, худенький и хрупкий. Его запах, походка, взгляд, всё было лёгким и невинным, буквально лучилось чистотой и добротой. Он никогда не ругался, краснел от грубых альфих разговоров и шуток. Ким допускал, что его светлые волосы с цветочным ароматом от шампуня и ясно-голубые глаза сводили Пирса с ума. Он не представлял, как другу удаётся сдерживать себя и не притрагиваться к омеге до совершеннолетия. Когда от Пирса начинало сильно и отчётливо пахнуть возбуждением, он откидывал со лба пятернёй тёмные волосы и прятал от Ника алчное лицо с блестящими от едва сдерживаемого желания синими глазами. Другу ничего не стоило в два счёта скрутить Ника и сделать с ним, что только вздумается. Но Пирс трепетно оберегал своего истинного даже от самого себя. Друзья смеялись над ним, проверяли наличие мозолей на правой руке, иначе как ещё спасаться от сексуального напряжения?  
  
      — Привет! — улыбнулся Ник. Он держал Пирса за руку и стоял чуть позади, на полшага. Светлый пуловер съехал на одну сторону, оголив одно плечо, на котором лежала небрежная коса.  
  
      — Привет, проходите! — улыбнулся ему Ким. — Чем от тебя воняет? — поморщился он, окинув Пирса придирчивым взглядом.  
  
      — Нестиранной футболкой, испачканной краской, — язвительно ответил Пирс, легонько прихлопнув омегу по пятой точке. И чего он, собственно, ждал? Чтобы совсем ещё ребёнок занимался его бытом? Откровенная чушь! Ник был ветренным и легкомысленным, увлекался малеванием на холсте и был совершенно неспособен сам о себе-то заботиться, чего уж говорить об альфе.  
  
      Ким впустил их в дом и вернулся на кухню к младшим братьям. Родители уехали закупаться в супермаркет, а поскольку Ким был наказан, то они с удовольствием оставили Дерека и Майки с ним, чтобы побыть вдвоём. Ким всерьёз боялся их таких уединений - как бы после одного из них количество младших братьев не увеличилось. В своём подростковом максимализме Ким переживал за то, что анатэ и отцу приходится делить любовь между тремя детьми и в пользу самого Кима не так уж и много очков.  
  
      Пирс сразу же направился в прачечную, где скинул свою грязную футболку в корзину для стирки, выудил из аккуратной стопки свежего белья белую майку Кима и надел её.  
  
      — Чувствуй себя как дома, дружище! — подстегнул его Ким. Он-то уже привык к тому, что друзья ведут себя раскованно у него дома. Даже Ник уже не смущался. Здесь омега бывал вместе со своим альфой не один раз. А Пирс, когда был младше и его родители ссорились, частенько жил в доме Ронвудов неделями. Частым посиделкам и сборищам в их доме способствовал анатэ. Чарльз умел к себе располагать, всегда был рад друзьям старшего сына. Когда Пирс приходил к ним, то Чарльз никогда не возражал и не спрашивал, надолго ли парень собирается у них остаться. Он, бывало, кормил обедом всю улицу, а на барбекю, которое семейство Кима устраивало два раза в месяц, всегда приходила куча народу. Все знали, что можно брать в холодильнике, что хочется, а в подвале водится выпивка, которая была совершеннолетним в свободном доступе. Друзья Кима говорили с Чарльзом на любые темы, начиная от сериалов и заканчивая вопросом: «А у тебя нет презерватива?» Презерватив, к слову, он всегда находил и, хитро усмехаясь, отдавал без лишних комментариев.  
  
      «Как же всё-таки Киму повезло с анатэ» или «Как же повезло Ричарду с супругом» — так довольно часто говорили соседи или друзья семьи. Ричард и Чарльз никогда не ругались на людях или при детях. Так что вопрос о том, ссорятся ли они вообще, был спорным. Ронвуды — пример идеальной семьи. Любящие друг друга истинные — сильный альфа и послушный омега, и трое их детей — наследник-альфа и парочка омежек. Как-то Ник признался, что до знакомства с семьей Кима считал, что идеальных людей не бывает. Но нет, оказалось, еще как бывает. Потом он, правда, добавил, что иногда, спускаясь в подвал за припасами или алкоголем, боится задеть какой-то рычаг. Тогда отъедет самая дальняя стена, и перед ним, как в фильмах ужасов, появится комната, забитая оружием, или какой-нибудь тайный ход в подвал, где Ронвуды сдирают кожу с девственников, а их мясо подвешивают на больших крюках, словно свинину. Хотя это были только глупые мысли, но Ник всегда старался поскорее покинуть подвал и вернуться в светлую гостиную или на кухню, где всегда приятно пахло. Альфы смеялись над его мнительностью и поддразнивали. Пирс рассказывал им, что его истинный паталогически боится темноты и всяких ужасов.  
  
      Сегодня в кухне пахло вовсе не так приятно, как всегда. Ким с улыбкой заметил, что когда Ник вошёл туда, то опешил. Причина, разумеется, была! Всё дело в том, что неряшливость и безалаберность преследовала Кима повсюду, где бы он ни появлялся. Весь пол был заляпан мукой, кетчупом и чипсами. Майки ползал по полу на четвереньках, подбирал чипсины и отправлял себе в рот, видимо, желая то ли поесть, то ли помочь старшему брату в готовке. Его чёрные вьющиеся волосы были присыпаны мукой и оттого казались седыми. На электронной плите что-то, что изначально должно было вариться, подгорало и распространяло по комнате резкий запах, от которого нежный омежка морщился. Дерек, сидя на разделочном столе, острым ножом резал картошку и только по счастливой случайности до сих пор не оттяпал себе палец. Сам же Ким курил в окно, сидя на подоконнике, и раздавал братьям команды.  
  
      — Майки, смотри, там под столом ещё одна здоровая чипсина лежит! И в кетчуп макни, вкусней будет, — посоветовал он. — Дерек, тупица, омега ты или кто? Чего ты там возишься уже полчаса с одной картофелиной?  
  
      — Я не тупица! — тут же возмутился Дерек, надув губы. Кима раздражало это его лицо - хотелось отвесить звонкого леща, но он не рискнул бы. Дерек непременно нажалуется родителям, а тогда уж придётся иметь дело с отцом, который никому не позволяет обижать своих омег.  
  
      — Поговори мне ещё! Вот подмешаю тебе в зубную пасту крем для роста волос, и они у тебя на зубах расти начнут, — пригрозил Ким, зная, что восьмилетний брат наивно верит ему и всерьёз принимает такие бредовые страшилки.  
  
      — Ты соображаешь вообще, Ронвуд? Ему же восемь! А ты слезь со стола, сейчас же! — возмутился Ник и подтолкнул Дерека, чтобы тот спрыгнул со стола, как ему было велено. Мальчик, недовольно вздохнув, соскочил на пол и посмотрел на брата, ища защиты от принудительного прекращения развлечений, но Ким только безразлично пожал плечами, логично считая, что Ник справится лучше.  
  
      — Пирс, возьми Майки, посади его на стульчик, а ты, Дерек, помоги Киму убраться, — продолжил командовать Ник, подняв руки к голове, чтобы собрать волосы в высокий хвост. Ким не стал спорить, а только усмехнулся наглости Ника. Они были давно знакомы и хорошо общались, так что Ким, как и Метт и Крис, позволяли омеге Пирса собой командовать. Он быстро потушил сигарету в пепельнице и вместе с Дереком стал прибираться на кухне, пока Пирс пытался смешными рожицами и разговорами отвлечь Майки, который категорически не желал сидеть на своём стуле и постоянно стремился обратно на пол.  
  
      — Пирс, принеси мне из холодильника в подвале замороженные овощи и стейки, — Ник старался оттереть плиту и думал, что Ким, как всегда, принес больше вреда, чем пользы, стараясь сделать работу по дому методами альфы.  
  
      — Я, между прочим, с ребёнком занимаюсь! — возмутился его альфа, думая разделить себя на несколько мини-Пирсов, чтобы Нику было удобнее командовать здесь. И почему Ник не убирается с таким рвением у себя дома?  
  
      — А я, между прочим, вообще не обязан помогать твоему другу, — Ник победно улыбнулся, когда у него получилось оттереть плиту. Вздохнув, он решил, что нужно будет сказать Чарльзу, чтобы он запретил Киму подходить к плите ближе, чем на десять шагов.  
  
      — То есть, как альф чужих от тебя гонять и по твоим делам тебя на моей машине возить, так я твой друг, а как с ужином помочь - то Пирса? — усмехнулся Ким, стоя на четвереньках и выметая муку и чипсы из-под стола.  
  
      — Не вмешивайся, малыш, когда анатэ с отцом разговаривают, — Ник, посмеявшись, отвесил ему дружеский пинок.  
  
      — Анатэ, а можно Я принесу тебе овощи и стейки, а ты за это сделаешь мне тост с ореховой пастой? — копируя детский голос, передразнил Ронвуд. Ник кивнул, все еще задорно улыбаясь, и стал доставать из холодильника и шкафчиков необходимые для готовки продукты. Готовить он умел хорошо и занимался этим с удовольствием, в отличие от уборки. Хоть Ник и понимал, что альфы и омеги совершенно разные, все равно у него в голове не укладывалось, почему первые такие криворукие в плане приготовления пищи. Им лишь бы гвозди забивать и лампочки вворачивать.  
  
      Когда на кухне уже было основательно прибрано и наконец-то приятно запахло, а Дерека посадили детским ножом чистить яблоки, в то время как Майки увлёкся рисованием, Ник озвучил свой вопрос:  
  
      — Так почему я готовлю ужин у тебя дома? — он не стал оборачиваться к Киму, а продолжил мешать овощи на сковородке.  
  
      — Я подвергся строжайшему и несправедливому наказанию, — раздраженно и почти сразу же ответил Ким, будто ожидая этого вопроса, чтобы весь накопившейся негатив выплеснуть в разговоре с друзьями. — Запрет на электроприборы, уборка, завтраки… По выходным ужины, так же, как и мелкие, на мне. Еще я должен помогать Дереку с уроками и полностью следить за Майком, — альфа нахмурился, доставая пачку сигарет из заднего кармана джинсов и закуривая одну. — И арест до конца семестра, — немного помолчав, закончил он свой ответ. На кухне на какое-то время воцарилась тишина.  
  
      — До конца семестра? — все же решил недоверчиво переспросить Пирс, стоя рядом с другом у окна и тоже прикуривая сигарету. Ему частенько казалось, что у Чарльза несколько странное представление о справедливости в подобных вопросах. Ну подрался Ким с МакКензи, с кем не бывает? Одна надежда, что Ричард как-то повлияет на супруга и Киму не придётся на самом деле сидеть взаперти до декабря.  
  
      — Меня больше беспокоят памперсы, — выпустив изо рта сигаретный дым, признался Ким. Снова наступило молчание. Альфы курили, а Ник медленно продолжал мешать овощи, которые по ощущениям парня уже были готовы. Он, не оборачиваясь к Пирсу и Киму, злорадно усмехнулся, осторожно выкладывая овощи в большую тарелку, куда должно было еще пойти мясо, что стояло в духовке. Кима очень сильно пугали памперсы и вся остальная возня с младенцами. Вроде как он не боялся быть идиотом в опасных ситуациях, всегда прыгая на рожон, а детей вот опасался…  
  
      Ужин был почти готов, когда Ким услышал, как к парковке перед домом подъехал автомобиль, а следом открылась входная дверь. Дерек бросил раскладывать яблочные дольки на пирог и побежал встречать родителей. Ким и Пирс тоже вышли, но почти сразу вернулись, волоча за собой тяжёлые сумки с покупками. В доме стало очень шумно. Дерек рассказывал про то, как провел свой день, цепляясь то за отца, то за анатэ, мешая им нормально дойти до кухни. Майки тоже обрадовался возвращению родителей, но из-за того, что оказался пристегнут к детскому стульчику, только громко и весело верещал, стуча желтым карандашом по пластмассовому столику, аккурат в середину нарисованного ранее Пирсом лица.  
  
      — Как я и думал - так пахнуть может, только если у нас Ник, — Чарльз приветливо улыбнулся омежке, входя в кухню вслед за мужем. — Привет, Ники, как дела? — спросил он, начиная разбирать покупки из сумок. Ким чётко уловил, как сильно были перемешаны запахи родителей, и недовольно хмыкнул. Они могли бы вернуться и пораньше, если бы только за покупками ездили.  
  
      — Привет, Чарльз, Ричард, — улыбнулся парень, приветствуя хозяев дома. — Да вот, решил ужин вам приготовить. Все по своей воле - честно, меня никто не заставлял, — засмеялся Ник, глядя на задорное, но немного обиженное выражение на лице Кима.  
  
      — Мне кажется, идея была в том, что ужин должен готовить Ким, нет? — усмехнулся Ричард. Он сместился к раковине, чтобы помыть руки. Как же он любил иногда оставаться с Чарльзом наедине, пусть даже на пару часов, чтобы съездить в супермаркет без детей. Хоть в этом был плюс наказания Кима. Потому что объективного толку однозначно не будет.  
  
      — Ничего подобного! Анатэ сказал: «ужин должен быть готов», я это четко помню. Ужин готов… ну, почти готов. А так всё, как было сказано, — возразил Ким, выискивая в сумке, которую анатэ еще не успел разобрать, что-нибудь вкусненькое.  
  
      — К тому же, как я понял, ужин должен быть затем съеден, а не спущен в унитаз, — подтвердил Пирс, тоже ошиваясь рядом с неразобранной сумкой. Первым заметив «Сникерс», Пирс мгновенно схватил батончик, отходя от воскликнувшего от такой наглости Кима и разворачивая обертку шоколадки. Ким попробовал отобрать сладость, но только нарвался на шикнувшего Чарльза. Пирс, победно ухмыляясь, откусил первый кусочек, заставляя Кима тихо зарычать. Однако никто не принял это действие всерьёз, потому что сразу же после рыка парни засмеялись.  
  
      — Это просто бесстыдство! Так эксплуатировать друзей, Ким, — доставая тарелки из шкафа, возмутился Чарльз.  
  
      — Атэ, да Ник почти ничего не делал, только овощи помешивал! Я вообще вон, пирог готовлю, — широко улыбаясь, солгал Ким, подходя к пирогу, который только пять минут назад украшал яблочными дольками Дерек, и с участливым видом стал раскладывать яблоки. Он хотел, чтобы гнев анатэ поскорее сменился на милость, и потому дурачился сильнее обычного. Ричард отвесил сыну шутливый подзатыльник, потом взял Пирса за руку, в которой он держал уже надкусанный «Сникерс», приблизил ко рту, откусил и вернул руку на место.  
  
      — Раз уж нас так много, поужинаем в столовой. Перестань портить пирог, Ким, лучше отнеси тарелки и приборы, — распорядился Чарльз. Отогнав сына от пирога, он быстро закончил с яблоками и отправил пирог в духовку. Они вместе с Ником и Дереком накрыли на стол, а семья Ронвудов и два их гостя расселись за большим семейным столом в столовой, которую от кухни отделяла большая арка.  
  
      — Молиться будем перед едой? — хохотнул Ким. Чарльз закатил глаза, явно начиная уставать от шуточек сына. А Ричард наоборот заулыбался. Он любил, когда Ким в хорошем настроении, и от «царского прощения» его удерживал только Чарльз. Сам же Рич не понимал, зачем так строго наказывать парня за единственную драку.  
  
      — Давай, Ким, произнеси молитву, — предложил он, предвкушая, что же такого ляпнет сын, ведь сразу было понятно, что простую молитву тот произносить не будет. Ким поставил локти на стол и переплел пальцы рук, зажмуривая глаза. За столом послышались тихие смешки, но вскоре воцарилось молчание.  
  
      — Благослови, Господи, Ника за пищу, которую нам предстоит вкушать, и даруй ему много терпения и детей! Аминь! — Ким открыл глаза и с задорной улыбочкой оглядел всех сидящих за столом, ожидая от них хоть какой-то реакции. Ник легонько ударил себя по лбу и помотал головой, как если бы хотел сказать: «Какой идиот». Все остальные были молитвой довольны и, бросив дружное «Аминь», приступили к еде.  
  
      Чарльз спрашивал Ника об уроках и помогал Майки с его порцией. Мальчик совершенно не хотел есть, так как был уже сыт чипсами. Ким был уверен, что этот маленький демон просто манипулирует родителями. Уж он-то отлично знал, что самый младший омежка не то, что есть сам умеет. Если придётся, он и добыть еду сможет, просто хочет, мерзавец, чтобы его облизывали. Дерек же старался вести себя как взрослый, ел ножом и вилкой, хотя мясо сразу же отодвинул на край тарелки. Ким наколол его стейк на свою вилку и, дождавшись, пока брат кивнёт, утащил его себе, а ему пересыпал свои овощи. Чарльз наблюдал за этим, не отрываясь от разговора с Ником, но взгляд его выражал недовольство. Альфы бодро обсуждали футбол и подкладывали мясо себе на тарелки. Если посмотреть на них со стороны  — идеальная семья из какого-нибудь сериала для омег.  
  
      В кармане у Ричарда зазвонил мобильный. Чарльз недовольно глянул на супруга, не желая, чтобы тот трепался по телефону за столом во время обеда. Сначала отец хотел просто сбросить вызов, не злить своего омегу и продолжить ужинать, но, увидев номер, встал и вышел из кухни.  
  
      — Я слушаю, Джон… знаю… почему этим должен заниматься я? — Ричард говорил негромко, но в столовой все равно было слышно. Особенно потому, что все притихли, инстинктивно прислушиваясь. Сердце Кима пропустило пару ударов. Неужели отец опять уедет? Не может быть!  
  
      «Он ведь на пенсии! Пусть это будет что-то другое! Пусть это будет что-то другое!» — мысленно просил Ким, совершенно не желая опять остаться без отца. Он старался сохранять внешнее спокойствие, но плохое предчувствие внезапно забралось под кожу мурашками.  
  
      — Саммерс, я что мало поездил? Нет других желающих?.. Не вмешивай в это Чарльза… Я приеду, но один! — зарычал альфа в гостиной. За столом все замерли в шоке. Быстро осмотрев подростков, анатэ встал и направился в гостиную к супругу.  
  
      — Остался бы за столом и громкую связь включил, — прошипел мужу Чарльз, и в столовой все насторожились еще больше, стараясь вообще не издавать никаких звуков, чтобы услышать весь разговор полностью. Даже мелкие притихли, понимая, что сейчас не время для баловства или шума. Чарльз понял, что разговор не может вестись так близко к детям и, потянув мужа за рукав рубашки, взглядом указал на потолок. Ричард кивнул и быстрым шагом направился к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. Последнее, что услышали ребята, перед тем как взрослые поднялись наверх, был голос Ричарда:  
  
      — Сколько у меня есть времени?  
  
      Пирс и Ник молча переглянулись, омега пересел на место Чарльза и продолжил кормить Майка вместо него. Мальчик нахмурился и мотал головой, сжав губы со всей силы и не собираясь продолжать трапезу. Он махал на Ника ручёнками и смешно, по-детски шипел.  
  
      — Папа опять уедет, да, Ким? — тихо спросил Дерек, уже готовый заплакать. Ему не нужно было большой причины для слёз. Ким боялся отъезда отца ничуть не меньше младшего брата, да и дурацкие тайны его родителей, которых в последнее время становилось все больше и больше, начали уже раздражать. Или, может быть, Ким просто взрослел и начинал замечать больше, чем раньше?  
  
      Родители вернулись минут через десять и вели себя при этом так, будто бы вообще ничего не произошло. Чарльз, улыбнувшись, дождался, пока Ник освободит его стул, и сел. Ричард так же спокойно вернулся на своё место во главе стола и продолжил прерванный разговор с сыном и Пирсом. Ким едва сдерживал гнев, чтобы не начать выяснять отношения с родителями прямо сейчас и не в самых вежливых выражениях. Он не понимал, как можно скрывать от него то, что там творится у отца, тем более, если он опять куда-то от них уедет! Разве он не имеет права об этом знать заранее?  
  
      — Так, а что там пирог? — жизнерадостно спросил Ричард, почувствовав приятный запах выпечки из кухни. Он очень понимающе покосился на старшего сына, сразу же разгадав, о чём тот переживает, но ничего об этом не сказал. Родители продолжали держать себя непринуждённо, и напряжение постепенно спало. Ник и Чарльз убирали со стола, а Ричард отправил Кима поменять Майку памперс, без сомнения желая этим отвлечь сына от мыслей о телефонном звонке.


	3. Раздевалка

> _По статистике 60% процентов подростков подвергаются насилию со стороны сверстников. А рассказывают об этом лишь единицы. А знаете что? Еб@л я эту статистику и высокий слог. Просто сочувствую детям, которые не верят, что близкие их поймут и поддержат._  
>    
>  **Психологическое издание "Несерьезно о серьезном", самый непрофессиональный журналист "А".**
> 
>  

      Ким не хотел просыпаться и вставать с постели. На улице начались первые холодные дни, а большой дом ещё не прогрелся достаточно, чтобы так запросто вылезти из-под гостеприимных объятий одеяла в новый холодный и колючий день. Чарльз включил нижние отопление, и в ванной или на кухне под кафелем уже можно было почувствовать приятное тепло босыми ногами, но до тех пор пока общая температура в комнатах станет приятной, ещё неделю придётся таскаться в свитере и носках. В этом году Ким как-то по-особенному чувствовал приближение зимы, и ему чудилось, что вместе с ней ему грозят какие-то и более серьёзные перемены. Уже две недели со дня школьных соревнований он испытывал непонятные недомогания, которых с ним прежде не случалось. Поясницу тянуло, а затылок напоминал о себе тупой надоедливой болью, кожа неожиданно покрывалась потом, а потом нападал озноб, как при высокой температуре. Ким не рассказывал ничего друзьям и Чарльзу. Он считал, что всё это — признаки неожиданной депрессии, которая подкралась к нему сразу после отъезда отца. В довершение всего, Ким даже в своей комнате чувствовал, что запах анатэ усилился, а значит, скоро у него начнётся течка — как раз вовремя, когда отца нет рядом! Киму казалось, что только недавно бывшая идеальной жизнь рушится у него на глазах, как карточный домик. И он не мог понять причину таких резких изменений по всем фронтам. А главное, Ким не мог повлиять на это.  
  
      Наутро после странного звонка Ким проснулся от чувства тревоги. Только занимался рассвет, и в его комнате было сумрачно. Парень оторвал голову от подушки и прислушался к тому, что происходит внизу. Он чётко услышал разговор родителей и, поддавшись внутреннему порыву, вскочил с кровати. Он босиком сбежал по лестнице, чтобы увидеть отца полностью одетым с дорожной сумкой в руке и сигаретой в зубах, уже на пороге.  
  
      — Папа, — растерянно окликнул он. Чарльз в домашней ночной одежде стоял там же, рядом с супругом, и они оба резко обернулись на зов сына. — Ты… всё-таки уезжаешь… когда ты вернёшься? — он не торопился приблизиться к родителям, так и застыв на последней ступеньке и разглядывая лицо Ричарда в полумраке прихожей.  
  
      — Скоро, Кими, — он вздохнул и, поставив сумку на пол, сам подошёл к нему. — Мне нужно закончить одно дело, и я приеду, — пообещал Ричард, заглянув Киму в глаза.  
  
      — Ты всегда так говоришь, — недовольно буркнул Ким и оскалился. Он понимал, что не может помешать отъезду отца, как и никогда не был на такое способен. Ричард уезжал всегда, даже когда анатэ был в положении, Ким сильно болел или в один из дней рожденья Дерека. Не было ничего, что могло заставить отца остаться, раз ему нужно ехать. Ким сам виноват, что за последние годы, когда отец вроде бы вышел на пенсию, привык видеть его каждый день и забыл, каково это -провожать его взглядом до машины, а потом и само авто до поворота.  
  
      — Я буду скучать, сын, — честно пообещал отец и, коротко обняв Кима, отправился на улицу. Парень хотел было последовать за ним, но вовремя остановился. Не ему одному нужно было прощаться с отцом. Сквозь окно в прихожей он видел, как страстно родители целовались у машины, и заметил побелевшие костяшки на руке у Чарльза, который вцепился в своего альфу мёртвой хваткой и совсем без охоты отпускал опять куда-то ехать.  
  
      Бордовый пикап рыкнул мотором и съехал с парковки у дома, а затем, сверкнув боками на утреннем солнце, скрылся за поворотом. Чарльз остался стоять там, провожая супруга взглядом и обняв себя за плечи. Сколько раз Ким видел эту картину на протяжении всего детства? И вот снова… Раньше он никогда не задумывался над тем, что мотаться в такие командировки совсем не свойственно для служащих военно-воздушных войск. Обычно семьи живут где-то рядом с альфой, по месту его службы, а не в тихом спальном районе, как они. Куда больше всё это напоминало какую-то секретную службу. Родители что-то скрывали — это было ясно как белый день. Но поговорить об этом не удавалось — Чарльз только отнекивался или отмалчивался. А когда отец всё-таки приедет — неизвестно.  
  
      С того дня всё происходящее сильно раздражало Кима, и он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не начать убивать людей на улицах, был дёрганным и нервным. Чувствительный Дерек тоже плохо перенёс отъезд отца. Он вечно плакал и ныл, когда же Ричард вернётся. Так и хотелось влепить ему оплеуху покрепче, чтобы наконец-то замолчал. В этом плане Майки был куда приятнее, он ещё не соображал, куда вдруг делся Ричард. Или ему попросту было это до лампочки.  
  
      Как назло, и с друзьями не всё обстояло так гладко, как хотелось бы. Крис после соревнований провалялся три дня в больнице с передозом наркотиков, которых никогда прежде не принимал. Такая ситуация вообще была не типична для Нильсона. С его-то отцом, который очень ревностно относился к единственному сыну и уж постарался вбить в голову всю возможную информацию о вреде наркотиков. Поговорить с ним о случившемся не удавалось, он ходил злой и едва не кусал каждого, кто к нему подойдет. Правда, Киму не нужно было много объяснять — всё и дураку понятно. Достаточно иметь обоняние и хоть малую склонность к умению проводить причинно-следственные связи, как картинка становится ясной и предельно прозрачной. После соревнований Крис как всегда отправился спасать Дени в течку. А теперь от омеги разило Нильсоном на расстоянии ста метров. Любой подумал бы, что Крис пометил Хоута, но у того на шее был виден только отпечаток метки, а не она сама. Так что, если сложить два плюс два, то получалось, что Крис набрался какой-то хрени, оставил Дени метку, а утром опомнился и забрал её. Не исключено, что сам Дени всё и подстроил, ведь Крис был лакомым кусочком для всех омежек — богатый и красивый альфа — почему бы не прихапать его себе, пусть и обманом. Вот только у Криса были другие планы на собственную жизнь, и он поторопился исправить свою ошибку. Теперь он не разговаривал и даже старался не смотреть в сторону Дени.  
  
      К тому же отношения Нильсона и Мэтта резко испортились. Последний сжалился над непутёвым омежкой и провёл остаток течки с Дени. Но перебить стойкий, чуть грубоватый запах друга от омеги Мэтту не удалось, и альфа наверняка чувствовал себя так, будто трахал самого Нильсона или, что ничуть не лучше, чужого меченого омегу. Парни постоянно ругались и воротили носы друг от друга. Мэтт вроде как и не был заинтересован в общении и постели Дени, но разве есть альфа, способный сопротивляться омежьему нытью и слезам? Вот и Мэтт считал, что Крис обошёлся с Дени слишком жестоко. А тот в свою очередь слышать о нём ничего не хотел и агрессивно рычал в ответ, готовый дать в морду, если чаша терпения переполнится. В общем-то, эта ситуация всем троим её участникам вышла боком. Ким старался как мог в неё не вмешиваться, чтобы не нагнетать и без того напряжённую обстановку. Ему было довольно и собственных проблем и переживаний.  
  
      На последнем уроке четверо друзей едва не передрались. Крис, обычно работающий в паре с Мэттом на уроках иностранного, само собой не пожелал сегодня с ним садиться — подсел к Киму. Вещи Мэтта уже лежали на парте, когда Нильсон отправил их на пол, раскладывая собственные учебники с невозмутимым видом. Между парнями возникла словесная перепалка, каждый из них отстаивал своё право сидеть с Ронвудом. Это окончательно взбесило Кима. Он вскочил со своего места и, зарычав, опрокинул ногой стул, на котором сидел Крис, вместе с другом, а шмотки спихнул на пол. Прихватив свою сумку, он пересел к Пирсу, гаркнув напоследок:  
  
      — Охуели вы двое, что ли, ебланы! Я, по-вашему, кто? Делите своего омегу хитровыебаного, а не меня! Пошли нахуй оба! — он скалил зубы и рычал, желая показать, что сам решает, с кем ему сидеть и общаться, и не позволит друзьям его делить. Альфам, которые и до того были на взводе, такое обращение не понравилось, и они, временно забыв о своей вражде, двинулись на Кима, желая задать трёпку. Пирс вскочил рядом с ним и предупреждающе зарычал в унисон с Кимом, определяя свою позицию в этом вопросе. Драку остановил взявшийся из ниоткуда Смит. Как всегда, тренер появлялся неожиданно — именно тогда, когда ребята уже были готовы подраться. Как будто подгадывал.  
  
      — Вашу бы энергию, да в нужное русло! — выдавая каждому по подзатыльнику, рыкнул он. — Я снял вас с последнего урока, так что собирайте манатки и в бассейн! — фраза быстро остудила пыл ребят, так что они начали собирать свои вещи. Пропустить иностранный Киму, как и любому подростку, было за счастье. А уж провести это время в бассейне — хоть какая-то радость в жизни! Он потёр ушибленный затылок. Всё-таки тяжёлая у Смита рука, ничего не скажешь.  
  
      — А с какой радости у нас сейчас тренировка? — поинтересовался Ким, переступая через учебники друзей и как будто случайно задевая карандаш Мэтта так, что он откатился прямо из-под его руки чуть ли не в другой угол класса. Бейз рыкнул, за что получил ещё один подзатыльник и язвительную улыбочку Кима.  
  
      — Не тренировка, дубина! Приехали представители колледжей, будут смотреть, на что вы способны и стоит ли вам предлагать поблажки при поступлении, — от этой новости Ким повеселел. Многие колледжи брали к себе даже откровенных идиотов, если они могли выступать на каких-то соревнованиях, защищая честь своего учебного заведения. А в свете последних событий вопрос о том, где продолжать обучение, вставал особенно остро. — Глен, ты тоже поднимай задницу! — рявкнул Смит, глядя на неподвижно сидящего бету, который старался быть тише воды ниже травы на своей предпоследней парте. Глен перестал появляться на тренировках. Попытки выяснить причины были пустыми — он врал, что сильно переживает из-за последних соревнований и не хочет больше так позориться.  
  
      — Я не… — начал было отказываться бета, но тренер даже не стал слушать его.  
  
      — Так, парни, этого с собой возьмите и живо в раздевалку. И Ронвуд, МакКензи с его командой тоже здесь. Только попробуй что-нибудь выкинуть! — пригрозил подростку Смит. Ким недовольно поморщился и кивнул. По дороге к раздевалкам он шел позади всех, чтобы постараться совладать с собой и не наброситься на МакКензи, как только увидит.  
  
      «Успокойся, успокойся! Нужно показать класс, не думай об ублюдке, ты должен забрать предложения из всех колледжей, чтобы все хотели тебя к себе, успокойся», — повторял он мантру у себя в голове. Это не слишком помогало — наоборот, мысли о МакКензи становились всё навязчивее и отчётливее. Непонятно, почему, но к нему Ким испытывал настоящую ненависть, хотя причины и не было по сути. Ну подрались, что такого? Он миллион раз дрался с Мэттом, Пирсом и Крисом. Но МакКензи его бесил неимоверно. Антипатия на химическом уровне. Он ему даже по ночам снился, и любые упоминания о нём вызывали вспышки агрессии.  
  
      Крис тащил сопротивляющегося Глена, закинув себе на плечо, но примерно на середине дороги он остановился и передал «эстафету» Мэтту, объяснив это тем, что она тяжёлая и брыкается. Ссора была уже забыта, друзья даже начали подкалывать Кима по поводу МакКензи, на что он отбрыкивался и продолжал мысленно уговаривать себя быть спокойным и сосредоточенным. В раздевалке у него заболела голова, пришлось, едва не скуля от этой боли, переодеваться в плавки. Каждое движение отдавало в затылок, как бейсбольной битой.  
  
      — Так, омега! Или ты, блять, перестаёшь ломаться и надеваешь грёбаные плавки, или я тебя сейчас трахну! А потом всё равно заставлю надеть плавки! — услышал Ким голос Криса, как будто друг находился не в одной с ним комнате, а где-то далеко. Он медленно помотал головой, чувствуя, как картинка перед глазами уплывает куда-то.  
  
      — Только обещаешь, — огрызнулся Глен. Ким тем временем почувствовал, что падает на пол со скамейки, но не мог ничего поделать — тело стало ватным и очень тяжёлым. Поясницу сковала жуткая боль, и он понял, что лежит на полу, скрючившись в позу эмбриона.  
  
      — Эй, Ким, ты чего это? — послышался голос Мэтта. Он первым отвлёкся от перепалки с бетой и заметил, что с другом что-то совсем не так. Ким увидел его расплывшееся лицо перед собой — настолько нечёткое, даже не узнал бы.  
  
      — Омега, намочи полотенце, живо! — на этот раз говорил Крис. Он оказался рядом, пытаясь посадить Кима в прежнее положение. Тому было больно от прикосновений друга к коже, и голова кружилась. Обед нетерпеливо запросился наружу.  
  
      — Всё… нормально… — выдавил из себя Ронвуд, корчась от боли в спине и странных судорог, сжимавших живот. Его лоб покрывали крупные капли пота, и чёрные волосы слиплись и намокли. Полотенце и стакан холодной воды с аспирином, которые принес Глен, помогли, и Ким медленно приходил в себя, боль отступала. Мир перед глазами снова становился чётким. Он, пошатываясь, встал. Друзья молчали, взволновано глядя на него, так что ему пришлось рыкнуть на них, чтобы они даже думать забыли задавать глупые вопросы.  
  
      — Чего вы на меня вылупились? Нормально всё, говорю же! — мотнув головой и прогоняя тем самым последние капли боли, Ким быстро затолкал свою одежду в сумку и отдышался. Крис, хмыкнув, сказал, что раз Ронвуд ругается, значит, действительно всё в порядке. Друзья, согласившись, похлопали парня по плечу, от чего он снова ненадолго потерял ориентацию в пространстве и уселся на скамейку.  
  
      — Не умничай. Иди лучше Глена трахни, он не против, — отмахнулся от Нильсона Ким и встал, чтобы размять спину. Ему вдруг показалось таким очевидным, что бета сохнет по Крису. И как это он раньше не догадывался, что Глен попросту ревновал его к брату-близнецу и злился, что Нильсон проводит течки с Дени, а на самого Глена не обращает внимания.  
  
      — Ну, раз не против, то трахну после прыжков, — усмехнулся Крис, нагло подмигивая Глену. Тот, уже определённо пожалевший о своих словах, отвернулся от невыносимых альф, чтобы они не видели, как он покраснел. Ронвуд остался в раздевалке, а остальные вышли, так как Смит сказал, что представители колледжей уже прибыли. Оставшись в одиночестве, он почувствовал из всех запахов один — самый сильный и ненавистный. Запах МакКензи. Ким взглядом нашёл его сумку с вещами. Белая, спортивная, с Халком и нашивками в виде флагов разных стран. Ким узнал канадский, британский, немецкий и французский флаги, но кроме этих было ещё четыре, которых Ронвуд не знал.  
  
      «Надеюсь, это не значит, что этот засранец во всех этих странах побывал на соревнованиях», — раздражённо подумал Ким. А потом, поддавшись какому-то детскому безрассудству, он решительно подошел к сумке, открыл её и стал изучать содержимое. Школьная форма была аккуратно сложена, а не смята, как это всегда делал сам Ким. Мобильник, вышедший всего месяц назад и баснословно дорогущий. Не пропускающий воду чехол на бицепс, аккуратно свёрнутые наушники. Электронные часы, которые можно синхронизировать с мобильным и контролировать пульс. Запасные плавки, носки и бельё. Маленькие баночки со средствами личной гигиены.  
  
      «Аккуратист херов!» — хмыкнул альфа, а потом замер, найдя кое-что совсем ненужное на смотре представителей колледжей. Пачка презервативов и смазка.  
  
      «Хотя кто бы мог сомневаться…» — усмехнулся Ронвуд, отмирая. Мозг начал лихорадочно придумывать, какую гадость можно сделать МакКензи. Его выход должен был быть после Пирса, так что, скорее всего, времени мало. Ким быстро вытащил все вещи МакКензи и распихал их по разным сумкам других ребят. Наушники — в одну, телефон — в другую, часы — в третью и так далее. Напихал в сумку грязных влажных полотенец и полил всё это смазкой. Понятно, что его запах останется на вещах, да и он единственный был в раздевалке без свидетелей, так что сомнений, кто устроил ему пакость, у МакКензи не возникнет. Но не станет же он, в самом деле, жаловаться тренеру… Стоило Киму вернуться на своё место, гаденько улыбаясь при этом своей выходке, как тренер зашёл за ним.  
  
      — Так, ты чего так выглядишь, как блоха варёная? Давай на десятку прыгни новую программу. Только не облажайся, Ронвуд, или не советую тебе всплывать, — выдал Смит, пытаясь поддержать парня в своей вечной манере давления и унижений, и подтолкнул его к выходу. Ребята стояли мокрые и недовольно поглядывали на МакКензи. Ким вопросительно махнул головой, на что Пирс кивнул на Шона и закатил глаза, а потом перевёл их на представителей колледжей. МакКензи смотрел на Кима с насмешливым презрением, сложив руки на груди и оперевшись спиной на стену. До Ронвуда быстро дошло, что Шон сейчас в фаворитах у представителей. Но он помнил про свою «маленькую» пакость, так что поднимался наверх Ким полностью уверенный в том, что МакКензи довольным домой сегодня не уйдет. Однако стоя на краю десятки, он снова почувствовал головокружение и, уже было готовый к прыжку, отошёл от края, давая себе время прийти в себя. Внизу послышались смешки команды Шона и тихие переговоры представителей колледжей.  
  
      — Давай уже, Ронвуд! Прыгай хоть солдатиком! — крикнул Томсон, ехидно посмеиваясь. Ким, не обращая внимания на этот возглас, постоял на месте ещё минуту и, убедившись, что голова перестала кружиться, вернулся в стойку. Он передумал прыгать новую программу и решил, что сделает ту же, что только начал отрабатывать Пирс. Гораздо сложней и эффектней его собственной, со стойкой на руках и входом в воду головой. Он услышал, как выругался Смит, когда он встал на руки. А потом все происходило как всегда: полёт, кружение и вход в воду. Кима пронзила боль в отбитых о воду ладонях и плечах, вновь кольнуло в пояснице, но награда стоила страданий. Вынырнув, альфа увидел довольные улыбки друзей и даже Смита, но главной наградой стали сжавшиеся челюсти МакКензи и отсутствие этой его самодовольной и однобокой улыбки на роже.

*****

  
  
      После более чем успешного выступления с Кимом хотели поговорить представители всех колледжей. Они подходили с улыбкой, представлялись, хвалили программу и чистоту исполнения, спрашивали, может ли Ким прислать им табель и пожелания о предметах. Ким со злорадством заметил, что от МакКензи они отделывались только визиткой и вежливым: «Мы будем рады видеть тебя в нашем учебном заведении». Разговаривая с представителем из Лонг Айленда, куда, в конечном итоге, Ким и хотел поступать вместе с Мэттом, он услышал гневный рык из раздевалки и гогот друзей. Довольный тем, что его выходка возымела нужный эффект, Ким продолжил разговаривать с мистером Нортоном, который в Лонг Айленде был тренером команды по прыжкам. Тот был очень заинтересован его способностями и уже обсуждал со Смитом возможность тренировок Ронвуда в корпусе колледжа. Подобное, безусловно, можно было считать успехом. В голове Кима промелькнула болезненная мысль, что отец порадовался бы, узнав такие новости. Но его нет рядом.  
  
      Когда Ким зашел в раздевалку примерно через час, МакКензи был все еще там. Он молча сидел около своей раскрытой сумки и вскинул на Кима хмурый взгляд исподлобья. Его светлые волосы уже успели высохнуть, а кривобокая улыбочка напоминала что-то вроде опасной гримасы.  
  
      — Что за детский сад, Ронвуд? Совсем охренел? — хмуро спросил Шон, не вставая со скамейки. Он уже был одет в школьную форму, даже часы на руку нацепил. — Анатэ не учил тебя, что брать чужие вещи нехорошо?  
  
      — Я не брал твоих вещей, МакКензи. Какой-то ты скучный — я думал, ты тоже посмеёшься, — отмахнулся Ким, повернувшись к своей оставленной на скамейке сумке. Все произошло слишком быстро — Ронвуд просто не успел среагировать. Шон подлетел к нему со спины и вжал животом в холодную стену. К ужасу Кима его снова пронзила боль в животе и пояснице, мир помутнел на пару мгновений, а в глазах заплясали черные точки. МакКензи, с которым в прошлую драку они были на равных, сейчас из-за странного состояния Кима оказался гораздо сильней, и попытки парня оттолкнуться от стены и поменять положение на более выгодное не увенчались успехом. Разъярённый противник накинул ему на шею полотенце, придушившая, и, заломив правую руку за спину, поднимал её всё выше к лопаткам. МакКензи держал полотенце и кисть жертвы одной рукой, другой же прижимал его голову к стене, схватив за волосы. Одной ногой он заставил Кима широко расставить свои.  
  
      — Какая у тебя пошлая поза, Ронвуд. Может, мне тебя трахнуть? Тогда и я посмеюсь, — рыкнул Шон возле уха парня. Ким зарычал в ответ и снова попытался оттолкнуться от стены. Виски стучали болью, лоб покрылся испариной. Он старался поскорее сообразить, как ему вывернуться из захвата. Но МакКензи как назло держал его крепко. Он медленно начал раздвигать ноги Кима ещё шире, а потом упёрся коленом в задницу.  
  
      — Пусти, сука! — рыкнул Ким. Он попытался свободной рукой помочь себе оттолкнуться от стены, но борьба со внутренними судорогами отнимала все силы — он только больно шмякнулся щекой о кафельную плитку на стене.  
  
      — Вежливо попроси, — прошептал МакКензи в ухо противника, втягивая носом запах Кима. На секунду Киму показалось, что у противника приятный аромат, но он сразу откинул эту бредовую мысль.  
  
      — Пошёл нахуй, мудак! — Ким не собирался пока сдаваться. Сюда ещё могут вернуться друзья, да и боль может отступить, как раньше на вышке. Тогда-то он сможет надрать МакКензи задницу. Шон приподнял колено, больно вдавливая его в промежность противника. По его уверенности можно было догадаться, что он не раз сталкивался с «крепкими орешками» и тактика ведения боя в этом случае была проста и отработана.  
  
      — Я досчитаю до трёх, Ронвуд. Если до тех пор ты не попросишь меня тебя отпустить вежливо, то я тебя трахну. Только ты не обижайся, смазки у меня нет, ты её всю вылил, — подняв заломленную руку так, что она хрустнула, МакКензи отпустил его волосы и, подцепив плавки Ронвуда, потянул их вниз. Сердце Кима колотилось о рёбра так громко, что МакКензи мог его слышать. — Один, — Ронвуд тихо зарычал, опять пробуя вырваться, но очередная судорога скрутила живот и в горле пересохло. — Два, — МакКензи оставил плавки Кима на бёдрах и зашуршал собственными штанами.  
  
      — Отпусти меня, — глухо, без рыка попросил Ким, осознавая, что его упрямство может привести к плачевным последствиям. Друзей нет, чтобы помочь ему. А если его сейчас трахнут, то друзей у Кима больше вовсе не будет. К чёрту сейчас гордость! Потом можно будет поймать МакКензи в тёмном переулке и отомстить.  
  
      — Когда просят, Ронвуд, говорят «пожалуйста», — он провёл ладонью между ягодиц парня, Ким заскулил и инстинктивно попытался придвинуть таз ближе к стене и дальше от МакКензи. Но жёсткая рука подхватила его под живот и вернула назад. Прикосновения чужой ладони к животу были сейчас болезненнее, чем раньше удар туда же.  
  
      — Сука, отпусти меня, пожалуйста! — сделав акцент на последнее слово, дрогнувшим голосом сквозь зубы выговорил Ким, думая при этом: «Я тебя убью, сука, убью!» К горлу подкатывала паника, казалось, ещё чуть-чуть и польются слёзы.  
  
      — А теперь без «сука» и тон повежливей, — Шон раздвинул напряжённые ягодицы Кима и пристроился членом к его входу.  
  
      — Бля, не делай этого, МакКензи! Отпусти меня, пожалуйста! — Ким едва сдерживал слёзы от бессилия и боли, он бы потерял сознание сейчас, если бы только не дикий страх быть изнасилованным. Когда его накрыла очередная волна, сжимающая виски, живот и спину, парень уже не верил, что ему удастся сегодня легко отделаться от МакКензи, чей возбуждённый член был направлен ему в зад. Но он ошибся, Шон отпустил его и отошёл на несколько шагов, водя ладонью по своему хозяйству, доводя до разрядки возбуждённый орган.  
  
      Ким отполз к другой стене, натягивая назад плавки. Ещё никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя настолько униженным и слабым. Судороги боли трясли его тело, что со стороны, возможно, выглядело как дрожь от страха. Хотя страх Ким испытывал тоже. А МакКензи спокойно стоял и дрочил, глядя на него холодным взглядом победителя.  
  
      — И часто ты с альфами трахаешься? — сдавленным голосом спросил Ким, всё ещё оставаясь сидеть на полу. Он хотел хоть немного показать МакКензи, что тот не так уж его и напугал. Получалось плохо, если судить по самодовольной роже Шона.  
  
      — Только с оборзевшими, которых приходится учить манерам, — усмехнулся Шон, не переставая надрачивать. Ему, как и любому альфе, явно добавляла адреналина в кровь мысль о победе и превосходстве. А где адреналин, там и до возбуждения недалеко.  
  
      — А ты, значит, воспитатель? — Ким медленно поднимался, чувствуя, как боль постепенно отступает. И почему это вообще происходит с ним? Что за напасть такая?  
  
      — Ты мне не нравишься, Ронвуд. Советую тебе держаться от меня подальше. В следующий раз, если ты не захочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул, то дрочить мне будешь сам или отсосёшь. Смотря, какое у меня будет настроение, — пригрозил Шон, не желая больше сталкиваться с выходками Ронвуда. Ким не сомневался, что исполнить сказанное ему будет несложно, тем более что он теперь вздрагивать будет от одних только мыслей о МакКензи. А страх — лучший союзник в противостоянии с альфами. Если альфа боится, можно считать, что он уже проиграл. Это Ким и сам усвоил давным-давно. Только ему и в голову до сих пор не приходила такая вот демонстрации силы. Как и то, что когда-нибудь он сам пасанёт перед кем-то.  
  
      Ким, держась за стену, подошёл к своей сумке и опустился на скамью. Его опять сотрясла судорога боли, и он бессильно согнулся пополам, наконец отпуская сознание в полёт.


	4. Мистер по вызову

 

> _Вопреки распространенному мнению о гейшах, эти омеги - нечто большее, чем накрашенные японские шлюхи. Они активно торгуют информацией о клиентах, гораздо охотнее, чем своими телами. И желающих заплатить за чужой секрет примерно столько же, сколько тех, кто готов выкладывать деньги за его сохранность. Так что будете пить чай в обществе прекрасного омежки - следите за языком._  
>    
>  **Журнал о путешествиях "Глубокое погружение", самый непрофессиональный журналист "А".**
> 
>  

      Ким сидел на скамейке всё ещё в плавках, согнувшись пополам. Его терзали судороги в животе, от которых перехватывало дыхание, и на лбу выступил пот. Он чувствовал, как воздух в раздевалке пропитался разными ароматами, и досадливо скулил. Собственный запах всегда был слабым из-за хлорки бассейна, и сейчас его с трудом можно было различить. Зато он был едва ли не окутан ароматом МакКензи оттого, что тот прикасался к нему и был так близко. А ещё к нему прибавлялся омежий запах, как будто они втроём пять минут назад занимались сексом.  
  
      Дверь в комнату распахнулась, и в раздевалке появился Дени Хоут — худенький и ломкий, с чёткими синяками под глазами и растрёпанными русыми волосами. Только его сейчас не хватало! Он сразу же заметил Кима и опустился рядом с ним на колени. Омега принюхался и слегка отшатнулся — явно почувствовал МакКензи и его это напугало. По ошарашенному взгляду было видно, что он не может понять, что такого сделал МакКензи, отчего Ким пропитался его запахом. Дени даже огляделся, пытаясь найти хозяина омежьего запаха, словно это разом бы всё объяснило. Но он исходил исключительно от самого Кима.  
  
      — Что за ерунда? Эй, Ким, ты живой? — Дени потряс его за плечо, на что Ким отозвался тихим стоном боли и приоткрыл глаза. Они были воспалёно-красными и потерянными. — Тебе плохо, Ким? Я позову врача! — омега вскочил, чтобы сбегать за школьным доктором, но тут его взгляд поймал лужу под скамейкой, на которой сидел Ким. Он замер на пару секунд, переводя взгляд то на лужицу, то на Кима, а потом протянул к жидкости дрожащие пальцы и, намочив их, поднёс к носу. Парень растёр влагу по ладони и перевёл испуганный взгляд со своих пальцев на трясущегося и сжимающегося в судорогах Кима.  
  
      — Ким… ты сейчас способен соображать? — робко и напугано спросил Дени. В его глазах застыло сомнение, и он словно бы боялся озвучить что-то, крутящееся на языке.  
  
      — Не-е-ет, — протянул Ким, прижимая руки к животу и снова морщась. Со скамейки, где он сидел, медленно и тягуче продолжала капать смазка. Они не были хорошо знакомы с Дени. Всё, что знал о нём Ким, рассказывал Крис, и обычно это касалось только их секса. Может, и самого друга ничего больше в омеге не интересовало. Они ведь не встречались, а только перебивались в течку Дени.  
  
      — Ты понимаешь, что с тобой? — с чёткой надеждой в голосе спросил омега. Он оглядывался по сторонам, кусал и без того припухшие губы, а светлые глаза метались по раздевалке в поисках чего-то.  
  
      Ким отрицательно мотнул головой, разрушая все его надежды, и снова застонал сквозь зубы. Он понимал только, что идти к врачу нельзя, пока он сам не понимает, что с ним. Но что-то предпринимать определённо нужно.  
  
      — Ким… у тебя… течка… — осторожно начал омега. Ким тут же вспыхнул от такого заявления и отпихнул от себя Дени. Он зарычал сквозь зубы, но это было больше похоже на какой-то хриплый свист. Его мутило, и резкие движения делали только хуже. — Слушай, я понимаю, что ситуация дрянь, но ничего не поделаешь! Тебе хуже станет! — настаивал омега. Ким вскинул на него взгляд исподлобья, не понимая, откуда в нём такое упорство. Вроде же Крис говорил, что Дени — тряпка и плаксивая размазня?  
  
      — Хуже, блять? Да я сейчас сдохну! — в глазах Кима застыл страх. Такой боли он не чувствовал никогда прежде и с уверенностью мог заявить, что ничего хуже с ним ещё не случалось. Даже в детстве, когда он болел воспалением лёгких или упал с дерева и сломал лодыжку. Всё это было не сравнимо с многообразием и насыщенностью нынешнего состояния. А главное, со стыдом, который оно вызывало.  
  
      — Нет, это нормально, тебе нужна разрядка! — как само собой разумеющееся сообщил Дени. Он, видимо, никогда не испытывал ничего подобного во время течки. Может, оттого, что Крис всегда приходил вовремя. Однако Кима трясло совсем не от вожделения, он стонал от боли, а это не было естественным явлением. Хотя течка у альфы сама по себе не может быть таковым.  
  
      — Тогда вздрочни мне! — глаза Кима были наполнены непролитыми слезами боли и отчаянья. Он едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не впасть в панику. Что ему делать сейчас? Он не соображал, что происходит, как выкручиваться, что будет, если сюда заявятся друзья или Смит? Вдруг Дени расскажет кому-то, что увидел здесь? Это ещё хуже, чем если МакКензи разболтает о том, как унизил Кима.  
  
      — Это не поможет, тебе нужно…  
  
      — Присунуть? — перебил омегу Ким. Он видел растерянность на лице Дени, но тот не убегал, не рыдал и не истерил. Совершенно нехарактерное поведение для этого парня, как и для всех омег в принципе. Дени кивнул и снова подошёл к нему. Кажется, сознание Кима вернулось, и он снова смог мыслить.  
  
      — Но я не чувствую возбуждения, только боль! — растерянно сказал Ким, проводя пальцами по своей груди к соску, и поморщился. Он не раз «помогал» течным омегам и помнил, как они сладострастно стонали, стоило ему прикоснуться к коже. Но у него на подобные ощущения не было и намёка.  
  
      — Так не должно быть…, но может… ты же альфа, может, это… я не знаю…  
  
      — Блять! — Ким провёл рукой по влажной скамье и вдохнул запах.  
  
      «Омежий запах! От меня! Ебаный пиздец! Мир сошёл с ума!» — Ким панически соображал, что же делать в этой ситуации. Ничего разумного в голову не приходило, только какой-то абсурд, вроде желания спрятаться где-то на время, пока этот кошмар не закончится или Ким не сдохнет.  
  
      Дени подхватил с пола одно из полотенец и вытер им лужу под Кимом, желая скрыть «улики». Как будто это может спрятать стойкий омежий запах, который больше всего раздражал Кима. Он нервно вздрагивал от звуков со стороны двери, боясь, что кто-то сейчас войдёт в раздевалку и увидит его. С помощью Дени Ким поднялся и натянул джинсы и футболку. Прикосновения к коже были очень болезненными, и он сжимал челюсти, чтобы не начать скулить. Боль в пояснице и животе немного ослабла, и голова согласилась соображать на примитивном уровне, как раз вовремя.  
  
      — Ты на машине? — спросил Ким. Он безучастно наблюдал за Дени, который быстро запихивал его вещи в сумку МакКензи, не обращая внимания на её запах.  
  
      — У меня нет машины, — омега застегнул молнию на сумке и заглянул альфе в глаза. Киму показалось, что Дени хочет что-то ему сказать, но не решается.  
  
      — Точно… как нам отсюда съебаться? Скоро урок закончится… — Ким откинулся на стенку, прикрыв глаза и прислушиваясь к внутренним ощущениям. Те были более чем угнетающими и рождали в парне панические мысли.  
  
      — Слушай, только не бесись, ладно? Тебе нужен альфа… давай я позвоню в агентство. Пусть они пришлют кого-то и он тебя заберёт, ладно? — осторожно предложил Дени, на всякий случай отступив от Кима на пару шагов.  
  
      — Вызовешь мне шлюху, только трахать будут меня? — Ким истерически засмеялся, зачем-то вспоминая МакКензи, который мог бы сейчас пригодиться со своими маньячными замашками. Эта мысль заставила Кима мелко вздрогнуть и поморщиться.  
  
      — Есть другие варианты? — дерзко уточнил Дени, выгнув бровь и уперев кулаки бока. На него как волнами накатывала смелость, которая менялась на робость так же быстро и неожиданно.  
  
      Ким понимал, что других вариантов нет. Он боялся, что сюда вернётся кто-то из друзей, увидит его в таком состоянии и поймёт, что с ним. Хотя даже сам парень не очень понимал. Что бы с ним не происходило на самом деле, это действительно было похоже на течку, а простейшие инстинкты нельзя оспорить. Есть течка — нужен узел. Если ему так плохо, а Дени говорил, что станет ещё хуже, то его обязательно разоблачат. Не исключено, что учуяв омежий запах и сорвавшись или просто озверев, его трахнут его же друзья. Он сейчас чувствовал свой запах, и сам был не прочь с собой замутить. Какой же бред! Так не долго и рехнуться.  
  
      — Позвони в это агентство и вали отвлекать Мэтта и Криса, если они ещё там, чтобы они не вздумали явиться сюда. Скажешь, что я подцепил кого-нибудь и уединился с ним, — распорядился Ким, поднимая свою сумку. — Я буду ждать шлюху за школой, на футбольном поле.  
  
      Киму было сложно представить, как ему удастся позволить поиметь себя. От одной мысли об этом становилось тошно и мерзко. Словно он и не был собой, а кем-то другим. От этого ощущения что-то под кожей словно бы ползало, и хотелось выдавить мерзость из себя. Он не запомнил, как добрался до поля и забрался на трибуны. Его то накрывал очередной приступ боли, сворачивая тело парня в дугу и заставляя жмуриться, то всё исчезало, рождая надежду на то, что страшный сон закончился. Вот только смазка, пропитавшая джинсы, оставалась неизменной и создавала мерзкое ощущение между ног. Ким обвязал свитер вокруг пояса, чтобы спрятать пятно. Но запах замаскировать было невозможно. К счастью, на поле никого не было в это время, и текущий альфа остался незамеченным. Сколько он просидел там, Ким не знал, его мысли были тяжёлыми и путанными, хотелось то ли кусать себя, то ли гладить. Он тяжело и глубоко дышал, прижимая руки к низу живота, и тихо поскуливал.  
  
      Как к нему подошёл здоровый качок под два метра ростом, Ким не заметил. Как не заметил и его запаха, чуть не задыхаясь от собственного, омежьего. Он почувствовал себя рядом с ним очень маленьким и беззащитным. Особенно потому, что организм отозвался на его присутствие и Кима опять скрутила боль.  
  
      — Ты, что ли, особо опасный? — серьёзно спросил альфа басовитым голосом. Ему было ближе к тридцати на вид, и, судя по телосложению, вряд ли кто-то мог быть ему опасен. — Я — Чак, — представился он, с интересом рассматривая Кима.  
  
      Тот тихо, угрожающе зарычал на случай, если альфа не тот, кого он ждал. Хотя и понимал, что кто бы это ни был, сейчас у них будет секс. От него слишком сильно воняло омегой, а сопротивляться сил почти нет. Любой альфа, оказавшийся рядом, сможет поиметь Кима, было бы только желание.  
  
      — Так ты и правда альфа? А не из тех омег-переростков, которые хотят сменить пол? — на этот раз качок действительно удивился. Ким не сомневался, что текущих альф этому амбалу трахать ещё не приходилось.  
  
      — Я был доволен своим полом до сегодняшнего дня. Если прелюдия закончена, давай перейдём к делу! — схватившись за живот от болезненного спазма, Ким попытался встать. Он уже не мог собрать воедино картинку мира. Он не заметил бы даже, если бы их окружила футбольная команда или стадион внезапно наполнился бы зрителями. Для Кима существовала только боль и Чак.  
  
      — Что, прямо здесь?  
  
      — Там подсобка под трибуной есть, — вспомнил Ким. Он бывал там пару раз со своими омежками. А теперь и сам оказался на их месте. От такой мысли хотелось рычать, но получалось только скулить.  
  
      — Тебя хоть как зовут? — спросил альфа, помогая Киму подняться и дойти до двери в подсобку. От него не пахло возбуждением, но несло силой и вполне очевидной возможностью покрыть кого угодно.  
  
      — Зови меня «неудачник года», — хрипло ответил Ким, протискиваясь в маленькое тёмное помещение, где хранился футбольный инвентарь. Отличное место для того, чтобы переспать с незнакомцем!  
  
      — Ты не романтик… — усмехнулся Чак, оглядывая комнатку и принюхиваясь к пыльному запаху. — Развернуться негде. Если и получиться пристроиться, то только стоя.  
  
      — Блять, да мне насрать! Стоя, на весу, вниз головой — хватит рассуждать! Ты зачем сюда приехал? — рыкнул Ким, дёргая пуговицу на своих джинсах и стягивая их. Прикосновения к ногам и заднице были такими, словно кожа сильно обгорела на солнце. Он понимал, что собирается дать первому встречному альфе трахнуть себя, но его так трясло от боли и отчаянья, что на лирику было сейчас наплевать, тем более что нельзя было дать себе времени передумать. Что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от этого состояния! Чак прижал Кима к стене, быстро сдёрнул плавки и попытался поцеловать в шею. Дыхание альфы обжигало кожу и как будто тоже причиняло боль.  
  
      — Без нежностей, блять! — дёрнулся Ким от чужих совсем неприятных губ и двинул его кулаком в живот, отчасти желая разозлить. Чак взрыкнул и, оставив нежности для своих клиентов-омег, развернул его к сетке с мячами и придвинул к себе таз парня. Киму пришлось опереться руками на сетку, чтобы не упасть. Ким не чувствовал от мужчины ни злости, ни возбуждения, ни заинтересованности. И это ему нравилось. То, что происходило между ними сейчас — только работа Чака, он не испытывал к нему никаких чувств. А для Кима Чак был обезболивающей таблеткой. Лекарства ведь всегда противные.  
  
      «Пиздец, это ж надо! Стою внаклонку перед каким-то Чаком! В футбольной подсобке! Как же больно, блять!» — Ким зажмурился и прикусил губу, до боли вцепившись в рабицу.  
  
      От первого и до последнего толчка он так и не понял, как омеги могут хотеть такого секса. Ни о каком удовольствии не шло и речи, только боль и неудобство. Ким решил, что не имеет значения, где и как появляется боль. Она есть, он терпел её раньше, потерпит и сейчас. Только вот она оказалась совсем не «сладкой», как он сам говорил девственным омегам, перед тем как трахнуть. И ему совсем не хотелось, как им, стонать и просить продолжения. В груди пульсировало желание проснуться и понять, что весь сегодняшний день — только страшный сон, не более. Боль в животе исчезла почти сразу после первого проникновения, и постепенно стихали спазмы в пояснице и висках. Разум возвращался из отпуска. Ким даже криво улыбнулся, осознав, что впервые во время секса думает на отвлечённую тему. Ким не кончил, в отличие от Чака, который вышел, наконец, чтобы излиться. Ким выпрямился, натянул назад плавки и размял спину. Ему вдруг показалось, что он сейчас чувствует себя неправильно. Он должен быть подавлен, расстроен, но нет, в нём не было ничего, кроме усталости, пульсации в заднице и некоторого облегчения. Ким признал, что он явно не романтик.  
  
      — Проведём в этой подсобке все четыре дня или поедем в более удобное место? — усмехнувшись, спросил Чак.  
  
      — У тебя курить есть? — Ким по понятным причинам не мог сесть, хотя и хотел, поэтому прислонился спиной к стене и устало прикрыл глаза. События сегодняшнего дня его доконали. Сейчас, наверное, было бы неплохо заплакать или типа того, но как-то ему не хотелось. Все мысли парня были заняты проблемой того, как скрыть произошедшее от родителей и друзей. Он с содроганием сердца думал, что сказал бы отец, если бы узнал о том, что сейчас произошло с его сыном в футбольном чулане. Какое бы у Ричарда было лицо? Наверняка полное разочарования и презрения.  
  
      Чак закурил и протянул ему сигарету и спички. Ким сомневался, что разумно курить в такой маленькой подсобке без вентиляции, но всё ещё был без штанов и не совсем морально готов покинуть её. Выкурив первую сигарету и попросив ещё одну, Ким зажал её в уголке рта, стал надевать джинсы. Прикосновения к коже всё ещё были неприятны. Но самую большую боль сейчас причиняли мысли.  
  
      Чак привёз его в небольшую квартиру, в которой они провели остаток этого вечера и весь следующий день. На третий день смазка перестала выделяться, и альфы решили, что можно разбегаться. Всё это время было похоже для Кима на вязкую и липкую иллюзию. Он чувствовал себя грязным, слабым и глупым. Мысли о родителях и друзьях причиняли боль и выворачивали наизнанку. Что будет, если они узнают? Станут презирать, не захотят больше знаться. За время совместного пребывания они толком не разговаривали с Чаком. Трахались, мылись, им доставляли еду, что, очевидно, входило в услуги агентства. Чак оказался вполне вменяемым. Он понял, что не нужно лезть с расспросами и нежностями, но и сильно грубым старался не быть. Телефон Кима разрывался от звонков и сообщений, но он лежал на дне сумки, которая с первого дня валялась в прихожей, и был поставлен на беззвучный режим.

*****

  
  
      Ким теребил в кармане квадратный листок, на котором Чак написал свой номер. Он не настаивал на том, что они непременно встретятся опять, но сказал, что это будет не лишним. На всякий случай… Первым желанием Кима, когда он вышел на улицу из подъезда многоквартирного дома, было выбросить листок в мусорку и забыть Чака и то, что произошло между ними. Но Ронвуд не решился сделать это. Достал мобильник, чтобы вбить номер в память телефона, и замер. На экране высвечивались пропущенные вызовы, и в висок словно ударил электрический импульс. Число неотвеченных перевалило за две сотни и больше всех было от анатэ. Множество сообщений не хотелось даже открывать, он и так предполагал, что там написано. Только одно он всё-таки прочёл — с неизвестного номера, отправленное ему ещё до того, как его хватились.  
  
      «Сумку почистишь и принесёшь мне»  
  
      «МакКензи, грёбаный мудак!» — успел подумать альфа, перед тем как его мобильный снова зазвонил и высветился номер Криса. Ким задержал палец на секунду над экраном в нерешительности, но всё же ответил:  
  
      — Алло…  
  
      — Ебать, Ронвуд! Ты живой? Ты где? — заорал в трубку Крис, явно не ожидавший, что ему кто-то ответит. По голосу можно было услышать сильное волнение, дыхание друга сбивалось, и он шумно выдыхал воздух.  
  
      — Да нормально всё со мной! Ты можешь меня забрать? Я на Ист Стрит.  
  
      — Ронвуд, позвони анатэ, прямо сейчас! Он весь извёлся. Я приеду скоро и убью тебя нахуй!  
  
      Он быстро отключился, а Ким дрожащими пальцами нашёл номер Чарльза, но позвонить так и не решился. Его не было три дня, он не отвечал на звонки и пропал после школы. Разумеется, Чарльз всё это время места себе не находил, искал его. Ким понимал, что бросил анатэ одного с двумя маленькими детьми в преддверии течки, но другого выхода из этой ситуации просто не видел. Ответь он на звонок, ему бы напомнили о домашнем аресте и велели немедленно вернуться. И это было бы уже прямое неподчинение. А о том, чтобы рассказать правду, не могло идти и речи. Наверное, он круто напортачил и теперь не скоро снова заслужит доверие анатэ, тем более после его последнего предупреждения.  
  
      Ким сидел на ступеньках перед кафе, в котором любили бывать они с друзьями после школы, и докуривал последнюю сигарету из пачки Чака. Тот сказал, что омежий запах стал слабым, и казалось, что Ким просто провёл с кем-то течку. По сути так и было, только в роли омеги был сам Ким. Чак приглушал свой запах препаратами, поэтому он и не налип на Кима. Это немного успокоило парня и избавило от необходимости прятаться от анатэ и друзей, пока посторонний альфий запах не выветрится. На дорогие средства, удаляющие запахи, у него попросту не осталось денег — все свои карманные он отдал Чаку в уплату его услуги. На самом деле ему не хватило и на половину стоимости, но отдать свой мобильник, купленный Ричардом, Ким не согласился и пообещал, что обязательно вернёт долг. И разумеется, так и сделает, чтобы Чаку не пришло в голову отомстить за неоплаченную работу и раскрыть его тайну.  
  
      Ким увидел дорогущий красный спорткар ещё от поворота и мысленно приготовился к скандалу и, может, даже драке. Когда Крис подъехал, то выбежал из машины и, приблизившись к Киму, придирчиво осмотрел, выискивая повреждения. Он принюхался, и его лицо потемнело, когда рецепторы уловили течный омежий запах, окутавший Кима. Вместо приветствия Крис съездил ему по лицу, а потом схватил за шкирку и запихнул в свою машину. Ким ожидал чего-то подобного от вспыльчивого друга, так что не удивился такому раскладу — потирал ушибленную челюсть и молчал. Крис тоже. И в салоне авто тишина нарушалась только яростным дыханием Нильсона, тот с силой сжимал руль и челюсти заодно. Ким понимал, что объяснять здесь нечего. Или говорить правду, или подтверждать легенду, по которой он исчез и на всех наплевал из-за омежки. Его тело неприятно ныло и особенно между ног. Он мог думать только о своём катастрофически плачевном состоянии и о том, как бы у него поскорее все зажило.  
  
      — Ты связался с анатэ? — зло бросил Крис, не отворачиваясь от дороги, но молчание подтвердило его мысли о том, что Ким не решился звонить Чарльзу. Он ударил друга ещё раз, в ответ послышался рык, но Крис не обратил внимания и сам позвонил Чарльзу.  
  
      — Чарльз, привет! Я везу придурка домой, он живой и здоровый… нет… совершенно… да, минут через сорок, если пробок не будет, — он отключился и бросил телефон на силиконовый пласт, наклеенный на приборную панель. Ким следил за его настроением, поведением и думал о том, что если он так отреагировал на его пропажу, то узнай он правду, это точно привело бы к краху их дружбы. Так что решение всё скрыть было верным. Нильсон остановился возле дома Кима, не сказав ни слова. Просто затормозил и ждал, пока Ронвуд выйдет.  
  
      — Пока, — сказал Ким, но в ответ услышал злой рык:  
  
      — Пошёл нахуй, Ронвуд!  
  
      Стоило Киму захлопнуть дверцу Ауди, как она сорвалась с места и исчезла с их улицы. А вот входная дверь в дом Мэтта, наоборот, открылась, и он выскочил навстречу Киму.  
  
      — Где ты был? Ты в порядке? — Мэтт перебежал улицу и приблизился к нему, взволнованно осмотрел друга, потом принюхался, сморщил нос и зарычал. Его реакция была похожа с Крисом. Ким тоже вёл бы себя примерно так, если бы Крис, Мэтт или Пирс загуляли так, как он. Мэтт смотрел на Кима теперь исподлобья и тоже собирался ему вмазать.  
  
      — Не убей меня раньше анатэ, — попытался пошутить Ким, но Мэтту было проще разрядить обстановку апперкотом снизу. Он ударил бы ещё раз, если бы между ними не влез Дени. Омега оказался здесь совсем неожиданно для Кима, и на секунду он подумал, что Хоут сдал его и рассказал, что произошло в раздевалке. Но сразу же понял — это чушь. На него реагировали бы иначе, будь это так. Дени сочувственно глянул на Кима и скулящим тоном попросил взбешённого Мэтта:  
  
      — Мэтт, не надо, пожалуйста, пусть его убьёт Чарльз. Пойдём домой, Мэтт!  
  
      Киму показалось странным, что Дени зовёт Мэтта к нему же домой. Он не думал, что у них серьёзные отношения, и не знал, что они в принципе встречаются на территории альфы. Друг рыкнул и ушёл, омега ещё раз обернулся на Кима и побежал следом. С тяжелым сердцем Ким поднялся, подхватил с земли сумку с Халком и зашёл в дом, предвкушая, в каком настроении его встретит анатэ. Навстречу выбежал Дерек, сразу за ним в прихожей появился анатэ. Чарльз был сосредоточен и рассержен, он окинул сына оценивающим взглядом.  
  
      — Иди к себе, Дерек, — от голоса Чарльза по спине Кима пробежали мурашки — сейчас его убьют. Без сомнения. — Где ты был? — дождавшись, когда средний сын уйдёт, атэ снова посмотрел на старшего отпрыска.  
  
      — Я… с одним омегой зависал… — соврал парень, мысленно уже представляя себя в военной форме. В ушах у него вдруг зазвенело, а в глазах запрыгали чёрные точки. Ким, конечно, знал, что его анатэ может врезать, но чтобы так… Его голова мотнулась в сторону, и он вскинул руку, желая защититься от следующего удара, но его пока не последовало.  
  
      — Наркотики? Алкоголь? — тем же тоном продолжил Чарльз. Он глубоко вдохнул запах Кима и уже знал ответ.  
  
      Ким отрицательно покачал головой, держась одной рукой за стену. Он больше не поднимал взгляда на Чарльза. Парень чувствовал себя виноватым, но даже представить не мог, что сделает анатэ, учитывая, что он и так был наказан. Разве что прямо сейчас расстреляет.  
  
      — Иди к себе, — Чарльз постарался сделать голос как можно спокойнее, но у него это не очень получилось.  
  
      Ким поторопился выполнить приказ анатэ, пока тот не передумал и не отправился за ружьём. Он взлетел по лестнице на второй этаж и оказался в своей комнате. Тот же бардак, что и всегда, сквозь приоткрытую дверцу шкафа было видно одежду, которую Ким запихал туда кубарем злополучным утром, перед тем как поссорился в раздевалке с МакКензи. На тумбочке у разобранной кровати стоял будильник — отцовский подарок. Ким зажмурился. Какое же он всё-таки дерьмо! Сначала уехал отец, потом он пропал… сложно представить, каких нервов стоили анатэ эти дни. Ни альфы, на которого можно положиться, ни сына, который без вести пропал со школы. Даже если Чарльз отправит его теперь в военный корпус, это будет справедливо. Ещё и друзья все, как один, ополчились на него, нужно хоть попытаться наладить с ними общение. Пользуясь тем, что анатэ не отнял телефон, Ким быстро написал в общей группе:  
  
      Ким: «Я дома, и если вы все на меня обиделись, то вы — козлы: D»  
  
      Пирс: «Крис сказал, что ты с омегой был?»  
  
      Ким: «Да»  
  
      Пирс: «И что помешало скинуть смс?»  
  
      Ким: «Трахался»  
  
      Мэтт: «Три дня без продыху?!»  
  
      Ким: «Ты тоже здесь не скучал, Мэтт: -Ь Что, Дени теперь с тобой живёт?»  
  
      Мэтт: «Пошёл нахуй, Ронвуд!»  
  
      Ким: «Ну вот, теперь меня уже двое послали туда! Осторожнее, ребята! Так вы меня уговорите; -ь»  
  
      Ким ждал, что друзья напишут ещё, но они молчали. Всё-таки обиделись. Парень пошёл в душ, чтобы наконец смыть с себя чужие прикосновения. Не сказать, что Ким чувствовал себя обиженным или сломленным, но эта ситуация сильно пугала. Он и раньше слышал, что альфы иногда спят друг с другом или даже живут в подобии супружества, но он сам был натуралом. И потому случившееся не могло пройти бесследно для его психики. Хотя Ким и старался держаться, убеждая себя, что это был только секс, и ничего он не меняет. Чак не оставил на его теле никаких следов и запаха. Глядя на себя в зеркало, Ким не находил никаких отличий от себя прежнего, но что-то всё же было не так. Дурацкая смазка! Откуда она взялась? Почему появилось это состояние? Вернётся ли течка снова?  
  
      Переодевшись в чистую одежду, он выбросил старую в мусорное ведро. Даже если постирать, Ким больше никогда её не наденет. Он стал разбирать сумку МакКензи, отмечая, что было бы прикольно оставить её себе. Однако Ким понимал, что после произошедшего между ними в раздевалке злить МакКензи по меньшей мере глупо. Но как вести себя с ним разумно, он пока не знал.  
  
      «В следующий раз если ты не захочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул, то дрочить мне будешь сам или отсосёшь. Смотря, какое у меня будет настроение», — прозвучал в голове голос Шона, от чего Кима передёрнуло. Он не хотел признаваться даже самому себе, что перетрусил тогда, как никогда в жизни. И если раньше мысли о МакКензи вызывали только ненависть, то теперь ещё и страх. Глубинный, тёмный, давящий.  
  
      «Кому вообще нравится этот приторный запах? Может, МакКензи из тех альф, что трахаются только с другими альфами? И как это мне удалось от него сбежать?» — думал Ким, отправляя плавки, собственное полотенце, сменные носки и бельё в мусор. Все его вещи, которые три дня пролежали в сумке, пропитались чужими запахами от грязных полотенец и ванильной смазкой. Он натянул на себя старые джинсы и футболку, жалея, что не может пойти в комнату родителей и взять там одну из отцовских рубашек. Можно было бы спрятаться в его запахе, как в броне, и ничего не бояться. Но это было бы слишком по-детски, и потому Ким отогнал от себя такую заманчивую идею. Он спустился вниз в прачечную, чтобы закинуть сумку в стиральную машинку. Даже если он не вернёт её МакКензи, то постирать — всё равно не лишнее.  
  
      — Ким, иди обедать! — крикнул анатэ с кухни, услышав, что сын спустился вниз.  
  
      Может, он решил не злиться на сына больше? Ким закинул сумку в барабан машинки, но включить не успел. Обрадованный тем, что анатэ разговаривает с ним, да ещё и нормальным тоном, он едва ли не скачками побежал на кухню. Ким только сейчас понял, как за три дня соскучился по стряпне анатэ. Он с удовольствием ел салат с куриными грудками и думал, что точно умрёт в колледже без этого. Ему вдруг захотелось остановить время и никогда не взрослеть. Навсегда остаться здесь, с анатэ и младшими братьями. Если бы и отец тоже был сейчас здесь…  
  
      «То я был бы уже мёртв», — с лёгкой усмешкой закончил он собственную мысль. И снова ярко представил разочарование отца, если бы он узнал бы правду о нём, и нутро неприятно сжалось. Нет! Ричард никогда не должен узнать о таком позорище, как и Чарльз.  
  
      — Атэ, можно я навсегда останусь восемнадцатилетним? — вслух спросил Ким, уминая овощи и сам себе поражаясь. Он ведь терпеть не мог всю эту траву и предпочитал мясо вместо всего остального.  
  
      — Нет. Это звучит страшно, — мгновенно отозвался Чарльз, переводя внимательный взгляд на сына. Странное желание Кима, который прежде хотел скорее вырасти и избавиться от родительской опеки, напугало анатэ.  
  
      Ким и сам уже понял, что говорит и мыслит, как начинающий суицидник, и прикусил язык. Остаться восемнадцатилетним, укутаться в отцовскую рубашку… что будет дальше? Запрётся в комнате и будет бояться из неё выходить? Нужно скорее приходить в норму. А то мало ли, анатэ ещё начнёт его к кровати привязывать или GPS-слежение на мобильном установит.


	5. На круги своя

      Ким покосился на Пирса, Мэтта и Криса, которые рассиживались неподалёку и перекидывались шуточками. Друзья игнорировали его уже две недели. Не звали на общие тусовки, в кино или зависнуть в кафе. Рычали на него и сгоняли из-за их столика в столовой. Он только усмехался этому идиотизму. Ким в любом случае был под домашним арестом, так что не велика потеря. Чарльз разрешал ему бегать по утрам, и Ким делал это один, преодолевая каждый день больше и делая это быстрее. Когда странные недомогания исчезли, на смену им пришёл необыкновенный прилив бодрости и силы. На тренировках он бесил друзей отличными результатами и прыгал теперь синхронку с новичком из-за того, что Глен так и бросил занятия.  
  
      Ким видел, как друзья поглядывают на него, когда остаются втроём, и как ругаются из-за того, что один уже не против простить, а двое других ещё бычат. Причём роли всё время менялись. Впервые с тех пор как они получили права, Ким ездил в школу на автобусе, и это его откровенно веселило. Особенно в первый день. Бедные ботаники обалдели, когда он вошёл в автобус, и молчали всю дорогу. Как же! Сам Ким Ронвуд, собственной персоной, и в школьном автобусе! Чарльз вёл себя странно и, вместо того чтобы поставить сына к стенке и выстрелить в упор, а потом контрольный в голову, снял запрет с электроприборов. Пользуясь этим, парень перерыл весь интернет в попытках понять, что же с ним произошло. Он прочёл массу статей об анатомическом строении омег, альф и бет и пришёл к выводу, что он — гамма, четвёртый род.  
  
      «Гамма, блядь, всё в одном флаконе!» — раздражённо думал Ким, читая о том, что у омег не бывает узла и семени, растительности на теле, они не умеют рычать и урчать. У бет также отсутствовал узел, матка и гортанные связки. И у альф не было матки, которая и вырабатывала смазку во время течки.  
  
      У Кима было всё это. Узел на члене, позволяющий не раз испытать радость сцепки, растительность в паху и появляющийся пух на щеках и груди. Он лет с десяти умел рычать и много раз урчал для анатэ. И у него была течка, что само по себе подтверждало наличие матки. Всё, что он находил в интернете, не давало никаких пояснений, а путало ещё сильнее. Гаммы — довольно редкий пол, и о них мало информации даже в учебниках по биологии. Их количество приходилось лишь на три процента от всего населения Земли, и они считались вымирающим родом. Значит ли это, что и Ким теперь — вымирающий? Он решил, что ответа нет, и старался не думать об этом больше. Ким вёл себя, как и прежде — считал всё случившееся с ним страшным кошмарным сном. Но стоило ему вспомнить Чака и боль от внутренних судорог, как в голове появлялся страх, Ким становился очень тихим и пугал этим анатэ.  
  
      Время бойкота со стороны ребят Ким использовал, чтобы привести собственные мысли в порядок, выработать новую линию поведения и решить — что же он станет делать, если у него теперь, как и у омег, будет течка раз в четыре месяца. Время после школы и до приезда автобуса он проводил на площадке перед школой в компании Уилла Хамельтона. Тот был известным динамо и частенько неожиданно сбегал от него по каким-то якобы срочным делам. Интерес к нему в Киме увеличивался с каждым днём. Но главное — омега был просто необходим для морального удовлетворения. Он не какой-то там импотент или альфа нетрадиционной ориентации, который любит трахаться со всякими шлюхами! Нет! Он нормальный, им интересуются омежки, а то, что Уилл был лощённым красавчиком, очень популярным в школе, только прибавляло баллов к самооценке. А вот его неожиданные исчезновения прямо из-под носа бесили. И хотя Ким понимал, что омега только хочет развить в нём больший интерес к себе, убегая и ломаясь, это всё равно знатно раздражало. Сегодня вместо омеги Ким разложил перед собой учебники и принялся за домашнюю работу, пока школьный автобус не приехал.  
  
      — Мне жаль, что ребята тебя игнорят, — послышался позади робкий омежий голос. Ким обернулся и заметил возле себя Дени. Он выглядел необыкновенно грустным, но слёз в глазах не было, что само по себе уже немало радовало. Омега несмело присел рядом с Кимом и с любопытством заглянул в тетрадь по математике.  
  
      — Нашёл из-за чего переживать. Эти придурки позлятся ещё пару дней, а потом остынут, — равнодушно ответил тот, тут же потеряв ход мысли, который неуклонно вёл его к решению уравнения, а теперь цифры опять превратились в иероглифы. Ему тоже было тоскливо без друзей, но подходить к ним первым парень не собирался. Лучше уж потерпеть и дождаться шагов к примирению от них.  
  
      — Тебе не обидно? — спросил Дени. Он без разрешения забрал у Кима тетрадь и вытащил из-за уха карандаш, принялся решать примеры за него. Быстро и не задумываясь, пересчитывая всё в уме. Ким никогда и не думал о том, что омеги могут соображать в точных науках.  
  
      — Нет. Они не знают правды. Я бы на их месте тоже злился, если бы один из них пропал на пару дней с омегой и поставил бы этим всех на уши, — он с интересом следил за тем, как омега быстро чертит цифры на бумаге и решает сложные уравнения на несколько действий. Интересно, а это правильный ответ или просто набор цифр?  
  
      — Ты разобрался, что произошло тогда? — понизив тон, спросил Дени. Он вскинул взгляд на Мэтта, сидящего в компании Криса и Пирса и что-то очень живо обсуждающего с ними. По нему было очень хорошо заметно, как он нуждается во внимании и поддержке со стороны Беиза, как хотел бы отношений с ним.  
  
      — По всему выходит, что я — гамма. Такая вот засада… — признался Ким, тоже покосившись на друзей. Много ли для них разницы: гамма или омега? Текут-то они одинаково.  
  
      — А твои родители? Разве они не знали? Ведь гаммы — редкий пол, у них есть всякие привилегии и поблажки…  
  
      — Ага, и бесплатный абонемент в лабораторию для изучения, — невесело хмыкнул Ким. — Не думаю, что родители знают. Об этом и разговоров никогда не было. У ребёнка есть узел, какие вопросы? Я редко болею и не бываю на всяких там общих обследованиях…  
  
      — Ты не сказал анатэ правду? — удивился Дени. Он закончил с примерами и вернул тетрадь Киму, подтянув колени к себе и обняв их руками. Он был типичным забитым мышонком, какие водятся в любой школе. Из не слишком благополучной семьи, с братом-близнецом бетой, без отца и выдающейся внешности. Но теперь Ким стал замечать то, на что раньше не обращал внимания — разум в светлых и обычно заплаканных глазах. Дени был совсем не глупой пустышкой.  
  
      — Я что, похож на идиота? Чтобы родители разочаровались во мне? И не подумаю ничего рассказывать, никому. Тебя это тоже касается, Хоут, — предупредил Ким. Он откинулся спиной на траву и закинул руки за голову, рассматривая медленно скользящие по небу облака.  
  
      — Я и не собирался, — фыркнул омежка. — Вот только если ты станешь пропадать каждые четыре месяца, как в этот раз, то скоро все и так поймут. Не сложно сложить два плюс два.  
  
      — Скажу, что уезжаю помогать знакомому омеге. Ничего такого странного, — не слишком уверенно рассудил Ким. Хотя вероятность того, что течки будут повторяться, его пугала. Он бы очень хотел, чтобы это был только единственный ошибочный раз.  
  
      — Спешу тебя расстроить, Ронвуд, но течка — это контролируемое зло. Её можно предвидеть. А что ты станешь делать, если твой организм вдруг отреагирует на какого-то альфу?  
  
      — Мне не нравятся альфы, и ничего подобного не случится. Что ты несёшь вообще? — недовольно зарычал Ким, приподнимаясь на один локоть и клацнув на болтливого омегу зубами.  
  
      — Тебе, может, и не нравятся. Но тогда в раздевалке ты потёк из-за МакКензи. Уж не знаю, что между вами произошло до того, как он меня встретил в коридоре, но от него разило тобой за версту, — напомнил о неприятном событии Дени. Ким поморщился, как от боли. Она действительно сопровождала любые мысли и воспоминания о МакКензи. Причём тянущая, ломкая, внизу живота. От нее спина покрывалась холодным потом.  
  
      — Между нами ничего не было. Подрались просто, — отмахнулся он, невольно вспоминая прикосновения чужого альфы к своей коже. Он решил поскорее перевести тему, пока она не стала слишком опасной для него. — Ты сам-то чего такой печальный и вздыхаешь всё время?  
  
      — Просто… да нет… ничего… — омега мотнул головой, подавив в себе желание что-то сказать.  
  
      — Слушай, знаешь, что говорят об альфах? — сев и придвинувшись к Дени, спросил Ким. Он отлично понимал из-за чего, а точнее кого, так переживает омега. Он знатно напортачил с Нильсоном, но теперь наверняка втрескался в Мэтта и хотел получить его благосклонность. Ким покосился на отпечаток зубов Криса на шее омеги. И запах друга от него сохранился и ещё долго не выветрится. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока кто-то другой не присвоит омегу укусом.  
  
      — Что вы родились говнюками, и вам лишь бы мясо жрать, омег ебать и дома ваять? — с сомнением спросил Дени, не уверенный, что Ким имел в виду именно это.  
  
      — Что от альфы нельзя убегать.  
  
      — И что?  
  
      — А то, что если от альфы убегать, то ему сразу же хочется догнать. Почему бы тебе не попробовать убежать от Беиза? — предложил Ким, всё так же хитро улыбаясь и глядя на Дени. Он уже представлял себе рожу Мэтта, когда тот поймёт, что омега, который и не заводит-то его особо, вдруг начнёт воротить мордашку и делать вид, что неожиданно потерял интерес. Это ударило бы любого альфу ниже пояса, а уж Мэтт, с его-то самооценкой, и вовсе взбесится.  
  
      — А если он не захочет меня догонять? — с сомнением спросил Дени. Разумеется, ему совсем не хотелось потерять пусть и маленькое расположение Мэтта. Вдруг тот только вздохнёт спокойно и махнёт на их короткие отношения рукой?  
  
      — Тогда он не альфа, — уверенно заявил Ким и заговорщицки подмигнул. — Расслабься, Хоут. Иди на автобус, не жди Беиза и выходи сегодня на своей остановке.  
  
      Ким говорил это так уверенно и так по-дружески улыбался Дени, что тот решился. Он встал и, попрощавшись, побежал к остановке школьного автобуса, заскочив в него в последнюю секунду. Ким же остался сидеть и с ухмылкой наблюдал за тем, как Мэтт удивлённо смотрел вслед омеге. Очень скоро мобильник Кима пиликнул сообщением.  
  
      Дени: «А если он приедет ко мне или позвонит?»  
  
      Ким: «Пошлёшь»  
  
      Дени: «Куда?»  
  
      Ким: «Нахуй, Дени, нахуй!»  
  
      Дени: «А если он меня тогда убьёт?»  
  
      Ким: «Позвонишь мне»  
  


****

  
  
      На следующий день Ким заметил, что Мэтт стал сам не свой — бесился, постоянно рыскал по школе, рычал, ломал карандаши, огрызался на учителей. Разгадка странного поведения друга была проста: омега начал убегать от него и Мэтт боролся с желанием отпустить и инстинктом догнать. Наблюдать за этим было одно удовольствие. На втором уроке Киму снова пришло смс от Дени:  
  
      Дени: «Я сказал ему, что мы не встречаемся больше. Он меня убьёт после урока:. (»  
  
      Ким: «Молодец! Он в ярости, карандаш сломал:) Избегай его»  
  
      Дени: «Но Ким, вдруг он пошлёт меня к чёрту?»  
  
      Ким: «Гни свою линию»  
  
      Мэтт ходил к Дени каждую перемену, грубил, в столовой у всех на глазах опрокинул его поднос с едой, за что получил подзатыльник от Смита. Дени либо молчал, либо повторял, что между ними всё кончено. К концу учебного дня Праит и Нильсон уже едва сдерживали отверженного альфу от того, чтобы схватить Дени, запихать в машину и отвезти в свою берлогу. Ким же откровенно потешался над ситуацией. Он кардинально поменял своё отношение к Дени, после того как тот помог ему в сложной ситуации, и второй раз — когда никому ничего не рассказал. Так что решил подсказать омеге, как усмирить избалованного альфу. Уж он-то знал Беиза как никто другой. Ким с удовольствием смотрел, как бесится друг, как он ходит за Дени и негодует от того, что Хоут к нему вдруг переменился. Ким поддерживал омегу, когда у того начиналась трясучка от действий Мэтта. Он-то знал, что если тот и выкинул рюкзак Дени в мусорный бак, то потому, что хочет привлечь его внимание, пусть даже обидев. Ким равнодушно и под рассерженный рык Беиза залез в мусорку и достал оттуда сумку омеги, подмигнув и шепнув, что всё нормально.  
  
      Мэтт же, поняв, что Ким против него, постоянно порывался набить ему морду, но это не входило в ужасное дисциплинарное игнорирование, так что Крис и Пирс останавливали его. А Ким откровенно ржал над этим. Он не пытался подойти к друзьям и помириться. Много чести, чтобы за ними бегать.  
  
      После уроков он расположился на траве перед школой и ждал, пока приедет автобус или Чарльз. Сумку МакКензи анатэ почистил сам, перед тем поругав сына, что такие вещи не стирают в машинке. Но отдавать её Ким не торопился — он надеялся, что Шон о ней забудет и можно будет присвоить вещь себе. Но МакКензи не забыл. Ким почувствовал его запах ещё до того, как увидел самого альфу — хмурого, идущего по пути от школьной парковки. Он только привстал на локтях и ждал пока парень приблизится. Внутри него что-то перевернулось и гулко ёкнуло, низ живота неприятно стянуло, но боли пока не появилось, только дискомфорт. Сомнений относительно визита МакКензи у Кима не было. Краем глаза он заметил, что друзья насторожились и внимательно следят за происходящим.  
  
      — Привет, Ронвуд, — бросил ему МакКензи, нависнув над ним грозовой тучей. Он определённо пребывал не в лучшем настроении. Необходимость бегать за Ронвудом его не радовала. Ким волей-неволей втянул его сильный густой запах и едва не закатил глаза. Чудовищно, но он нравился ему и сильно притягивал.  
  
      — Привет, МакКензи, — ответил Ким, нахально улыбаясь. Внутри всё сжалось от воспоминаний о раздевалке. Он быстро оценил, что МакКензи не в духе, и подбирал тактику для их предстоящего разговора. В любом случае он не должен показывать страха и растерянности. Ещё не хватало доставить МакКензи такое удовольствие.  
  
      — Где моя сумка? — неласково рыкнул он, кривобоко ухмыльнувшись на свой манер. Скорее это был полуоскал, который ничего хорошего Киму не сулил.  
  
      — Дома. Я решил её себе оставить, — честно ответил Ким, продолжая улыбаться. Сомнительно, что МакКензи решится что-то сделать при таком скоплении народа перед школой и в непосредственной близости от друзей Кима. Он ведь не знал, что они в ссоре. Да и это обстоятельство не помешает Крису, Мэтту и Пирсу вступиться за друга.  
  
      — У тебя с головой плохо, Ронвуд? — присев рядом на корточки, тихо спросил МакКензи. Он склонил голову набок, как будто соображая — может, у Кима действительно «не все дома»?  
  
      — А ты думал, что ткнёшь в меня членом и я тут же начну тебя бояться? — усмехнулся Ким и растянул улыбку ещё шире. Он не собирался показывать альфе, что его «урок» не прошёл бесследно. Случай в раздевалке показал Киму, что от МакКензи можно ждать любых неординарных действий, так что слишком заигрываться не стоило, но альфье эго пока не позволяло заглохнуть. Хотелось показать, что и он не лыком шит.  
  
      — Это было бы, по крайней мере, разумно с твоей стороны, — задумчиво произнёс Шон, глубоко втянул запах Кима и немного напрягся.  
  
      — Чего это ты меня нюхаешь, МакКензи? Влюбился что ли? — сердце Кима пропустило удар. Тогда Шон тоже как-то странно принюхивался к нему — не дай Бог ему понравился запах Кима. Нужно будет тогда переехать в другой штат, подальше от этого извращенца. Но куда прятаться от самого себя? Ведь и ему запах МакКензи был вовсе не противен.  
  
      — Ты общаешься с моим истинным, Ронвуд, и мне от этого хочется тебя убить.  
  
      — Серьёзно? Не ожидал такого честного ответа. Хочешь, я дам тебе номер, позвонишь ему? — предложил Ким, вытащив мобильный из кармана и помахав им перед лицом МакКензи. Он боялся допустить до себя мысль о том, что именно его запах Шон принял за истинного. Ведь и тогда, в раздевалке, он принюхивался. Голова подсунула спасительную мысль: что, если истинный МакКензи — это Уилл? Ведь только с ним сейчас Ким общался чаще и ближе всего. И ещё с Дени.  
  
      МакКензи недовольно оскалился и зарычал. В его глазах появился огонёк злобы. Дразнилки Кима ему совсем не нравились, как и вероятность того, что он и правда спит с истинным омегой Шона. А у самого Кима леденел позвоночник от вероятности, что это он сам — причина такого возбуждения МакКензи. Он насмехался над истинностью и считал, что это полнейший бред, а теперь просто не мог поверить, что природа могла так посмеяться над ним и подсунуть парой не какого-нибудь красавчика-омегу, а альфу, МакКензи.  
  
      — Чего ты рычишь? Я серьёзно, между прочим! Только я не знаю, кто из них твой истинный. Придётся тебе обнюхивать всех, — Ким подбросил свой мобильник в воздух, и МакКензи, поймав его, плюхнулся рядом на траву.  
  
      Ронвуд вёл себя преувеличенно дружелюбно, чтобы отвлечь себя и МакКензи от мысли, что долго искать истинного ему нет необходимости и рано или поздно придётся познать разочарование. Жестокое и болючее.  
  
      — Почему ты не с этого начал наше общение, Ронвуд? — спросил Шон, поняв, что Ким действительно готов дать ему возможность найти свою пару среди его омег. Он достал свой смартфон, чтобы перекинуть на него нужные номера.  
  
      — А мне понравилось, как мы начали. Вот только вторая встреча — полная дрянь, — засмеялся Ким, снова ложась на траву.  
  
      «Облака! Какие красивые облака! Не думать о раздевалке! Не думать! Облака!» — твердил он мысленно.  
  
      — У тебя железные яйца, — заметил Шон, пролистывая огромный список контактов Ронвуда. — И как понять, кто из них омеги?  
  
      — Перед омегами смайлик — жопа, — ответил Ким, закуривая. Его мысли были далеко отсюда и одновременно близко. Вот бы спросить у отца, что ему теперь делать. Как понять, что происходит с его телом и головой, почему запах МакКензи так притягивает. Может, Дени прав и теперь он станет откликаться на альф? Как спрятаться от этого?  
  
      «Железные яйца, ага, что ж это они тогда так сжались? Обалденный я актёр, надо в театральный идти!» — изображая равнодушие, думал Ким, стараясь контролировать панические мысли, которые то и дело стремились подложить ему в мозг тротила. Ему хотелось встать, сбежать отсюда и оказаться подальше от МакКензи и своих идиотских догадок. Пока тот ещё ищет какого-то омежку в его мобильнике, есть шанс.  
  
      — Ты циничная дрянь, ты знал, Ронвуд? — МакКензи оглянулся на него и не смог сдержать улыбки. Из его голоса пропала злоба и презрение. Добровольное согласие Кима отдать его омегу повысило ему настроение и расположение к Ронвуду.  
  
      — А как ты предлагаешь их ещё помечать? У меня есть друг — Бен, и омега с таким именем тоже присутствует. Неловко будет, если я позвоню альфе и спрошу, когда у него течка, — безразлично пожал плечами Ким.  
  
      МакКензи хмыкнул и выдернул из губ Кима сигарету, затянулся сам, на что тот вскочил и, угрожающе зарычав, отнял её назад. Не хватало только позволять такого отношения к себе. Вот будь они друзьями — может быть. Но не так, как сейчас.  
  
      — Не делай так, МакКензи. Хочешь курить — скажи, я дам тебе сигарету, мне не жалко! — рыкнул он, оскалив зубы и доставая ещё одну сигарету из пачки. Наглый альфа, как же он бесит!  
  
      — Что, пунктик? — усмехнулся МакКензи, забирая новую сигарету из рук Кима и прикуривая теперь её. Он вернулся к своему занятию, зажав сигарету в уголке губ и не замечая, как Ким его рассматривает. Всего альфу — правильный профиль, уже выступившую щетину на волевом подбородке и слегка вьющиеся светло-русые волосы. Почему-то, глядя на него, Ким мгновенно успокаивался — не то, что раньше, в первые две встречи. Словно что-то поменялось теперь, когда пришло осознание того, что на самом деле связывает их. Он снова лёг и улыбнулся, когда увидел охреневшие лица друзей, которые едва ли не тёрли глаза, глядя на них с МакКензи.  
  
      — Мне нравится твоя сумка, подари, — попросил Ким, когда Шон, скопировав все номера со смайликами, вернул ему мобильник.  
  
      — Нет, — отрицательно качнул головой МакКензи. Он не оборачивался на Кима, вместо этого проводил взглядом школьный автобус, который только что отъехал от остановки.  
  
      — Только не говори мне, что ты в эти страны, чьи флажки на ней нашиты, на соревнования мотался, — с сомнением прищурился Ким. Если так, то зависть просто сожрёт его. Ведь он тоже прыгает совсем не дурно, почему же тогда не ездит на международные соревнования? Мало старается и тренируется?  
  
      — Мотался, с отцом.  
  
      — Он занимался прыжками? По нему не скажешь — он у тебя здоровый! — удивился Ким, опять приподнимаясь на локти и вспоминая гигантского альфу, который в день соревнований пытался их разнять и увёл за собой Шона, когда влез Чарльз и прервал мордобой. Его лицо не задержалось в памяти, но фигура и правда была крепкой и совсем не прыжковой.  
  
      — Ты видел отчима, — как-то сдавленно ответил МакКензи, не глядя на Кима. Мгновенно почувствовалось, что это не самая приятная тема для МакКензи, он тут же поник и потемнел лицом.  
  
      — А отец? Ушёл? — не унимался Ким. Он пока не до конца понимал, что им движет. Желание позлорадствовать над врагом или, наоборот, поддержать и утешить. Что за чертовщина с ним вообще творится? С чего вдруг ненависть и агрессия к МакКензи стала перерождаться во что-то иное? Это неправильно! Он должен держаться подальше от этого придурка, который чуть не трахнул его в раздевалке и спровоцировал грёбаную течку. Это он виноват в том, что потом Киму пришлось три дня трахаться с Чаком на съёмной квартире и взбудоражить друзей и родных.  
  
      — Прыгнул однажды и больше не всплыл…  
  
      — То есть сумку всё же лучше вернуть, — понимающе подтвердил Ким, садясь. Ситуация с его собственным отцом так сильно беспокоила Ронвуда, что издеваться над МакКензи пропало всякое желание. Ричард по крайней мере вернётся… наверное. Всякое сомнение в том, что Шон — сын легендарного прыгуна в воду Алекса МакКензи пропало. Так и есть. Смешно, но у Кима в комнате висел плакат с отцом его истинного врага.  
  
      — Угум.  
  
      Ким не собирался играть на подобных чувствах. Его всё больше трясло от присутствия рядом МакКензи и противоречивых мыслей о нём. Лучше отдать ему сумку и постараться забыть. Даже если они будут встречаться на соревнованиях, Ким сможет держаться от него подальше, больше не провоцировать и не привлекать внимание.  
  
      — Поехали, подбросишь меня домой, заодно отдам тебе сумку, — распорядился он, поднявшись и прихватив свой рюкзак с земли.  
  
      — Ты наглая рожа! — усмехнулся МакКензи. Он встал, и они пошли к его машине. Возле огромного жёлтого открытого джипа с колёсами Киму по пояс Шон остановился и, подтянувшись на перекладине, запрыгнул внутрь, не открывая двери.  
  
      — МакКензи, где ты взял такую дуру? — присвистнул Ронвуд, повторяя манёвр Шона. Собственный старый пикап никак не мог сравниться с такой шикарной тачкой. Он влюбился в неё с первого взгляда и с восхищением разглядывал.  
  
      — Отчим подарил, — пропуская мимо ушей характеристику Ронвуда о своей машине, ответил Шон.  
  
      — Уж не за то ли, как ты меня в последний раз потрепал, — предположил Ким, проводя рукой по приборной панели. Джип был совсем новый, даже пах ещё автосалоном и самим МакКензи. Хорошенькие подарки у его отчима.  
  
      — О, нет! За нашу драку меня лишили карманных денег на месяц, — усмехнулся тот, коротко крутанув ключ в зажигании, заводя мотор и выворачивая с парковки.  
  
      — Бедненький, тебе одолжить? — наигранно пожалел его Ким и засмеялся, уворачиваясь от удара. Второго не последовало, и Ким решил, что МакКензи немного остывает к нему, и не знал, радоваться этому или пугаться. Телефон Кима жалобно пикнул в кармане, и он увидел сообщение от Дени:  
  
      «Ким, всё нормально?»  
  
      «Нормально, не ссы!» — быстро написал в ответ Ким.  
  


****

  
  
      На следующий день Чарльз разрешил сыну поехать на машине. Ким на радостях едва не задушил анатэ в объятьях. Он не понимал, с чего это анатэ такой добрый, но решил удачу не спугивать. Вчерашний визит Шона к нему домой прошёл быстро и гладко. Ким сбегал на второй этаж за его сумкой, а МакКензи остался ждать на улице, выкуривая сигарету и рассматривая их идеально ухоженный двор. По его лицу было заметно, что он хотел что-то об этом сказать, но не стал, забрал свою вещь и поторопился уехать. Кима торкнуло странным чувством, когда жёлтый джип скрылся за поворотом. Оно было чем-то похоже на то, что он испытывал всякий раз, провожая отца. Словно из его жизни исчезло что-то важное и именно сейчас нужное. Он отогнал эти мысли, но вот со снами справиться было сложнее. Он вертелся всю ночь и проснулся взмокшим и уставшим, словно не отдыхал вовсе. Он смыл неприятные ощущения холодным душем и поторопился в школу. По дороге он заехал за Дени. Тот как раз стоял на остановке. Но прямо перед его машиной затормозил Мэтт. Дени постоял несколько секунд, переводя взгляд с одной машины на другую, а потом решительно направился в сторону Кима. Мэтт яростно ударил по гудку, но Ким, едва Дени сел, сорвался с места и уехал. Он смеялся, глядя на машину Беиза, следующую за ними, и не считал зазорным потрепать другу немного нервишки. А Дени сжался, ожидая, что на школьной парковке непременно будет драка.  
  
      — Да чего ты, Дени, всё нормально! — подбодрил его Ким.  
  
      — Он захочет с тобой подраться!  
  
      — И правильно! Нам давно пора помириться! — улыбнулся Ким, сворачивая не на ту улицу, которую следовало, и глядя, как Мэтт тормозит, рисуя шинами на асфальте. Он подъехал к школе после Мэтта и уже видел, что Нильсон старается успокоить разъярённого Беиза, а Пирс отрицательно мотает головой, глядя на Кима, как если бы хотел сказать:  
  
      «Не паркуйся здесь!»  
  
      Ким специально наплевал на предупреждение и остановился на месте между машинами Криса и Мэтта. Улыбаясь, он вышел из пикапа, а к пассажирскому месту подлетел Мэтт и распахнул дверь. Он хотел было что-то сказать, но Дени быстро выскочил и побежал к школе.  
  
      — Дени! — крикнул Мэтт ему и хотел уже последовать за омегой.  
  
      — Беги быстрее, Хоут! Сейчас побежит догонять! — смеясь, крикнул Ким. Он не хотел, чтобы Мэтт сейчас ушёл. Лучше бы им с другом подраться и наконец помириться. Одиночество становилось слишком тяжёлым. Для Мэтта это стало последней каплей. Он понял, что это Ким науськивал Дени против него и, не совладав со своей яростью, налетел на друга. Когда Нильсон и Праит их растащили, первый урок уже начался. Ким, улыбаясь, стёр кулаком кровь с разбитой губы. Цель достигнута, да ещё и малой кровью! Он наблюдал за тем, как Мэтт рвётся продолжить драку, а Крис пытается его сдержать.  
  
      — Ким, какого чёрта? — спросил Пирс, держа друга за плечо, хоть и было видно, что Ким больше не собирается драться с Беизом. — Это ты Хоута надоумил?  
  
      — Само собой, — самодовольно ответил Ким, не пытаясь даже понизить тон.  
  
      — Зачем? Они же нормально общались!  
  
      — А Ник тоже считает, что когда альфа гуляет от омеги — это нормально? — усмехнулся Ким, переводя взгляд на ошарашенного таким вопросом друга.  
  
      — Причём здесь Ник? У нас по-другому всё!  
  
      — Да, у вас всё прекрасно, но почему так должно быть только в вашей паре?  
  
      — Ты охренел, Ронвуд! — рычал Мэтт, который прекрасно слышал их разговор. — Сводник ёбаный! Он теперь и не смотрит в мою сторону, — последние слова были сказаны даже как-то жалостливо.  
  
      — А ты ему цветочки подари! — насмешливо посоветовал Ким.  
  
      — Да с какой стати? Он что, какой-то особенный? — Мэтт сам не понимал, зачем ему этот Дени сдался. Поганые инстинкты!  
  
      — Особенный. Ты просто дальше своего носа не смотришь.  
  
      — Он, например, знает, где наркотики можно достать, — подтвердил Крис, приведя довольно сомнительный аргумент. — И у него невозможно допытаться, предохраняется он или нет.  
  
      — Сцепку нехер было делать! — парировал Ким.  
  
      — Я был под амфетамином! — яростно зарычал Крис, отпуская Мэтта, чтобы самому набить морду наглому Ронвуду.  
  
      Пирс мгновенно поравнялся с Кимом. Он решил, что игнор с его стороны окончен, и не собирался дать двоим идиотам убить их общего друга. Тем более, что в глубине души — Ким в этом не сомневался — он был с ним согласен. Таскаться так, как Мэтт — неправильно по отношению к Дени, каким бы он там ни был.  
  
      — Нет, он был под амфетамином, а омега виноват, — заржал Ким. Он знал, что тогда произошло, и догадывался, откуда у Дени наркота. Но озвучивать этого не хотел. Абсурдность слов Кима вызвала немую паузу, после чего всех пробило на смех. Парни, едва ли не катаясь по парковке, хлопали друг друга по плечам. Лёд между друзьями таял.


	6. Бутылочка

      Спустя пару недель после примирения Ким с приятелями отправились смотреть новый фантастический фильм «Кальмар ходячий»*. Кино показывали в формате IMAX, и главное, что запомнилось Киму во время просмотра — это более чем откровенная сцена между омежкой-нэком и мутантом с осьминожьими щупальцами. На протяжении всего сеанса ребята громко шутили и комментировали поступки и реплики героев, а в ответ на замечания кидались попкорном. Самым большим своим достижением за последние дни Ким считал то, что ему все-таки удалось выманить неприступного Уилла Хамельтона на свидание. Оно, правда, проходило в шумной компании его приятелей и под чмоканье тентаклей, пристававших к несчастному нэку. Но первый шаг был сделан.  
  
      «Золотая парочка» — Пирс и Ник — от похода в кино отказалась. Омежка не любил темные помещения и старался избегать их. Киму эта наивная трусость казалась милой, и он знал — Пирсу тоже. Друг всегда ревностно защищал своего истинного, в том числе и от его страхов. Зато Мэтт и Крис с большим энтузиазмом поддержали идею совместного кинопросмотра и прихватили с собой близнецов Хоутов. У ребят получилось почти три парочки. Ким с Уиллом, Мэтт и Дени, от которого так и разило Нильсоном из-за отпечатка его метки на шее, и сам Крис с Гленом. Бету, разумеется, воспринимали скорее как довесок, чем объект сексуального влечения. Ким подшучивал над Крисом, говорил, что нужно было соглашаться на Хоута-омегу, а раз сам профукал, то может довольствоваться Гленом. Бета обижался, никак не мог привыкнуть к жестоким шуточкам альф.  
  
      После фильма они решили, что расходиться рано, и все вшестером отправились в знакомый бар недалеко от кинотеатра. Импровизированная игра «в бутылочку» включала в себя новые правила из-за недостатка народа. На круглом столе стояли шоты, наполненные текилой, водкой или скотчем, в промежутках лежали бумажники ребят. Условия были просты: указывает горлышко бутылки на шот — нужно выпить, на кошелек — поцеловать хозяина вещи. Опустевший шот сразу же наполнялся вновь. Для омег имелись поблажки — если они не хотели поцелуев, то откупались пятью долларами. Уилл предлагал платить по баксу, но альфы не согласились, сказав, что тогда им придется целоваться только друг с другом или Гленом.  
  
      — Отлично, детка, иди ко мне, — разразился смехом Крис, когда его бутылочка указала на бумажник Кима. Все они были уже порядочно пьяны, перецеловались и не по разу, но останавливать веселье никто не желал.  
  
      — Чего надо, Нильсон? — захохотал Ким, отталкивая лицо друга. — Я — честный альфа и не целуюсь с первыми встречными!  
  
      — Какой я тебе первый встречный? Офонарел, Ронвуд? — рыкнул Крис и дернул его к себе, коротко и шутя чмокнув в губы. Ким сразу же стер с них слюну и сделал вид, что его сейчас стошнит.  
  
      Все смеялись, и обстановка была совершенно расслабленная. Мэтт поначалу рычал, когда Киму или, в особенности, Крису выпадало целовать Дени, но, опьянев, он перестал злиться. Тем более, что альфы не лезли засасывать омегу. Ким упрямо выкупал все поцелуи Уилла, не желая делиться таким труднодоступным Хамельтоном с другими. Деньги у него стремительно заканчивались — эта дурацкая бутылка точно заколдованная раз за разом поворачивалась к Уиллу.  
  
      — Ну наконец-то не альфа! — довольно воскликнул Крис, когда ему в первый раз выпал бумажник Глена. Он повернулся и окинул бету оценивающим взглядом.  
  
      — Я откуплюсь! — тут же решил раскрасневшийся Глен. У него язык уже слегка цеплялся за зубы, а на губах застыл расслабленная улыбочка.  
  
      — Вот еще! Поблажки только для омежек! — возмутился Крис, которому попытались отказать в поцелуе. Ким заметил, что теперь друг еще сильнее хочет это сделать.  
  
      — Вы же меня омегой всегда называете! — собирался схитрить Глен, медленно отдаляя лицо от Криса.  
  
      — Вот течка начнется — сможешь откупиться, а пока стой на месте! — засмеялся Нильсон, хватая бету за запястье и притягивая к себе.  
  
      Ким наблюдал за ними, нежно поглаживая бедро Уилла. Тот приятно пах и выглядел потрясающе. Ярко-рыжие волосы блестели и слегка растрепались, придав его образу какой-то небрежной романтичности. Красивая улыбка будоражила воображение Кима, и он с каждой выпитой дозой все сильнее хотел близости с ним.  
  
      Крис тем временем целовал Глена жадно и глубоко, хозяйничая у него во рту и забравшись рукой под футболку, хотя это по правилам делать было и необязательно. Киму показалось, что друг уж больно долго задержался с бетой, а тот вроде бы и вовсе не против такого расклада, даже рад ему.  
  
      — Что-то скучно, — вздохнул Ким. Если так пойдет, то деньги у него закончатся раньше, чем Уилл возбудится или напьется настолько, что даст себя трахнуть. — Заменим поцелуйчики минетом!  
  
      — Ну уж нет! — сразу же отказался Уилл и строго зыркнул на Ронвуда зелеными глазами. Он ущипнул его за бедро, намекая на то, что незачем выдумывать всякий бред.  
  
      — Предлагаю проголосовать! — пьяно проговорил Ким.  
  
      — Будет трое на трое! — вмешался Дени. Цифры не покидали его голову. И почему это раньше Ким не замечал, что омежка просто гений математики? С тех пор как они с Мэттом стали встречаться, Дени делал домашние задания по алгебре за всю компанию.  
  
      — А мы позвоним Пирсу, и он тоже проголосует! — мгновенно нашел выход Крис, запуская руку в карман, чтобы достать телефон. Ему-то идея явно понравилась, но вот косился он почему-то не на Дени или Уилла, а на Глена. На бету, которого знал сто лет, но только алкоголь помог воспринимать его иначе, чем объект для насмешек.  
  
      — Тогда четыре на четыре! — продолжал упрямиться Дени. Он насупился и скрестил руки на груди, демонстрируя, что не собирается отступать и так просто соглашаться на новые правила. — Ник будет против!  
  
      — Поэтому мы Нику звонить не станем! Только Пирсу, — залился смехом Ким. Ему сегодня действительно было весело. Он перецеловался с двумя омегами, Гленом и собственными друзьями, выпил больше, чем в тот раз, когда его лишили машины, отлично проводил время в приятной компании и даже имел надежду на секс с Уиллом после. Не хватало только присутствия «золотой парочки».  
  
      Ким уже набрал номер Пирса, когда ему в нос ударил знакомый запах. Он протрезвел в три секунды и затравленно огляделся, выронив из руки телефон. В бар вошел МакКензи со своим дружком-кабанчиком — Мелом Томсононом. Они осматривались, ища свободные места, но прежде увидели их. МакКензи что-то, улыбаясь, сказал приятелю, указывая на Кима. Томсон с энтузиазмом закивал, и они направились в их сторону.  
  
      — О, бутылочка! Возьмёте нас в игру? — весело спросил Мел и, не дожидаясь ответа, уселся с ними. — Мы оплатим следующий круг!  
  
      — У нас правила жестокие! — серьезно предупредил Дени, поглядывая то на Кима, то на Шона. Тот пододвинул стул от другого стола и сел рядом с Томсоном. Дени был единственным, кто знал, что произошло в раздевалке между ними. И что было после и как тяжело переживал это Ким. Удивительно, но доверять ему оказалось проще, чем кому-то из друзей, и Ронвуд не боялся, что омежка сдаст. Наоборот, верил, что тот — могила.  
  
      — Какие правила? — усмехнувшись на одну сторону, спросил МакКензи. Ким внутренне поежился от его взгляда и вцепился пальцами в край своего стула, ощутив, как сломался ноготь на среднем.  
  
      — Шот — пить, а бумажник — отсос, — дерзко ответил он, изо всех сил стараясь не показывать своих истинных чувств к Шону. Он никак не мог разобраться в них, слишком разнообразны те были и многогранны: от влечения до лютой ненависти. Алкоголь — плохой помощник, бурлил в теле Кима, подталкивал его к глупостям.  
  
      — Я против отсоса! — опять возмутился Дени и чувственно пихнул Кима ногой под столом, а потом состроил страшные глаза. Он мертвой хваткой вцепился в руку Мэтта и насупился, как сердитый хомячок.  
  
      — Я тоже! — в кои-то веки поддержал брата Глен. Хоуты выросли настолько разными, что висел нерешенным вопрос: кто решил называть их близнецами? У Глена лицо было худым, слегка вытянутым, волосы — коротко острижеными, а тело — тренированным и поджарым. Глядя на него в бассейне, Ким не раз думал, что у беты неплохая фигурка. Дени же казался мягким даже на вид, пухлые щечки вечно краснели от слез или смущения, светлые глаза обрамляли длинные ресницы, он часто улыбался и имел привычку накручивать на палец тонкую прядь волос. Конечно, некое сходство между ними было, но никакой речи не шло, скажем о подмене, как показывали в фильмах или сериалах.  
  
      — А разве мнение беты кого-то интересует? — удивился Крис, выгнув светлую бровь.  
  
      У Кима неожиданно заныла голова. Висок пронзило резкой и сильной болью, а перед глазами появилась яркая вспышка. Запах МакКензи наполнил его легкие и рассудок, дышать было невозможно, казалось, все нутро обожжено. Голоса друзей стали неразборчивыми, и Ким знал — точно такое же состояние было, когда он потерял сознание в раздевалке перед показательными выступлениями. Он закусил губу и украдкой глянул на Шона. Тот слушал разговор между Крисом и Гленом и не обращал на него внимания. Хорошо бы сейчас испариться из бара, пока он не видит.  
  
      — Тогда я не играю! — серьезно заявил Глен, намереваясь встать. Он забрал со стола свой кошелек, но осекся, когда Крис схватил его за запястье.  
  
      — Я сказал, мнение беты никого не интересует! Сел, живо! — рыкнул Крис, дернув Глена за руку и вынуждая вернуться на место. Он зло оскалился, и взгляд потемнел. Что-то с другом не так! Неправильно он смотрит на бету! Словно ревнует его и не хочет расставаться.  
  
      — Предлагаю омегам откупаться! — вмешался Уилл, желая разрядить накалившуюся обстановку и не доводить ситуацию до настоящего скандала.  
  
      — Полтинник! — сразу же подхватил Мел. Он выложил свой достаточно плотный бумажник на стол и вальяжно откинулся на спинку стула. Ким поражался тому, какой Томсон здоровый. Ни капельки не походил на школьника, и выражение лица борзое и самоуверенное.  
  
      — Двадцатка! И то дорого, — возмутился Дени.  
  
      — Ну так пусть твой альфа заплатит, если не хочет, чтобы ты другому отсасывал, — пожал плечами Шон, кивнув на Криса. МакКензи чувствовал от омеги его запах, как и все остальные. Но ничего не знал о истинном положении дел между Нильсоном, Мэттом и Дени. Такой себе треугольник.  
  
      — А если кому-то из нас выпадет отсосать другому альфе? — подал голос Ким. Это был самый страшный для него расклад, и даже от мыслей о такой вероятности его потряхивало, а низ живота сжимался. Если со своими приятелями он договорится, то минет Томсону или тем более МакКензи — не лучшая перспектива.  
  
      — Ну так полтос или отсос, — рассмеялся Мел. Он явно был уверен в своей удаче или в кошельке. И МакКензи, разъезжающий на дорогущем джипе, наверняка тоже. Им-то переживать не о чем, а у Кима пятьдесят баксов в бумажнике, и это до конца месяца.  
  
      — Окей, новоприбывшие начинают! — облизываясь, распорядился Крис в предвкушении веселья. Ким заметил, что друг опустил руку на колено Глена и слегка его сжал. Бета закусил губу и немного покраснел, но ладонь альфы не убрал.  
  
      МакКензи крутанул бутылку и, когда она остановилась, с удовольствием опрокинул в рот текилу.  
  
      — Я только что решил! — резко и громко заговорил Дени, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание. — Если кому-то выпадет отсос, то можно откупиться двадцаткой и заменить минет поцелуем.  
  
      — Ты решил? — улыбнулся на одну сторону МакКензи. Так кривенько, как больше всего раздражало Кима.  
  
      — Да, я! — хмуро заупрямился Дени, многозначительно посмотрев на него, и выгнул бровь. Ким уже давно осознал — омежка не прост. И с каждым днем убеждался все больше. Не дожидаясь, пока альфы решат дискутировать на эту тему, он крутанул бутылку и выпил шот с водкой, когда горлышко указало на него. Он поморщился и закусил долькой лимона.  
  
      Кима порадовала идея Дени и математическое мышление омеги. Он откупился от Мэтта двадцаткой, спокойно поцеловал друга взасос, и оба потом долго смеялись. Глен же выиграл отсос у Криса, но вот денег у беты уже не осталось даже на поцелуи. Альфа улыбнулся и кивнул в сторону выхода из бара. Глен отрицательно замотал головой и испуганно распахнул глаза. Но Нильсон не очень-то обращал внимания на эти немые протесты. Он встал и потянул его следом, забрал их с Гленом бумажники и, бросив «мы уехали», сбежал из бара, продолжая волочить за собой бету.  
  
      — Он не перепутал? — с сомнением спросил МакКензи, переводя взгляд на Дени. Ким со злорадством подумал о том, что этот тупица никак не сообразит, почему запах Нильсона исходит от омеги, а тот сбегает с его братом-близнецом. — Разве не ты с ним? — он кивнул Дени.  
  
      — Нет, — мгновенно отреагировал Мэтт, опуская ладонь на колено Хоута. Шон проследил за этим взглядом. — Дени — мой.  
  
      — Странные у вас в компании порядки, — задумчиво протянул МакКензи. Он хотел сказать ещё что-то, но осекся и расплылся в довольной улыбке, глядя на шокированное лицо Кима и бутылочку, указывающую горлышком на него.  
  
      Ким сглотнул и полез в бумажник. Нет, не это! Почему вечно случается то, чего он больше всего боится? Что же за отстой по жизни? Пальцы дрожали, а на лбу выступил пот. МакКензи со злорадством наблюдал за тем, как Ким вытащил из кошелька последние двадцать долларов.  
  
      — Упс! В долг не играем, Ронвуд! — хмыкнул он, с любопытством ожидая, как тот будет выкручиваться.  
  
      — Мэтт, одолжи тридцатку, — сдавленным голосом попросил Ким, подняв взгляд на друга. Бейз с готовностью потянулся к своему бумажнику, но тот, к несчастью, оказался пуст.  
  
      За столом повисла тишина. Уилл все свои деньги уже потратил. Дени заглянул в свой кошелек, желая помочь Киму. Но там был только призрак печально известной повесившейся мыши. МакКензи сложил руки на груди и ждал, что скажет или сделает Ким. Он ведь видел, с какой легкостью тот целовался с Бейзом и как перепугался от предстоящего поцелуя с ним. Наверняка у этого придурошного опять разыгралось эго, и он думает, что вводит Ронвуда в панику одним своим видом.  
  
      — Отстой, — прокомментировал Ким, переводя взгляд на самодовольного МакКензи.  
  
      — Хочешь оставить себе двадцать долларов? Не знаешь, как сказать? — усмехнулся тот и провел языком по щеке с обратной стороны, намекая на то, что Ким вполне может взять в рот, он не будет противиться.  
  
      Эта его отвратительная усмешка и грязные подначки раздражали Кима. Он лихорадочно соображал, что можно предпринять. Оставалось только позорное бегство. Ким покосился на дверь и почувствовал, как на запястье сомкнулась железная рука Шона. Повернувшись, он увидел твердый взгляд и нахмуренные брови, но улыбка все приподнимала левый уголок губ. Мало ему было того унижения, которое он причинил Киму в раздевалке, теперь хочет добавить. Еще и при друзьях! Живот у него сжался, и перед глазами на пару секунд потемнело.  
  
      Скрипнул стул, и Ким заметил, что Мэтт поднялся, готовый к драке. Следом вскочил и Мел. Омеги же, наоборот, молча переглядывались. Дени легонько подергал своего альфу за рубашку и мурлыкнул, умоляя сесть и не ввязываться. Он не хотел, чтобы у Мэтта были неприятности, которые последуют за пьяной дракой в баре. И Ким тоже не желал этого.  
  
      — Брось, Мэтт, проверим, как МакКензи умеет целоваться, — стараясь придать голосу насмешливости, хмыкнул он, придвинув свой стул ближе к МакКензи.  
  
      «Охуеть! Что же я делаю?» — успел подумать Ким, прежде чем коснулся губ другого альфы.  
  
      Несколько секунд МакКензи просто не шевелился, пребывая в состоянии шока. Ким облизал его губы и толкнулся внутрь рта, встречаясь там с языком Шона. Он, не веря собственному телу, ощутил возбуждение. На альфу! Срань Господня! Да еще и сам поцелуй ему нравился. Он продолжил, прикусывая губы, старался быть напористым и грубоватым, отыметь МакКензи в рот языком. Но тот наконец-то отмер и тоже решил принять участие. Его пальцы ухватили волосы на затылке Кима, а зубы сжали нижнюю губу. Не сильно, скорее дразня, а затем облизав. Ким тихо застонал в рот МакКензи и прикрыл глаза, вдыхая слабый запах своего истинного от мерзкого насмешливого Шона. Теперь-то он все понял!  
  
      — Чего-то ты обомлел, МакКензи, — через силу усмехнулся Ким. Поясницу пробрала судорога — та, которой он боялся больше всего в жизни. В висках стучало, и пот катился по лбу. Как же так? МакКензи — его истинный? Почему? За что это счастье?  
  
      — Ты поаккуратней, Ронвуд. Денег-то у тебя не осталось — быстро нашелся Шон, возвращаясь в реальность, и легонько помотал головой, словно отгоняя наваждение.  
  
      — Поэтому я больше не играю, — заявил он, вытирая ладонью губы, и встал. Уилл поднялся тоже, готовый следовать за ним. Ким сообразил, что МакКензи ничего не понял! Не догадался об их истинности, а значит, нужно уйти поскорее, пока его не торкнуло. Он схватил Уилла за руку и поторопился к выходу из бара. Кима одолевало смятение, и он не знал, как жить и что делать дальше. Его родители — истинные. Они счастливы и безумно любят друг друга. Но им повезло быть разнополыми. А Киму и его паре — нет! Лучше забыть Шона! Они не могут сойтись! Он не будет с альфой. Никогда!  
  
      Ким ощутил прилив боли, очень похожей на «ту самую». Его состояние становилось хуже, голова кружилась и сдавливало виски. В прошлый раз ему помог только секс с Чаком. Что, если в этот сработает близость с омегой? Во время секса происходит выплеск альфа-гормонов и дурацкий организм поймет — у Кима не должно быть никаких течек и реакции на МакКензи. Он оттащил Уилла в темный угол и, прижав к стене, стал грубо целовать и облизывать.  
  
      — Эй, Ким, полегче! — прошептал омега, слегка отстраняя парня от себя. От него пахло алкоголем и нежным естественным ароматом. Это дурманило и подстегивало Кима действовать еще более напористо.  
  
      — Я хочу тебя! Прямо сейчас, — выдохнул Ким ему в рот и теснее прижал к себе, целуя в шею и за ухом. Он опустил руку на ширинку омеги и слегка помял. — Ты ведь не дурак и знаешь, что нравишься мне. Но если я уйду, то больше не стану тебя добиваться.  
  
      — Эм… ну, то есть так просто сдашься? — слабо улыбнулся Уилл, подразнивая Кима. — Я не против. Давай, как ты хочешь, — согласился он.  
  
      — Тогда расстегни штанишки, детка, — победоносно хмыкнул Ким и прижал к стене спиной, задрал футболку и принялся целовать грудь и соски.  
  
      Уилл послушно справился с пуговицей и чиркнул молнией на ширинке. Ким сдернул его джинсы вместе с бельем и, наступив на них, поднял омегу, выдергивая ноги из штанин. Уилл обвил бедрами талию Ронвуда, левой рукой альфа держал его под левым коленом, а правой прижимал к стене. Омега втиснул ладони между их тел вниз и освободил от одежды возбужденный член Кима, несколько раз ласково пройдясь ладошкой по всему стволу. У него не было течки, и зад был совершенно сухим, так что Ким сунул два пальца ему в рот. Тот с готовностью облизал их, очевидно радуясь минимальной смазке. Ким вошел в него сразу двумя, покачивая их из стороны в сторону и с удовольствием ощущая тугость внутри. Он двигался торопливо, желая поскорее растянуть для себя дырку, и добавил третий палец. Он хотел, чтобы партнеру было хорошо с ним в первый раз, и старательно вылизывал шею, нашел чувствительное местечко и сильнее возбуждался от слабых просящих стонов Уилла. Тело омеги откликнулось на ласки, и скоро пальцы Кима увлажнила естественная смазка.  
  
      — Можно уже, — разрешил Уилл, со вздохом откинувшись затылком на прохладную стену.  
  
      Ким кивнул с улыбкой, нежно куснул его за ключицу и насадил на себя одним плавным движением и, позволив Уиллу привыкнуть, стал сначала неторопливо двигаться в нем, постепенно ускоряясь и увеличивая амплитуду. Омега сдавленно стонал, цепляясь пальцами за плечи Кима, и часто облизывался, прося поцелуй. Приближаясь к разрядке, Ким взял в руку член Уилла, решив помочь кончить первым. Он приник к губам партнера. Омежка восторженно вскрикнул, и при следующих толчках из его задницы потекла смазка, капая вниз и пачкая штаны. Почти сразу к ней добавилась сперма. Ким вышел, не желая спускать в омегу и застревать в нем узлом.  
  
      Уилл тяжело дышал и, когда альфа поставил на землю, перемялся с ноги на ногу. Ким придержал его, чтобы не грохнулся, и еще раз благодарно чмокнул в шеку.  
  
      — Теперь ты доволен? — уточнил омега и наклонился поднять свою одежду.  
  
      — Более чем, — кивнул Ким и первым опустился вниз.  
  
      Он помог ему надеть белье и штаны, сделав это мягко и медленно. Перед тем как натянуть брюки на задницу парня, он коротко поцеловал его в бедро. Потом встал и заглянул омеге в глаза.  
  
      — Ты очень нравишься мне, Уилл. Я собираюсь гонять от тебя всех альф, ругаться и ревновать, если позаришься на другого. Может, ты даже от меня за такое отхватишь, — Ким говорил искренне. Ему хотелось завязать с Уиллом отношения — нормальные, правильные. Показать себе и всему миру, что он альфа, а течка, которая у него была — только злая шутка природы. Он был бы хорошим альфой для Уилла, таким, как его отец или Пирс.  
  
      — Ты предлагаешь мне быть вместе, — с сомнением уточнил омега, — или ставишь перед фактом, что мы встречаемся, потому что ты так решил?  
  
      — Второе. Но если захочешь уйти, я держать не стану. По крайней мере, сегодня, — просто ответил Ким, стоя совсем близко к парню и глядя ему в лицо.  
  
      — Хорошо. Я понял. Я не хочу уходить.  
  
      Встреча с МакКензи отрезвила Кима, и выпитое после никак не отразилось на организме. Слабые судороги не давали покоя. Но они были почти незаметны, так что Ким подумал — стоит решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Уилл согласился остаться с ним, и он сможет жить нормально, с омегой. Причем весьма недурственным. Он взял Уилла за руку и повел к парковке такси. Они уселись в одно из них.  
  
      — Куда? — спросил водитель, посмотрев на парочку в зеркало заднего вида.  
  
      Ким назвал свой домашний адрес, бережно поглаживая омегу по колену. Он потянул Уилла на себя, чтобы улегся к нему на грудь и подремал по дороге. Ким поцеловал его в висок, прикрыв глаза. Он не увидел Дени и Мэтта на стоянке возле бара, зато когда они подъехали к дому, то в окнах друга горел свет. Значит, они просто миновали пункт с сексом в темном уголке.  
  
      Ким постарался очень тихо открыть входную дверь в дом, на случай если все уже спят. Но нет. На задней веранде было светло. Он велел Уиллу подождать его в комнате и объяснил, куда на втором этаже войти, а сам вышел к анатэ. Тот сидел в своем кресле, подтянув под себя ноги, закутавшись в клетчатый плед, и курил.  
  
      — Атэ, я пришел, — тихо позвал Ким и опустился рядом с ним на корточки.  
  
      — Выглядишь трезвее, чем я ожидал, — отметил Чарльз, окинув сына с головы до ног и коротко втянув его запах. — Ты не один?  
  
      — С Уиллом, можно ему переночевать? — Ким заглядывал Чарльзу в лицо и пытался угадать, о чем тот думает. У него было печальное выражение и грустные глаза. К тому же анатэ никогда не курил дома. Что случилось? — Атэ, все в порядке?  
  
      — Да, иди ложись, пусть Уилл остается. Его родители в курсе?  
  
      — Нет, я скажу ему написать смс. Атэ, точно все хорошо? Что-то с папой? — Кима тряхнуло от своей догадки. Неужели с отцом что-то произошло? В груди противно заныло, и сердце пропустило пару ударов. Он ни за что не хотел потерять Ричарда.  
  
      — Нет, не переживай. Я не узнал ничего нового об отце, — анатэ затушил сигарету и поднялся. Его лицо стало привычно спокойным и вмиг утратило тревожные черты. — Пойдем в дом.  
  
      Ночью Ким не приставал больше к Уиллу. Они приняли душ вместе перед сном. Ким нежно целовал бархатную кожу и аккуратно мыл омегу. Тот бы рад, мурлыкал от удовольствия и прикрывал глаза. Только дома Ким заметил, что Уилл оставил глубокие царапины на спине. В кровати Уилл устроился у него на плече и сразу же уснул. Ким осторожно гладил его и еще долго не спал от слабых внутренних судорог и мыслей о поцелуе с МакКензи. И главное — об их истинности.


	7. Скелеты в шкафу

Лететь на День Благодарения в Кливленд к семье своего отца Ким совершенно не хотел. Он с большим удовольствием остался бы дома один и провел весь уикенд в постели с Уиллом. Тем более что у того должна была начаться течка. На этот довод анатэ равнодушно ответил:  
  
      — Ким, День Благодарения — семейный праздник. Ронвуды-старшие — наша семья. Если тебе хочется провести время с Уильямом, ставь метку и возьмем его тоже.  
  
      Ставить метку Ким пока не собирался. Он считал это более чем ответственным шагом и не хотел оказаться на месте Криса — сначала куснуть омегу, а потом отметину забрать. Да и ему хотелось обсудить свои отношения с отцом, рассказать о Уилле, спросить, правильно ли он вообще себя с ним ведет. Он физически ощущал недостаток поддержки со стороны Ричарда. Напряжение из-за его отсутствия нарастало, делало его дерганым и печальным. Именно поэтому Ким не хотел видеться с родителями и братом отца, чтобы этот визит не спровоцировал у него бурю.  
  
      — Но мы ведь едем ненадолго? — уточнил Ким со вздохом, признав, что все равно не останется дома один. Да и это невоспитанно по отношению к их семье.  
  
      — На четыре дня. Я тоже не люблю «казарму». Твой Уильям не успеет соскучиться, — отмахнулся анатэ. Он занимался упаковкой вещей Майки и говорил, не оборачиваясь на старшего сына.  
  
      Ким отлично знал — главным раздражающим фактором в Кливленде для атэ являлся супруг дяди Роберта — Патрик. Они были двумя противоположностями, друг друга не понимали, и Чарльз всячески избегал встреч с ним. Но иногда игнорирование просто невозможно, как в этот раз.  
  
      В своей комнате Ким написал Уиллу смс с извинениями и предупредил о том, что его не будет на праздниках. Он ожидал всплеска негативных эмоций и стервозности, но ничего не произошло.  
  
      «Я буду очень скучать по тебе. Возвращайся скорее»  
  
      В школе, рядом с Кимом и его друзьями, Уилл был само послушание и смирение. Оставшись же с альфой наедине, он мог и дерзить, и прикалываться, что импонировало Киму, привыкшему к инфантильным омегам, открывающим рот только при виде члена. Уилл улавливал перемены настроения Кима и умел вовремя заткнуться или стать нежным. Когда Кима особенно сильно накрывали приступы «той самой» боли, ему хотелось быть грубым, и омега терпел, не отпуская лишних комментариев. К тому же на следующий день Ким становился ласковым и заботливым, словно извиняясь за свое поведение. Пару раз Уилл ночевал у него дома, но перебираться на постоянное место жительства не спешил. Он всячески старался подружиться с Чарльзом и заручиться его поддержкой в этих отношениях. Анатэ к странноватому увлечению сына еще присматривался, но уже сменил гнев на милость.  
  
      Но вот в своей среде Уилл был знатной дрянью, гламурным котиком и тусовщиком. Он дружил только с крутыми омежками. Те модно наряжались, красились, делали прически, и за ними табунами бегали альфы, ухаживали и пищали от счастья, когда им улыбались или бросали короткую фразу. Оказалось, что прежде, находясь в этой компании, Уилл не стеснялся подтрунивать над недостатками и неудачами Дени и высмеивать мягкость и романтичность Ника. Теперь же издевательства прекратились. Ким видел, какое самообладание Уиллу требуется, чтобы общаться с ними нормально, ведь это ниже его достоинства. Ему было стремно оставаться наедине с Ником или Дени, он сразу старался сбежать к своим приятелям. Но при альфах вел себя очень прилично. Когда появился Уилл, парни вдруг поняли — у их омег могут быть собственные проблемы вне зависимости от того, насколько крутые у них альфы. Для Мэтта и особенно Пирса словно снег на голову свалилось известие, что их омеги в школе — аутсайдеры.  
  
      — Уилл, я не въеду, почему ты нос от Ника и Дени воротишь? — спросил его как-то Ким, когда они после школы завалились в кафе, чтобы побыть вдвоем. Он решил прояснить эту ситуацию. Все таки омежьи мысли оставались темным лесом, полным невиданных зверей.  
  
      — А ты почему не общаешься с Вонючкой и Лысым? — вопросом на вопрос ответил омега, медленно размешивая в чашке с капучино сахар. Он заплел рыжие волосы в красивую косу, а глаза только слегка подвел карандашом. Ким с удовольствием теребил кончик косы Уилла и вдыхал нежный запах шампуня.  
  
      — С ними все понятно. Они двое придурков. И клички у них очень в тему. А Ник с Дени вам чем не угодили? — поднял брови Ким. Он не думал, что Ник в школе может быть изгоем. На их столик принесли апельсиновый сок и батончик мюсли с сухофруктами.  
  
      — Дени — шлюха. Мне вообще удивительно, что Беиз с ним связался… да и Нильсон — с его-то брезгливостью. А до них Хоута перетрахала куча альф и бет тоже. Это теперь он в шоколаде и весь такой борзый нос задирает, — стал задумчиво рассуждать Уилл.  
  
      — Ты, помнится, на спор переспал с победившей командой по футболу, — недовольно припомнил Ким. Его отношение с Дени было очень дружеским. Он воспринимал омегу как хранителя своей большой и страшной тайны. И не хотел, чтобы его кто-то обижал, даже если это Уилл.  
  
      — Ты там был, Ронвуд? Ты видел? — рассердился в ответ на выпад омега. Он гневно зыркнул на Кима и поджал губы. Ложечка, которой он мешал свой кофе, зазвенела громче и чаще.  
  
      — А что я бы увидел, если бы там был? — растерялся Ким — он не думал задевать Уилла. Об этом жужжала вся школа уже два года, и пора бы остыть.  
  
      Вместо ответа Уилл неожиданно встал. Взяв сумку, он направился к выходу. Ким быстро перехватил его за руку и мягко, но настойчиво заставил вернуться на диванчик. Он не рычал, наоборот, трепетно погладил по спине и заглянул в глаза, ставшие печальными.  
  
      — Извини. Расскажи, что случилось на самом деле, — попросил он, забрал сумку из руки Уилла и, отбросив на соседнее кресло, переплел с ним пальцы.  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Уилл, мы встречаемся, я не хочу думать о тебе хуже, чем ты есть. Давай мы поговорим? — более настойчиво сказал Ким, тем не менее прижимая спину парня к своей груди и приобнимая его. Он чутко уловил, что запах омеги изменился, будто тот испугался чего-то. Значит, не только у Кима есть тайны, которыми он ни с кем не хочет делиться.  
  
      — Я был с Юджином. Больше никто из команды меня не тронул, — вздохнув, тихо заговорил омега.  
  
      — Почему же тогда ты терпишь слухи? — спросил Ким, вспоминая, что Уилл не просто отмалчивается, а совершенно не опровергает, подшучивая на эту тему.  
  
      — А как ты думаешь? Слова тринадцати альф против одного омеги. К тому же… — он замялся и проглотил остаток фразы вместе с жадным глотком капучино.  
  
      — К тому же что? — привязался Ким, подвигая ближе к Уиллу принесенное официантом пирожное.  
  
      — Ким, мне неприятно об этом говорить, — Уилл даже не посмотрел на лакомство, он продолжал пялиться в окно кафе. Киму показалось, что его голос дрогнул и появились внутренние вибрации, которые скоро выльются слезами. Видимо, допросы на эту тему — не слишком удачная идея и лучше отстать.  
  
      — Мне нужно найти и убить Юджина или кого-то из его команды? — как само собой разумеющееся предложил Ким, накалывая на вилку кусочек лакомства и поднося ко рту омеги. Теперь они с Уиллом встречаются, и ему хочется защищать его ото всех и поддерживать. Чтобы омега чувствовал привязанность и приязнь.  
  
      Уилл засмеялся и, прожевав пирожное, повернулся к Киму, глядя с признательностью и нежностью.  
  
      — Нет, тебе нужно оставить это в прошлом. Я пересмотрю свое отношение к Хоуту. Дай мне время, хорошо? — Уилл плотнее прижался к спине Кима и тихо мурлыкнул.  
  
      — А Ник?  
  
      — Тейлор слишком идеальный. Его я продолжу ненавидеть, потому что похабно выгляжу на фоне этого ангела, — засмеялся Уилл и взял с вилки, протянутой альфой, еще один кусочек.  
  
      — Отлично ты выглядишь! Очень подходишь нашей компании. Золотая середина между ангелом и шлюхой. Но однозначно самый красивый, — весело успокоил его Ким.  
  
      В общем-то, он был доволен их отношениями и сам поражался, ловя себя на мысли, что соскучился по Уиллу или хочет провести время с ним в обнимку перед теликом или в парке, а не с друзьями в баре или на тренировке. Он вспоминал себя пару-тройку месяцев назад — тогда ему казалась слегка диковатой вечная любовь-морковь Пирса и Ника, но вот теперь стал понимать их. Отец наверняка знатно удивился бы, узнай он, что сын встречается с одним омегой и не бегает больше за течными задницами.  
  
      Ким со вздохом отправил в сумку футболку Уилла, в которой тот спал, когда оставался ночевать у него. Та сохранила запах омеги и была нужна Киму с собой в поездке даже на четыре дня. После игры в «бутылочку» и поцелуя с МакКензи боль все чаще возвращалась к Киму. И хотя приступы были поначалу слабыми, они постепенно усиливались. Точно как и в прошлый раз, и Ким хорошо помнил, чем это закончилось. Перед отъездом в «казарму» он решил перестраховаться и поговорить с Дени. Не хотелось, чтобы за семейным столом случился конфуз. Дед тогда самолично застрелит его из именного оружия и сожрет вместо индейки.  
  
      — Дени, слушай, а это у вас бывает чаще раза в четыре месяца? — тихо спросил Ким, оставшись с омегой наедине после школы примерно за неделю до поездки в Кливленд.  
  
      — Что? У тебя опять? — округлил глаза Хоут. Он сидел на траве рядом со своей сумкой и решал уравнения по алгебре. Кажется, это было домашнее задание параллельного класса. Вполне возможно, омега немного зарабатывал на том, что знал предмет лучше других.  
  
      — Ну поори еще об этом! — возмутился Ким, опасливо оглядываясь по сторонам и не очень-то желая, чтобы их разговор кто-то подслушал. — Короче, что мне делать, если эта херня случится, пока я буду в окружении родни?  
  
      — Ну… вообще можно попробовать подавители, — задумчиво прикинул Дени, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия и быстро решая пример. По мнению Кима — невероятно сложный, но вот Хоуту он не составлял никакого труда. — Некоторые на них сидят годами, и течки прекращаются.  
  
      — Охуеть, Хоут! А раньше сказать нельзя было об этом? — с рыком возмутился Ким. А он-то и забыл о том, что омеги отлично справлялись с течками медикаментозно.  
  
      — Ты не омега! Это гормональные препараты, они могут как-то по-другому подействовать. Отвалится у тебя член, что будешь делать? — рассердился Дени на глупость со стороны альфы. Он хмуро окинул Кима взглядом и заложил карандаш за ухо.  
  
      — Член, говоришь, отвалится? — усмехнулся Ким, поражаясь перепадам в настроении Дени. «Мальчик-зайчик», а потом в один момент — «Спарта!» — Достань мне их, и посмотрим, что отвалится.  
  
      — У тебя с головой нормально? Это же не витамины! К тому же их только по рецепту продают! — звенящим шепотом заговорил Дени, ущипнув Кима за бедро.  
  
      — А амфетамин тоже по рецепту… или его вообще не продают? — наигранно задумался Ким, напоминая про то, откуда омега взял наркотики, чтобы напоить ими Криса и урвать от него метку.  
  
      Дени недовольно фыркнул, но спорить больше не стал. Он пробурчал себе под нос, мол раз уж альфа хочет проблем со здоровьем, то почему он должен беспокоиться об этом? И пообещал достать таблетки до того, как Ким отправится в поездку.  
  
      Сегодня, придя со школы и сев за уроки, Ким обнаружил в сумке упаковку блокаторов. Было довольно сложно объяснить анатэ, почему он хохочет до слез. Ну это ж надо! Не принимать во время беременности! А что, у кого-то хватит ума глотать таблетки от течки, когда последствия уже настигли, а ее самой все равно нет? Не принимать, если течка уже началась! Абсурд! Если началась, то тебе не подходит дозировка и нужно выпить двойную порцию! Противопоказания: головная боль, судороги матки, расстройство желудка. То есть препарат не снимает симптомы, а добавляет новые? Весело! Приняв капсулу у себя в комнате, Ким выяснил — выпросил он их у Дени не зря. Обычные уже недомогания постепенно стали стихать и мало-помалу сошли на нет. Поняв, что блокаторы действуют, Ким повеселел и перестал беспокоиться о поездке в «казарму».  
  


****

  
  
      В аэропорту имени Хопкинса в Кливленде Кима, Дерека, Майкла и анатэ встретил брат отца — Роберт Ронвуд. Он был старше Ричарда на три года, и они омерзительно походили друг на друга внешне. У Кима даже сердце кольнуло, когда он увидел дядю. Хорошо хоть, что у них совершенно разная манера одеваться. Отец редко был при параде, любил джинсы и простые рубашки, но еще лучше — футболки. А дядя Роберт носил строгие дорогие костюмы-тройки, галстуки и лакированные ботинки. Черные, такие же, как у отца, волосы он зачесывал назад и всегда чисто брился. Не то, что Ричард, чья щетина оставляла царапины на лице и губах анатэ. Но их черты и цвет глаз были настолько схожи, что одеть их одинаково, взлохматить дяде шевелюру и отрастить щетину — отличить будет проблематично. Ким со вздохом подумал, что праздник без скандала точно не обойдется. Просто потому что анатэ, он сам и братья слишком напряжены из-за отсутствия главного альфы. А Ронвуды-старшие, без сомнения, попытаются их поддержать и только сильнее взбесят этим.  
  
      Роберт приветливо улыбнулся и забрал у Чарльза сумки, коротко приобняв его и похлопав по плечу. Ким отлично знал — при всей внешней доброжелательности анатэ тот мало кого по-настоящему любит. Соседей и знакомых он скорее терпел, сохраняя в поведении главные признаки порядочного омеги. Эти мысли начали посещать голову Кима недавно — после того как отец уехал. Раньше ему было невдомек, больше волновали собственные проблемы и тоска по Ричарду. А теперь стало ясно — анатэ переживает расставания куда тяжелее него, Дерека и Майки. Однако к дяде Роберту Чарльз относился с симпатией. Они могли о вместе смеяться и болтать, подкалывать друг друга и вызывать тем самым ревность Патрика.  
  
      — Как добрались? Майки, тебе понравилось летать? — бодро спросил дядя, помогая Дереку с его рюкзаком.  
  
      — Я плакал всю дорогу! — гордо сообщил Майки, волоча собственный крошечный чемоданчик. Младший из братьев казался Киму странным ребенком. Он вовсе не вел себя как омега, часто и прочно упорствовал и мог кого угодно довести до белого каления. Иногда очень кстати.  
  
      — Почему? Испугался? — удивился Роберт не самой информации, а скорее гордости в голосе ребенка. Он погладил племяшку по черным вьющимся волосам, словно желая его успокоить. Только маленький Дьяволенок в этом вовсе не нуждался.  
  
      — Один мудак стал возмущаться, что летать с детьми невозможно, и мы решили устроить подтверждение, — объяснил Дерек. Мелкий подлиза сунул ручонку в свободную ладонь дяди и миленько улыбнулся. Ким покачал головой от такого поведения. Дерек далеко пойдет! Он уже представлял, как придется шугать малолетних альфенышей, позарившихся на няшного и ласкового омежку.  
  
      Дядя Роберт перевел удивленный взгляд на анатэ, но тот пожал плечами. Ким, Дерек и Майки были его детьми — у него давно выработался иммунитет к их истерикам, воплям и чудаковатостям разной степени и направленности. Он всю дорогу преспокойно читал, не обращая внимания на то, что дети задолбали весь самолет. Конечно, в другой ситуации анатэ унял бы отпрысков одним взглядом и тихим шипением. Но в этот раз просто пошел на принцип. Омежки мирно и тихо играли в видеоигру, а к ним подлетел больной на голову альфа и заявил анатэ:  
  
      — Следи, чтобы твои щенки не устроили здесь сумасшедший дом.  
  
      Единственное, за чем проследил Чарльз — чтобы Ким не набросился после такого заявления на постороннего человека в салоне самолета.  
  
      — Эм, Ди, это плохое слово. Давай, чтобы я его больше от тебя не слышал? — ответил наконец Роберт племяннику и перевел взгляд на Кима, прекрасно понимая, у кого мальчик нахватался этих словечек. — Твоя была идея?  
  
      — Майкла, — отмахнулся Ким, запихивая их вещи в военный джип дяди. Ему казалось, что родственники недооценивают вредный характер мелкого чертика. — Можно мне за руль? — с надеждой спросил он.  
  
      Дядя Роберт помог Майку и Дереку устроиться вместе с Чарльзом на заднем сидении. Автокресла для детей были не предусмотрены, и анатэ сразу же взял младшего сына на колени, а среднему велел пристегнуться. Когда он увидел, что Роб собирается позволить Киму сесть за руль, то пристегнулся и сам. Однако предупреждать дядю о том, какая у Кима манера вождения, не стал. Роберт посмотрел на это с ухмылкой и сел вперед. Но когда они подъехали к «казарме», он тоже был пристегнут и крепко вцепился за ручку над дверью, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. Несколько раз он пытался вдавить в пол несуществующую на его месте педаль, когда племянник, не притормаживая, входил в особенно крутые повороты. Ким, не снижая скорости, припарковался между джипом деда и дорогой машиной Патрика, едва не сорвав у той зеркало. Наверное, на это дядя бы рассердился, ведь это он купил супругу авто и оплачивал все счета своего омеги, который, как и анатэ, ни дня после замужества не работал. Роберт протяжно выдохнул с явным облегчением и обиженно посмотрел на ехидную улыбочку анатэ, обернувшись к нему.  
  
      — Это был последний раз, когда ты сел за руль моей машины, — четко произнес он, открывая дверцу и ступая, наконец, на твердую землю. — А ты мог бы меня предупредить о таком аттракционе, — обратился он к Чарльзу, забирая у него Майкла и опуская на дорожку перед домом.  
  
      — Я же пристегнулся, — хмыкнул анатэ.  
  
      — Так это был сигнал опасности? — выгнул бровь дядя Роберт. — Майки, Ди, там ани* и Патрик на кухне, найдете их? Ани по вам жутко соскучился. А ты помоги мне с сумками, — обратился он к Киму.  
  
      — А по мне ани не скучал? — усмехнулся Ким. Братья и анатэ направились к входной двери, прихватив с собой только подарки, которые приготовили.  
  
      — А что есть кто-то, кто по тебе скучает? — подколол его дядя и подмигнул.  
  
      Роберт взял самые тяжелые сумки, и они с Кимом отнесли их наверх. Тот на секунду застыл в дверях, не решаясь войти в бывшую отцовскую комнату. Он бывал здесь очень много раз в детстве и после, уже вместе с Ричардом, но сейчас стало страшно. Обычно по ночам отсюда было слышно, как родители любят друг друга. В мебель и стены впились запахи их двоих, но больше — отцовские. Ким прикусил губу. Он чувствовал в себе закипающее раздражение — все в этом доме напоминало Ричарда, по которому он жутко скучал, и тревожило болезненную тему. Спускаясь вниз, он услышал тихий «понимающий» вопрос Патрика:  
  
      — Как ты, Чарльз, в порядке? Ничего страшного, ты ведь всегда справлялся, тебе же не впервой одному оставаться.  
  
      Ким почувствовал вспыхнувшее раздражение и не смог сдержаться. Ну как так? Что это за утешение? Скорее уж соль на рану. Лучше бы совсем молчал!  
  
      — Да бля! Все заебись у нас! Мы уже три месяца не видели отца и не знаем, где он! Радуемся этому каждый день! Нам же, ебать, это привычно! — сердито съязвил он, влезая между анатэ и Патриком. Чарльз даже не успел рта открыть, чтобы что-то ответить.  
  
      Патрик нахмурился, не желая терпеть выходки подростка. Он поджал пухлые подкрашенные губы и скрестил руки на груди, молча глядя то на своего супруга, то на Кима. Роберт схватил Кима за ухо и со словами «пойдем-ка поговорим» выволок его на заднюю веранду. Ким зарычал, за что сразу же получил увесистый шлепок по заднице, а пальцы на ухе сжались сильнее. Дядя оттащил племянника к садовому столику и усадил на скамейку, опускаясь рядом и оставив, наконец, ухо в покое.  
  
      — Не хватай меня так! Я тебе…  
  
      — Не сын, — резко закончил за него Роберт. Он строго смотрел в лицо племянника, сдвинув брови к переносице, и на его челюсти играли желваки. Ну разумеется! Какому альфе понравится, когда кто-то так разговаривает с его омегой. — Ким, я понимаю, ты переживаешь из-за отца, но, пожалуйста, держи себя в руках, — смягчив тон, попросил дядя. Он положил ладонь на плечо Кима и слегка сжал. — Ты сейчас — единственный альфа в вашей семье и уже почти взрослый. Не заставляй Чарльза быть сильнее всех, дай ему передышку. Он переживает гораздо больше тебя.  
  
      — Тогда пусть Патрик до него не доебывается! — упрямился Ким. Он никак не мог остыть от циничных утешений омеги дяди.  
  
      — Ким, будь повежливей, — настойчиво повторил Роберт. — Мы все волнуемся из-за Рича и ждем, когда он вернется.  
  
      — Почему ты не ездишь в командировки? — неожиданно даже для себя спросил Ким, успокаиваясь от близости старшего и родного альфы. Роберт, как отец и дед, был военным. Только когда Ричард ушел на мнимую пенсию, его брат получил звание генерала и продолжал служить.  
  
      — И меня хочешь отправить? У нас разные профили, Ким. Я работаю здесь в штабе и каждый раз приезжаю домой, его же работа — командировочная, — слегка улыбнувшись и потрепав племянника по волосам, терпеливо объяснил дядя Роберт.  
  
      — Пенсия у него тоже командировочная. Вы что-то скрываете! Генерал, ты, родители! Ты знаешь, где папа? — печально спросил Ким, расстраиваясь с каждой минутой сильнее. Ему давно нужно было поговорить с кем-то об отце, хотя бы примерно узнать, где он и вернется ли.  
  
      — Ким…  
  
      — Скажи правду! Дядя, мне же уже не десять лет! Воздушка — это только для отвода глаз? Чем он занимается на самом деле? Ему звонил Джон Саммерс, и они говорили и об анатэ! Он тоже как-то связан с военными? Дядя? — Ким беспорядочно озвучивал сумбурные мысли, которые последние месяцы вертелись в его голове. Он сидел на скамье рядом с Робертом и выглядел совершенно несчастным. Сердце ощутимо сжималось от какой-то безысходности, а запах дяди, так схожий с отцовским, только дразнил рецепторы.  
  
      — Твой отец занимается разведкой. Сейчас он в Сирии. Крайний раз выходил на связь первого ноября. С ним все в порядке. Но я не знаю, как долго еще продлится его работа, — тяжело вздохнув, сказал Роберт. Он утешающе сжал плечо Кима и заглянул ему в лицо, стараясь понять, о чем парень думает.  
  
      — В Сирии?! Первого ноября? Это же почти месяц назад! — Ким ошарашено смотрел на дядю. Он подозревал что-то подобное, но чтобы горячая точка! Теперь стало понятно, почему анатэ так нервничает — он знает правду!  
  
      — Не беспокойся об этом. Он вышел на связь в назначенное время и передал, что у него все в порядке.  
  
      — Окей, а за Сирию можно переживать? Это же не курорт! Там же сейчас полная жопа! — просьба не тревожиться принесла свои плоды, и Ким разволновался сильнее, думая, что за месяц с отцом могло случиться уже все что угодно. Метка на шее анатэ подтверждала — он жив. Вот только у истинных она не всегда пропадает после смерти поставившего ее. Так что никаких гарантий нет, что Ричард вообще вернется.  
  
      — Ким, твой отец бывал там много раз — он разберется. А если ты продолжишь в том же духе, то подтвердишь, что мне не стоило говорить, — строго прервал его Роберт. Он потянул племянника к себе и обнял, успокаивающе погладил по спине. — Он вернется, Кими, как всегда. Помоги Чарльзу с этим справиться, хорошо?  
  
      — Анатэ тоже с этим связан?  
  
      — Не спрашивай меня больше, Ким. Я вовсе не должен был тебе рассказывать.  
  
      — Но Пол и Стэн знают ведь? Так? Ты от них не скрываешь, чем на самом деле занимаешься, — обиженно выдал Ким, сразу догадавшись — дядя никакого отношения к военно-воздушным силам не имеет. Да и дед, скорее всего, тоже. Его коробило от мысли, что его обманывали, как какого-то дурачка, а кузены знали давным-давно.  
  
      — Мои сыновья с малых лет учились в военной школе, а потом в Академии. Они знают, потому что оба пошли по моим стопам и унаследовали нашу семейную профессию, — спокойно объяснил дядя. — Но ты и твои братья — нет. А гражданским о нашей работе знать не положено. Даже если это члены семьи.  
  
      — Но теперь-то я обо всем знаю, — немного рвано вздохнул Ким. Он не думал, что волнение только сильнее возрастет. Возможно, правы те, кто говорит, что счастье в неведении. Не знал бы он о том, где отец или кто его истинный, и жизнь была бы чуточку проще.  
  
      — Не рассказывай об этом Хьюго Гарсии. Не то он живо наденет на тебя военную форму и запихнет в ВВА**, — предостерег Роберт племянника со смешком.  
  
      — Отец говорит, что с моей дисциплиной из меня толку не будет, — улыбнулся Ким в ответ. Он хорошо знал лучшего друга отца — Хью. Теперь его характер и род занятий стал вырисовываться более четко.  
  
      — Тебя зачислят без экзаменов только потому, что ты — сын Ричарда. А дрессировать там умеют, — подмигнул ему Роберт и поднялся со своего места. — Испортишь нам праздник? — придав голосу дружеский тон, сменил тему он.  
  
      — Ты лучше не меня, а братьев моих остерегайся. Дерек на пределе, а Майк просто за компанию мозг будет выносить. Знаешь, каким засранцем он растет?  
  
      — Ну да, догадался уже, раз он весь полет истерил назло какому-то альфе, — усмехнулся Роберт. — Он, может, даже противнее тебя вырастет.  
  
      — Я об этом позабочусь, — засмеялся парень.  
  
      Напряжение из-за отца не спадало, но он решил, что дядя прав. Анатэ нужно поддержать. Они приехали всего на четыре дня, а потом вернутся домой. Не стоит наживать себе врагов в виде собственной родни.  
  


_____________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
 ***Ани**  — супруг-омега деда.  
  
 ****ВВА**  — Высшая Военная Академия


	8. Срыв

      Ким намеренно задел под столом бедро Уилла и многозначительно улыбнулся. Отношения с омегой становились все более гармоничными с каждым месяцем, и Ким был доволен тем, как они развиваются. Иногда Хамельтон оставался ночевать у него дома или на выходные. В спокойном, расслабленном состоянии, когда не нужно было ни перед кем держать лицо, омега преображался. И это касалось не только характера. Для Кима стало большим открытием, что половину лощеной, глянцевой красоты Уилла можно было запросто стереть влажными салфетками. Впервые увидев это преображение, Ким несколько минут пребывал в оцепенении. Омега вовсе не стал страшным. Но оказалось, что он очень даже живой человек — с синяками под глазами, подростковыми прыщиками и шрамом, рассекающим нижнюю губу и уходящим чуть ниже. Всего этого под тоналкой никто не замечал. Уилл тогда слегка насупился и принялся грызть пухлые губы, решив, что теперь Ким разочарован в нем и не считает таким уж идеальным. Он не понимал, что именно обычности не доставало парню в его непростой ситуации. По мнению Кима, единственным недостатком этого маленького обмана было время, которое Уилл тратил каждое утро для того, чтобы навести марафет. К тому же, вечно не высыпаясь, омега бубнил, ругался и недовольно поджимал губы. Но потом, во время ежедневного утреннего занятия йогой, он успокаивался и возвращался к своему обычному едко-надменному стилю поведения.  
  
      — Прекрати, мы ведь на уроке, — одернул Кима Уилл, стараясь незаметно убрать его руку, которая, обнаглев, поползла к ширинке на джинсах омеги.  
  
      — Ну и что? Я только чуть-чуть тебя поласкаю, — шепотом отозвался Ким, продолжая приставать к омеге. Он ловко расстегнул пуговицу и чиркнул молнией.  
  
      Хорошо, что они сидели за последней партой, и никто не обращал на них внимания. Раньше у Кима и Уилла не было общих занятий. Но желая чаще видеться со своим омегой, он взял дополнительный предмет — анатомию. Понимал он в ней не много, но зато Уилл, который собирался поступать в медицинский колледж, без особых заморочек помогал с домашним заданием и позволял списывать на контрольных. Ему тоже нравилось внимание и то, что Ким ради общения с ним жертвует своим личным временем.  
  
      — Ронвуд, я серьезно! Прекрати, — шикнул Уилл и шлепнул его по ладони, стараясь поскорее застегнуть штаны. Пока наглый парень и правда не забрался в них.  
  
      — Эй, не сопротивляйся, крошка, тебе же самому понравится, — многообещающе зашептал Ким, не собираясь так просто сдаваться. Наоборот, когда омега сказал «нет», добиться желаемого захотелось еще сильнее.  
  
      — Мистер Ронвуд, мистер Хамельтон! Если вам не интересно, вы можете покинуть мой класс, — раздался от доски голос учителя. Это был омега уже в годах, с явными залысинами на лбу и расплывшимся, словно пластилиновым лицом. Ким мог бы признать, что когда-то он был неплох. Но явно не теперь. Сейчас он строго смотрел на парочку поверх очков и ждал, пока они либо выйдут, либо затихнут.  
  
      — Извините, сэр. Нам интересно, — ответил за них обоих Ким. Он с сожалением убрал руку от джинсов Уилла и поморщился от того, что омеги заодно даже тогда, когда об этом не подозревают.  
  
      — Кхым, что ж… как я уже сказал, по статистике, которую подводят каждый год, количество бет на нашей планете сокращается с пугающей скоростью. Лишь за этот год их стало меньше аж на восемь процентов! Это чудовищно огромная цифра в масштабах Земли, — продолжил свой рассказ с того, на чем остановился, учитель.  
  
      Ким насторожился и неожиданно понял, что эта тема ему очень даже интересна.  
  
      — Зачем вообще нужны беты? — выкрикнул из-за парты альфа — капитан команды по баскетболу. Он поднял ладонь в извиняющемся жесте и перевел взгляд на Уолтера Гира — единственного бету в классе. — Без обид, Гир. Но ведь они не могут размножаться и толку с них никакого!  
  
      — Я, признаться, мистер Заккори, задаюсь вопросом: что вы делаете в моем классе? — с тоской вздохнул учитель, жалостливо покосившись на поникшего Гира. Никто из ребят не кинулся заступаться за него, а Ким подумал, что сделал бы, окажись на его месте Глен. Уж наверное, не промолчал бы. — Хорошо, что природа не посоветовалась с вами, создавая гармонию.  
  
      — Да, но в животном мире бет вообще почти нет! — продолжил спорить Заккри. — А если те и появляются, их убивают сородичи. И это касается не только хищников, но даже и травоядных!  
  
      Ким заметил, как поежился Гир, и подумал о том, что и у людей такое бывает. Просто на другом уровне. А в целом — ничего нового. Бет гнобят с самого начала. В школе и после — на протяжении всей жизни. А единственный их грех в том, что они бесплодны. Если об этом задумываться, то в таком поведении сквозила неприкрытая жестокость.  
  
      — Это потому, что у тушканчиков, к примеру, смысл рождения — это существование их вида в принципе. Все, для чего они рождаются — это продолжение и приумножение своей популяции.  
  
      — А у людей, то есть, нет? — выгнул бровь Заккори.  
  
      — Я надеюсь, что нет. Люди помимо выживания и размножения стремятся познать, для чего они рождены, что должны привнести в мир, кроме потомства, — учитель настойчиво старался расшифровать свою мысль словно перед ним был целый класс тупых идиотов.  
  
      — Мне кажется, мы в опасной близости от того, чтобы перескочить на библейские темы, — хмыкнул Ким, решив включиться в беседу.  
  
      — Нет, дело не в этом. Но ведь вы занимаетесь прыжками в воду, мистер Заккори — баскетболом. А мистер Гир всерьез увлечен анатомией.  
  
      — Все верно. Он станет врачом и опять же будет бороться за то, чтобы человечество не вымерло от какой-то эпидемии или спасать каждого по одному. А мы просто привлекаем тем самым к себе больше омег, чтобы в конечном итоге повысить свои шансы на отцовство, — рассудил Ким.  
  
      — А что вы скажете о мистере Тэйлоре? Он занимается изобразительными искусствами, и у него уже есть истинный, — чуть усмехнулся учитель, поправив очки. Ему явно было интересно дискутировать.  
  
      Ким припомнил Ника — омежку Пирса, и задумался над вопросом. И правда каляки-маляки не привлекали к нему лишних альф, да и вряд ли это была его самоцель.  
  
      — Это искусство, мистер Ронвуд. Литература, живопись, музыка — все это наполняет нашу душу. Придает смысл настоящему. Этого нет у тушканчиков.  
  
      — Только Ник — омега, а не бета. Я не понимаю, как в вашу теорию вписывается пустой пол, — не сдавался Ким. То, что не все люди живут ради того, чтобы потрахаться, он был все же вынужден признать.  
  
      — Беты — это и есть искусство природы. Созданные для осязания и осмысления. Им не нужно хватать вершки от гона до течки, а предназначено смотреть в глубину, не отвлекаясь на мысли о воспроизводстве. Я только хочу сказать, что мы все — альфы, омеги и беты — создаем собой ту гармонию, которую сейчас сами же бездумно разрушаем. Как раз тогда, когда, узнав пол ребенка, обрываем беременность или отдаем бет в детские дома, где у них не так много шансов развиться и получить достойное образование. Таким образом мы деградируем до уровня тех самых пресловутых тушканчиков.  
  
      — А как же гаммы? — стараясь не пускать в голос нервной дрожи, спросил Ким. За всю свою чувственную речь учитель ни разу не упомянул четвертый пол. Видимо, их частью гармонии он не считал.  
  
      — Вот уж точно — ошибка природы! — фыркнул Заккори.  
  
      — Гаммы — универсальный пол. Некоторые ученые считают, что они — будущее человечества, — развел руками учитель.  
  
      — Но будущее очень не скорое, судя по их количеству, — хмыкнул Заккори. Киму захотелось встать со стула и крепко ему вмазать, чтобы уже заткнулся.  
  
      — Это так. К тому же гаммам приходится испытывать сильнейшие гормональные сбои из-за наличия репродуктивных органов альф и омег. Их продолжительность жизни не слишком внушительная. Существуют различные фонды и международные программы, направленные на поддержку и сохранение гамм.  
  
      — Как причудливых зверьков, — невесело хмыкнул Ким, погрузившись в свои мысли. — Еще бы в Красную Книгу занесли.  
  
      — Всего три процента от общего населения, — пожал плечами учитель.  
  
      — Так-то это больше двухсот миллионов, — заметил Ким. Он узнал эту информацию из интернета, когда разыскивал все, что можно было, и искал объяснение произошедшему с ним.  
  
      — Да, но опять же — в масштабах Земли это ничтожно мало. Если взять, например, нашу школу. У нас нет ни одного учащегося или преподавателя, принадлежащего к универсальному полу.  
  
      «Один есть», — мысленно поспорил с учителем Ким.  
  
      — И слава богу! — хохотнул Заккори. — А то ему бы только за его половую принадлежность ставили оценки! Их ведь принимают в университеты без экзаменов, им положены бесплатные медицинские страховки и пособия… Двести миллионов нахлебников, которые висят на шеях порядочных налогоплательщиков.  
  
      Звонок не позволил развиться новой теме, и все стали торопливо собирать свои вещи, чтобы сбежать со школы. У их класса это был последний урок. Ким взял Уилла за руку, и они вместе вышли на площадку перед школой. На улице большими хлопьями шел снег, красиво кружась и замирая на ярко-рыжих распущенных волосах омеги. Ким вспомнил, как в детстве, гуляя с анатэ, ловил их ртом или подолгу рассматривал, если они падали на рукава, пока те не превращались из красивой снежинки в капельку. Уилл выглядел невероятно романтично и мило в этом снегопаде и Ким решил, что если когда-нибудь сделает ему предложение, то обязательно в такую погоду.  
  
      — Ты такой красивый. Взгляд не оторвать, — сделал комплимент Ким, обняв омегу и заглядывая ему в глаза.  
  
      — Не то, что утром, да? — хмыкнул Уилл, улыбаясь.  
  
      — Отпросишься на Рождество у отца? Я хочу провести его вместе, — предложил Ким. Он уже обговорил с Чарльзом возможность этого, и анатэ был не против. Даже пообещал, если нужно, договорится с Хамельтонами-старшими.  
  
      — У тебя дома?  
  
      — Да. К нам приедут родители отца и его брат с семьей. Я вас познакомлю, — хмыкнул Ким, коротко целуя Уилла в шею.  
  
      — Заманчивое предложение, — улыбнулся омега, послушно подставляясь под поцелуи и засосы. Ким балдел от нежного и чистого аромата Уилла, готов был повалить его здесь же в сугроб и заласкать до смерти или же полного исступления. У него очень быстро появлялось желание, и потом бывало сложно успокоиться без порции дрочки. Ведь далеко не всегда была возможность близости с омегой.  
  
      Ким блаженно заурчал, потершись щекой о скулу Уилла, и понял, что они сейчас, как два идиота, стоят и обнимаются посреди площадки. Он открыл глаза, чтобы увести Уилла к парковке, и ему на глаза сразу же попался бордовый пикап. Ким мгновенно отпрянул от омеги и обратил все свое внимание на машину. Его сердце пропустило пару ударов. Неужели это отец? В груди быстро вспыхнула надежда, а губы сами собой расползлись в улыбке и предвкушении от встречи с Ричардом. Он сузил глаза, присматриваясь к номерам, и едва не застонал от досады. Нет, это не авто отца. Просто форд той же модели и цвета.  
  
      Ким рвано вздохнул и потер пальцами веки. Как же ему не хватает отца. Тоска по нему засела где-то глубоко и грызла каждый день. Не было ночи, чтобы он не представлял, как Ричард вернется домой.  
  
      Иногда Ким терялся во времени. Он словно возвращался в реальность из какой-то отключки и вдруг понимал, что отец уехал в августе, а сейчас уже зима. Он уговаривал себя — Ричард приедет на Рождество, удивит всех и станет для них главным подарком. И их дом и правда был полон гостей. Анатэ, братья, Уилл, Ронвуды-старшие, дядя Роберт с Патриком и Стэном. Даже лучший друг отца и дяди — Хьюго Гарсия приехал в этот раз к ним, прихватив молодого супруга и маленького сына. А вот отец так и не появился.  
  
      Тогда Ким стал ждать его в январе, к очередной течке анатэ. Каждый стук, шаг или шуршание шин вызывали в нем нервные вздрагивания и непроизвольные метания к входной двери или к окну. Иногда Ким просыпался посреди ночи от звука проезжающей мимо дома машины и подолгу лежал, прислушивался к темноте, ожидая, что сейчас в замке повернется ключ, а на пороге послышатся шаги отца. Но этого не происходило, и тогда Ким вскакивал и уходил в душ. Он стоял под струей ледяной воды до тех пор, пока не замерзал окончательно, разбивал кулаки о кафель, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы разрыдаться, как ребенок. Он спускался на кухню и доставал из верхнего шкафчика старую заначку отца с травкой и без зазрения совести покуривал её прямо на заднем дворе. Он выходил туда босиком, не накидывая плед или куртку, и не боялся заболеть. Внутри него все горело от безысходности и страха, что он больше никогда не увидит отца.  
  


****

  
  
      В феврале Майки исполнилось четыре года. Но Ким не присутствовал на празднике. Вместо того чтобы поддержать младшего брата и анатэ, Ким был на квартире с Чаком. Ради этого пришлось поругаться с Чарльзом, заявив, что поедет кутить с какими-то ребятами из команды и плевать на дурацкие дни рождения. Он вышел из дома, хлопнув дверью с тяжелым сердцем, наговорив гадостей и послав анатэ к чертям вместе с Майки. Живот дико ломило, и лоб покрывала испарина, он держался из последних сил, чтобы не согнуться пополам и не завыть. Каждую секунду риск, что его тайна раскроется, возрастал.  
  
      А виноват во всем был МакКензи! Он всегда появлялся не вовремя и все портил. Вот и тогда выскочил будто бы из ниоткуда на тропинку, по которой Ким привычно бегал по утрам. Вспотевший, раскрасневшийся, голый по пояс — и это в феврале-то месяце! Пижон! Он нагнал Кима и выдернул у него из уха наушник с музыкой.  
  
      — Какого? А, это ты, МакКензи! Хер ли ты тут делаешь? — недовольно буркнул Ким на бегу. Он непроизвольно окинул взглядом голый торс Шона и, не отдавая себе отчет, облизнулся на классную фигуру своего истинного. Он каждый день безуспешно запрещал себе вспоминать его, но в мыслях упрямо всплывал образ альфы.  
  
      МакКензи поравнялся с ним и скривил губы в своей привычной улыбочке на одну сторону. Ким вдохнул его запах и, словно споткнувшись об него, полетел кувырком. Живот мгновенно сжался, перехватило дыхание, сердцебиение сбилось. От Шона пахло резко, сильно, явно чувствовался приближающийся гон. А вот это уже очень и очень плохо! В такой период у альф обостряются инстинкты, и он может ощутить естественный запах Кима, даже смазанный хлоркой, и обо всем догадаться.  
  
      — Ты чего это, Ронвуд? — ошарашено спросил МакКензи и хотел помочь Киму встать, но тот агрессивно зарычал на него и оскалился. — Ебнутый, да?  
  
      Шон мотнул головой из стороны в сторону, как будто не понимал, с чего это Ким ведет себя так ненормально. Он равнодушно пожал плечами и побежал дальше по тропинке, не навязывая свою помощь, раз уж ей были так не рады.  
  
      Ким отполз вглубь парка и сел на землю, опершись спиной на дерево. Он корчился от боли и разорвал зубами нижнюю губу до крови. Таблеток с собой не было, он позвонил Дени и, едва не скуля в трубку, попросил принести их ему. Хоут появился только через полчаса, когда Ким уже хотел себе вены разгрызть на запястьях и истечь кровью в этом злосчастном лесу. Все же лучше, чем корчиться от течки. Ким выхватил таблетки и, проигнорировав протестующие вопли Дени, заглотил сразу четыре штуки. Дени ругался, крутил у виска, обещал, что теперь Ронвуд точно сдохнет, и грозился вызвать врача. Правда, последнее он сделал очень неуверенно и шагнул предварительно на безопасное расстояние. Все же это не спасло его от здоровой палки, которую Ким ловко швырнул прямо Дени в живот.  
  
      — Козел, Ронвуд! Больно же! — зашипел Хоут, прижав руки к ушибленному месту и морщась.  
  
      — Не неси хуйни! Я побуду здесь! Мне уже гораздо лучше. От меня разит омегой? — сердито проговорил Ким, успокаивающе поглаживая живот.  
  
      — От тебя разит дебилизмом. Но омегой — нет.  
  
      Ким прищурился и заглянул в глаза Дени. Он изменился: стал увереннее и смелее. Научился отстаивать свое мнение. У него даже черты лица поменялись, стали более четкими и привлекательными. Он стал больше похож на своего брата Глена и меньше — на рыдающую губку. Отношения с Меттом явно шли ему на пользу.  
  
      — Уходи. Не хочу, чтобы Метт пришел искать тебя и увидел меня.  
  
      Дени не заставил просить себя дважды. Юный контрабандист! Ким уже знал, что через него можно достать не только таблетки, но и любые наркотики, вплоть до героина. Иногда он покупал у него травку или NZT, хотя и знал, что подсаживаться на это не стоит. Но как проще становилось жить и ни о чем не думать, когда мир расплывался и терял четкие контуры.  
  
      Когда боль стала более-менее терпима, Ким набрал номер Чака и договорился о встрече. Потом кое-как вернулся домой и поругался с Чарльзом, чтобы не было вопросов, страхов и поисков, как в прошлый раз. Анатэ выглядел так, как будто бы догадался обо всем, но Киму стало уже не до детективных размышлений. Он заскочил в машину и уехал по адресу, который ему выслал Чак. Ехать за рулем в таком состоянии было сложно, и он бросил ее, едва въехав в город — на парковке возле какого-то магазина и дальше поехал на автобусе. Таблетки приглушили симптомы, но отменить течку, которая уже началась, не могли. Чак показался Киму еще выше и раскачанней, чем при их первой встрече. Ким в очередной раз уверился — омеги нагло лгут и никакого кайфа в сексе не испытывают. Только боль и неудобство. Он не мог кончить, даже если пытался дрочить себе, и, хотя ломка прекращалась после каждого полового акта и становилась слабее, удовлетворения так и не наступало. Он чувствовал себя помойным ведром, в которое скидывали мусор и отходы. Его сознание никак не могло свыкнуться с новой ролью, и Ким не считал, что происходящее с ним — нормально. Вовсе нет! Правильно сказал чертов Заккори, он — ошибка природы!  
  
      — Ты к врачу не думал сходить? Это ж хреново, что тебя так кроет? — спросил Чак, раскуривая сигарету на кухне в последний день, перед тем как им разбежаться.  
  
      — Нормально. Я — гамма. Такая многофункциональная херня — и нашим, и вашим типа, — Ким натянул джинсы, поморщившись от болезненных ощущений. Он чувствовал на себе запах Чака и сильный омежий. Но его собственный, привычный потерялся. Ким нетерпеливо размял спину и мотнул головой, отгоняя от себя дурацкие мысли. Его грызло чувство, что он — уже и не он вовсе. Когда-то был Кимом Ронвудом, альфой, занимался прыжками в воду. А что теперь? Гамма. И он даже сам признал это. Говорил вслух, будто сменить пол так же просто, как поменять трусы.  
  
      — Я слышал — гаммы долго не живут. Вроде гормональные сбои какие-то, — равнодушно бросил Чак.  
  
      — Ты умеешь разрядить обстановку, — усмехнулся Ким и вытащил из пачки Чака сигарету и себе. Он открыл окно и стал смотреть на улицу, размышляя над тем, как резко его жизнь покатилась под откос. Сохранять хорошие отношения с анатэ и друзьями стало как-то сложно, отца нет, течки, МакКензи. Одна отдушина — Уилл. Но и с ним будут проблемы. В прошлый раз свой загул Ким объяснил сексом со знакомым омегой, а как можно выкрутиться сейчас, он не представлял.  
  
      Хамельтон действительно бесился и орал. Едва Ким появился на пороге собственного дома, к нему со второго этажа сбежал Уилл и обнюхал, после чего влепил звонкую пощечину. Ким усмехнулся про себя: в прошлый раз он получил по роже от анатэ, теперь от Уилла, следующий, вероятно, на очереди Дерек, а за ним Майк.  
  
      — Ты свинья, Ронвуд! Безответственная, самовлюбленная скотина! — шикнул он и убежал наверх собирать свои вещи.  
  
      Ким поднялся следом и молча наблюдал, как Уилл бросает одежду, белье, рыльно-мыльные принадлежности и причиндалы для йоги в свою сумку. Он подождал, пока омега закончит сборы, а потом схватил сумку и попросту перевернул ее вверх дном, вытряхивая все содержимое. Ким хорошо понимал чувства Уилла. Никому не нравилось быть преданным и уж тем более избалованному красавчику, у которого от поклонников не было отбоя. Но Ким не мог отпустить его! Он часто думал, что влюбился в омегу и не хочет расставаться.  
  
      Уилл влепил ему еще одну пощечину и собирался продолжить избиение неверного альфы. Но Ким перехватил его кисть и притянул к себе.  
  
      — Уймись, омега! Ты никуда не пойдешь! Я не прав. Но этого больше не повторится! Прости меня, — уверенно и твердо проговорил Ким.  
  
      — Что? Это ты в таком тоне извиняешься за свое блядство? Да ты…  
  
      Он не успел закончить. Ким поцеловал его в губы, прерывая новый поток оскорблений и обвинений. Он не мог рассказать правду. Но и отпустить Уилла тоже. Мысль о том, что не представится шанс больше впутывать пальцы в эти рыжие вьющиеся волосы, пугала. Он не может потерять его, как отца! Ким завалил Уилла на пол и стал срывать с него одежду. Слабое сопротивление скоро превратились в содействие, и через минуту вместе с первым толчком в тело омеги Ким снова почувствовал себя настоящим альфой.


	9. Месть влюбленного щенка

      Ким невольно ассоциировал прыжки в воду с МакКензи, ведь именно на соревнованиях они встретились с ним впервые, а после началась вся эта заварушка. Ему часто снились сны, где они с Шоном на вышке, а потом Ким падает вниз в пустой бассейн и разбивается. Он просыпался посреди ночи в поту с бешеным сердцебиением и долго не мог уснуть. Его терзало странное чувство под ложечкой и безболезненные, но неприятные внутренние судороги. Организм словно бунтовал против решения никогда не сходиться с МакКензи. Оно и понятно! Все, что знал Ким про истинность, возвращало к мысли, что бороться с природой бессмысленно и глупо. Вот только поддаться ей — еще страшнее! После февральской течки со всеми соревнованиями было покончено. Ким бежал от любого риска встретиться с МакКензи. Он объявил тренеру о том, что прыжки — его хобби, он продолжит заниматься, но не более. Друзья пришли в ярость от этого решения. Мало того, что первым слился Глен, бросив занятия вовсе, так теперь еще и Ким отказался поддерживать команду. Но ни споры, ни уговоры, ни даже парочка драк не заставили Кима передумать. Страх снова испытать боль и унижения во время вынужденного общения с Чаком был сильнее, чем желание побеждать. Он увеличил дозу подавителей в два раза, чтобы уж точно загасить инстинкты. На это организм ответил бессонницами и частыми головными болями. Дени ругался и шипел, постоянно угрожал наябедничать Чарльзу, если Ким не прекратит травиться. И тем не менее хранил тайну и доставал для него пилюли.  
  
      Первое время Ким храбрился и думал, что сможет держать себя в руках. Но даже простые мысли о Шоне вызывали воспоминания о запахе истинного и слабые спазмы в животе. Для Кима было очевидно — МакКензи отныне как болезнь, которая будет терзать до самой смерти. Он стал дерганым, в людных местах затравленно озирался, боясь неожиданно встретить там Шона, сменил маршрут пробежек, убегая далеко от дома, и гнал навязчивые безысходные мысли.  
  
      Светом в конце тоннеля был Уилл. Ким незаметно для самого себя отдалился от друзей и стал больше и охотнее общаться с омегой. Его радовало то, что Уилл простил ему «измену» и перебесился. Пришла весна, а вместе с ней основную часть альфьего населения накрыл гон. Он не отходил от Уилла ни на шаг и перевез к себе, чтобы держать под постоянным контролем и не упускать из виду ни на секунду.  
  
      Ким потерял ход времени. Для него все превратилось в яркие, но мимолетные и редкие вспышки.  
  
      Март — гон и переезд Уилла к нему, который поначалу был временным, а после оказался окончательным. Он перетащил много вещей, занял ими шкаф в комнате Кима. Чарльз вымотался без супруга и не препятствовал появлению в их повседневном быте омеги сына. Наоборот. Он был рад тому, что с него сняли немного ответственности и домашних дел. Уилл взял на себя завтраки, отвозил Майки в садик, а Дерека — на танцы, помогал с уборкой. А сыновья поголовно любили Хамельтона. Дерек хотел делать с ним уроки, Майки — рисовать, ну и Ким — понятно, что.  
  
      Апрель…  
  
      Май…  
  
      Ричард не объявился и на четвертую течку анатэ. Ким считал — дядя Роберт и дед попросту врут им, не хотят ранить. Отец больше не вернется. Было видно, что Чарльз думает так же. Он боялся подходить к двери, ожидая увидеть за ней сослуживцев супруга с его формой и орденом посмертно, постоянно хватался за метку на шее, часто и открыто курил, чего не делал прежде. Ким понимал, что должен заботиться об анатэ, младших братьях и Уилле, но душевного спокойствия не находил. Попросту не хватало ни моральных, ни физических сил, быть главным альфой в семье. И Ким презирал себя за это, мысленно обвинял в слабости и малодушии. Он вообще полностью разочаровался в себе и том, кем считался прежде.  
  
      Июнь…  
  
      Внезапно, без предупреждения и объявления войны у них дома появился дядя Роберт. Ким вернулся со школы, отчетливо уловил запах и обнаружил его сумку, набитую вещами, в прихожей. В первую секунду у Кима перехватило дыхание, и он решил, что им привезли плохие новости об отце. Он замер перед закрытой кухонной дверью, прислушиваясь к их разговору с анатэ.  
  
      — Роб, не морочь мне голову! Ты бы не приехал сюда только из-за ссоры с Патриком. Давно мог бы с ним развестись. Что с Ричардом? — раздался холодный и властный голос Чарльза.  
  
      — Он звонил Хьюго, переживает за вас, о Киме спрашивал. Он еще работает, там у него какая-то заварушка, — ответил дядя Роберт. Они не старались говорить тише, так как не слышали, что Ким вернулся.  
  
      — Заварушка?  
  
      — Чарли, у тебя не пропадали никакие семейные фотографии?  
  
      Ким чуть не зарычал. Никто, кроме отца, не смел называть анатэ «Чарли». Что это дядя себе позволяет? Он сдержался, только чтобы побольше услышать того, о чем при нем дядя и анатэ не стали бы рассуждать.  
  
      — Не знаю. Я не пересматриваю их. Всплыли где-то?  
  
      — У Дельты.  
  
      Ким ощутил мелкую дрожь, которая пробежалась по позвоночнику и вздыбила волосы на затылке. Зачем их фотографии террористической организации? Что там отец творит? Почему никто не хочет объяснить Киму, что происходит? Он затаил дыхание. На кухне тоже повисла тишина.  
  
      — Он прислал тебя охранять нас, — произнес наконец анатэ в утвердительной форме и тяжело вздохнул. Ким услышал, как он загремел кухонными шкафчиками. — Бля! Ким перетаскал всю травку!  
  
      — Ким курит траву? Ты так спокойно на это реагируешь? — удивился дядя Роберт.  
  
      — А должен упасть в обморок? Ему восемнадцать. Ты и Ричард не баловались марихуаной в его возрасте?  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Тогда он в меня, — равнодушно заключил анатэ, звучно хлопнув дверцей шкафчика. — Или Ричард и Хьюго попросту с тобой не делились косячками.  
  
      Ким решил, что раз они заговорили о нем, значит, к отцу уже больше не вернутся. Он вошел в кухню, окинув дядю быстрым взглядом. От Роберта никогда не пахло Патриком. Ким усвоил это еще в детстве, когда гораздо чаще бывал в «казарме». Став старше, он понял — они женаты лишь на бумаге, но вместе не спят. Разумеется, Патрик не посмел бы изменять супругу, а вот сам дядя нередко пах посторонними омегами. На месте Пола и Стэна Ким уж точно проехался бы отцу по физиономии, если бы узнал, что тот гуляет от анатэ.  
  
      — Привет, дядя. Там твоя сумка в прихожей. Ты надолго? — спросил Ким, делая вид, будто не подслушивал. Он сунулся в холодильник в поисках чего-то съестного. После того как к ним переехал Уилл, анатэ не утруждал себя приготовлением обеда, заявив, что старший сын уже взрослый и должен кормиться самостоятельно или с помощью своего омеги.  
  
      — На недельку-другую, — уклончиво ответил Роберт. — Займу гостевую спальню. Если ты не против, — хмыкнул он, словно даже если Ким и был бы этим обстоятельством недоволен, ему плевать.  
  
      — Лишь бы не мою, — пожал плечами Ким. Он вытащил из глубокой тарелки зажаренную вчера на ужин куриную ножку, вцепился в нее зубами и взял еще одну.  
  
      — Ким, то, что лежало в шкафчике за специями, положи на место. Отец рассердится, если не найдет, — Чарльз кивнул в сторону тайника с марихуаной. Ким с ненавистью впился зубами в холодное мясо, заставляя себя промолчать и не скандалить на тему: «А отец вообще вернется?».  
  
      — Это не я. Дерек все перетаскал, — отшутился Ким. Он как раз собирался купить немного травки у Дени с карманных денег на следующий месяц. Хватит и на то, чтобы доложить в тайник.  
  
      — Уж конечно! Я скорее поверю в то, что Майкл балуется марихуаной, чем Ди, — усмехнулся анатэ.  
  
      — У вас тут все наркоманы? — вмешался дядя Роберт, приподняв бровь и рассматривая то Чарльза, то Кима.  
  
      — Кроме Дерека, — саркастично подтвердил анатэ. — Он хороший и порядочный мальчик. Образец для подражания. Аж противно. Где он, кстати?  
  
      — Уилл повез его в студию, — улыбнулся Ким. Он-то знал, что анатэ отлично информирован о местонахождении своих детей и их передвижениях. Просто дурачится при дяде Роберте.  
  
      В доме раздался топот мелких ног, и в кухне появился растрепанный Майкл. На нем был только один носок, черные волосы торчали во все стороны, а на лице кровь.  
  
      — Вот черт, Майки! — дядя Роберт вскочил и приблизился к племяннику, внимательнее рассматривая разбитую бровь. — Как же ты умудрился? — он потянул омежку к столу и усадил на него.  
  
      — Лез опять куда не положено, — со знанием дела хмыкнул Чарльз. Он достал и отдал дяде Роберту аптечку, видимо, издали оценив ранение и решив, что альфа и без него справится прекрасно.  
  
      Что Ким любил в младшем брате, так это характер. Дерек уже закатил бы истерику и ныл, как больно и что он умирает от потери крови. А Майк сидел, сцепив зубы, и молча ожидал, пока обработают бровь. Крови он не боялся, как, впрочем, и гнева взрослых. Ким по-прежнему был единственным, кто, по мнению омежки, реально представлял для него угрозу. И это при том, что Ким ничего страшнее легкого подзатыльника ему сроду никогда не отвешивал. Что-то сидело в Майки на подсознании.  
  
      — Сильно болит? — обеспокоенно спросил дядя Роберт, закончив свои манипуляции и заглянул племяннику в глаза.  
  
      — У меня вообще ничего не болит! — сразу же запротестовал Майк. Он спрыгнул на пол и намеревался уже слинять куда-то и дальше там бедокурить.  
  
      — Майки, собери свою сумку. Тебе сегодня на занятие по гимнастике, — напомнил ему анатэ, прикуривая возле окна. Ким мысленно отметил, что раньше в доме позволено курить было только отцу и деду, а Чарльз старался избегать этой привычки в присутствии детей. Теперь что-то изменилось. Он бы даже сказал: всё и кардинально.  
  
      — Я не хочу ходить на гимнастику, как омега! — возмутился Майки. Он встал в позу и сурово посмотрел на анатэ. Так переглядываться они могли долго. У брата взгляд был не менее тяжелым и красноречивым, чем у Чарльза.  
  
      — Майки, ты ведь и есть омега, — пожал плечами дядя Роберт.  
  
      — Вовсе нет! Я вырасту и стану альфой! — заявил брат с такой интонацией, словно никаких аргументов выслушивать не намерен. — И я не пойду на гимнастику! Запиши меня на бокс!  
  
      — Я не хочу платить деньги за то, что моего сына кто-то избивает! — отрицательно качнул головой анатэ. — Если так, лучше я сам тебя буду бить. Давно руки чешутся.  
  
      Майки на это ничего не ответил, по-детски забавно зашипел и слинял из кухни. Он, как и Ким с Дереком, отлично знал, что спорить с анатэ себе дороже.  
  
      — Я сейчас не понял. Майкл хочет быть альфой? — удивленно поднял бровь дядя Роберт, глядя племяннику вслед.  
  
      — Да, — безразлично кивнул анатэ.  
  
      — И это нормально?  
  
      — Как и то, что восемнадцатилетний курит марихуану. Ему четыре, Роби! Иногда он хочет быть тигром или героем сказки, — отмахнулся Чарльз.  
  
      Ким хмыкнул таким словам. Они были не совсем верными. Майки и правда всего неделю назад разукрасил себя оранжевой и черной краской, перемещался по дому на четвереньках с накладным хвостом и говорил, что он тигр. Но этот тигр тоже был альфой и персонажем из книжки. За мелким определенно замечалась тенденция к недовольству и отрицанию своего пола. Ким помнил Дерека в четыре. Тот вечно что-то делал с волосами, наряжался, клянчил бусы и мягкие игрушки или кукол. А этот таскает только джинсы и футболки, волосы расческу уже позабыли. Он куда-то бегал, будто ему зад намазали скипидаром, дрался и грязно ругался.  
  
      — Может, Майки у нас гамма? — полушуткой предположил Ким, чтобы понаблюдать за реакцией дяди и анатэ на такой вариант.  
  
      — У гамм есть узел, — ответил анатэ, о чем-то тяжело вздохнув. — Когда ты менял ему подгузники, замечал что-то похожее?  
  
      — Нет, но разве гамм видно сразу? С детства?  
  
      — Да. Если они, конечно, не прикидываются альфами, — пояснил дядя.  
  
      Ким отлично понял, что это только шутка. Но в голову все равно ударил сильный спазм. Он едва сдержался, чтобы не заскулить, и сцепил зубы до скрежета. И надо же было дяде такое ляпнуть! Он быстро и смято буркнул, что хочет искупаться после школы, и убежал наверх в свою комнату. Там его догнал приступ паники, и он, как ошалелый, принялся чистить историю браузера на компе, стирать резервную копию удаленных файлов и поменял пароль для входа. Раньше кодовым словом было название их команды по прыжкам, а теперь «отец». Это глупо, но Киму становилось спокойнее от того, что его компьютер охраняет Ричард.  
  


****

  
  
      Подготовка к предстоящему выпускному шла полным ходом. Все подчищали хвосты, прогоняли по нескольку раз программу торжественной части. Уилл снизошел до того, чтобы взять с собой Дени и Ника в магазин и помочь им определиться с нарядом для праздника. В целом омеги общались довольно прохладно. Никакой дружбы между ними не срослось, лишь соперничество. Ребята не понимали, из-за чего. У каждого свой альфа, и вроде бы отношения казались крепкими и надежными. Видимо, это просто омежья натура — колупать мозг себе и другим.  
  
      Пока омеги гуляли по магазинчикам, у Кима и его друзей нашлось время, чтобы отдохнуть, перекусить и поболтать. Ребята расположились в открытом кафе на первом этаже огромного торгового центра. На большом телевизоре транслировались новости — передавали о недавнем теракте в Париже, устроенном международной террористической организацией Дельта. Ким поежился, слушая об этом, и вспомнил, как дядя Роберт говорил, где всплыли их семейные фотки. При взгляде на более чем жестокие кадры с места трагедии у него пробегал холодок по спине.  
  
      — С ума сойти! Они вообще обнаглели! — возмутился Пирс. Он следил за бегущей строкой и недовольно морщинил нос. Для парня, у которого имелся истинный, к тому же милый ангелочек, как Ник, логика до крайности эмансипированных омег была дикостью. — Они просто психопаты! Столько людей за раз угробить!  
  
      — Чего ты возмущаешься, Пирс? Помнится, ты ярый защитник прав омег. Такие, как ты, даже позволили им голосовать в тысяча девятьсот двадцатом, — хохотнул Мэтт. Он сидел, развалившись на диванчике и закинув ногу на колено — его любимая поза.  
  
      — Причем здесь это? Да, омеги равны альфам и бетам! Но это ведь не объясняет того, что они устраивают массовые теракты! — сразу же вступил в дебаты Пирс, как и любой альфа, готовый отстаивать свое мнение.  
  
      — А как же гаммы? — вмешался в разговор Ким. Как раньше за дядей и анатэ, теперь он наблюдал, как отреагируют друзья на упоминание об универсальном поле.  
  
      — А что гаммы? — удивился Пирс.  
  
      — Действительно! Что эти гаммы? Их ни видно, ни слышно, прячутся по каким-то норам и носа оттуда не суют, — подхватил Мэтт.  
  
      — Сидят, очевидно, по клиникам. Они же болезненные до жопы, — присоединился к разговору Крис. Ким молча переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Ему хотелось сказать, чтобы друг не болтал попусту. Откуда ему знать, насколько гаммы страдают? У него-то неожиданно на девятнадцатом году жизни матка не заявилась.  
  
      — Да и вообще, где они, эти гаммы? — возмутился Мэтт. — Я вот за всю свою жизнь ни одного не встретил. Поднимите руки те, кто видел их.  
  
      Разумеется, никто из друзей не поднял. И Ким тоже нет. Он решил сменить тему, пока они не залезли в непроходимые дебри.  
  
      — Ебать омег нужно качественно, чтоб они не бесились, — он кивнул на большой экран. — А альфы обленились, стали за легкой рыбкой плавать. Омегу ж добиваться приходится, а зачем, когда любой бета тебе с радостью очко подставит да еще и благодарить будет?  
  
      Ким посмотрел на Криса и Глена, которые сразу же напряглись от его слов. Бета покраснел и стал выискивать что-то в своей тарелке. А Нильсон сердито сверкнул глазами. Если эти двое думали, что их маленький секретик останется только между ними и удастся все скрыть от Кима, то они жестоко обломались. Он и раньше знал — обоняние у него лучше, чем у друзей, а теперь стало ясно, почему. Гаммы куда четче различают ароматы, чем альфы и омеги. Как всегда в природе сработал противовес, и если беты были вовсе бесплодными и ни черта не чувствовали естественных запахов, то гаммы ровно наоборот.  
  
      Глен последнее время везде таскался с ними, очевидно, для нужд Криса. Ведь какое можно получить удовлетворение с бетой? Сплошное сексуальное голодание. Вроде кончил, а все не то. Ким поморщился, вспоминая о собственном сексе, и решил, что не в его положении судить других. Крис делал вид, что продолжает вести распутный образ жизни, и насмехался над остепенившимися друзьями. Но на самом деле Ким чувствовал от друга слабый, едва различимый запах Глена чаще, чем три раза в неделю. И они постоянно переписывались, чего раньше не происходило. Ким не сомневался — если прочитать их сообщения, то среди них найдутся няшные пожелания спокойной ночи и удачного дня. Может быть, Крис даже посылал Глену фотки своего эрегированного члена, чтобы тот мог помастурбировать или, что более вероятно, помолиться на идола. Ким о своих догадках молчал и не разговаривал с другом на тему, которую тот предпочитал держать в секрете. Нильсон мог изощряться, на свое усмотрение. Как только его отец узнает, что он путается со вторым из близнецов Хоутов, да к тому же бетой, то разом вправит сыну мозги, а если придется — сотрет Глена в порошок.  
  
      Закончить размышления на эту тему Киму помешал Дени. Он прибежал откуда-то, запыхавшись, весь красный и с напуганными глазами.  
  
      — Ким, быстрее! Там к Уиллу пристал один придурок в туалете! — выпалил он на одном дыхании, дергая парня за рукав пуловера.  
  
      Ким мигом вскочил со стула, так что тот опрокинулся и с грохотом упал на спинку. Дени потянул его за собой, ловко лавируя между проходящими мимо людьми. Торговый центр был забит, и им в след то и дело неслись ругательства и требования перестать бегать, как полоумные. Они взбежали по лестнице на второй этаж и повернули к уборным. Там возле двери стоял Ник. Его лицо покрылось крупными красными пятнами, а глаза стали еще больше, чем всегда.  
  
      — Альфа ушел, — робко пискнул омега, сообразительно отшагнув подальше с траектории движения Кима.  
  
      — Уилл! Ты здесь? — не особенно заморачиваясь тем, что оказался в омежьем туалете, окрикнул Ким. Он резко осмотрелся и заметил в углу скукожившегося омегу, сидевшего на полу, обхватив колени и уткнувшись в них носом. Ким кинулся к нему, взял за плечи. — Уилл! Ты в порядке? Что случилось?  
  
      Тот поднял заплаканные глаза и шмыгнул носом. Он выглядел совершенно несчастным и обескураженным.  
  
      — Так. Предлагаю сделку. Сейчас ты мне сначала все рассказываешь, потом мы едем домой, по дороге купим мороженое и будешь плакать там в постельке. Идет? — быстро затараторил Ким, чтобы просто заполнить тишину. На самом деле он не был уверен, что это хорошая идея. Но другой в голову не приходило.  
  
      — Я встретил Юджина, — прошептал Уилл. Он разыскал в своей сумке салфетки и зеркальце и, всхлипывая, принялся приводить себя в порядок. Под глазами у него появились черные круги, как у панды, от размокшей туши. Он выглядел невероятно милым и беззащитным.  
  
      — Капитана футбольной команды? — уточнил Ким. Он быстро заводился от мысли, что чужой альфа посмел обидеть его омегу. И если это к тому же тот мудак, который третировал Уилла и издевался над омежкой и пустил о нем грязные слухи в школе — тем более. Омега кивнул в ответ и с остервенением подтер краску под глазом. — Он тебя обидел? Тронул? Что сказал? — продолжил допытываться Ким. По запаху Уилла он знал — между ним и Юджином ничего не было. Но ведь почему-то омега расплакался.  
  
      — Я говорил тебе, что у нас с ним были вроде как… отношения, — произнося последнее слово, Уилл поморщился. — У него есть мои… фотки и видео всякие. Он хочет… чтобы я… опять с ним мутил.  
  
      — Надеюсь, ты послал его куда подальше, — уточнил Ким. Он убрал рыжую прядь волос омеге за ухо и заглянул ему в лицо.  
  
      — Он сказал… сказал, что выложит все в интернет, — всхлипывая, признался Уилл. — Отправит по почте родителям.  
  
      — И что там за фотки такие?  
  
      — Мои. Он все снимал, типа домашнее порно. Или когда… связывал меня… Ким, если это всплывет… — конец фразы потонул в его сдавленном скулеже. Унявшаяся было истерика занималась вновь.  
  
      Ким отлично понимал, что у этого гондона имеются за снимки. Судя по тому, каким умелым и разносторонним был в постели Уилл, опыт у него имелся вполне себе огромный. А чего больше всего стыдятся омежки? Каких-то сексуальных извращений, которые могут показаться на всеобщее обозрение и спровоцировать негативное общественное мнение. Но все в школе и так считали, что Уилла трахнула вся футбольная команда, и при этом он был очень популярен и за ним бегали табунами. Значит, у Юджина имелся компромат еще похлеще. Вот ведь урод! Нормальный альфа и в тот самый первый раз отправил бы дурного течного омежку подальше от раздевалки. А этот же воспользовался и теперь решил шантажировать! Мутить Уилл с ним должен! Как бы не так!  
  
      — Детка, посмотри на меня, — ласково позвал он, взяв лицо омеги в ладони. — Он тебя не тронет. И никто ни о чем не узнает. Я обещаю.  
  


****

  
  
      Роберт оставался у них дома и раздражал этим Кима. Он не пытался сильно давить на племянника, но тем не менее его присутствие напрягало. Ким не мог нормально гулять по ночам, чтобы не выслушать нотации от дяди, иногда весьма настойчивые, не мог курить травку при нем. Так и подбивало спросить, когда он свалит восвояси. Но тот, похоже, решил остаться до выпускного. А у Кима было еще одно незавершенное дельце.  
  
      Он договорился с друзьями о том, чтобы отловить Юджина и проучить. Пришлось, конечно, объяснить причину, но зато, узнав, ребята загорелись, и никаких лишних вопросов больше не поступило. Они вчетвером все спланировали. Пирс в архиве школьной библиотеки нашел формуляр с адресом Юджина. Крис через приемного анатэ пробил, где он работает, и они несколько дней следили за ним.  
  
      Юджин оказался здоровым и мощным парнем, старше их на два года. У него был узкий лоб и множество раз переломанный нос, издалека он походил на неандертальца: длинные руки, короткие ноги, выдвинутая челюсть. Ребята сошлись во мнении, что он вдвойне заслужил наказание, раз с такой рожей еще позарился на Уилла. Никого не удивило, что Юджин работал вышибалой в ночном клубе. У него было слишком мало места в лобной доле, чтобы осилить какие-то мыслительные процессы.  
  
      После смены он снимал себе омежку из тех, что подешевле и стоят на улице возле клуба, и уходил с ним в жилые кварталы. Там у него была квартира. Что уж он делал с омегами, можно только догадываться, но выходили они заплаканными и прихрамывали. Ким подкатил к одному из них — его Юджин снимал два вечера подряд.  
  
      — Привет, хочешь подзаработать?  
  
      — Мне за тебя статью припишут, малыш. Подрасти немного и приходи, — печально улыбнувшись, ответил омега, втягивая табачный дым. Его было сложно назвать красивым, даже косметика не сильно помогала, и пахло от парня отталкивающе: смесью множества альф.  
  
      — А тебе со мной и не нужно делать ничего, — объяснил Ким и, наклонившись к нему, шепнул на ухо:  
  
      — Пойдешь сегодня с Юджином — проследи, чтобы он не запер дверь, и получишь Франклина. Идет?  
  
      Омега заглянул Киму в глаза, выискивая в них что-то. Но потом ухмыльнулся и кивнул. Ким вернулся к друзьям, которые сидели в машине Мэтта через дорогу, и рассказал, что омега согласился. Они ждали, когда у Юджина закончится смена. В час он вышел на улицу и присвистнул в сторону стайки разукрашенных, вызывающе одетых омег под фонарем. Тот, с которым договорился Ким, мгновенно отделился от них и побежал. Юджин грубо стукнул его по ягодицам и, ухватив за руку, потащил за собой в переулок. Ребята вышли из машины и отправились следом. Они поднялись на шестой этаж в нужном доме и увидели, как за омегой захлопнулась дверь квартиры Юджина. Парни не стали медлить и быстро побежали туда. В комнате была слышна потасовка, и Ким дернул за ручку. Дверь распахнулась, открывая взглядам омегу с разбитым носом на полу и альфу, нависшего над ним с занесенным кулаком. Ким схватился за него и не позволил нанести удар.  
  
      — Исчез, живо, — рыкнул Крис омеге, зажав между двух пальцев свернутую пополам стодолларовую купюру. Тот не заставил его повторять. Вскочил, выхватил банкноту и скрылся в коридоре.  
  
      Пирс закрыл за ним дверь на замок. Парни не дали Юджину времени опомниться и ничего не объясняли. Повалили на пол и стали пинать ногами. Тот сгруппировался и тихонько поскуливал от ударов. Обработав его как следует, они разошлись, дав Юджину возможность отдышаться и сообразить, что же произошло. Вышибала перекатился на спину и попытался встать, но безуспешно. Лицо было разбито, нос в очередной раз сломан.  
  
      — И кто вы такие, щенки? — агрессивно буркнул он, придерживая голову и мутными глазами рассматривая ребят.  
  
      — Уильяма Хамельтона помнишь? — вкрадчиво спросил Ким. Он не мог избавиться от мысли, что на месте того постороннего омеги когда-то был Уилл.  
  
      — Шалаву эту? Помню, как же! — гоготнул Юджин. — Что у него, деньги завелись заплатить шпане, чтоб меня отпиздили?  
  
      — Он — мой омега. И мне не понравилась ваша встреча в торговом центре, — ответил Ким.  
  
      — Ха! Он грязная шлюха! Ты, надеюсь, ебешь его с гондонами, а то он тебе новую приписку в медкарте сделает! — наглел Юджин.  
  
      — Он сказал мне, что у тебя есть какие-то фотки и видео, — спокойно продолжил Ким. Он морально готовился к этой встрече и понимал — Юджин окажется полным дерьмом и будет поливать Уилла грязью.  
  
      Крис и Мэтт ушли на кухню и лазили там по ящикам в поисках всего необходимого, а Пирс стоял возле двери и не вмешивался в диалог Кима и Юджина.  
  
      — Что, скажешь мне их уничтожить? Или, может, сам хочешь глянуть, как это тело драть нужно?  
  
      — Нет. Но у нас с тобой общие интересы. Вот омега нам один нравится. И фотографии я люблю.  
  
      Ким улыбнулся, не скрывая злорадства. Он совсем не стыдился, что они напали на Юджина вчетвером. В конце концов, у Уилла не было шанса сопротивляться такому бугаю. Он перевел взгляд на вернувшихся с несколькими мотками изоленты друзей. Юджин проследил за ним и на удивление быстро догадался, что собираются сделать. Он вскочил и рванулся на Пирса с желанием сбить с ног и выскочить в коридор. Но не тут-то было. Прайт увернулся, а Ким, схватив со столика пустую бутылку из-под пива, разбил ее о затылок Юджина. Тот упал, и ребята навалились на него вместе. Заклеили рот, связали руки и ноги. Из разбитой головы у Юджина текла кровь, но не много — только из-за рассеченной кожи. Он сопротивлялся, поэтому Ким и Пирс несколько раз глубоко царапнули его ножницами, пока срезали одежду. Крис схватил альфу за шею и сжал руку, предупреждающе рыкнув:  
  
      — Мой отец — прокурор. Даже если ты сдохнешь, сука, мне ничего не будет.  
  
      Скоро на Юджине не осталось никакой одежды. Он негодующе мычал, местами подтекал кровью. На заднице у него оказалась татуировка с эмблемой их школы. Делать такую было дебильной традицией у команды по футболу. И это одна из причин, по которой тот же Крис занимался прыжками в воду, хотя в прошлой своей школе был квотербеком. Ребята разошлись в стороны — отдышаться. Справиться с этим кабаном оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем они предполагали. Но теперь он уже не мог сопротивляться.  
  
      Мэтт вытащил из сумки, принесенной с собой, фотоаппарат и передал его Пирсу. Тот снял объектив и щелкнул несколько раз Юджина. Он старался, чтобы никто из ребят в кадр не попал, даже в отражениях. Они заранее договорились с Крисом, который предупредил, что если вдруг начнется расследование, то чем меньше будет улик, тем лучше. Мэтт вытащил громадный розовый фаллоимитатор и с широкой улыбкой потряс им у лица их жертвы. Тот в ужасе расширил глаза, а Мэтт в ответ на его реакцию часто закивал головой, подтверждая догадку. Он передал игрушку Киму и вернулся к сумке, чтобы достать из нее видеокамеру.  
  
      Кима позабавило поведение Мэтта. Он относился к этому так легко, что казалось, каждое воскресенье засовывает альфам резиновые фаллосы в задницу и подобное ему не в новинку. Хотя и Крис с Пирсом тоже не смущались. Они все обговорили, кто и что будет делать, и поэтому не разговаривали. Пирс бегал вокруг и фотографировал, Мэтт снимал видео. Крис держал Юджина, у которого второе дыхание открылось, и он стал снова извиваться и дергаться. Ким помог Нильсону связать его руки и ноги. И перешел к собственной задаче. Он приставил фаллос к заднице Юджина и с силой надавил. Тот громко замычал и широко распахнул глаза. На сухую, в тугой неразработанный альфий анус игрушка входила тяжко, но старания Киму было не занимать. Он представлял себе все, что этот ублюдок сделал с Уиллом, и становился еще злее. Кровь из разрывов немного смазала проход, и фаллоимитатор уже легче проскользнул внутрь на всю длину. Ким перевел небольшой датчик на основании в активный режим, и розовый член стал вибрировать. Ким прибавил амплитуду на максимум и отошел в сторону. Крис последовал его примеру. Юджин, лишенный движения, не мог толком пошевелиться, он болезненно мычал и жмурился. Ким с размахом ударил ногой в лицо и низко зарычал.  
  
      — У твоего розового друга программа на полчаса. Потом он перестанет вибрировать и доставит тебе удовольствие от сцепки. Пока будешь наслаждаться — подумай о том, что если я вдруг когда-нибудь, по какой бы то ни было причине вспомню о тебе, то уже твои фотографии и видео заполонят интернет. Я сделаю тебя самым популярным альфой в Америке. Можешь не сомневаться, что найдутся извращенцы, которым понравится твое домашнее порно.  
  
      Пирс и Мэтт стали собираться, а потом они все вчетвером закурили, спокойно наблюдая за тем, как Юджин корчится на полу и истекает кровью. У него было несколько глубоких порезов на ногах и один на руке от ножниц, разбита голова, лицо распухло и посинело, тело покрывали синяки и гематомы. Если рассуждать его же логикой, то ему должно быть даже приятно.  
  
      — И упаси тебя Господь, чтобы хоть одно сомнительное фото Уилла где-то всплыло, — предупредил Ким, перед тем как выйти из квартиры Юджина.  
  
      Развязывать его ребята не стали. Справится сам, когда придет в себя. Это не веревки, а лишь клейкая лента. Придумает что-то. Они захлопнули за собой дверь, максимально тихо выбежали на улицу и вернулись в автомобиль Мэтта. По дороге домой Пирс и Ким, сидевшие на заднем сидении, пересматривали фотографии и удаляли те, на которых засветились сами. Первым они забросили Криса, за ним Пирса — он ночевал сегодня у Ника. Ким пересел к Мэтту, и они поехали уже на их улицу.  
  
      — Ты втрескался по уши, да, Ким? — спросил Мэтт, паркуясь. В его комнате горел свет, и стоило им выйти из машины, в окне появился Дени. Омежка, видимо, ждал своего альфу, и ему тоже было интересно, чего они там натворили.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      Оба перемазались кровью. Пока боролись с Юджином, он все же заехал Киму в челюсть, и она теперь распухла. Главное — не встретиться в таком виде с анатэ. Хоть бы он спал! Ким пожал напоследок Мэтту руку и махнул Дени.  
  
      Мечтам не суждено было сбыться. Чарльз ждал, а увидев в каком сын состоянии, утащил на кухню, решив, что кровь на одежде, руках и лице принадлежит Киму.  
  
      — Атэ, я в порядке! Это не моя! — успокаивал Ким. Чарльз уже открыл рот, чтобы выдать порцию яростных ругательств, но не успел.  
  
      На втором этаже раздались тяжелые шаги. Ким догадался — это Роберт носился по комнате, хлопал дверцами шкафов и ящиками комода. Судя по звукам, он говорил с кем-то по телефону. Они затихли и настороженно прислушались к происходящему. Дядя быстро сбежал по лестнице, полностью одетый и с набитой спортивной сумкой в одной руке.  
  
      — Ким, ты что, только вернулся? Какого черта? — рыкнул он, окинув растерянным взглядом племянника всего в крови с разбитой челюстью и в порванной одежде.  
  
      — Без тебя разберемся! — огрызнулся Ким. Одно дело отмазываться от анатэ или отца, но дяди с него было уже достаточно. Раз он с сумкой, то наверняка уезжает, вот и пускай проваливает. Ускорение ему в задницу!  
  
      — Роберт, что случилось? — взволнованно спросил Чарльз. И только тут да Кима дошло. Кто и почему мог позвонить дяде посреди ночи и заставить вскочить с постели и уезжать, хотя отец послал присматривать за семьей?  
  
      — Мне нужно уехать, Чарльз. Я вернусь через пару дней, — быстро ответил альфа.  
Он развернулся и направился в прихожую, там сунул ноги в ботинки и выбежал на улицу. Сигнализация на машине звонко пиликнула, и дядя хотел уже сесть в авто, когда его догнал анатэ.  
  
      — Роберт, что с Ричардом? — холодно спросил Чарльз. Он твердой рукой ухватил его за ворот рубашки и прижал колено к паху.  
  
      — Чарльз, успокойся. С Ричардом все в порядке. Отпусти, — сдавленно из-за недостатка воздуха прохрипел дядя и столкнул ногу со своего члена. Анатэ разжал руку, и Роберт быстро сел в машину и выехал с парковки.  
  
      Ким слышал, как громко и часто колотилось его сердце. На этот раз все правда! С отцом случилась беда! Не мог дядя Роберт уехать просто так! Он наблюдал через открытую дверь за силуэтом своего анатэ. Тот остался стоять на парковке и смотрел вслед удаляющейся машине Роберта, прижав ладонь к отцовской метке на шее. Ким почувствовал, как в груди стало тяжело и больно, а глаза предательски защипали.


	10. Письмо в светлое будущее

      Ким скептически осматривал себя в зеркало. Ему определенно не подходил образ примерного выпускника. Пиджак и брюки доставляли жуткое неудобство, чего не скажешь о привычных джинсах. Накрахмаленная рубашка почти светилась от белизны, а бабочка на шее основательно душила. Как в такой экипировке пережить торжественную часть — большой вопрос. А ведь ему еще придется толкать речь! Не то чтобы он стеснялся аудитории, все-таки в его жизни было много соревнований, которые всегда включают полные трибуны, и там он вовсе в одних плавках. Но даже оказаться голым сейчас было более привлекательным вариантом, чем надеть этот костюм. Расчесанные, слегка зализанные волосы смотрелись неестественно, и Ким почти не узнавал себя в отражении.  
  
      — Как я выгляжу? — спросил парень, обернувшись к анатэ. Тот стоял, прислонившись к косяку, как часто любил делать отец, и следил за ним.  
  
      — Как бы тебе сказать помягче? — задумчиво протянул анатэ с усмешкой. — Ты похож на банковского клерка-олуха.  
  
      — Отлично! — возмутился Ким. Он знал, что льстить и приукрашивать не в правилах анатэ. Но в конце концов, сегодня важный день и можно было бы хоть как-то поддержать. — Нахрена я нарядился в этот стремный костюм?  
  
      — Ким, я признаю, в джинсах и дерзких футболках тебе лучше, но пойти в них на выпускной ты не можешь, — пожал плечами Чарльз. — Придется потерпеть один день, а мне всякий раз, когда я вдруг решу посмотреть фотки.  
  
      — Как же тебе повезло! Ты хоть открывал семейный фотоальбом? — подколол Ким. Он еще раз окинул себя взглядом и поправил бабочку. Как ему не хватало отца… Он бы тоже вырядился так смешно, и было бы не так неловко. Его поддержка сейчас являлась просто необходимой. И Ким испытывал сложности от неизбежности учиться жить без него. Это слишком рано! Ким не готов еще становиться взрослым и все взваливать на свои плечи. От безысходности хотелось распсиховаться, но он сдерживался.  
  
      — Открывал, — кивнул анатэ, — когда вклеивал в него новые фотки, — он подошел к сыну и размял его напряженные плечи. — Расслабься. Ничего особенного, оттараторишь речь, потискаешь Уилла, поедете напиваться в бар и примерять на себя студенческую жизнь.  
  
      — Думаешь, отец не появится? — нерешительно спросил Ким. Он долго не решался заговорить об этом, зная, что такой вопрос и анатэ причинит боль, добавит волнений.  
  
      — Не рассчитывай, Ким, — вздохнул Чарльз, поправив его воротник. Он не поменялся в лице, даже слегка улыбнулся, но холодно. — Не расклеивайся. Разрешаю тебе сегодня перебрать.  
  
      — Ого! Такого я не ожидал, — хмыкнул Ким. Он вдруг обнял анатэ от переизбытка чувств и заурчал. Сказать все то, что он испытывал, невозможно, страшно… Скорее всего, Ким никогда и ни в чем ему не признается. На плечах анатэ и так слишком много груза — трое детей и альфа в вечных разъездах. А теперь… еще сложнее, ведь отец больше не вернется. Подавив рваный вздох, он позволил анатэ оттолкнуть его от себя.  
  
      — Прекрати, Ким! — шутливо зашипел он. — Я не люблю нежности, ты же знаешь. Мне нужно переодеться. Спускайся.  
  
      Ким посмеялся и отправился вниз. Он задумался о том, как пройдет сегодняшний день, что наденет Уилл, который прятал свой наряд, словно бы они к алтарю собирались. Наверняка омега будет обворожителен. Ким облизнулся, предвкушая, чем может закончится выпускной. Под его ногой неожиданно скрипнула ступенька. Седьмая снизу, починку которой отец откладывал… Именно сегодня все напоминало о нем.  
  
      — Ким, смотри! Я похож на папу? — позвал Майки. Он надел черные зауженные брюки со стрелкой и белую рубашку с закатанными до локтей рукавами. Киму показалось, что брат сильно подрос. Когда отец уехал, он подумал — малой ничего не понял и не очень-то о нем тоскует. Видимо, это ошибка, просто Майкл иначе выражал свои эмоции. Точнее, не проявлял их вовсе.  
  
      — К сожалению, — признал Ким, потрепав его по жестким черным волосам и заглянув в синие дерзкие глаза. В них сверкало что-то, словно брат понимал больше, чем говорил. — А я как выгляжу?  
  
      — Как олух, — засмеялся Майки. Он показал Киму язык и ловко увернулся от пинка под зад. Мальчик быстро сбежал от кары на улицу, звонко хохоча.  
  
      Ким с улыбкой посмотрел ему вслед. Он был рад, что младший брат взрослеет и веселится. Если смотреть на него, то казалось — жизнь обязательно наладится.  
  
      — Ты выглядишь очень хорошо, — послышался робкий голос Дерека из-за спины. Тот оделся не в пример бедовому Майки — по-омежьи. Атласная голубоватая блузка с широкими рукавами подходила ему. Он слегка подкрутил каштановые, как у анатэ волосы, и был бы еще сильнее похож на Чарльза, если бы имел такие же янтарные глаза, а не серые. — Может быть, ты придешь ко мне на соревнования на следующей неделе? Это будут итоговые выступления… мне дали сольный танец… — он слегка замялся, не уверенный, что Киму вообще интересно все это.  
  
      — Приду. Только напомни мне за пару дней, окей? — пообещал Ким. Дотрагиваться до его волос он не решился, опасаясь истерики из-за того, что испортил укладку, потому лишь похлопал брата по плечу.  
  
      Они вместе вышли во двор, где Ким прикурил и пронаблюдал за тем, как Майки вызывает на себя будущий гнев анатэ, ползая по траве на четвереньках. Чуть позже, по дороге к школе, Чарльз и правда сердито отчитывал младшего сына, грозя больше никогда не заниматься стиркой его одежды. Только Майкла это не сильно пугало. Он заявил, что и сам умеет пользоваться стиральной машинкой и потребовал от него отстать. На секунду Киму показалось, что сейчас анатэ высадит Майки и дальше они поедут без него. Он даже притормозил, но быстро передумал, видимо, решив наказать сына за дерзость позже и другим способом.  
  
      Ким не стал дожидаться омег на парковке и заторопился к футбольному полю, где должна пройти церемония вручения аттестатов. Ему не терпелось увидеть друзей, а главное, Уилла. Он разглядел в толпе его рыжие волосы, заплетенные в красивую косу с белой лентой.  
  
      — Уилл! — позвал он, приблизившись и прикоснувшись к плечу своего омеги. От того приятно пахло естественным ароматом, перемешанным с легкими духами.  
  
      — Привет! Хорошо выглядишь, — нежно улыбнулся омега. Он держал в руках белый цветок на булавке. — Это для тебя, — со вздохом сказал он, приколов украшение на карман Ким.  
  
      — У меня тоже кое-что есть, — вспомнил Ким. Он на пару секунд забылся, пораженный тем, как потрясающе выглядел Уилл. Омега всегда был красив — и в школе, и даже просыпаясь утром помятым. Но сейчас, в этом образе хотелось поместить его на обложку. Ким достал из кармана браслет. Он представлял собой жесткое основание из золота с прикрепленным к нему нитями и нанизанными на них камешками Сваровски. Он копил на это украшение уже долго, стабильно откладывая большую часть карманных денег каждый месяц. В итоге все равно не хватило, и анатэ, усмехаясь, но не комментируя, добавил недостающую сумму.  
  
      — Очень красивый! — счастливо заулыбался омега, протянув правую руку, чтобы Ким мог надеть браслет. Тот гармонично подходил к наряду Уилла. У вполне традиционной рубашки был расшит воротник, а светлые широкие брюки слегка колыхались от ветра.  
  
      — Меня сейчас точно стошнит от этой милости. Просто королевская пара школы! — поддразнил их Мэтт. Друг тоже нарядился в строгий костюм. Но с цветом ему повезло больше — серый. Он приобнимал за талию Дени.  
  
      — Воу! Дени, классно выглядишь! — похвалил его Ким, оглядев с ног до головы. В Хоуте и правда было не узнать омегу, который вечно плакал и с опухшим лицом таскался за Нильсоном.  
  
      — Хочешь заработать фингал так сразу, Ронвуд? — задиристо оскалился Мэтт, крепче прижав к себе омежку и ревниво окинув Кима взглядом. Ну что ж, за этих двоих можно быть спокойным. Дени полностью влюбил беднягу Беиза.  
  
      — Полегче, приятель, — отмахнулся тот. — Я всего лишь сделал комплимент твоему омеге.  
  
      — Я сам справлюсь с комплиментами моему омеге, — недовольно буркнул Мэтт. Но сразу же заулыбался. — А вон там еще претенденты на корону школы, — он кивнул на Ника и Пирса. Те шептались о чем-то, стоя немного поодаль ото всех. Пирс обнимал истинного со спины и целовал в волосы. Омежка был младше них и в этом году не выпускался. Его персиковый наряд выглядел не так гламурно, как у Уилла, и эффектно, как у Дени. Но он пребывал в своем вечном романтичном состоянии, спокойно улыбаясь и о чем-то щебеча.  
  
      — Кроме них, истинных в школе нет, скорее всего, им ее и отдадут, — безразлично пожал плечами Уилл. Он взял Кима под руку и мурлыкнул, проявляя свою приязнь к нему. Дени тут же сделал тоже самое, только по отношению к Мэтту.  
  
      — А где Крис? — спросил Ким, чмокнув Уилла в щеку и оглядываясь по сторонам. — Вы его видели?  
  
      — Нет, он еще не приезжал. Я звонил ему утром. Он был не в духе, — пожал плечами Мэтт.  
  
      — Наверное, заставили надеть пиджак, сшитый из стодолларовых купюр, а не из золотых нитей, как он мечтал, — хохотнул Ким.  
  
      — Вообще-то… дело не совсем в этом, — робко вмешался Дени. Он указал на дорожку, ведущую от парковки.  
  
      Ким едва не поперхнулся, глядя на то, как Крис Нильсон — самый завидный альфа в школе, богатенький папенькин сынок, который до этого момента считался незанятым, шагал к ним, держа за руку Глена. На них были одинаковые серые пиджаки и на пару тонов темнее брюки. Ким усилием воли заставил себя закрыть рот, чтобы не быть похожим на дауна.  
  
      — То есть мистера Нильсона на выпускном не будет? — прямо уточнил он, вместо приветствия, когда парни приблизились. От Глена так очевидно пахло Крисом, что на это обратили внимание теперь и все остальные, а не только Ким с его чутким обонянием.  
  
      — Не он же заканчивает школу, — с фальшивым безразличием пожал плечами Крис.  
  
      — А всего лишь его единственный сын, — подколол Ким. Он заметил, как переглянулись близнецы. От них обоих пахло Нильсоном. Но от Дени — из-за отпечатка метки на шее, а от Глена — потому что эту ночь они явно провели вдвоем, как и несколько предыдущих подряд.  
  
      — Ты вместо речи заготовил для меня нотацию? — сердито уточнил Крис. По нему было заметно, что с мистером Нильсоном они повздорили не слабо, и это вымотало друга. Да и кому хотелось в такой день остаться без поддержки отца? Ким по себе понимал, как это непросто. Но папаша Криса — человек принципиальный и жесткий. Он не принял Глена — это ясно и дураку, а раз сын не подчинился и поехал сюда с бетой, то ноги его здесь не будет.  
  
      — Нет, — Ким понимающе похлопал его по спине. — Моего отца тоже не будет, — сдавленно, с некоторым трудом выговорил он.  
  
      Крис изменился в лице и, отпустив ладонь Глена, ободряюще сжал плечо друга и сказал:  
  
      — Ричард обязательно вернется, Ким.  
  
      — Да, конечно, — кивнул Ким, проглотив ком, подступивший к горлу. Черта с два! Никогда он больше не вернется! Нечего себя обманывать! Но сейчас не время расклеиваться.  
  
      Крис с беспокойством заглянул ему в лицо, но продолжать тему не стал. Они подождали, пока золотая парочка перестанет обниматься, и направились к расставленным рядками стульям, чтобы занять там места. Скучные выступления были похожи друг на друга. Ким основательно приуныл, дожидаясь своей очереди, и погрузился в размышления о том, кто придумал это идиотское правило — мол каждый выпускник должен в обмен на аттестат сказать пару слов.  
  
      — Ким! — Уилл чувственно толкнул его в бок. — Иди же! Ты уснул!  
  
      — А? Уже? А ты получил? — обескураженно спросил Ким. Он и не заметил, как задремал. Уилл многозначительно продемонстрировал ему свою корочку и строго шикнул, чтобы торопился.  
  
      — Вот точно так же мистер Ронвуд и на уроки опаздывал, — в полушутливой форме хмыкнул директор-бета, окинув Кима придирчивым взглядом, но после улыбнулся.  
  
      — Я не изменяю себе, — отозвался Ким, забрав у него документы и пожав руку. Затем он повернулся к трибуне выдохнул, готовясь произнести свою речь. Выучил он ее посредственно и слегка волновался. — Так… ну что… текст я свой забыл, сейчас будет экспромт, — с кривоватой улыбкой признался он в микрофон.  
  
      Среди выпускников и их родственником прокатились смешки. Ким нашел взглядом анатэ и братьев. Тупица-организатор, вопреки предупреждению, оставил одно место для отца рядом с ними. И оно было пустым. Чарльз помахал ему рукой и одернул Майки, который что-то искал под своим стулом. Зато Дерек с улыбкой следил за старшим братом, не отрывая взгляда.  
  
      — Главное, что я хотел сказать, это то, что все мы повзрослели и изменились с тех пор, как пришли сюда беззубыми первогодками, — слегка нервно начал он. — И впереди нас ждет еще больше перемен. Рано или поздно мы, конечно, опять станем беззубыми… Но до тех пор пройдет куча времени. С кем-то из вас я больше никогда не встречусь… к счастью. А другие останутся в моей жизни навсегда, — Ким посмотрел на Уилла, который слегка покраснел и улыбнулся. — Например, с Крисом Нильсоном я не готов расставаться. Все-таки не всем выпадает шанс быть одноклассником сына прокурора. Хрен его знает, вдруг он еще президентом станет.  
  
      Ким сделал паузу, давая аудитории просмеяться, и сам заулыбался. Когда все затихли, он продолжил:  
  
      — В общем-то, у каждого из нас дальше свой путь. Кто-то женится — я таких знаю парочку, — он покосился на Пирса и Ника, сидящих в обнимку. — Другие пойдут в колледж, третьи наплюют на образование и окунутся во взрослую жизнь, устроятся работать, будут расширять свои горизонты и покорять Олимпы. Пройдет с пяток лет, и те, кто учился, придут на собеседования к тем, кто пошел сразу работать… Главное, на мой взгляд, не потерять самих себя. И остаться теми, кого мы будем уважать, глядя в зеркало, — закончил Ким. Он не знал, насколько эта тема важна для других, но в его ситуации была крайне актуальна.  
  
      Пока Ким спускался со сцены, ему довольно щедро поаплодировали. Он нашел взглядом анатэ, и тот поднял вверх большой палец, обозначив, что и без текста вышло совсем неплохо. Братья тоже хлопали и улыбались. Ким с надеждой осмотрелся по сторонам. Вдруг отец сейчас появится? Это глупая, пустая мечта, но в фильмах такое случалось очень часто. Могло бы произойти и в настоящей жизни. Ким вздохнул и вернулся к друзьям и Уиллу. Омега чувственно поцеловал его в губы, сказав что-то одобрительное. Он и был для Кима утешением в той реальности, где не происходило счастливых чудес.  
  


****

  
  
      Выпускная вечеринка в шумном баре проходила очень весело. Преподаватели и родители оставили их одних, взяв на себя оплату по финальному счету, когда на следующее утро заведение опустеет. Цветомузыка мелькала в такт песням, а недавние школьники прыгали и дергались на танцполе, время от времени курсируя до бара и дозаказывая себе напитков. Компания Кима расположилась за одним из столиков. Они старались о чем-то поговорить, перекрикивая музыку и смеялись, догадываясь кто что хотел сказать.  
  
      — Давайте напишем письма? — напомнил Дени о традиции выпускников отправлять самим себе послания на десять лет вперед.  
  
      — Лучше видюху записать! — крикнул Крис. — Выйдем на улицу и там сделаем! Заодно проветримся!  
  
      Все охотно оставили столик и, продираясь сквозь потную и горячую толпу направились к выходу. Ким уже был пьяным, но настроение держалось на отметке «отлично». Он не выпускал руку Уилла до тех пор, пока они не оказались на свежем воздухе.  
  
      — Так, есть сервер «Письмо в будущее», я все промонитроил, — слегка тяжелым языком стал рассказывать Крис. — Записываем видео, загружаем в облако. Потом выбираем дату, когда послание к нам вернется, и вуаля! Я, короче, начну! — он достал из кармана мобильник, кажется, опять новый и включил камеру. — Привет, будущий я! Сегодня, в день школьного выпускного, я решил отправить тебе письмо и рассказать о планах и мечтах. В общем-то, отдыхать долго я не собираюсь и после каникул сразу же поступлю в университет на факультет юриспруденции и права. Конечно, я закончу его с отличием, и к твоему возрасту у меня уже будет блестящая карьера и длинный послужной список. Уверен, что я буду самым лучшим адвокатом в Нью-Йорке! А вот детей пока не надо! Прошу тебя, когда посмотришь это видео, запиши еще одно, тому совсем старому мне, которому аж тридцать восемь. Он пускай заводит отпрысков! — закончив, Крис пересмотрел запись. — Вроде бы нормально, — одобрил он и показал остальным, как отправлять письмо и выбирать дату получения. — Теперь ты, Глен!  
  
      Бета не стал отнекиваться, как предвидел Ким. Наоборот, с большим энтузиазмом повторил манипуляции своего новообретенного альфы и заговорил в камеру:  
  
      — Привет, Глен «двадцать восемь», тебе сообщение от Глена «восемнадцать», — он улыбнулся и помахал рукой. — Вообще-то, я бета скромный, и мне в будущем много не нужно. Надеюсь, что ты уделал по всем статьям выскочку Криса Нильсона и он подрабатывает твоим секретарем. Ты стал адвокатом гораздо лучше и успешнее, чем он. У тебя есть уже дом твоей мечты и классная тачка. Наверняка! Ну и… надеюсь, что ты и Крис все еще вместе, — последнюю фразу он произнёс очень робко, в отличие от остальной речи, и покосился на альфу. Крис широко улыбнулся и поцеловал его прямо на камеру.  
  
      — И я на это надеюсь, — сообщил он будущему Глену и подмигнул.  
  
      — Ну вот! Ты должен был сказать об этом самому себе! — шутливо поругал Глен.  
  
      Ким следил за ними и хотел пошутить про то, что если в двадцать восемь они и будут вместе, то себе старому Крис разрешил заводить детей, а это наличие Глена не подразумевало. Но его прервало послание, которое записывали Пирс и Ник. Их снимал Дени. А парочка, как всегда, обнималась.  
  
      — Итак. Мы, конечно, уже поженились и живем долго и счастливо. У нас есть ребенок, — улыбаясь, начал Пирс. Ким и не сомневался, что даже запись они будут делать вместе и потом, спустя десять лет, так же обнявшись, смотреть.  
  
      — Двое детей уже! Альфа и омега! Я рисую и продаю картины на выставках, — вмешался Ник.  
  
      — А я занимаюсь бизнесом. У нас дом во Флориде, на побережье. И мы хотим еще малыша.  
  
      — Папа пишет книжки, и мы часто навещаем его, а он приезжает к нам на праздники, — втесал в послание Ник своего отца, мистера Тейлора.  
  
      — И мы очень-очень счастливы, — закончил Пирс, приникнув губами к виску Ника. Тот помахал в камеру, и Дени отключил ее.  
  
      — Вот влюбленных два идиота! — улыбаясь, восхитился Ким. В их сообщении главное — это чувства, их отношения и дети. Не то, что у Криса и Глена — работа, работа.  
  
      — Думаю, мое послание будет не очень оригинальным, — заговорил теперь Дени, снимая себя. — Я хочу в двадцать восемь быть со своим любимым альфой. Пусть у нас подрастают дети. Я занимаюсь ими и домом, жду мужа с работы. У меня чудесный цветочный сад, и по быту и благоустройству жизни мы даже переплюнули Ронвудов. Если это вообще возможно, — омега игриво подмигнул Киму. — И в нашем доме царит любовь.  
  
      Мэтт оказался вовсе не многословен. Он дождался, пока Дени закончит, и принялся записывать видео с его телефона.  
  
      — В восемнадцать я по уши влюблен в Дени Хоута. И через десять лет, я надеюсь, ничего не изменится. И пусть будет его чертов сад цветов. Я даже готов поливать его иногда. Ну или разорюсь на авто-поливалку. Иди сюда, детка, — он позвал Дени к себе и приобнял его. — Я люблю тебя. И это видео мы будем смотреть женатыми, — пообещал он и жарко поцеловал омегу. Дени ответил, а Уилл тем временем подхватил мобильник, чтобы записать этот поцелуй.  
  
      — Моя очередь! — Уилл отдал Дени его телефон и, покосившись на Кима, показал ему язык. — Ты свое придумывай, — он немного отошел в сторону от смеющихся друзей и заговорил. Из-за гулкого гогота Мэтта Ким не расслышал начало записи.  
  
      — … в восемнадцать ты мечтал стать врачом-репродуктологом. И да, ты понимал — это бредово и с твоей внешностью можно хрен знает чего достигнуть. И пару-тройку месяцев назад ты так и планировал. Но… потом появился Ким Ронвуд и поменял твою жизнь и мировоззрение. Поэтому все-таки врачом, а не моделью, не аксессуаром миллиардера, не телеведущим. Но в этой профессии ты точно преуспеешь, как всегда и во всем. Может быть, выиграешь конкурс на самого красивого омегу-доктора. Такой точно есть! Ну и фамилию ты наверняка уже сменил. Но если тебе не сделал предложение Ронвуд, возможно, это сообщение ты получишь в тюрьме, отбывая срок за убийство одного придурошного барана. Не знаю, есть ли у вас дети. Но если нет, то какого черта ты ждешь? Что за сапожник без сапог и репродуктолог без детей? Когда Ронвуд вернется с работы — вали его и заделай вам ребенка, раз он об этом до сих пор не позаботился. Или второго, или третьего, если позаботился. Еще один маленький Ронвуд не будет лишним. А если ты вдруг разлюбил… или он тебя, то уходи! И нет никаких оправданий и отмазок. Ставь точку. В восемнадцать ты это умел!  
  
      — Мне не нравится твой совет уходить от меня, — заявил Ким, обняв Уилла со спины и вместе с ним отсматривая его сообщение. — Лучше бы порекомендовал сглаживать углы и искать подход.  
  
      — Да прям! — отмахнул Уилл и отправил. — Я сбегаю в туалет и вернусь.  
  
      — Я с тобой! — тут же сказал Дени.  
  
      — И я! — подхватил Ник.  
  
      — Ну конечно! Омеги по одному в тубзик не ходят! — закатил глаза Крис. Он держал Глена за руку и целовал его в шею, слегка разомленный и довольный.  
  
      — Нет! Стоп! — не пустил их Ким. — Вы все должны быть в моем видео! Сейчас я начну, а потом пойдете. Так… Тебе двадцать восемь, сидишь, небось, и нихрена не помнишь. Это вот Глен и Крис. Вообще-то мы только сегодня узнали, что они вместе, хотя от них друг другом уже пару месяцев разило. Но мы же делали вид будто не замечали. А это влюбленные Мэтт и Дени. Они тут записали сопливое сообщение с признаниями в любви, вот сиамские близняшки Пирс и Ник в обнимочку. С этими все понятно. Они, небось, через десять лет срослись окончательно. А это Уилл. Я люблю его, и он меня. И вот теперь он и другие омеги могут идти по-маленькому, как и собирались, — он чмокнул омежку в щеку и продолжил. — В общем-то, я не знаю, где ты работаешь и чем занимаешься по жизни. Но главное, что с тобой рядом твои друзья: Крис, который наивно пожелал сам себе стать адвокатом. Но это временно! В двадцать восемь ведь не становятся президентами, у него все впереди! И Мэтт, Пирс… и Глен, так уж и быть. Ты женат на самом красивом в мире репродуктологе — Уильяме Ронвуде, и он тебя порой трахает на полу после работы, плодя все больше мелких Ронвудов. И… — он сбился, но, собравшись с силами, продолжил:  
  
      — И отец… вернулся домой. Они с анатэ счастливы и, может быть, даже еще кого-то народили, взамен тебе, когда ты свалил в колледж. Дерек уже успел поступить в академию танца. А Майкл до сих пор не сбежал из дома под чутким контролем отца и не сменил пол… А все проблемы, которые сейчас, в восемнадцать, у тебя есть, остались в прошлом.  
  
      Он подозвал к себе ребят, и все они прижались друг к другу, старясь влезть в кадр. Ким считал, что вышло довольно путанно и нервно. Но зато искренне. Он успел отправить сообщение до того, как у него случился приступ дежавю. Из дверей бара вылетел растрепанный Дени, а следом Ник.  
  
      — Ким!  
  
      Он без слов понял, что к Уиллу опять подкатил кто-то чужой. Хорошо бы, чтобы он уже отвалил, иначе Ким за себя не отвечает! В баре он осмотрелся в поисках своего омеги, не нашел его и стал протискиваться к туалетам. Запахи в такой толпе различить сложно, все были пьяны, возбуждены и вспотели от танцев, как загнанные лошади. Еще возле двери он услышал звуки борьбы. Ким дернул ручку и заглянул внутрь. Здоровый альфа зажимал Уиллу рот одной рукой, навалившись на него своим телом, а другой уже приноравливал член к оголенной заднице омеги. Уилл сопротивлялся и старался вырваться, но ничего не мог противопоставить насильнику, кроме отточенных ногтей, которыми царапал ему лицо. Ким, не задумываясь, размахнулся и с силой ударил подонка ботинком в челюсть. Тот вскрикнул и откатился. Ким не позволил тому опомниться и налетел, награждая увесистыми пинками везде, куда мог дотянуться ногой. Это ж надо было! Набраться смелости или, скорее, глупости и полезть к его омеге. Бедный Уилли перепугался из-за этой поганой свиньи! Ким повернулся к нему, чтобы проверить, цел ли он. Тот уже привел себя в относительный порядок и хотел увести Кима из туалета, пока никто не вошел и не увидел, что произошло. Альфа воспользовался тем, что Ким отвлекся, и налетел на него сзади, схватил за волосы на затылке и ударил лицом о кафельную стену. Лоб сразу же заболел, а в голове загудело. Ким почувствовал, как глаза заливает кровь из рассеченной брови, а в рот потекло из сломанного носа. Мудак собирался повторить этот маневр, но Уилл подставил руку, и во второй раз Ким удалился о мягкую ладонь. Он вмазал противнику по голени, и тот опять упал. Теперь Ронвуд не отвлекался и лупил до тех пор, пока в туалете не появились друзья и не вытащили оттуда за шкирку.  
  
      — Уилл! Ты где? — окрикнул омегу Ким, когда оказался на улице.  
  
      — Здесь.  
  
      — Ты в порядке, детка? — он не чувствовал сейчас боли, хотя и знал, что она будет, просто чуть позже.  
  
      — Да, все хорошо. Ты появился вовремя, — омега прижался к его груди, и Ким крепко обнял Уилла. Он жестом попросил Криса вызвать для них такси. Настроения оставаться этом баре, где на омежку напали, не хотелось. Он слышал, как гулко стучит его сердце, и понимал — после того как тебя пытались изнасиловать, невозможно быть спокойным. Уилли просто храбрился. Сейчас лучше отвести его к родителям, чтобы там, в безопасности, он мог успокоиться. А потом Ким поедет домой и приведет себя в порядок.


	11. Хорошие плохие новости

      Ким ввалился в дом, едва держась на ногах и жалея, что не отлупил этого поганого альфу еще сильнее. Первым делом он отвез Уилла на такси домой и передал его в руки отцу. Можно было больше не беспокоиться за сохранность омеги, но гнев снова подкатывал к пьяному сознанию парня. Голова звенела болью и от каждого, даже мелкого движения хотелось морщиться. Ким вытер кровь, стекающую по губам и подбородку из разбитого носа. Ему показалось странным, что она так долго не останавливалась. Его рубашка, пиджак и местами даже брюки были испачканы.  
  
      «Выпускной, бля! Отлично повеселились!» — пронеслось у него в сознании. Пара капель упала на пол, у Кима разрывалась голова. Он стоял, облокотившись на стену и стараясь наконец успокоиться и собраться с мыслями. — «Я пришел домой… что теперь нужно сделать? Пойти найти того альфу и просверлить ему башку дрелью! Нет! Стоп! Это неправильная последовательность действий! Это из-за привкуса крови во рту появляется агрессия. Я должен принять душ! Вот, это дельная мысль!»  
  
      Со второго этажа Ким услышал сдавленный протяжный стон, но не обратил на него внимания. Не исключено, что это Дерек или Майкл плачут во сне. Братьям, как и ему, порой снились кошмары. Может быть, и у них те были связаны с отсутствием отца? Ким решил умыться в нижней ванной, смыть кровь с лица и оставить в прачечной испорченный выпускной костюм. Завтра утром, увидев это безобразие, анатэ его прикончит. Но до того момента неплохо бы еще дожить. Прохладная вода была очень кстати. Ким смыл кровь и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Зрелище предстало неутешительное: разбитые губы и нос, левая бровь рассечена и нависла над глазом, а под ним налился багрово-синий синяк. И все это от единственной встречи лица и кафельной стены. Стоны стали громче, их больше не заглушала вода и шум в голове у Кима. Он поднял глаза к потолку, с трудом ориентируясь, под какой комнатой стоит. Ему пришлось мысленно выйти из дома и посмотреть на него как бы с парковки, чтобы до Кима наконец-то дошло — гостевая ванная находится под спальней анатэ.  
  
      Ким открыл глаза и тяжело задумался о том, кто и почему мог всхлипывать у Чарльза. Братьев он никогда не пускал ночевать к себе, и их комнаты достаточно далеко, чтобы не слышать плача. Да звуки и не были похожи на это, скорее уж на… Ким почувствовал, как вспыхнул у него затылок от жуткой догадки: шум напоминал хриплые стоны во время секса! Парень был поражен своим предположением. Он, не выключив воду, пулей выскочил из ванной и ринулся наверх по лестнице.  
  
      Анатэ был дома один с мелкими! Пока Ким тусовался с друзьями в баре, какой-то альфа вломился в их дом! Он сейчас там с Чарльзом! Воспользовался тем, что омега остался без защиты!  
  
      Кима захлестнула такая ярость, что он смог бы убить мерзавца, который позарился на его анатэ. Потерявшее координацию от алкоголя тело не слушалось правильно, он споткнулся на лестнице и скатился вниз на пару ступенек, ударившись многострадальным лицом. Не обращая внимания на боль, Ким поднялся и метнулся дальше. Он трезвел с каждым шагом от ужаса и гнева. Вломившись в пустую спальню анатэ, Ким, рыча, огляделся. Залитый кровью и сломанный нос не различал запахов, но звуки, которые он услышал еще внизу, доносились из ванной. Тяжело дыша, он пересек комнату и рванул дверь, выломав простенькую щеколду.  
  
      Ким увидел здорового альфу, чью спину покрывали жуткие синяки. Правую ладонь он поставил на зеркало. Она была туго перебинтована выше локтя какими-то тряпками, и те сильно пропитались красным. Чуть левее лопатки находилась жуткая свежая рана, от нее отклеился медицинский пластырь щедро сдобренный кровью. Полностью раздетый альфа стоял между ног анатэ, подхватив свободной рукой его под одно колено, и совершал быстрые поступательные движения тазом. Чарльз сидел на столике рядом с раковиной и впивался пальцами в спину и темные мокрые волосы альфы.  
  
      «Он и раздеться успел!» — мелькнуло в голове Кима, прежде чем он смог сфокусировать взгляд на отражении лица альфы в зеркале над умывальником.  
  
      — Ебать! — шокировано произнес парень, застыв в проеме и до боли сжав ручку двери. Его сердце пропустило пару-тройку ударов, а потом заколотилось с дикой скоростью и силой, дыхание замерло на вдохе.  
  
      — Так точно! — расплывшись в коронной широкой улыбке, по-армейски ответил Ричард, глядя через зеркало на обалдевшего сына.  
  
      — Выйди вон! — рассержено приказал анатэ, сильнее впиваясь пальцами в своего супруга на случай, если он сейчас надумает отстраниться. Он обвил ногами его талию и придвинул к себе, вынуждая сделать еще один толчок.  
  
      Ким помедлил пару секунд, прежде чем сообразил выскочить из ванной и захлопнуть за собой дверь. Он опустился по стене на пол. Его сердце билось как бешеное, и он прикрыл расплывшиеся в улыбке разбитые губы рукой, не в силах совладать с нахлынувшими на него эмоциями. Глаза защипало, и из них потекли слезы счастья. Он был убежден, что больше никогда не увидит отца, смирился с потерей… и тут, словно гром среди ясного неба…  
  
      — У него лицо разбито, — послышался голос отца после очередного стона анатэ.  
  
      — Просто заткнись, Ричард!  
  
      Ким остался сидеть там и слушать, как стонут родители. Он улыбался в темноту, как идиот. И боялся шевелиться, как будто его движения могли спугнуть такую счастливую галлюцинацию, и если он передвинет хотя бы один палец на другое место, то отец тут же исчезнет. Пьяный бред спадет, или он проснется у себя в комнате на следующее утро после выпускного, и окажется — это был очередной кошмар.  
  
      «Папа вернулся! Папа вернулся!» — вертелась в его голове восторженная мысль.  
  
      Он забыл о разбитом носе, об альфе, пытавшемся изнасиловать Уилла, о самом Уилле, о выпускном. Отец снова дома, живой! И плевать, откуда у него синяки, почему он перевязанный, что за рана на спине. Главное — он здесь и сразу же на положенном ему месте отрабатывает прогулы во время течек анатэ. С души будто камень свалился.  
  
      Ким не ушел. Даже не нашел в себе сил подняться на ноги и пересесть на стул или кровать. Он остался сидеть у двери в ванну, пока она не открылась и оттуда не вышел Ричард, на ходу надевая брюки и зашнуровывая их. Он присел возле сына на корточки и счастливо улыбнулся.  
  
      — Нехорошо подслушивать за родителями, малыш, — точно как в детстве, сказал он.  
  
      — Папа! — заскулил Ким, чувствуя себя сейчас пятилетним ребенком. Он потянул руки к отцу и обнял, сжимая изо всех сил. — Я думал, ты больше не приедешь! — слабым от слез голосом признался он.  
  
      Ричард с готовностью подхватил его с пола и заключил в крепкие объятия, жадно втягивая запах и покачивая из стороны в сторону. В сравнении с ним Ким опять стал напоминать подростка, а вовсе не взрослого альфу, которым приходилось быть в отсутствие отца. Ким едва не задушил его — руками за шею и ногами за живот. Отпустил, только когда тот предупреждающе похлопал по спине, как бы напоминая, что он живой и нуждается в воздухе. Ричард спустился в кухню вместе с Кимом на руках и там посадил его на разделочный стол.  
  
      — Все в порядке, Кими, я дома, — утешающе уркнул он, немного отстранившись и осматривая разбитое лицо сына.  
  
      — Ты опять уедешь? — с плохо скрываемым ужасом в голосе спросил Ким. Он вцепился в руку отца так, что у него не могло остаться сомнений — Ким не отпустит больше так просто.  
  
      — Я больше не оставлю вас, — твердо проговорил Ричард, слегка поморщившись от боли в кисти, которую сжал сын. Ким разглядывал его лицо. Оно казалось похудевшим, под глазами появились синяки, щеки и подбородок оброс щетиной, а в волосах серебрилась седина. Отец выглядел каким-то нереальным, будто видение. Боль в голове доказывала, что Ким не спит, и он, прикусывая губу и стараясь сдержаться от новых слез, дотронулся до жестких черных волос на скуле Ричарда, словно бы проверяя, настоящий ли он.  
  
      — У тебя… на спине…  
  
      — Ерунда, просто царапина, — с улыбкой отмахнулся отец. — Я очень соскучился по тебе, Кими.  
  
      — Видел я, по кому ты соскучился! — засмеялся Ким, выдохнув с облегчением. Нет! Отец не глюк. Он здесь, на кухне, с ним. Дыхание и сердцебиение постепенно восстанавливались. — Я такую речь на выпускном толкнул! Ты бы слышал!  
  
      — За это тебя так избили? — захохотал отец. Он достал из шкафчика аптечку и разложил ее на столе рядом с сыном.  
  
      — Нет! С одной тварью подрался! — зарычал Ким, снова вспоминая поганого мерзавца. Злость вернулась яркой вспышкой, и одновременно с этим пульсация в голове усилилась.  
  
      — Фамилия твари мне знакома? Сейчас больно будет, — Ричард потянулся к носу сына и резким движением вправил его на место.  
  
      — Я его не знаю, — скульнул Ким. — Я встречаюсь с омегой, его зовут Уилли! Мы уже семь месяцев вместе! — похвастался он отцу, протирая слезящиеся глаза.  
  
      «А еще у меня есть альфа, с ним мы почти год», — мысленно продолжил Ким.  
  
      — Вот как?.. — Киму показалось, что отец хмыкнул с какой-то досадой. — У вас серьезно? Метка, сцепка? — спросил он, осторожно стирая салфеткой кровь с лица сына. Он занялся бровью, хотя шрама избежать все равно не получилось бы.  
  
      — Нет, я не делаю сцепки, — улыбнулся Ким. Он не стал сразу же рассказывать отцу, что один раз у них все же был узел, причем в течку. Уилл не забеременел только потому, что у него хватило ума принимать противозачаточные.  
  
      «И Чаку делать тоже не позволяю», — про себя уточнил парень, а потом слегка гнусавым голосом продолжил вслух, вспоминая своего омежку:  
  
      — Уилл не очень высокий, худенький, волосы рыжие, смазливенький такой, я вас познакомлю!  
  
      Он давно уже понял, что прежние чувства привязанности переросли в нечто большее. Ни о ком раньше он не думал с таким удовольствием и так часто, как о Уилле.  
  
      «А вот Чак огромный! Здоровее тебя, и рожа у него, как у серийного убийцы. Ты никогда о нем не узнаешь», — со вздохом подумал он, немного грустно улыбнувшись. Отец старался все манипуляции с его лицом делать осторожно. Залив рассеченную кожу на брови специальным медицинским клеем, он свел края ранки и наклеил сверху тонкий пластырь.  
  
      — Надеюсь, вас уже сфотографировали в выпускной альбом, — сменил тему Ричард, распаковывая шинку для носа сына. Он быстро наложил ее и пшикнул сосудосуживающий спрей в каждую ноздрю. Когда опухоль слегка спала, Ким почувствовал, что от отца разит болью, кровью, усталостью и анатэ. Эта смесь была такой резкой, что он вскинул взгляд на лицо Ричарда, сравнивая его поведение с запахом. Теперь он заметил, что на челюсти у того играли желваки, а руки слегка подрагивали от напряжения, в глазах появились кровоизлияния. Возможно, отец уже давно не спал и вымотался, где бы он ни был.  
  
      — Нас щелкнули еще трезвыми, — подтвердил Ким. Ему было сложно сконцентрироваться на чем-то кроме ликования из-за возвращения отца после столь длительного отсутствия.  
  
      — Я ожидал, что ты пьянее будешь после выпускного, — хмыкнул Ричард, отступив на шаг назад и придирчиво осматривая лицо сына.  
  
      — Пап! Я подумал, что кто-то насилует атэ… да я протрезвел в момент! — объяснил Ким. Как будто трезвость нуждается в оправданиях. Он вообще в последнее время всегда оказывается трезвее, чем от него ожидают. Непорядок. Раз отец вернулся, следует возобновлять прежнюю распутную жизнь. Хотя с Уиллом особо не разгуляешься.  
  
      — Все правильно, сынок! Людей нужно убивать на трезвую голову, так приятнее, — на кухню вошел анатэ и погладил Кима по плечу. Он выглядел совершенно счастливым, впервые почти за год.  
  
      — Бессмысленный перевод алкоголя, — наигранно расстроился Ричард. Он притянул к себе Чарльза и обнял со спины, целуя в шею. Тот повернул голову, чтобы сильней открыться и предоставить супругу больше пространства для ласки. Его ладонь спустилась к паху отца.  
  
      — Анатэ! Моя очередь! — возмутился Ким, глядя на то, как отец быстро возбуждается. Он не хотел, чтобы родители на несколько дней или даже недель забыли об их с братьями существовании и только утоляли целыми днями накопившийся сексуальный голод.  
  
      — Ким. Иди спать, — отмахнулся Ричард, согнав сына со стола и усадив на его место супруга. Они быстро освобождали друг друга от одежды, не разрывая при этом страстного поцелуя. — Давай с узлом? — шепотом предложил Ричард.  
  
      — Я все еще здесь! — улыбаясь, напомнил Ким. После сцены, которую он увидел в ванной, это казалось ерундой. Он понял, что ему ничего не светит, пока они не насытятся, и хотел только немного позлить разгорячившихся родителей.  
  
      — Ричард, твой сын мешает, — пожаловался анатэ, оторвав губы от альфы и отстраняя его руки.  
  
      Отец низко рыкнул на Кима и попытался бросить в него бинтом из аптечки.  
  
      — Представляю, как обрадуется Дерек, если спустится вниз и увидит вас на кухонном столе в сцепке, — сказал через плечо Ким, выходя из кухни. Он поднялся наверх, в свою комнату, не раздеваясь, упал на кровать и сразу же засопел приятным, безмятежным сном.  
  


****

  
  
      Ким спал эту ночь без снов, а очнулся от непонятных звуков активности. Он открыл глаза и прислушался. Создавалось впечатление, будто в их доме как минимум десять человек. И все они шарахаются туда-сюда, топают, стучат дверьми и переговариваются очень громко, но неразборчиво. Он медленно принял вертикальное положение, сев на кровати, и поморщился: лицо распухло и нос сильно ныл. Ким приставил ладонь ко лбу, стараясь унять боль, но сразу же ее отдернул, сделав только хуже, когда задел пластырь над бровью. Он с трудом припоминал то, что вчера случилось, и причину того, почему он напился. Кажется, он задвинул речь, после торжественной части они поехали в бар, там записали сообщения, на Уилла напали, Ким подрался… Постепенно события выпускного возвращались. Ким, пошатываясь, отправился в ванную. Он даже не переоделся! Так и увалился спать в окровавленном костюме. Анатэ вынесет весь мозг! Оставив на потом размышления о том, кто шастает у них дома, Ким разделся и юркнул в прохладную воду. Душ привел его в чувство, и последние крохи утерянной памяти встали на место. У него вчера случился глюк… словно отец вернулся…  
  
      — Дерьмо, — негромко выругался себе под нос Ким. Он надел джинсы и футболку, а волосы осторожно, чтобы не задеть избитое лицо, подсушил полотенцем.  
  
      В коридоре раздался истеричный рев Дерека и топот его ног. Брат был явно чем-то сильно расстроен и отправился в кухню — пожаловаться анатэ. Не исключено, что это как-то связано с шумными гостями. Самым очевидным было бы возвращение дяди Роберта. Возможно, он помирился с Патриком и, прихватив его и Стэна — их младшего сына, опять заявился. Ким вышел в коридор. Напротив располагалась комната Майки. Дверь была распахнута, и он увидел Пола — старшего сына Роберта. Они и его с собой взяли? Обычно Пол проводил время на работе или в компании своего беременного супруга. А сейчас открывал подряд все ящики комода и быстро складывал вещи в огромный черный чемодан. Пол только недавно закончил ВВА и был одет в форму. Ким определил — такую носят штабисты в Тете, их порой показывали по телевизору. От этого под ложечкой появилось странное и неприятное чувство.  
  
      — Эм, Пол, я, конечно, понимаю, у тебя скоро ребенок родится. Но вот так тырить чужие вещи — нехорошо. К тому же Майки их носит, — растерянно проговорил Ким, наблюдая за похищением одежды брата. Голова трещала, и он никак не мог сообразить, что происходит, но тревожное чувство становилось все более стойким. Из комнаты Дерека появился Хьюго Гарсия с таким же большим чемоданом и выставил его у лестницы. Он сердито посмотрел на разбитое лицо Кима, но ничего не сказал. Глядя на него, Киму показалось, что он очень не в духе и шуток в его сторону лучше избегать. А заодно стала понятна причина истерики Ди.  
  
      — Ким, спустись вниз, Ричард хотел поговорить с тобой, — не оборачиваясь, сообщил Пол, укладывая последние вещи Майки из комода в сумку.  
  
      «Это был не сон! Отец вернулся!» — осенило Кима. Он вспомнил, что после выпускного застал родителей в ванной. А потом Ричард обработал ему лицо. Ким вскинул руку к брови и потрогал пластырь. Все верно! Его наклеил отец!  
  
      Он спустился в кухню. На лестнице он услышал голос деда — он о чем-то спорил с отцом, и по интонации было ясно — оба разгоряченные и очень недовольные. Заглянув в проем, Ким увидел его. Высокий и крепкий старикан-генерал со строгим выражением лица и густыми седыми волосами. Раньше он носил усы и аккуратную бороду, но теперь сбрил их и стал выглядеть немного моложе. Он сидел за столом и отпивал ароматный кофе из чашки. Рядом с ним анатэ перебирал какие-то документы. Он брал один листок, бегло просматривал его и откладывал в сторону или отдавал Майки. Младший омежка с большим упоением и энтузиазмом рвал ненужные бумаги в мелкие клочья со слегка демонической улыбкой.  
  
      — Ким! Ким, скажи им! Скажи, что мы не поедем! — подбежал к нему Дерек, схватил за руку и уткнулся носом в живот. Ким успел заметить, что лицо брата сильно опухло и покраснело от слез. Он перевел взгляд на отца. Тот стоял у плиты, устало оперевшись на столешницу, и наблюдал за ними.  
  
      — Мы не поедем, — послушно сообщил Ким. Он еще не понимал, что происходит, но в том, что никуда не собирается, был уверен.  
  
      — Вас никто не спрашивал! Будете делать, что велят! — тут же вспылил дед. Он был уже порядком рассержен капризами внука и заводился с пол-оборота. Рассел Ронвуд обладал крутым нравом и привык к тому, что все выполняют его приказы без споров и пререканий. Ричард рядом с ним был само терпение и дипломатичность. Диктаторство деда прокатывало с Полом и Стэном. Но Ким и его братья были куда свободолюбивее и выросли в другой обстановке по сравнению с «казармой».  
  
      — Отец, я разберусь со своими детьми, — со вздохом прервал его Ричард.  
  
      — Папа, мы не можем уехать! Как же танцевальная студия? А мои друзья? — не унимался Дерек. Очевидно, он был уверен, что Ким поддержит его, и не отходил далеко.  
  
      — Пап?  
  
      — Ким, пойдем посмолим, — предложил отец и, забрав со стола пачку сигарет и спички, вышел на задний двор.  
  
      На самом деле, в кухне и так оказалось накурено и выходить было не обязательно. Ким последовал за отцом, растерянно глянув на спокойное и ничего не выражающее лицо анатэ, который отдал очередную бумагу Майки, который с удовольствием уничтожил ее. Вот уж кому все действительно по барабану, так этим двоим. Дерек хотел тоже выбежать на улицу, но дед не позволил ему.  
  
      — Папа, что происходит? — нетерпеливо спросил Ким, пока отец прикуривал. Плохое предчувствие терзало его и было непонятно, как себя вести и реагировать. Все эти сборы, присутствие деда и истерика Дерека, который явно знал чуть больше него.  
  
      — Как сказал Ди, мы должны уехать. Роби рассказал тебе о моей работе? — начал отец сиплым голосом. Он устал, не смог толком выспаться, выслушал капризный визг Дерека и меньше всего ему хотелось ссориться еще и с Кимом.  
  
      — Что ты занимаешься разведкой. Потом я слышал про заварушку и то, что Дельта… — Ким оборвался на полуслове. Он вспомнил разговор дяди Роберта и анатэ на кухне. О семейных фотографиях, попавших к террористам. И новости, в которых передавали, что преступники из Дельты взрывают аэропорты, вокзалы, воруют детей, нападают на людей и активно занимаются вербовкой. По позвоночнику прокатился страх, Ким звучно выдохнул.  
  
      — Да. Все правильно. У Дельты фотографии из альбома, они знают этот адрес. И я не просто разведчик, а агент Теты. Как и твой дядя Роберт, наши с ним родители, в будущем Пол и Стэн. Как ты понимаешь, наша семья перешла террористам дорогу, — подтвердил Ричард догадку сына.  
  
      — И мы теперь должны прятаться? — неуверенно предположил Ким. В голове вертелась куча возмущений и протестов, каждое весомее другого. Он хотел бы начать орать и бычить. Но усталый, измученный и истощенный вид отца вынуждал говорить едва ли не шепотом. То, каким живым и счастливым он показался Киму ночью, не шло в сравнение с тем, как он выглядел сейчас. Ким попытался вспомнить, приходил ли отец таким хоть с одного из своих заданий, и пришел к выводу, что нет. Да, он бывал уставшим и немного помятым, иногда пьянющим. Но не настолько, как в этот раз.  
  
      — Примерно так, да. Мы поедем в безопасное место.  
  
      — Но папа! Я хотел поступать с Мэттом в колледж! Здесь мои друзья! И Уилли, пап, — все же предпринял неуверенную попытку Ким. Ему с трудом верилось в то, что придется расстаться с омегой. Он уже понимал — никаких воплей и сопротивлений с его стороны не будет. Понятно — выбора нет. Дельтовцы знают, где они живут и всех их в лицо.  
  
      — Ким. Ваши жизни дороже, чем твоя возможность общаться с друзьями и даже Уиллом, — жестко сказал Ричард, глядя Киму в глаза.  
  
      — Я могу с ними поговорить, объясниться, попрощаться? — не стал больше спорить Ким. Ему хотелось немедленно сбежать. Куда-нибудь, где отец не найдет. Он пробудет там достаточно долго, пока они все не уедут, а потом сможет спокойно быть рядом с Уиллом. Умом он понимал — бунтовать глупо и опрометчиво. Отец не решил бы переезжать, не будь на то действительно веской причины. Но эмоции захватывали все больше. Казалось, что лучше умереть, чем бросить омегу.  
  
      — Это плохая идея, Кими. Собери самое необходимое, и через час мы уедем. Мне жаль, сынок, что все так получается, — качнул головой Ричард.  
  
      — Может быть… возьмем Уилла с нами? — робко предложил Ким. Он прогонял в мыслях такой вариант, прикидывал, что сказать отцу омеги, как убедить отпустить неведомо куда. И согласится ли сам Уилл? Он — точно да! — Я поставлю метку и…  
  
      — Нет, — оборвал Ричард. Он затушил окурок в пепельнице, но сразу же прикурил еще одну сигарету. — Ему безопаснее сейчас держаться от тебя подальше.  
  
      Ким молчал. Он не хотел уезжать. Жизнь, планы, мечты оставались в Нью-Йорке. Но главное — его тайна и ее хранитель — Чак. Что Ким будет делать за тридевять земель, когда начнется течка? Где он найдет другого идиота, который согласится не просто трахать его, но еще и держать язык за зубами? Да и обмануть отца нелегко. Ким решил, что он пропал — правда раскроется. Если они уедут в крошечный городок, где все друг друга знают, а как занимаются сексом в доме на окраине слышно всей улице, там не будет шансов сохранить свой секрет. Но и остаться здесь нет возможности. Если отец решил, то отвезет Кима куда нужно, даже запихав в багажник.  
  
      — Пап, но что все подумают? Уилл скажет — я сбежал от него.  
  
      — Уверен, твоему… Уиллу хватит ума понять — если мы переехали всей семьей, да еще и так поспешно, дело вовсе не в том, что ты его бросил.  
  
      Ким печально вздохнул. Он ждал, что отец вернется и все наладится, а стало хуже. Теперь вместо того чтобы учиться в колледже, общаться с друзьями и строить отношения с Уилли, придется ехать непонятно куда и прятаться неизвестно сколько. Он рвано выдохнул и потянулся за сигаретой. Из кухни снова раздались капризные крики Дерека, дед пытался его успокоить, потом рычал на него и опять уговаривал, но все бесполезно. Брат проявил весь свой стервозный омежий характер.  
  
      — Я не поеду! — пищал он.  
  
      — Хватит! — подал голос анатэ. Он с такой силой ударил ладонью по столу, что этот хлопок разнесся на полквартала, как показалось Киму. Они с Ричардом даже вздрогнули от неожиданности. — Будет так, как решит отец, Дерек! Если ты не понимаешь разумных доводов, можешь оставаться здесь один и пусть тебя убьют или заберут в детский дом! Мы уедем, и ты больше нас не увидишь! Закрой уже свой рот и перестань ныть!  
  
      Ким поежился от голоса анатэ и непроизвольно вжал голову в плечи. Раньше он не слышал, чтобы Чарльз в таком тоне общался с Дереком. Будто кнутом стегал при каждом слове. Если судить по этой реакции, Чарльз вовсе не так спокоен, как хотел показать окружающим, и внешность его очень обманчива. Отец затаил дыхание, ожидая продолжения. Он держал сигарету у рта, но забыл, что нужно выдохнуть дым. На кухне повисла тяжелая тишина, которую прервал голос Майки:  
  
      — Атэ, дай еще бумаску!  
  
      Ким услышал, как Дерек заплакал и убежал, а Майки со счастливом писком и кряхтением принялся разрывать очередной лист. Отец потер глаза пальцами и помял переносицу.  
  
      — Я пойду собираться, — со вздохом сказал Ким и вошел в кухню.  
  
      Анатэ невозмутимо вернулся к своему занятию. Майки продемонстрировал гору мелко разорванной бумаги, подбросил кусочки в воздух наподобие салюта и выглядел при этом будто выиграл кубок мира. Дед странно косился на Чарльза, не решаясь спросить, чокнутый ли он кретин — орать на десятилетнего ребенка. Ким прошел мимо них на второй этаж в комнату Дерека. Тот лежал на своей кровати, зарывшись лицом в подушки, и плакал навзрыд. В спальне все было разбросанно и перевернуто. Хьюго не слишком беспокоился о порядке, когда выбирал самые необходимые для Дерека вещи. Он не взял, например, его балетки и огромную сумку с косметикой, которой Дерек пользовался на соревнованиях.  
  
      — Ди, не плачь. Наверняка там, куда мы приедем, будут танцевальные студии. И ты продолжишь занятия, — подбодрил Ким, присев на кровать, и слегка погладил брата по спине. Тот никак не отреагировал, содрогаясь в истерике. — И я не хочу ехать, Ди. Знаешь, как не хочу? У меня здесь Мэтт, Крис, Пирс. Я же хотел заниматься прыжками. А Уилли? Представляешь, как я не хочу уезжать от него?  
  
      Дерек притих, явно прислушиваясь к словам Кима.  
  
      — Папа даже не разрешает мне с ними попрощаться. Они будут думать, что я их всех кинул, — продолжал Ким, надеясь, что брат отвлечется от собственных переживаний и успокоится, поняв, что в этой ситуации плохо не ему одному.  
  
      — Давай позвоним им и все расскажем? — неожиданно предложил Дерек и сел на кровати. Ким удивленно вскинул брови. За Дереком он прежде не замечал особого бунтарства. Он капризничал и истерил, но чтобы нарушить запрет… это новый уровень! Похоже, он хотел как-то отомстить родителям, что увозят его непонятно куда и не хотят слушать возражений. Он вытащил из-под подушки мобильник и, утирая слезы, протянул Киму.  
  
      — Нам влетит, — улыбнулся Ким. Он даже ощутил некое чувство гордости. Не совсем пропащий у него брат, и дух бунтарства живет и в нем, просто где-то очень глубоко. Но при необходимости вот вылез.  
  
      — Я покараулю, а ты звони пока, — тут же нашелся Дерек и выскочил из комнаты.  
  
      Ким нерешительно набрал номер Мэтта. Он не был уверен, что у него есть достаточно времени, чтобы попрощаться со всеми, и поэтому выбрал только троих. Он очень коротко и путанно объяснил ему, что произошло. Друг еще не совсем протрезвел после бурной ночки и соображал с трудом. Беиз принял слова Кима за шутку и не поверил, пока не выглянул в окно и не увидел у дома Ронвудов небольшой грузовик, в который Хьюго и Ричард вносили сумки и чемоданы. После этого он попытался задать тысячу уточняющих вопросов, но ответов на них у Кима не было. Он попросил рассказать все Крису и Пирсу и пообещал связаться с ними, как только появится возможность.  
  
      Потом он позвонил Уиллу. Слова не вязались в сносную картинку. В один момент Ким подумал, что ему снится дикий и реалистичный сон. Когда он проснется, окажется, что им никуда не нужно ехать, родители так и валяются в сцепке на кухне, а у Кима просто больное сознание расшалилось. Уилл выслушал рваную бессвязную речь молча. Ким не понял, поверил ли омега его словам или нет. Он извинялся, говорил, что это не его решение и он постарается сделать все, чтобы вернуться к нему, но в ответ только слышал тишину и тяжелое дыхание Уилла.  
  
      Последним Ким позвонил Чаку. Тот тоже послушал молча, после чего просто сказал:  
  
      — Если будешь оплачивать дорогу и проживание — договоримся, Ронвуд.  
  


****

  
  
      Ронвуды собрали только самые необходимые вещи и уехали из Нью-Йорка в тот же день до обеда. Ричард был за рулем — хмурый и молчаливый. Перед ними ехал Хьюго на невзрачном сером минивэне анатэ, который на этот раз был забит не детскими причиндалами его братьев, а оружием, наличными и какими-то документами в черных спортивных сумках. Эти бумаги отец велел оберегать пуще глаза. Они имели особенную значимость для него. В то время как Ким только и мог, что шокировано наблюдать за происходящим, анатэ вел себя безмятежно, даже в какой-то мере радостно. Он улыбался, помогал укладывать вещи в машины. С одной стороны, это можно было объяснить возвращением Ричарда, в которое все они уже отчаялись верить. А с другой, Чарльз словно ожил, эта движуха, сборы, доля опасности, сопряженная со спешкой, словно возбуждали его. Не зря Ким всегда подозревал, что атэ совсем не тот, кем хочет казаться.  
  
      Позади в небольшой грузовой машине ехал Пол. Дед отправился своим ходом в аэропорт, чтобы улететь оттуда в Огайо.  
  
      — Нам долго ехать? — решился спросить Ким спустя пару часов. Он вместе с братьями сидел на заднем сидении. Между двух детских кресел было очень тесно и неудобно, он постоянно вертелся и оглядывался назад. Какое-то время ему происходящее казалось нереальным. Ну как может быть правдой, что только вчера они об отце не слышали, а сегодня он уже везет их невесть куда прятаться от Дельты? Живот урчал, и все тело затекло. Хорошо Майки. Он насосался молока из бутылочки и дрых себе спокойно.  
  
      — Остановимся в Остинтауне через пару часов, — Чарльз сидел на переднем сидении, закинув босые ноги на приборную панель и листая виртуальные страницы в планшете. С момента, когда отец вернулся, он больше не скрывал вредной привычки и сейчас тоже приоткрыл окно и закурил.  
  
      — Долго-о… Я есть хочу, — заскулил Дерек. Он уже пересмотрел все возможные дебильные мультики на собственном планшете и изъерзался на своем месте.  
  
      — Все хотят, — анатэ протянул ему яблоко. Брат так аппетитно захрустел яблоком, что желание отобрать его росло пропорционально тому, как яблоко уменьшалось.  
  
      — А я? Я что, приемный? — возмутился Ким такому игнору со стороны Чарльза.  
  
      — Мы бы тебя не выбрали.  
  
      — Чарли, прикури мне тоже, — попросил отец, не отвлекаясь от дороги. Никаких замечаний на тему плохого примера для детей от него в сторону анатэ не последовало.  
  
      Ким уже успел забыть, как ласково и в то же время… дерзко звучит из уст отца это «Чарли». Словно они оба какие-то напарники-гангстеры. Сейчас родители и выглядели соответственно. Отец — небритый и растрепанный, с сильным загаром и в буквальном смысле пахнущий опасностью — зажимал в уголке губ сигарету и хмурил брови каким-то своим мыслям. И анатэ изменил своим примерным рубашкам и брюкам. Надел джинсы и черную футболку Кима с пошлым призывом потрахаться немедленно, которая оказалась ему слегка велика. Даже его речь неуловимо изменилась. Он и раньше не имел привычки сюсюкаться с детьми, а теперь и вовсе словно подбирал резкие, звучные слова. Ким посмотрел на них в зеркало заднего вида и неожиданно для себя подумал о том, что трое детей совсем не соответствуют порывистому и свободному образу этих альфы и омеги. Они с братьями просто не вписывались в него.  
  
      — Ты тоже тетовец? — неожиданно даже для себя спросил Ким у анатэ. Это бы очень много объяснило в его характере, поведении, навыках и выдержке.  
  
      — Нет, — резко бросил анатэ, словно такая перспектива была для него противна и категорически невозможна. И в этот миг Кима раскаленной спицей принизила другая, еще более страшная гипотеза.  
  
      — Тогда…  
  
      — Ким! — одернул его отец, не дав договорить. — Ты, может быть, уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы о чем-то догадаться. Но твои братья — еще нет, — строго отчитал его Ричард, сверкнув глазами в зеркало.  
  
      Анатэ полуобернулся к ним и посмотрел на старшего сына. Его янтарный взгляд был глубоким и пронзительным, пугающим настолько, что у Кима по спине пробежал холодок. Таким Чарльза он не видел. Майки спал, но Дерек и правда с любопытством прислушивался к их разговору. Поэтому Ким прикусил язык и не озвучил своих мыслей, которые, судя по реакции родителей, оказались правдой. Что ж, если анатэ и не был связан с Тетой, то его прошлое дельтовца объясняло все еще лучше.  
  
      До Остинатуна они больше не разговаривали. Да и там задержались всего-то на двадцать минут. Отец припарковался у Макдональдса возле трассы и ушел вместе с Хьюго за гамбургерами и картошкой фри. Пол подошел к их машине и внимательно следил за тем, как Ким, Дерек и Майкл разминали ноги. Он тихо переговаривался о чем-то с анатэ. Ким сумел разобрать только обрывки фраз: «во Флориде с Максом», «это было большим потрясением», «уже лучше», «с ними остался пес Макса». Кто этот Макс, Ким не знал. В их семье никого с таким именем не было.  
  
      Они накинулись на еду, словно не ели уже несколько дней, хотя, несмотря на спешку, все успели позавтракать. У Кима болел нос, и настроение упало ниже плинтуса. Он начал думать, что пока отец отсутствовал, было не так уж и плохо. По крайней мере, они не ехали черт знает куда, напиханные в машину, как консервированные рыбки. Родители не отлипали друг от друга, касались друг друга на уровне рейтинговых фильмов, отец то и дело утыкался в свою метку на шее анатэ и целовал его в скулы. Чарльз вцеплялся в него ногтями, прикусывал губы во время поцелуев. Словно они помолодели лет на двадцать, когда Кима, Дерека и Майкла еще и в помине не было.  
  
      Глубокой ночью они добрались до Кливленда. Дед и ани ждали их и держались так, словно ничего необычного не происходит. Но не Стэн. Стоило им припарковаться, он выскочил из дома, подбежал к их машине и, распахнув дверь со стороны Ричарда, накинулся на него.  
  
      — Дядя Ричард, где папа? — его трясло, форма Военной Академии на нем выглядела неопрятно. Как же хорошо Ким понимал сейчас кузена, сколько он ждал своего отца и не знал, где он и жив ли. А теперь Роберт на его месте.  
  
      — Скоро приедет, Стэн. Я устал, поговорим утром, — попытался отмахнуться отец от племянника. Он вышел из машины и первым делом прикурил.  
  
      — Мне плевать, устал ты или нет! Где мой отец? — Стэн перегородил ему путь и смотрел волком, агрессивно толкнул в грудь.  
  
      Чарльз тоже быстро выскочил на улицу и сердито зашипел. Дед, махнув ани, чтобы оставался у дома, тоже направился в их сторону. Всем было ясно, что тягаться с Ричардом Стэн не в состоянии и вот-вот крепко получит. Пол вышел из грузовичка и хотел унять брата или защитить его от гнева взрослого альфы.  
  
      — Он во Флориде, — внезапно произнес отец.  
  
      — Почему? Что он там делает? — слегка оторопел кузен, удивленный тем, что так легко получил ответ.  
  
      — Налаживает свою личную жизнь. А теперь, если ты не против, я хочу отдохнуть, — он взял анатэ за руку и увел его в дом. Они занялись своей одеждой уже по пути, так что не оставалось сомнений в том, чем будут заниматься в комнате.  
  
      От такого заявления Стэн замер, как вкопанный. Он переводил беспомощный взгляд с деда на Пола и хватал ртом воздух, не в силах больше ничего сказать. Ким, разумеется, знал, что Патрик давно не был личной жизнью дяди. Но чтобы так открыто об этом заявлять… Кузен недоуменно смотрел вслед удаляющимся Ричарду и Чарльзу, его нижняя губа задрожала. Ким доброжелательно похлопал его по плечу. Если бы он узнал, что родители изменяют друг другу — его жизнь рухнула бы. Хотя, в свете того, как они общались, это было исключено. Так что Стэну можно было только посочувствовать.  
  
      Ночью Ким спал беспокойно. Ему снился Чак, который сидел в огромной ванне и пересчитывал наличные, а на бортике ванной сидел МакКензи, между его ног на коленях стоял Уилл и усердно отсасывал Шону. От такого сна Ким часто просыпался, ворочался, но опять погружался в нервозное небытие, куда возвращался насмешливый истинный, с которым он тоже расстался навсегда. В полубреду Ким не мог решить, хорошо это или причинит еще больше боли и страданий.  
  
      Вечером следующего дня они наконец добрались до места. Это оказался Рочестер в штате Миннесота. Ничего милее города, где им предстояло жить, Ким еще в жизни своей не видел. Привкус карамели на языке появился, когда он смотрел на аккуратные домики с ровными лужайками и белоснежными заборчиками. Их старый дом был именно таким, атэ всегда следил за этим. Но он резко выделялся на их улице. Ким поежился, представив, что в каждом из этих домов живет такой омега, как Чарльз. Ох, нет. Такого Ким точно не выдержит! Но больше всего насторожило то, что для того чтобы им попасть в их жилой район, пришлось проезжать самый настоящий контрольно-пропускной пункт.


	12. Хардкор по-русски

      Со дня их переезда в Рочестер прошло три месяца, а Ким никак не мог привыкнуть к новой жизни. Поменялось все! Их дом казался чужим. Внутри все было необжитым, не создавалось приятного чувства уюта, которое царило там, где вырос Ким и родились братья. К тому же, все помещения от кладовок до веранды и гаража были напичканы камерами и различными датчиками. От этого становилось не по себе, появлялось постоянное чувство слежки, когда ни в одном уголке комнаты нельзя остаться наедине с собой.  
  
      С соседями дела обстояли не лучше: они оказались семьями тетовцев. Таких омег-одиночек с детьми, каким на протяжении многих лет был Чарльз, здесь жило предостаточно. Куда не глянь, все расхаживали в форме и передвигались на армейских машинах. Только бордовый пикап отца выделялся на их фоне. Найти среди местных себе друзей у Кима не получалось. Все они были на другой волне и не понимали примитивных желаний заниматься прыжками в воду и поступать в самый обычный колледж. Им-то прямая дорога вела в ВВА. Оказалось, в Тете сильна преемственность, поэтому всех удивляло, что ни один из сыновей Ричарда Ронвуда не пошел по его стопам. Однако отец ни разу не заговорил с ним о таком варианте, не предложил выбрать военную карьеру. Он спокойно принял желание Кима поступить в Канкордиа Колледж, находившийся в округе Клей. Почти в пяти часах езды на машине от Рочестера без пробок. Идеально! Ким расценивал его, как побег из утопии строгого режима. При колледже находился студенческий городок с общежитиями и домами братств, а значит, обучение обещало стать нескучным. Он только и ждал дня отъезда в колледж, который неуклонно приближался.  
  
      Отношения родителей сильно изменились. Сложно сказать, в лучшую ли сторону. Ким даже в детстве не видел их такими. Они огрызались друг с другом, стоило остаться в комнате, оттуда доносился рык или шипение. Ким поначалу часто рыпался к ним, переживая о том, как бы не подрались. Ему казалось, что раздражение выросло и достигло пика, точки кипения. И тем более странно смотрелись поцелуи вместо рукоприкладств. Они накидывались друг на друга, как изголодавшиеся без секса психи, начинали срывать одежду. Будто в них вселился дух-недоеб. Анатэ частенько можно было увидеть за приготовлением завтрака в одной рубашке отца с закатанными рукавами. А Ричард не упускал шанса прижать супруга где-нибудь и внести собственные поправки в привычный распорядок дня. Его пенсия и правда теперь оказалась фиктивной. Он был погружен в какие-то дела и каждое утро уезжал на работу. Иногда Чарльз ездил с ним и больше не сидел дома в покорном ожидании.  
  
      Майкла определили в местный садик, там он познакомился с ровесниками близнецами-альфами и скоро сколотил с ними эдакую детскую банду разбойников. Они втроем весело проводили время, добавляя воспитателям седых волос, ломая все, что можно, проказничая, устраивая каверзы другим детям и взрослым. По мнению Кима, самой забавной их выходкой было подложить на соседский порог собачье дерьмо, завернутое в упаковочную бумагу, и поджечь. Он едва сдерживал гогот, глядя, как противный альфа с мерзкой привычкой бегать в пять утра, обвесившись звенящими гирьками для нагрузки, топчет подарочек. Майки с поистине демоническим хихиканьем спрятался за спину старшего брата и оттуда строил альфе гримасы. И как в его возрасте такое пришло в голову? Вот только вечером приехал отец, и ему совсем не понравилась жалоба соседа на поведение сына.  
  
      Даже Дерек, которого Ким считал единственным соратником в ситуации с переездом, довольно быстро освоился. В Рочестере он стал посещать танцевальную студию в центре и был несказанно счастлив. Новый хореограф, мистер Уорд, не орал на него и не обзывал бездарностью, взял на соревнования уже через неделю после знакомства. Брат занял второе место с сольным танцем и был очень рад. Он и думать забыл о старой студии и друзьях, оставшихся в Нью-Йорке.  
  
      Но был и еще один фактор, вписавшийся в их жизнь и перевернувший все с ног на голову. Он появился спустя примерно две недели после их приезда. Утром они, ничего не подозревая, отправились всей семьей закупаться в местный супермаркет.  
  
      — Папа! Нам с анатэ нужно заехать и забрать мой танцевальный костюм! У меня в следующую субботу выступление в студии! Ты ведь придешь посмотреть? — Дерек повис на руке Ричарда и стал тараторить про свои танцы. Он едва познакомился с Лоренсом Уордом и уже влюбился в него. Ким пару раз заезжал за братом и отметил, что омега казался очень строгим и требовательным, но вызывал у детей привязанность.  
  
      — Не обещаю, Ди. Я приду, если получится, — отец снял с полки упаковку пива и вопросительно посмотрел на анатэ, покачав ей в воздухе. Все время с их прибытия он много работал, целыми днями пропадал где-то и приходил поздно вечером или ночью. Чем он занимался, Ким мог только догадываться.  
  
      — Но, па…  
  
      — Дерек, не спорь с отцом! — тут же одернул сына анатэ. Он жестом показал Ричарду вернуть пиво на полку. — Я у кассы видел Миллер со скидкой, возьмем его.  
  
      Дерек насупился, но больше приставать к Ричарду не стал. Тот примирительно погладил омежку по голове и разрешил взять себе что-то вкусное.  
  
      — Папа! — раздался из-за угла вопль Майкла. Он бежал в их сторону от охранника магазина. В руках мальчик держал дубинку, а весь рот у него был вымазан шоколадом.  
  
      «Да уж, далеко пойдешь, братец», — мысленно хмыкнул Ким, наблюдая за этим зрелищем. Он давно заметил, каким оторвой растет младшенький, и представлял, сколько еще нервов омежка угробит родителям.  
  
      — Майки, детка, верни то, что взял, охраннику. Это нехорошо — брать чужое, — постарался сдержанно объяснить Ричард. Он попробовал взять у сына дубинку, но не тут-то было! Тот вцепился мертвой хваткой и энергично мотал головенкой из стороны в сторону.  
  
      — Вы только посмотрите на это! Маленький, а уже преступник! — пристыдил охранник. По мнению Кима, ему полагалось заткнуться и задуматься над смыслом жизни, раз его смог обокрасть четырехлетний. Как он может вообще что-то охранять?  
  
      — Майкл. Отдай, это не твое, ты не должен был брать, — чуть более твердо произнес отец. Он присел перед сыном на корточки и заглянул в глаза. Братец смотрел на него с нескрываемым вызовом и дерзостью, явно нарывался и хотел проверить грани дозволенного.  
  
      Анатэ подождал, дав Ричарду возможность самому разрулить проблему, но потом все-таки не выдержал. Он вцепился пальцами в ухо Майкла и сжал ногтями. Мальчик схватился за кисть анатэ и вскинул на него полный обиды взгляд. Но Чарльз продолжал мило улыбаться, не говоря ни слова. Майкл молча протянул дубинку охраннику, но в следующую секунду пискнул и поморщился. Чарльз сильнее сжал пальцы.  
  
      — Простите, — буркнул брат и получил, наконец, ухо назад. Он отбежал от анатэ подальше и спрятался за Кима.  
  
      — Он слопал шоколадку с кассы, — пожаловался охранник, заправляя дубинку на положенное место.  
  
      — Мы заплатим, — пообещал Ричард. Он дождался, пока посторонний уйдет, и сказал Чарльзу:  
  
      — Зачем ты так? Ему четыре года!  
  
      — Будешь учить меня воспитывать детей? — анатэ колко посмотрел на отца и вскинул бровь. Между родителями проскользнула опасная искра. Ким подумал, что это может привести к драке или к сексу. Но отец не ударит Чарльза. А тот никогда не позволит вольностей в общественном месте.  
  
      Ричард коротко рыкнул и отвернулся.  
  
      — Майкл, видишь в тележке вкусности, которые ты набрал? — обратился к сыну анатэ. Малой уже понял, к чему идет, и насупился. — Выкладывай их на свои места. Ты себя плохо вел.  
  
      Ричард едва не задохнулся от возмущения. Он совершенно не считал, что это происшествие заслуживает таких взысканий. Да и вообще старался по максимуму баловать детей, пока находился дома. Возразить он не успел. Майки уже направился к их тележке и молча стал вытаскивать оттуда покупки. Сказать, что он все возвращает по местам было бы большим преувеличением. Малой просто выбрасывал жвачки, чипсы, шоколадные батончики куда попало. Да еще и с такой моськой, словно ненавидит весь мир.  
  
      — Дома поговорим об этом, — недовольно шепнул отец и ушел вперед.  
  
      Анатэ иронично посмотрел ему вслед, как будто альфа мог сколько угодно разговоров разговаривать, а он все равно сделает по-своему. Дерек с присущей омегам подлостью стал набирать в тележку вдвое больше вкусностей, чтобы подразнить Майкла.  
  
      Ким наблюдал за этой сценой со стороны и вдруг почувствовал себя совсем чужим. Вот семейная пара и двое их детей, а он кто? Зачем он вообще здесь? Почему ему нельзя было остаться в Нью-Йорке с друзьями и Уиллом? Омега превратился в больную тему — стоило вспомнить о нем, как настроение ухудшалось, хотелось сбежать, никому ничего не сказав. Ким понимал — они приехали в закрытый район, где на каждом столбе камера видеонаблюдения, а значит, опасность не мнимая, но юношеский максимализм не позволял окончательно смириться с ситуацией.  
  
      — У тебя мысль о побеге на лбу бегущей строкой. Если не хочешь, чтобы отец и на тебя какой-нибудь датчик слежения повесил, брось об этом думать, — вырвал его из задумчивости голос анатэ.  
  
      — Вы с папой поругались, — невпопад ответил Ким. И когда это Чарльз научился читать мысли?  
  
      — Вовсе нет! — отмахнулся тот и ободряюще похлопал по плечу. — Я пойду на кассу. Возьми, что тебе нужно, и догоняй.  
  
      Майкл поплелся вместе с Кимом. По пути он стирал с лица застывший шоколад салфеткой, которую минуту назад достал из неоплаченной упаковки и вернул на полку. Ким усмехнулся. Вот ведь клептоман растет!  
  
      — Зачем ты стащил дубинку? — заговорщически спросил Ким, подмигнув малому.  
  
      — Это весело, — улыбнулся щербатым ртом Майкл. Недавно у него имелись все передние зубы. Но занос во время быстрого бега и встреча с поручнем лестницы лишила парочки.  
  
      Ким прыснул в кулак и потрепал Майкла по черным взлохмаченным волосам. Тот недовольно сбил руку и по-детски зашипел.  
  
      По дороге домой Майкл и Дерек яростно спорили и пытались поделить длинную жевательную змею. Как и раньше в магазине, малой вцепился изо всех сил и не отпускал, а Дерек требовал не рвать его змею и хныкал. Анатэ пообещал выбросить жвачку в окно, если дети не успокоятся. Но для этого ее сперва нужно было отобрать у Майки. Ким не очень понимал, как эти двое будут уживаться в переходный возраст. Можно только надеяться, что Майкл не вздумает уводить у брата альф.  
  
      Дома их всех ждал сюрприз. Стоило Киму войти, он тут же почувствовал посторонний запах. Замерев в дверях, парень придержал Майкла за плечо. Первой мыслью было опасение, что к ним кто-то влез. Но какой идиот мог решиться? Источник запаха обнаружился в кухне.  
  
      На разделочном столе, подтянув к себе одну ногу, сидел незнакомый пацан лет пятнадцати на вид. Он смотрел кухонный навесной телевизор и ловко чистил апельсин. Перед ним стояла початая бутылка отцовского виски, а вокруг валялась кожура. Он невозмутимо обернулся и разглядывал оцепеневших Ронвудов. У него были очень миловидные, омежьи черты лица, русые волосы и большие карие глаза с длинными ресницами. Ким напрягся, опять вдохнув запах. Вроде бы и ничего странного, но от омег так не пахнет. Как будто аромат был перемешан и включал в себя явные альфьи нотки. Ким сжал губы от неприятной догадки.  
  
      — Ваня! Слезь сейчас же! Что ты делаешь здесь? — первым вышел из оцепенения отец. Он поставил сумку с покупками на стол и подошел к незваному гостю.  
  
      — Вот ты злой, альфа! Мне удобно! — запротестовал тот, не двигаясь с места.  
  
      Ким оглянулся на Чарльза, который тяжелым стальным взглядом следил за этой сценой. Если бы таким образом можно было убивать, Ким стал бы сиротой. Он недоумевал, стараясь понять, кто же это и что делает здесь, откуда отец его знает и что за странное имя — Ваня. Русский? Дерек от удивления выпустил из рук свою змею, Майкл отреагировал мгновенно, юркнув прочь из кухни, демонически хихикая.  
  
      — Эй! Это мое! Ворюга! — закричал Дерек и бросился следом за малым.  
  
      — Слез, живо! — Ричард несильно дернул пацана за руку. Тот поморщился и все же медленно спустился на пол. На нем были коротенькие джинсовые шорты с рваными краями и оранжевая майка, которая оголяла перемотанный бинтом живот с явным красным пятном на боку. Одно бедро тоже оказалось туго перевязано, отчего Киму он немного напоминал анимешного героя.  
  
      — Почему ты здесь? — рыкнул отец, встряхнув парня за плечо и отставив бутылку с виски подальше. — Ты должен был оставаться в больнице еще пару недель!  
  
      — Там скучно! И я уже выздоровел. Бок не болит почти, — заверил пацан, выговарвая слова с акцентом. — Ко мне злобный Дьявол приходил, всякие бумажки требовал, а я не знаю, что ему нужно от меня, и…  
  
      — Что здесь происходит? — вкрадчиво перебил его анатэ, слегка повысив голос и прожигая взглядом отца.  
  
      — Чарли, это Ваня, он…  
  
      — Альфа про тебя говорил! — тут же встрял пацан, не дав отцу договорить.  
  
      Он с интересом рассматривал Чарльза, а Кима оглядел мельком. Широко улыбнувшись, он попытался опять запрыгнуть на стол. Ричард не позволил, коротко рыкнув и хлопнув его по заднице. Ким не знал, как ему реагировать на происходящее. Это он сейчас с воспитательным или с сексуальным подтекстом? Последнее время он вообще с трудом улавливал смену декораций и действующих лиц. А так же ролей, которые были привычными и вдруг стали другими.  
  
      — Это Ваня. Он поживет у нас, — выпалил отец на выдохе. Было заметно — он остерегается реакции анатэ на свои слова.  
  
      — Он твой любовник? — сам от себя не ожидая, спросил Ким.  
  
      — Ким, что за чушь? — сразу же мотнул головой отец. Он выглядел немного обескураженным от такого предположения.  
  
      — Значит, внебрачный ребенок? — продолжал перебирать варианты Ким.  
  
      — Нет! — рыкнул отец.  
  
      — Да! — радостно выкрикнул пацан, улыбаясь.  
  
      — Заткнись! — одернул его Ричард, замахнувшись и остановив руку в паре сантиметров от его лица.  
  
      — Не надо делать мне «злую руку», альфа, — обидчиво буркнул Ваня.  
  
      — Ронвуд! — зашипел анатэ.  
  
      — Нет. Не мой внебрачный ребенок! Просто наглый пацан. Ему нужно перекантоваться, — объяснил отец.  
  
      — В моем доме? Ты в своем уме? Пусть выметается к черту! Только чужих отродков мне не хватало! — вспылил Чарльз. Ким сделал шажок в сторону, подальше. Он знал, что анатэ не слишком любит чужих детей. Омега явно заводился.  
  
      — Он останется на время, — твердо произнес отец. Ким переводил взгляд с него на Чарльза и думал — вот теперь они точно подерутся.  
  
      Анатэ глубоко вдохнул и звучно выдохнул сквозь сцепленные зубы. Он больше ничего не сказал, развернулся и ушел, хлопнув кухонной дверью.  
  
      — Я ему не понравился? — невинно спросил у Ричарда пацан.  
  
      — Ты никому не нравишься, — с досадой отмахнулся отец, глядя вслед супругу. — Уйди! Видеть тебя не могу.  
  
      — Вот ты злой, альфа!  
  
      — И не попадайся Чарли на глаза, — добавил Ричард. — Если жить хочешь.  
  
      Ваня хмыкнул в ответ и зашагал из кухни, прихватив очищенный апельсин с собой. Он задержался рядом с Кимом, принюхался и хитро улыбнулся своим мыслям, но сразу же скрылся. Ким забеспокоился. Неужели пацан смог почувствовать, что он гамма?  
  
      Они с отцом остались вдвоем. Ким нерешительно приблизился к нему, не зная, что говорить, спрашивать и вообще, как себя вести. Отец устало облокотился на столешницу и потер переносицу двумя пальцами. У Кима вертелась тысяча вопросов и претензий. Ричард выглядел таким подавленным, что первый порыв высказать ему все, что пришло в голову, быстро прошел.  
  
      — Папа, ты в порядке? — спросил он, положив руку отцу на здоровое плечо. Он не хотел добить его своими капризами. В кухне было хорошо слышно, как анатэ топает на втором этаже, хлопая дверьми.  
  
      — Устал, Кими. Буду в норме, когда высплюсь, — ответил Ричард, рассерженно глядя на апельсиновые корки. — Надеюсь, он там не вещи собирает…  
  
      — Ты же все равно его не отпустишь, — пожал плечами Ким. — Кто этот Ваня? Зачем он нам?  
  
      — Долго объяснять, — признал отец. Он достал из шкафа стакан и плеснул виски из полупустой бутылки. — У меня нет сейчас сил придумывать отмазку.  
  
      — Но он правда тебе не сын? — тихо уточнил Ким. Его это по настоящему волновало. Он ревновал родителей к родным братьям, и получить такой подарочек совсем не хотелось.  
  
      — Правда, — кивнул отец, отпив несколько глотков. В ближайшее время ему была гарантирована война на всех фронтах.  
  


****

  
  
      После появления русского прошло больше двух месяцев, и в семье сохранялось напряжение. Особенно между родителями. Когда Ваня притащился, они ссорились и кричали друг на друга всю ночь. В итоге анатэ вышвырнул отца из их спальни со словами о том, что пока русский останется у них, Ричард к нему не прикоснется. С тех пор отец ночевал в гостинной на диване. Пацан в свою очередь чувствовал себя, как дома. Его не смущало, что он влез в их расшатанную жизнь, где и без него было сложно. Он не планировал никуда съезжать и занял гостевую комнату. Ким не понимал, как можно быть настолько наглым, приходить и садиться со всеми за стол и влезать в разговоры, тем более, что они совсем не клеились. Отец, чтобы не злить лишний раз Чарльза, был с Ваней подчеркнуто холоден и строг. Но анатэ все равно не мог смириться с присутствием Ивана Багрова в их доме. Дерек держался на стороне анатэ и старался не разговаривать с их задержавшимся гостем. Только Майкл хорошо относился к Ване, играл с ним, болтал, дружил больше, чем с Дереком. Они были похожи. Своей гиперактивностью, позитивом и противостоянием с Чарльзом.  
  
      Ким показал средний палец камере напротив комнаты и зашел к себе. До переезда в колледж осталось три недели. У него каждый день чесались руки, чтобы собрать вещи. Ким был погружен в свои мысли и оторопел, увидев на кровати русского. Тот лежал, закинув ноги на спинку, и листал какой-то журнал. Ему хватило совести разуться и не лезть на постель в обуви, но реакцию Кима это все равно не смягчило. Присутствие Вани раздражало его, влияло, как красная тряпка на быка.  
  
      — Проваливай отсюда! — буркнул Ким, отбрасывая на пол сумку. Он не собирался терпеть мелкого узурпатора в своей комнате. День не задался с самого утра — в тот момент, когда ему на телефон пришло напоминание, что у Уилла сегодня день рождения. На душе было погано. Он хотел бы позвонить или хотя бы написать омеге. Но понимал — это жалко и бессмысленно. У него не поднималась рука удалить их совместные фото, но и смотреть их он больше не мог.  
  
      — Мне кажется, нужно исправить твое сексуальное воздержание, а то злобным становишься, — усмехнулся Ваня. Он закрыл журнал и продемонстрировал Киму обложку. Это был PlayAlfa, последний выпуск, который лежал у Кима под матрасом.  
  
      Ким сузил глаза и рассерженно зарычал. Русский переходит все границы! Теперь он решил рыться в его комнате и личных вещах! Пора навешать ему лещей, чтобы не забывал свое место и не борзел. Он шагнул к кровати и хотел схватить Ваню за руку и встряхнуть.  
  
      — Ой, ой! Уймись! — засмеялся Ваня. — Не такой ты и страшный, — он перекатился набок и сел.  
  
      Короткие джинсовые шортики вроде тех, которые надевали омежки из порно-журнала, и просторная морковная майка на узких лямках с огромными проемами в подмышках выглядели провокационно и… соблазнительно. Ким заметил у русского на левом бедре довольно-таки неприятный шрам. Еще один был на животе.  
  
      — Хочу татухой перекрыть, как думаешь? — проследив за его взглядом, сообщил Ваня.  
  
      Ким осмотрел его и подумал, что с сексуальным голоданием можно решить вопрос куда быстрее, чем подозревает Ваня. Фигурка у русского что надо, и личико смазливое. А шортики так и вовсе наталкивали на всякие пошлые мыслишки. Может, он этого и хочет?  
  
      — Проваливай из моей комнаты и не копайся в моих вещах, — недовольно сказал Ким. Он почувствовал, что возбуждается, а трахать Ваню не хотел из принципа. К тому же он еще совсем ребенок, от него пахло по-детски, будто никогда не было течек.  
  
      — Не нужно грубить. Я думал, мы с тобой подружимся.  
  
      — С хера ли? — буркнул Ким. Он уже чувствовал, что сейчас Ваня выкинет какую-то гадость. Он постоянно все портил, с первого дня, как появился в их жизни.  
  
      — Нас ведь не так много. Гаммы должны помогать друг другу, — лукаво заявил русский. Он уселся на письменный стол Кима и поставил ногу на крутящийся стул.  
  
      Ким рыкнул и быстро приблизился к нему. Схватил рукой за шею и сжал пальцы. Другой он прихватил Ваню между ног. Чертов приживалка! Он обо всем знал! Значит почувствовал запах Кима, да и он сам не ошибся — Ваня не омега.  
  
      — Заткнись! Не неси чушь, дрянь! — тихо рыкнул Ким, опасаясь, что этот разговор кто-то может услышать. Сейчас и анатэ, и отец дома. А стоит прознать братьям — новость разнесется по всей улице.  
  
      — Эй, полегче, орел! Я ведь могу рассказать Ричарду. Вот он обрадуется, когда поймет, что его единственный сын-альфа — на самом деле гамма! — Ваня накрыл рукой ладонь Кима у себя между ног и чувствительно ущипнул, как будто предупреждая, что лучше бы ему убрать ее.  
  
      — Ты ничего не расскажешь!  
  
      Ваня усмехнулся, не дожидаясь дальнейших угроз от Кима, ударил его ногой в голень, потом вцепился в ключицу, а другой рукой ловко скинул захват Кима со своей шеи. Ким не ожидал от Вани подобной прыти, в мгновение ока он оказался спиной на полу. Ваня уселся сверху и торжествующе улыбнулся.  
  
      — Не расскажу, конечно, Ким. Мы ведь друзья.  
  
      Ким недоуменно смотрел на Ваню и поражался, какой он ловкий, наглый и неунывающий. Живет в чужом доме с посторонними людьми, никто его не любит, а он все равно улыбается. Вот бы и Киму стать таким оптимистом!  
  
      — Как ты решаешь, быть омегой или альфой? — спросил он, ссаживая Ваню с себя. Злость ушла. Он втянул запах русского, убеждаясь, у него имеются постоянные альфьи нотки в аромате. Удивительно! Он и не думал, что когда-нибудь встретит другого гамму.  
  
      — Мы ведь подружимся, правда? — засмеялся Ваня.  
  
      Ким усмехнулся и кивнул. Может быть, общение с ним совсем не лишнее — Ким больше узнает об универсальном поле и у него появится в чужом городе друг. Хотя с таким другом, как Багров, и врагов не надо. Когда Ким вспомнил о врагах, то в мыслях мелькнуло лицо МакКензи, и живот неприятно сжался.


	13. Глоток старой жизни

      Ким нырнул в будку уличного телефонного автомата и прикрыл за собой дверь. Со временем, лучше узнав от Вани чем занимался его отец, он освоил элементарные азы конспирации и научился обходить запрет на общение с прошлой жизнью. Как ни прискорбно, это касалось только одного человека, без которого невозможно было сохранить другую, более важную тайну.  
  
      — Привет, Дени, — первым заговорил Ким, прислонившись к стеклянной стенке плечом и присматривая за Ваней, стоящим в очереди к тележке с быстрой едой. Тот напялил обтягивающие донельзя лосины с натуральным изображением оголенных мышц и бывшую футболку Ричарда. Он сам же порезал ее горизонтальными полосами на спине. У русского имелась неискоренимая мания — таскать одежду отца и анатэ Кима, портить ее и присваивать.  
  
      — Ронвуд? — сонный голос омеги прозвучал тихо. Послышалось кряхтение. — Не говори мне, что все таблетки закончились! Это сильный препара…  
  
      — Хоут, не продолжай, — резко одернул привычные возмущения Ким. За полтора года, прожитых в Миннесоте, Ким выучил их наизусть. — Я отправлю Ваню. Когда удобно?  
  
      — Если срочно, то придется ему ехать в Миннеаполис. Я пробуду здесь до конца месяца.  
  
      — Серьезно? А Мэтт с тобой? — Ким почувствовал учащенное биение сердца. Покинуть штат он не мог, будучи под неусыпным контролем людей отца и с серьгой-передатчиком. Ее носили и братья Кима, и анатэ. Обо всех его передвижениях становилось известно, как и о состоянии. Пьян, счастлив, взволнован, напуган — ничего нельзя было утаить. До тех пор пока Ваня каким-то образом не сломал серьгу. Теперь она передавала все эмоции очень приблизительно, а маршрут показывала и вовсе заданный нужными параметрами. Тем не менее, выезжать из штата — опасно и сопряжено с риском быть и вовсе запертым. Ким не помнил, как выглядят друзья, их омеги… Уилл. За таблетками мотался Ваня. Но если сейчас Хоут в Миннесоте, то Ким может встретиться с ним. — Я могу приехать. Диктуй адрес.  
  
      — Сам? Ну хорошо. И нет — Мэтт дома.  
  
      — Ладно, — Кима захватило трепетное волнение. Он радовался возможности увидеть Дени и поговорить с ним. Жаль, Беиза не будет, но это лишит необходимости придумывать ложь для него. А Дени никогда не расспрашивал насчет неожиданного отъезда Ронвудов из города.  
  
      Коротко глянув на большие вокзальные часы, Ким пересек улицу и ухватил Ваню за локоть. Тот расплачивался за пару хот-догов и пепси. Русский недовольно шикнул и попытался пихнуть Кима ногой в привычной дерзкой манере.  
  
      — Чего ты меня дергаешь, варвар! — возмутился он, едва не упав на асфальт и потеряв равновесие. Недавно Ваня покрасил волосы в черный цвет, заявив, что так он сильнее похож на Ронвудов. Крупные кудри обрамляли миловидное лицо со вздернутым носом и придавали Ване кукольности. И это особенно контрастировало с его вызывающей, совсем не доброй одеждой.  
  
      — Я еду в Миннеаполис прямо сейчас, — сказал ему Ким, усаживаясь на скамейку и забирая свою порцию еды. — Там Дени, встречусь с ним. А ты прикроешь меня в колледже.  
  
      — Я опять должен сидеть на твоих дурацких лекциях? — фыркнул Ваня, откусив хот-дог и выговаривая слова с трудом. Его произношение и так со временем не становилось лучше, а уж во время еды и вовсе ничего не разберешь. — С тобой поеду!  
  
      — Нет, — качнул головой Ким. Компания Вани всегда ему приятна, за полтора года они сдружились и хранили множество тайн друг друга. Русский помогал Киму незаметно переживать течки без вреда для учебы и подозрений со стороны родителей. Благодаря таблеткам Дени, Чака приходилось вызывать лишь дважды, но оба раза были неожиданными и болезненными. Еще неделю после Ким валялся с температурой и судорогами внизу живота. Воспоминания об этом заставили его поморщиться. — Я смотаюсь туда и обратно. Вернусь вечером.  
  
      — Тогда привези мне что-нибудь вкусненького, ночью пожевать, — выдвинул ультиматум Ваня. Этот получеловек-полумонстр мог есть в любых количествах, когда угодно и максимально вредную еду, не поправляясь ни на унцию. Взрослея, он только сильнее хорошел, теряя детские черты.  
  
      — Не веди себя как мой омега, — отмахнулся от него Ким, запив пепси последний кусочек, и осмотрелся по сторонам. — Где ты оставил машину?  
  
      — Хочешь сказать, я должен добираться в твой колледж на метро? — недовольно поморщился Ваня, облизнув по очереди все пальцы, вымазанные в горчичном соусе.  
  
      — В Миннеаполис метро не ходит. Немного пострадаешь. Уверен, с таким внешним видом ты не заскучаешь, — подколол Ким, отбирая ключи от машины. Для него оставалось загадкой, как русскому удается везде и все успевать. Он был занозой в заднице, и анатэ долго не мог смириться с его существованием. Но после все само собой наладилось. Чарльз еще уверял, что ненавидит приживалку, но следил, во сколько Ваня приходит домой и что ест.  
  


****

  
  
      Осмотревшись на первом этаже торгового центра, Ким стал искать указатель, чтобы сообразить, где находится нужное кафе. Вокруг царила суматоха, оживленная толпа передвигалась туда-сюда, а надоедливая музыка долбила в барабанные перепонки. Ким понятия не имел, как работать в подобном месте, где через полчаса начинала ныть голова.  
  
      — Ким! — радостный вопль Дени неожиданно раздался у самого уха. Омега уже повис у него на шее.  
  
      Хотя они и общались все полтора года, но только по телефону. Увидеться лично — другое! Можно рассмотреть, как Дени изменился, повзрослел и… как сильно выдвинулся вперед у него живот. Ким понятия не имел о том, что Хоут в положении, причем так капитально.  
  
      — Дени, привет! Рад… видеть! — обескураженно выговорил Ким. Сперва сжав омегу в объятьях, теперь он отпустил его и с большой бережностью погладил круглое пузо. Джинсовый комбез для беременных делал облик Дени милым и трогательным. — Ты умеешь делать сюрпризы, — хмыкнул он.  
  
      — Хм, это? Ну да, тридцатая неделя, — кивнул Дени. — Пойдем, нам на второй.  
  
      — Дени! Ну кто там? Омега или альфа? Как назовете? — завалил вопросами Ким. Он неожиданно осознал — пока он заперт в изоляции от прошлой жизни, его друзья времени зря не теряют. — Ты больше не Хоут, да?  
  
      — Мы поженились тихо, никого почти не звали, — слегка робко ответил Дени, усаживаясь на ярко-красный пластиковый стул и откинувшись на спинку. Из-за беременности он выглядел немного уставшим, но вместе с тем очень взрослым. — Только когда узнали о ребенке. Родится альфа, но имя мы пока не выбрали.  
  
      — Обалдеть, конечно, новости! — выдохнул Ким. — Мэтт рад?  
  
      — Теперь уже да, — усмехнулся Дени. Он осмотрелся и достал из сумки пару оранжевых баночек без этикетки. — Ким, прошу тебя, не увлекайся. Это плохо скажется на твоем здоровье, — попросил он, передав подавители Киму.  
  
      — Я никогда не превышаю! — заспорил Ким. Он опустил уточнение о том, что перед течкой всегда увеличивает дозу вдвое. Спрятав таблетки в рюкзак, он собирался как следует расспросить Дени. Ким соскучился по нему, хотел узнать больше о друзьях и, конечно, Уилле. Омега никак не шел из головы. Ване удалось переключить внимание на себя, однако этого было мало.  
  
      — Ого! — раздался голос поблизости. Очень ухоженный светловолосый омега борзо улыбнулся, заметив Кима с Дени, и проговорил в трубку:  
  
      — А что бы ты сделал, дорогой мой Хамельтон, если бы увидел того кобеля, который разбил сердце нашему Уилли? Я лично планирую отрезать яйца и повесить у нас в гостиной, как трофей.  
  
      Ким покосился на Дени, быстро сообразив, кто перед ним. Меньше всего он ожидал встретить анатэ Уилла. Он много раз видел его на фотографиях, а также мистера Хамельтона, у которого омежка унаследовал рыжину, и старшего брата Уилла. Но лично им так и не пришлось пообщаться. Да и подача себя у взрослого омеги оказалась весьма экстравагантная. Он все еще красил глаза и ногти темно-фиолетовым, носил на мобильнике брелок в виде черепа и не производил впечатления серьезного и ответственного человека.  
  
      — Хейли, заказать тебе выпить? — невозмутимо спросил Дени, перечислив официанту свои пожелания.  
  
      — Да, виски со льдом, — решил омега. Он уселся на кресло рядом с Дени, закинув одну ногу на другую, и пошарил по карманам в поисках сигарет. Диалог с мужем он небрежно оборвал, сказав, что любит его и перезвонит, как убьет Кима и закопает труп.  
  
      — В два часа дня? — выгнул бровь Дени, но кивнул официанту. — И… кофе.  
  
      Ким был в неком оцепенении, не зная, как себя вести с анатэ Уилла. Теперь мысли переметнулись к омеге и вертелись в голове. Он хотел бы спросить о нем, но чувствовал — это плохая идея. Он рассматривал Хейли, выискивая похожие с Уиллом черты.  
  
      — Ну? Что-то ты притих, парень, — спросил Хейли. Он заметил грязь на своем высоком сапоге и, взяв салфетку, принялся яростно тереть пятнышко. — Как живется на новом месте?  
  
      — Эм… нормально, — пожал плечами Ким. Он беспомощно покосился на Дени. — А что вы тут делаете вместе? Вы же вместе?  
  
      — Вот привез пузатого на осмотр. Уилл вроде как впрягся за него, — рассказал Хейли. — Пиздец, до чего я дожил. За чужими детьми и то присматриваю, — он закатил глаза и раскурил ментоловую сигарету.  
  
      — Как… поживает Уилл? — спросил Ким, не вполне уверенный, что о него не потушат бычок. Если Чарльз шокировал всех своей подчеркнутой холодностью и вежливостью, то Хейли был крайне вызывающим.  
  
      — Учится на репродуктолога, — пожал плечами Хейли. — Лил по тебе слезки, но я убедил, что ты — не последний у него альфа, — он зубасто и угрожающе улыбнулся.  
  
      — Мне жаль, как все сложилось, — искренне признался Ким. Его чувства неприятно резанул факт, что омега переживал из-за их расставания.  
  
      — Ой, парень, разошлись, так разошлись. Дело молодое, — отмахнулся Хейли. — Это Брайан включает альфу и лезет защищать честь нашего сына… — тут он подмигнул так, что стало понятно — он катит бочку на супруга лишь из вредности. — А я вполне тебя понимаю. У меня один сын тоже в Тете и мотается по миру.  
  
      — Тоже? — выгнул бровь Ким. Он припомнил фото старшего брата Уилла, и тот не очень-то походил на служивого омегу. Он выглядел романтичным, с милой улыбкой — не в пример дерзкому оскалу Уилла — и длинной косой.  
  
      — Угум, — никаких пояснений Хейли давать не собирался и залпом прикончил виски. — Пузатик, мне кажется, у тебя скоро прием, — поторопил он Дени.  
  
      — Через полчаса, — кивнул Дени. — Жаль, не можем подольше поболтать, Ким, — надул губы он. Но и сам Ронвуд почувствовал — никакого общения в присутствии анатэ Уилла у них не получится. — Увидимся еще раз? Мы уезжаем в конце недели.  
  
      — Окей. Как насчет выходных? — оживился Ким. Он поднялся следом за ними и подмигнул Дени, невербально благодаря за подавители. Встреча вышла смазанной, и от нее не появилось ничего, кроме щемящего чувства потери.  
  
      — Созвонимся, — кивнул Дени. — Рад тебя увидеть.  
  
      — И я. Мистер Хамельтон, всего хорошего.  
  
      — Не чихай, малек. И береги свои яйца, в следующий раз у меня может быть и плохое настроение, — напутствовал Хейли. Он был самым невозмутимым из троих и вовсе не ощущал напряжения. Анатэ Уилла настойчиво ассоциировался с Чарльзом. Было заметно, что он не тот, за кого себя выдает, знает больше, чем говорит, а за ухоженностью и благополучием прячет темное прошлое. Только угрозы его не воспринимались всерьез, а взгляд не заставлял бегать по спине мурашки, как бывало с Чарльзом.  
  
      Ким залпом допил остывший кофе и зашагал к эскалатору. Если он хотел успеть к Ване и купить ему вкусняшку, нужно поторопиться.  
  


****

  
  
      Ким вернулся домой, когда уже стемнело. Он припарковался рядом с бордовым пикапом отца и случайно наехал на велосипед Дерека.  
  
      — Вот дерьмо! — рыкнул Ким, разглядывая в свете гаражной лампы помятые спицы и лопнувшую резину. Он был опустошен после встречи с Дени, и его раздражало всё. А идиотская манера брата оставлять вещи где попало — особенно сильно. Ким, конечно, не мог похвастаться аккуратностью и педантичностью, но он берег свои транспортные средства.  
  
      В ушах тут же послышался будущий писк и вопли Дерека о том, какой Ким плохой, сломал его крутой розовый велосипед со стразами на руле. Те, к слову, тоже обшарпались об асфальт и местами облетели. Рыкнув и выругавшись еще раз, Ким оттащил покалеченный велик к стойке, где ему и положено было находиться.  
  
      Прихватив рюкзак с ночными запасами для них с Ваней, он зашагал к дому. Сквозь окошко на входной двери он заметил родителей в гостиной. Отец сидел, закинув ноги на журнальный столик, и медленно перебирал волосы анатэ, лежащего головой у него на коленях. Они смотрели какой-то сериал и потягивали пиво из бутылок. Ким раньше не видел их такими домашними, влюбленными и счастливыми, как эти полтора года после переезда. Ни работа отца, ни присутствие Вани не мешали им наслаждаться жизнью.  
  
      Ким не захотел тревожить их и обошел дом. Забрался на дерево и постучал в окошко Ванькиной комнаты. Тот бросил красить ногти на ногах и открыл ему.  
  
      — Вот это ты загулял! — возмутился он, первым делом отнимая рюкзак и разыскивая в нем что-то для себя.  
  
      — Туда-обратно, — буркнул Ким, поморщившись от неприятного резкого запаха. Может быть, эти лаки и держались долго, но воняли страшно. — Почему не сказал мне, что Дени брюхатый?  
  
      — А какое ты отношение имеешь к его брюхатости? — дерзко уточнил русский, протянув Киму пару бутылок пива, чтобы открыл их, а сам вернулся к письменному столу и уселся на него, докрашивая последние два ногтя ядовито-зеленым цветом.  
  
      — Он мой друг вообще-то! Они там живут на полную катушку! Мэтт скоро станет отцом. Охренеть! — рыкнул Ким, завалившись на кровать Вани и отпивая глоток. — С ним был анатэ Уилла…  
  
      — Только не начинай нытье по этому Уилли! — поморщился Ваня. Он стервозничал всегда, стоило Киму вспомнить своего омегу… бывшего.  
  
      — А чего ты бесишься? — фыркнул Ким, привстав на локте.  
  
      Ваня шустро закручивал лаки и рассматривал результат своих трудов, вытянув ноги вперед и шевеля пальцами. Через секунду он уже вскочил и выудил из рюкзака сникерс. Пожалуй, только он мог пить пиво с шоколадом. Даже при открытом настежь окне едкий запах выветривался из комнаты неохотно.  
  
      — Мы видимся не так часто, чтобы я постоянно выслушивал о твоем разбитом сердце, — заявил Ваня.  
  
      Ким выгнул бровь и попытался пихнуть наглого русского ногой, но не дотянулся. На самом деле, он мог бы вообще не приезжать на каникулы домой. У него было чем заняться в кампусе и с кем покутить, там устраивали крутые вечеринки, а тренер бесился за то, что Ким пропускает занятия по прыжкам. Их команда стала лучшей в штате, в том числе и стараниями Кима. Скорее всего, именно они поедут на национальный чемпионат. Но отказаться от встреч с семьей Ким не мог. Тогда ему казалось, будто он остался один в целом мире. Ни друзей, ни омеги, ни родных — ничего.  
  
      — Ты сам виноват! — не унимался Ваня. — Давно бы нашел себе кого-то вместо Уилла.  
  
      — Например? Предложишь свою кандидатуру? — хохотнул Ким, лизнув взглядом стройные ножки русского. Из-под коротких шортиков виднелась красивая разноцветная татуировка в виде цветов на месте шрама от пулевого ранения.  
  
      — Да. А почему бы и нет? — вздернул подбородок Ваня и подсел к Киму, погладил по ноге.  
  
      — Ты чего удумал, бесячий? — сердито буркнул Ким, скинув с себя тонкую ладонь. — Хочешь, чтобы нас выставили из дома?  
  
      — Альфа меня любит и не выгонит, — надулся Ваня, подкрадываясь еще ближе. «Альфой» он называл Ричарда, а Чарльза — анатэ. Первое время Киму казалось, что Чарльз лопается от ярости, когда слышит это. У него раздувались ноздри, янтарный взгляд сверкал ледяным негодованием, губы изгибались в недовольную дугу. Но со временем эта реакция сошла на нет. Ричард хорошо относился к русскому, правда порой наказывал его за чрезмерную дерзость или вызывающий вид.  
  
      — Да что ты делаешь? — тихо рыкнул Ким, покосившись на дверь в комнату.  
  
      — Ну ты и баран! — воскликнул Ваня, мурлыкнув и прикусив губу. Он посмотрел Киму прямо в лицо, и стало видно — он покраснел. — Ты не чувствуешь ничего странного в моем запахе?  
  
      — От тебя воняет лаком и…  
  
      — И?..  
  
      — И течкой, — выговорил Ким. Он наклонился ближе к русскому и, прикрыв глаза, втянул его запах, теперь отчетливо разобрав возбуждающий, пьянящий аромат. Альфа в нем сразу же проснулся, его обожгло желанием. Он отпрянул, борясь с инстинктами и судорожно придумывая план к бегству.  
  
      — Чего ты? Помоги мне с течкой, — попросил Ваня, потянув с себя футболку Ричарда и соблазнительно вздохнув. Он отлично осознавал, насколько сексуален и красив. Ему не нужно было играть, чтобы притягивать взгляды.  
  
      — Я… не могу, Ваня…  
  
      — Почему? Мы ведь друзья!  
  
      — Вот именно! Друзья не ебут друг друга! — сквозь зубы разъяснил Ким. Он спихнул с себя русского и встал, принялся расхаживать по комнате. Чем сильнее выветривался мерзкий запах лака, тем очевиднее был течный аромат. Он вынуждал забыть о некоторых моментах. Например, будет ли их секс считаться инцестом, раз Ванька называет родителями Ричарда и Чарльза? И что станет с их дружбой после такого?  
  
      — Хочешь, чтобы я пошел сейчас в бар и подцепил пьяного козла? — плаксиво пропищал Ваня, нахмурившись. Он расстегнул пуговицу и ширинку на шортах, но не торопился их снимать, поглаживая себя через ткань.  
  
      — Не делай такое лицо! Бесит! — рыкнул Ким, большими глотками допив пиво из своей бутылки и звучно поставив ее на стол. Он ненавидел, когда Ваня строил тупого омежку, коим в жизни и близко не был.  
  
      — У меня течка! Нужен альфа. Хочу, чтобы это был ты! — потребовал русский с сильным акцентом, который порой особенно проявлялся в речи.  
  
      — Я же не альфа, — ехидно сказал Ким, напоминая, как недавно Ваня прикалывался на эту тему. Подсознательно Ким чувствовал, что позволит Ване себя уговорить. Он с интересом взглянул на рельефный подтянутый животик и яркую татуировку на правом боку. Она изображала цветок, такой же, что и на бедре.  
  
      — Ну узел-то у тебя имеется, — хмыкнул Ванька, откинувшись на кровати и широко раздвинув ноги.  
  
      — Так ты с узлом желаешь? — переспросил Ким. Он послал к черту мораль и приблизился к русскому, нависнув над ним. Их лица почти соприкасались, но ни один не тянулся за поцелуем.  
  
      — Если сможешь, — насмешливо бросил Ваня. Ким понял — он с самого начала знал, что уговорит его. Хотя бы потому, что был в курсе, какой Ронвуд кобель и что не упускает возможности доказать всем и каждому — он альфа, а не гамма-недоделок.  
  
      Ким добродушно рыкнул и накрыл рот Вани своим. Раньше они не переходили грань дружбы, а теперь это оказалось вкусно и нелепо. Русский совсем не умел целоваться, стучался зубами о зубы и кусал губы.  
  
      Раз оба согласны — не стоит тянуть. Ким погладил голую грудь и живот Вани ладонью, наслаждаясь мягкостью его кожи. Отвлекая поцелуем, он скользнул под резинку трусов пальцами и мимолетно дотронулся до небольшого члена. Все было до невозможности странно. Он никогда не представлял Ваню своим партнером, хотя и признавал, что он хорош.  
  
      Бедный Ваня уже весь промок. Его дурманящий запах становился ярче, открываясь новыми соблазнительными тональностями. В них присутствовала горчинка, характерная альфам, но Ким знал — никто, кроме других гамм, не мог докопаться так глубоко. Как, к примеру, и Чак не ощущал ничего подобного. Он с нежностью коснулся губами тонких выпирающих ключиц, вздымающейся в неровном ритме груди и твердых сосков, перекатывая чувственную горошину в зубах и посасывая ее.  
  
      Ваня тихо, низко постанывал от прикосновений и горячего дыхания партнера. Очень нерешительно, будто не был уверен, что уже пора. Кима умиляла эта слабость и растерянность. Ваня совсем не пах девственностью, и Ким отлично знал, при каких обстоятельствах ее у него забрали. Потому не хотелось резких, грубых, властных движений. Наоборот, проявить ласку, сделать все неторопливо и доставить сладкое, томное наслаждение.  
  
      — Сними их! — прохныкал Ваня, дернув края шортиков и закусив губу.  
  
      Ким выполнил просьбу, медленно, растягивая удовольствие от чуть смущенного вида русского, стянул последние элементы его одежды и отбросил на пол. Он глянул еще раз на дверь в комнату, убеждаясь, что она заперта и им не стоит бояться неожиданных гостей. Ваня закатил глаза и нетерпеливо потянулся к своему члену. Ким перехватил его ладонь и мягко, но настойчиво убрал в сторону. Их пальцы переплелись. Он расцеловал татуху на бедре и облизал шрам, который нельзя было увидеть — только почувствовать. Короткими поцелуями он подкрадывался к паху Вани, оставляя свой путь на коже влажной дорожкой. Неторопливо, словно на пробу Ким обхватил губами член русского. Ощущать во рту узел, вполне выраженный у Вани, было странно. Он широко облизал ствол и помассировал головку.  
  
      — Вот это да! Приятно!  
  
      Ким усмехнулся, довольный тем, что сумел расслабить Ваню и отвлечь от дальнейших своих действий. Он вбирал член до основания, помогая себе одной рукой, теребя яички русского и обхватывая в кольцо. Пальцы второй руки кружились у входа Вани, надавливая, проникая совсем немного, дразня. Смазки было достаточно, дырка уже припухла и покраснела, пульсируя от желания принять в себя член. Ким протолкнул один палец и поворачивая внутри, поглаживая шелковистые стенки.  
  
      Ваня напрягся: брови съехались к переносице, появилась гримаса. Он сжал рукой простынь. Ким рвано вздохнул и решил продержаться еще немного, хотя терпение таяло, словно мороженое на солнце. Он спустился ниже и принялся ласкать Ваню языком, слизывая смазку. Тут уж русский застонал от удовольствия. Лицо зарумянилось, а ресницы мелко подрагивали. Он не заметил, как в него неторопливо проник один палец, захлебываясь собственными стонами. Но второй он почувствовал и опять замялся.  
  
      — Так у нас не получится, — шепнул Ким, снова покрывая поцелуями шею и прокручивая пальцы по часовой стрелке, позволяя Ване привыкнуть. — Я не сделаю больно, Вань, расслабься. Ты же хочешь этого?  
  
      — Да, — признал Ваня, выгнувшись и закатив глаза, когда Ким добавил третий палец и стал двигаться в нем, плавно и медленно.  
  
      — Поласкай меня тоже, — подсказал ему Ким, направив судорожно блуждающую по простыни ладонь Вани себе на ширинку. — Расстегни, погладь.  
  
      Русский чиркнул молнией на джинсах Кима и быстро добрался до возбужденного члена. Он был уже в полной боевой готовности, а яйца ныли от нетерпения. Тонкие пальчики обхватили его и провели вверх-вниз. Ким застонал и сам толкнулся вперед, прикусив кожу на шее Вани, сразу же целуя это место. Пальцы трахали русского все быстрее и решительнее, а тот уже забылся и постанывал от удовольствия.  
  
      Ким убрал руку и поднес ее к лицу Вани, наслаждаясь тем, с какой готовностью он обхватил их губами, слизывая собственную смазку. Взгляд затуманился, а щеки пылали румянцем — самое соблазнительное зрелище, которое Ким видел за прошедшие полтора года. Хотя даже Уилл не выглядел под ним таким нежным и робким.  
  
      — У тебя есть резинка? — шепнул он в ухо Вани. Тот слегка обескуражено помотал головой и вцепился в запястье Кима, когда он попытался встать. Русский распахнул глаза, испугавшись, что теперь никакого секса не будет и его бросят умирать от вожделения. — Сейчас вернусь, — пообещал Ким.  
  
      Он отыскал в своем рюкзаке пару презервативов и скинул одежду. Разорвав зубами упаковку, Ким надел резинку и навалился над Ваней, целуя в губы и одновременно шире раздвигая его ноги.  
  
      Он помог себе рукой и толкнулся в приоткрытую, обильно смазанную дырку. Ваня вскрикнул, впился ногтями ему в плечи и сжался вокруг него. Ким застонал от удовольствия и блаженно закрыл глаза. В русском оказалось так тесно и горячо, что кружилась голова, хотелось сорваться на быстрый, резкий темп и вдолбить его в кровать, срывая с губ хрипы и стоны.  
  
      — Тш-ш-ш, сейчас привыкнешь, — пообещал Ким. Он подождал и стал потихоньку двигаться. — Обними меня ногами и расслабься, я буду осторожен.  
  
      Ваня чуть помедлил, а затем послушно скрестил ноги у Кима на пояснице, хмурясь от каждого мягкого, короткого толчка, пока член проникал глубже, до основания. Он блуждал руками вдоль позвоночника Кима, с силой вцепился в плечи, когда Ким покачался внутри.  
  
      — Умница, вот так, — похвалил Ким, целуя уголок губ русского, а затем втягивая в полноценный засос, требуя ответной ласки и прикусывая. Ладонь опустилась на член Вани и погладила одновременно с тем, как первый раз вышел и заново плавно двинулся внутрь.  
  
      — Да! Мне хорошо, — хрипло проговорил Ваня и приподнял таз.  
  
      Ким воспринял это, как сигнал к более решительным действиям. Он сунул подушку ему под задницу, изменяя угол проникновения. Ему открылся потрясный вид, можно было понаблюдать, как член погружается в ласково принимающее тело. Ким закинул ноги русского себе на плечи, чтобы быть максимально глубоко в нем. Он навис на руках и стал понемногу увеличивать темп. Ваня уперся ладонями в изголовье кровати и изгибался, часто облизывая губы и закрыв глаза.  
  
      — Можно быстрее? — спросил его Ким, и сам зная, что да. Ему хотелось, чтобы Ваня сказал об этом.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — А жестче?  
  
      — Да!  
  
      Ким улыбнулся и спустя пару движений сбился мерного ритма, сорвавшись в сущее неистовство. Он чувствовал — его скоро настигнет оргазм и хотел кончить одновременно с Ваней.  
  
      — Ни звука, — скомандовал он, все резче врываясь в русского. Тот запищал, но сразу же закусил кулак, стараясь выполнить приказ и стать максимально тихим. Это оказалось очень сложно, особенно когда Ким схватил его член в ладонь и принялся дрочить с такой же яростью, с какой трахал.  
  
      Ваня излился себе на живот, все же не сдержавшись и застонав в голос. В заднице у него захлюпало. Он изогнулся, сдирая ногтями кожу у партнера со спины. Оргазм прошиб Кима следом за ним электрической волной. Жар прокатился по всем мышцам и отдался в затылке, замелькал яркими вспышками перед глазами. Ким захрипел, кончая глубоко в дрожащем от удовольствия теле.  
  
      — Точно сцепку? — быстро спросил он. Еще пару секунд, и обратного пути не будет. Ваня достаточно сексуален, чтобы узел продержался полчаса, а то и дольше. Тот согласно закивал, за что получил чувственный поцелуй-укус в сгиб шеи.  
  
      Ваня доверчиво уткнулся ему в плечо. Он только и успевал сладострастно поскуливать от микрооргазмов и тереться о живот Кима членом. Русский закинул на него ногу с татуировкой и Ким легонько поглаживал ее, размышляя о своем.  
  
      Ваня заманчиво стонал и выгибался — заподозрить его в симуляции невозможно, тем более он кончил раньше Кима. Значит, русскому понравилось. Что за проклятье? Почему Ким от омежьего секса получает только боль, неудовлетворенность и депрессию? Он ни разу не испытал оргазм в пассивной роли. Течки были болезненными и мучительными. До сегодняшнего дня он наивно предполагал — так у всех гамм. Оказалось — нет.  
  
      Он заглянул Ване в лицо. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот милый невинный ангелочек не так прост. Сейчас, с припухшими губами, румянцем на щеках, сладко всхлипывая в полудреме, русский казался совершенно беззащитным. Ким наткнулся пальцами на шрам, спрятанный под цветной татуировкой. Он знал, как появился он и другой — на боку. Ваня рассказал ему, как познакомился с Ричардом, чем отец занимается, кем работает, о его службе и положении в Тете. И о Дельте… и прошлом анатэ в ней. Год назад у Кима на затылке шевелились волосы и бегали по позвоночнику мурашки от этой информации. Теперь все встало на свои места. Ясно, что родители отчаянно пытаются жить нормально, растить детей, ужинать всей семьей, заниматься сексом и смотреть сериалы. Но у каждого из них на душе такой груз, который не любой выдержит. Они оба отличные актеры: лгали не краснея, улыбались тем, кого ненавидели, поступали так, как не хотели. Потому что нужно. Ким усмехнулся мысли, что и сам недалеко ушел, храня свою тайну ото всех и притворяясь альфой.  
  
      — Ты не так уж плох, — заметил Ким, пощекотав Ваню по ребрам и не давая ему совсем заснуть.  
  
      — Уж получше, чем твой Уилли, — рыкнул Ваня, не открывая глаз. — Не буди полчаса.  
  
      Ким улыбнулся. Русский любил танцы и с удовольствием ездил на соревнования Дерека, занимался какой-то там гимнастикой и йогой, но только для прикрытия — нужно показать себя мирным современным школьником. Что сказали бы обыватели, учителя, если бы узнали, что он умеет стрелять и владеет джиу-джитсу? Хрупкий невысокий Ваня мог с легкостью повалить не только Кима, но даже Ричарда, который был гораздо выше и намного сильнее.  
  
      Правда в тот единственный раз, когда русский, забывшись в споре с альфой, отработанным приемом отправил его на пол, стал и последним. Потом он провалялся целый месяц в больнице с разбитой головой и сотрясением мозга. Восточные единоборства — это, конечно, хорошо. Но «аргумент» в руке Чарльза — гораздо опаснее.  
  
      Ким догадывался, что у Ваньки есть на анатэ такой же компромат, как на него. Он не видел другого объяснения тому, что Чарльз смирился с присутствием постороннего в их доме. Но со временем, как и Ким, анатэ привык к нему, и отношения сгладились, стали похожими на семейные.  
  
      Ким уткнулся подбородком в макушку Вани и закрыл глаза. Родители никогда не узнают об их связи. Они примут душ, и лишние запахи сразу же вымоются с гамм без остатка.


	14. Национальный чемпионат

      Ким не знал, как правильно охарактеризовать их отношения с Ваней. И не был уверен, что это вообще возможно. Он точно не любил его. Не так, как Уилла. Но русский заставлял забыть омегу, вытеснял своей навязчивостью и гиперреактивностью унылые апатичные мысли. Порой, после особенно классного секса с ним, Ким думал, что раз Ванька желает их фамилию, то почему бы не позволить стать Ронвудом через него. У них были вполне гармоничные отношения, дружба и доверие. Что еще нужно для женитьбы? Временами Ким хотел пойти по пути наименьшего сопротивления. Ведь так просто создать семью с человеком, понимающим тебя полностью, знающим о естестве, которое сам Ким категорически отвергает. Ванька родит ему пару-тройку детей, он никогда не предаст и не упрекнет. Пусть это не то, о чем мечтал Ким и что загадывал на выпускном, но и не худший вариант.  
  
      — Ты сможешь поехать со мной на чемпионат? — спросил Ким, приподнявшись на локтях в своей кровати и разглядывая тонкую фигурку Вани в полумраке комнаты. Русский не мог сидеть на месте долго. После сцепки он вскакивал, чтобы развить бурную деятельность. На этот раз — уборку… в три часа ночи… самое время.  
  
      — Да, думаю, да, — кивнул Ваня. Он подбирал с пола их одежду, но одеваться не торопился. Ему было комфортно мелькать перед Кимом с голым задом.  
  
      — Что за идиотская идея провести чемпионат в Питтсбурге? — буркнул Ким, укладываясь на спину и разглядывая на потолке узоры от веток. — Всего три с половиной часа езды до Нью-Йорка, — эта мысль не давала Киму покоя. Он не сомневался, что, оказавшись там, придется бороться с собой, чтобы не рвануть к друзьям.  
  
      — Ну и что? — пожал плечами русский. Он открыл окно, впуская прохладный ночной воздух в комнату общежития Кима и закурил. На мгновение его лицо осветилось от пламени зажигалки и показалось слегка демоническим. Следовало признать, что каким бы красивым Ваня не был, он оставался исчадием ада.  
  
      — Там мои друзья. Я скучаю по ним, — недовольно поморщился Ким.  
  
      — Ты зациклился на этом, — хладнокровно заключил Ваня, крепко затянулся и, не смущаясь наготы, уселся на подоконник с ногами. — У них уже свои жизни, и, поверь, вряд ли они думают о тебе так же часто, как ты о них. Воспоминания только мешают начать жить дальше.  
  
      — Надо же? А ты заделался знатоком жизни? — огрызнулся Ким, не желая сразу признавать, что слова русского — не откровенная чушь. Хотя червячок сомнений сидел в нем давно, еще когда он встретил сильно беременного Дени.  
  
      — С тех пор как у меня накопилось достаточно воспоминаний, которые я бы хотел раз и навсегда вычеркнуть из памяти, — жестко отозвался Ваня. — Не обижайся, Ким, но Альфа обеспечил тебя, Дерека и Майки такой беззаботной жизнью, о какой некоторые могут лишь мечтать. Ты придумываешь проблему. Он бы не расстроился, если бы узнал, что ты гамма, поверь мне.  
  
      — Это расстраивает меня! — рыкнул Ким. Он сел на кровати и передернул плечами. Его мысли были далеки от радужных, особенно когда низ живота начинало тянуть. Он не мог и не хотел признаваться родителям не только из-за страха разочарования, но и потому что не принимал себя в этой роли. И как Ваня не понимает? Сложно всю жизнь считаться бабочкой и в один момент узнать, что на деле ты — слон. Сравнение весьма грубое, но передавало суть — две совершенно неподходящих друг другу ипостаси. А главное — Ким хотел оставаться чертовой бабочкой! — Я не хочу быть гаммой, ложиться под альф, меняться!  
  
      — Ты упрямый баран! — недовольно зашипел Ваня. — Тебе ведь все равно приходится трахаться в течку в Чаком! Так не думаешь ли ты, что истинный в этом вопросе куда лучше?  
  
      — Мой истинный — это чертов МакКензи, альфа. И он хочет себе омежку, милого и нежного, как ты, а не меня с щетиной, рыком и вечным табачным запахом. Не забывай, кроме моих, есть еще и его предпочтения, и я не думаю, что он педик.  
  
      — Он не смог бы с бороться с инстинктами, — уже не столь уверенно сказал Ваня, видимо, попав под впечатление от резкой и злой речи Кима.  
  
      — А мне не нужно так!  
  
      — Да ты романтик, — подразнил его Ваня, но явно чувствуя, что портит этим разговором настроение Киму, сменил тему. — Альфа или анатэ не поедут на чемпионат?  
  
      — Смеешься? — фыркнул Ким, поднимаясь и натягивая белье. Он подошел к Ване, погладил его по бедру, наслаждаясь нежностью кожи, и закурил. — Отец не может отвлекаться от своей суперважной работы на такие пустяки, — усмехнулся он. Конечно, благодаря Ване он знал, что служба у Ричарда совсем не простая. Да еще и последние события накалили ситуацию до кипения. Его лучше не трогать. — А анатэ должен отвезти Дерека на танцульки.  
  
      Дерек неожиданно стал восходящей звездой. В новой студии хореограф разглядел потенциал ребенка, и теперь брат активно выступал на соревнованиях по всей Америке, занимал первые места, снимался в клипах и получал за это немалые гонорары, его приглашали на популярные ток-шоу и телевизионные конкурсы. Поначалу отец был категорически против, чтобы Дерек откровенно светился да еще и под настоящей фамилией. Анатэ переубедил его, сказал, что не позволит сделать из их сына домашнего мальчика, который зароет свой потенциал в землю. После долгих и громких споров они сошлись на двух телохранителях для Ди. Оба тетовцы: один формата «шкаф», а другой тихий и невзрачный, держащийся всегда поблизости и готовый в любой момент вскрыть кому-то глотку. По мнению Кима, он представлял наибольшую угрозу.  
  
      Для Кима прыжки стали способом снять стресс и расслабиться. Отработка новых элементов, долгие и изматывающие повторения позволяли спать без кошмарных снов и не думать о проблемной истинности, собственной сущности и близкой течке. Тренер выбрал его в команду, которая поедет на соревнования первым. Ким вытягивал весь колледж на региональных первенствах, поэтому давно знал — уважительной причиной пропустить чемпионат будет лишь смерть. Две недели он отрабатывал новый прыжок со сложной техникой и планировал выступить с ним. Ким тренировался все свободное время и подолгу задерживался в бассейне, когда остальные члены команды расходились. В глубине души Ким надеялся, что кто-то из друзей, как и он, продолжил заниматься в колледже и приедет на чемпионат. Он был бы рад увидеть их, что бы там не тарахтел на этот счет Ваня.  
  
      Обняв русского за плечи, Ким умиротворенно прикрыл глаза и заурчал для него, поглаживая подтянутый живот и мерно неторопливо втягивая порции табака.  
  


****

  
  
      В аквацентр Питтсбурга набилось столько народу, что невозможно было дышать. Ким и Ваня очень резко реагировали на запахи, их обилие раздражало и вызывало головную боль. Ким отчаялся встретить знакомых перед соревнованием — в такой толпе это нереально. Он попрощался с Ваней и направился в раздевалку. Она находилась в самом дальнем углу от бассейна, и там ни объявлений, ни шума трибун не было слышно.  
  
      — Я скину тебе сообщение, когда подойдет очередь, — сказал Киму тренер после короткого инструктажа. Он отлично изучил привычку Ронвуда сидеть в полном одиночестве между прыжками и не настаивал на обязательном выходе. Для лучшего члена команды их колледжа небольшие закидоны были простительны.  
  
      Ким откинулся спиной на шкафчик и закрыл глаза, представил себе свой прыжок и прокрутил в воображении. Даже на тренировках он получался идеально всего несколько раз. Слишком сложная техника. Может, стоит убрать пару элементов и выполнить программу полегче, но зато без ошибок? Ну уж нет! Ким мотнул головой и твердо решил прыгать то, что и собирался. Открыв глаза, он огляделся и вспомнил события двухлетней давности, их стычку с МакКензи, когда тот его едва не трахнул, а после началась первая в жизни Кима течка.  
  
      — Идиот! Какого черта я полез к гребаной сумке? Ничего бы этого не было, — буркнул Ким. Он не был уверен, что это правда, ведь чувствовал себя неважно, как-то странно после первой их встречи, когда они подрались у школы. Но и тогда виноват он сам. Не нужно было дразнить МакКензи и привлекать его внимание к себе. Но кто знал, что все обернется так дерьмово?  
  
      Телефон Кима пискнул, призывая его выйти на свой прыжок. Отгоняя тяжелые воспоминания, он направился прочь из раздевалки, стараясь заполнить голову мыслями о будущем выступлении.  
  
      Поднявшись на вышку, Ким поискал взглядом Ваню. Тот энергично помахал рукой и показал большой палец вверх. Русский пребывал в отличном настроении и улыбался во весь рот. Ким мог поклясться, что видел его белоснежные зубы. Поддержка была важна. Как бы не пытался Ким убедить себя, будто это лишь соревнование, внутренний бунтарь и перфекционист не унимался. Только первое место, а остальное — шлак и позор. Он поднялся до национального уровня, значит, просто обязан победить. Он тренировался ради этого триумфа и чувства гордости за самого себя.  
  
      Глубоко вдохнув и звучно выдохнув воздух, он приблизился к краю, встал в стойку на руках и вытянулся в струну. Гул трибун затих в ожидании его прыжка. Раздался свисток, и Ким оттолкнулся от рифленого покрытия вышки. Вдох, кувырок, три поворота, сложный элемент и переворот. Короткий, но эффектный полет. Он гладко вошел в воду — даже руки и плечи не отбил. Под давлением было слышно, как толпа взорвалась овациями. Ким открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на трибуны сквозь воду. Он вынырнул и поплыл к бортику, где ликовали ребята из его команды.  
  
      — Молодчина, Ронвуд! — похвалил тренер, подтягивая его и помогая выбраться из бассейна. Он в нетерпении смотрел на табло, дожидаясь оценок. — Высший балл! — воскликнул мужчина и похлопал Кима по мокрым плечам.  
  
      Ким самодовольно усмехнулся и размял шею. Он собирался уйти в раздевалку и там дождаться окончания выступлений и подведения итогов, когда сзади на него кто-то налетел. На секунду Ким потерял ориентацию, а потом приготовился вмазать придурку промеж бровей, но передумал, вдохнув знакомый запах.  
  
      — Ронвуд! — орал в ухо Пирс Прайт. Он запрыгнул Киму на спину и обхватил за плечи. — Как же я рад тебя видеть, мерзавец!  
  
      Ким восторженно зарычал и скинул его с себя, они сжали друг друга в объятьях так сильно, что едва не переломали ребра. Пирс изменился — вымахал почти на голову, раздался в плечах, нижняя челюсть приобрела кирпичную форму и мелкую щетинку. Но и Ким не уступал ему — когда он в одних плавках, можно было оценить красоту его подкачанной фигуры.  
  
      — Ну ты лось! — засмеялся Ким, окинув Пирса изучающим взглядом. Они отошли в сторону от команды и тренера, чтобы те не грели уши.  
  
      — Кто бы говорил! Как я рад тебя видеть, дружище! Встретимся после соревнований?  
  
      — Да! Неподалеку есть бар, можем завалиться туда! А приехал кто-то еще? Крис? Мэтт? — с надеждой спросил Ким, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
  
      — Нет, они оба бросили прыгать, — Пирс встряхнул Кима, будто бы не верил, что встретился с ним.  
  
      Ким собирался узнать, выступал ли уже сам Пирс, но объявили следующего спортсмена, и у Ронвуда по спине пробежал ледяной страх. Он поднял глаза на вышку и увидел на ней Шона МакКензи. Тот сверлил его взглядом, и Ким отчетливо разглядел фирменную однобокую усмешку. Живот Ронвуда сковало судорогой, и он едва подавил болезненный стон.  
  
      — Встретимся на выходе после вручения наград, — бросил он Пирсу и поторопился сбежать. Тот кивнул, не обращая внимания на побег, ведь он знал привычки друга еще со школы.  
  
      Ким домчался до раздевалки и сполз спиной по стене. Он прижал руки к животу, который сводило сильными спазмами, и мысленно ругался на чем свет стоит. Лоб и виски вмиг покрылись испариной, затылок ломило. Как же не вовремя сейчас, дерьмо! Ким достал из своей сумки баночку с таблетками. Наклейка утверждала, будто в ней аспирин. Что, разумеется, было ложью. Он проглотил три штуки и зажмурился, посидел так, пока пульсация не стихла. Может, обойдется? Оставалась надежда, что он успел и течка не начнется. У Кима перед глазами пронеслась каждая встреча с Чаком. Боль, которую он испытывал во время их секса, была почти реальной. Словно Ким чувствовал ее. Он уткнулся вспотевшим лбом в колени. Только бы никто не вошел! Он нервно втягивал запах в раздевалке каждые тридцать секунд, стараясь разобрать, не появлялись ли в нем течные нотки. Если да, то не стоит ждать окончания соревнований — написать Ване и сваливать под шумок. Мысли метались от паники к уговорам, что ничего страшного пока не случилось.  
  
      На мобильный пришло сообщение — тренер звал на награждение. Сколько же он просидел в раздевалке? Ким с трудом поднялся, морщась и взрыкивая под нос. Он попытался взбодриться: побрызгал на лицо водой, сменил плавки на спортивный костюм с эмблемой колледжа и, подумав немного, выпил две последние таблетки «аспирина».  
  
      — Ронвуд, поздравляю! Ты молодчина! — похвалил тренер, когда Ким вышел к бассейну. Все уже суетились и строились к торжественному награждению.  
  
      На Кима накинулись члены команды, он заметил, что Ваня на трибунах светится от радости. Ничего не понимая, Ким перевел взгляд на табло и увидел свое имя в первой строчке — он стал национальным чемпионом! Ким заулыбался и довольно заурчал. Он, конечно, хотел победить, но не думал, что получится. Его переполняли восторг и радость, проблемы шагнули на задний план, вытесняемые отличными новостями. Захотелось позвонить домой и рассказать. Но он решил дождаться, пока получит медаль, и тогда отправить родителям фотку.  
  
      То, что МакКензи занял второе место, внесло некий диссонанс. Победить его было приятно и желанно еще со школы, но находиться так близко во время награждения не хотелось и казалось крайне опасным. Ким собрал себя в кучу, чтобы не сбежать до вручения медалей. Когда назвали его имя, он, как положено, сначала подошел к парню, занявшему третье место, пожал руку и поздравил. А потом к МакКензи. Тот, щеголяя своей коронной усмешкой, ничуть не расстроился поражению и, похоже, был даже рад видеть Ронвуда.  
  
      — Поздравляю, Ронвуд, — первым сказал Шон, протянув ладонь для рукопожатия. — Допрыгался ты все-таки до национального чемпиона.  
  
      — И я, — сухо буркнул в ответ Ким, избегая прикосновений МакКензи и сразу же занимая место на пьедестале. Он понимал, что ведет себя, как идиот, и подобное совсем не вежливо. Из-за МакКензи опять сводило живот и могла начаться течка. Нужно поскорее убраться подальше от него и его запаха.  
  


****

  
  
      Ким все же решил перебороть себя и не поддаваться панике, а пообщаться с Пирсом, которого столько времени не видел. Прихватив с собой Ваню, он направился в ближайший к аквацентру бар.Здесь было полно народу, но Киму, как национальному чемпиону, уступили место и угостили выпивкой их компанию. Пирс с хитрой улыбочкой присмотрелся к Ване.  
  
      — Что у тебя не отнять, Ронвуд, так это отменный вкус на омежек, — одобрительно выдал Пирс.  
  
      — Да я вообще красавчик, — со смешком отмахнулся Ким, отпив пару глотков пива из высокого запотевшего бокала. — Рассказывай все! Что с Ники? — потребовал он. Как и в случае с Дени, ему не терпелось узнать, как поживают друзья и что у них нового. В конце концов, видеть перед собой Пирса — одно из главных мечтаний Кима. Жаль, с ним нет Криса и Мэтта, но не все сразу.  
  
      — Ник — молодцом. В колледже на первом курсе. За рисование всерьез взялся, сейчас кое-какие работы выставлять стал, — Пирс открыл в телефоне фотографии с картинами омеги и протянул Киму.  
  
      — Ам-м, а что это? — удивленно спросил тот, хмурясь и разглядывая малевания. Он даже повертел аппарат в руках, убеждаясь, не держит ли картинку вверх ногами.  
  
      — Абстракция, дубина! — засмеялся Ваня, толкнув его локтем под ребра и прикурив.  
  
      — Ну вот, у меня такая же реакция! Я нихера не понимаю, что он вообще рисует, — поддержал Кима Пирс. — Но знаешь, есть ценители, которые отваливают нешуточные деньги. Эта, например, ушла с молотка за три тысячи.  
  
      — Ты серьезно? — округлил глаза Ким, внимательнее всматриваясь в экран. Может быть, он ничего не понимал в искусстве, но ни за что не заплатил столько денег за это!  
  
      — А вот мрачная, — Ваня отнял мобильник и принялся пролистывать картины, а затем продемонстрировал Киму «нечто» в темных тонах.  
  
      — Мистер Тейлор умер два месяца назад, — с тоской и горечью в голосе пояснил Пирс. — Ник написал ее вскоре после похорон.  
  
      — Эх, жалко…— поморщился Ким, вспоминая отца Ника, чьи ужастики он и ребята с таким удовольствием читали в школе. Наверное, омежке сейчас несладко — Грэг был хорошим и любящим отцом. Но ни для кого не секрет, что он болен раком. — Как Ник?  
  
      — Отошел в последнее время. До этого плакал постоянно и такую чернуху ляпал, — вздохнул Пирс. Ким знал, что раз они истинные, друг чутко чувствовал переживания и душевную боль своего омеги. — Мэтт и Дени поженились! У них лялька родился! — решил сменить тему Пирс, переключившись на позитивную новость.  
  
      — Да? Альфа, небось? Скорострелы чертовы! — сразу же спросил Ким. Когда он видел Дени, тот был уже с большим животом и передвигался, кряхтя.  
  
      — Да! Кеннет Беиз, — торжественно проговорил Пирс, показывая фото младенца. Ким сперва широко заулыбался, но после ощутил странное чувство под ложечкой, когда обратил внимание на цвет глаз карапуза. Ясно-голубые, каких не было ни у Дени, ни у Мэтта… зато точно такого оттенка, как у Криса Нильсона. Он передал мобильник Ване, чтобы посмотрел. — Представляешь себе рожу Мэтта, когда он узнал, что станет отцом? — не обращая внимания на дрогнувшие уголки губ друга, продолжил Пирс.  
  
      — Я представляю себе рожу Глена, когда он узнал, что Дени скоро родит, — усмехнулся Ким, намекая, что близнец-бета всегда завидовал в этом вопросе брату. Он отпил пива и подумал, что вот сейчас, несмотря на неприятное известие об отце Ника и странное нахлынувшее подозрение, он счастлив. У него появилась отличная возможность разузнать о друзьях, от которых Ким так поспешно тогда уехал и долгое время не имел с ними никакой связи.  
  
      — Крис и Глен…  
  
      — Да я уж понял! — перебил Пирса Ким. Он бы удивился, если бы эти двое остались не вместе. Когда он видел их в последний раз, Крис так ревностно поглядывал в сторону беты, что все становилось и дураку понятно. — Они поженились?  
  
      — Нет, и не поженятся. Мистер Нильсон против категорически. Криса всех средств к существованию лишил — денег, машины, из дома выгнал. Сказал, расстанешься с бетой — милости просим. Они живут в университетском общежитии, учатся на юридическом и подрабатывают. Представляешь себе Криса в роли офисного клерка? — засмеялся Пирс.  
  
      — Лучше бы в порнухе снимался или одиноким омежкам помогал. Денег больше, и сексуальный голод утолить можно, — прикинул Ким.  
  
      — Со знанием дела говоришь, — пошутил Ваня.  
  
      Он до сих пор рассматривал фотки на телефоне у Пирса и уже давно залез туда, куда ему не разрешали. Ким выхватил мобильник и вернул другу. Тот мгновенно покраснел, увидев, какие снимки засветил русский.  
  
      — А Уилл? — вдруг спросил Ким.  
  
      Пирс поднял взгляд, а потом быстро посмотрел в лицо Ване. Как тот отнесется, если они станут говорить о бывшем омеге Кима?  
  
      — Ну, он в медицинский поступил. На репродуктивного врача, — осторожно ответил он.  
  
      — Вы общаетесь? У него как на личном?  
  
      — Ник и Дени дружат с ним. Альфа есть, по-моему. Я точно не знаю, — Пирс многозначительно указал взглядом на Ваню, будто хотел сказать: «ты думаешь, о ком говоришь при нем?»  
  
      — Пирс, Ваня не мой омега, — засмеялся Ким. Он сообразил, что друг принял их с русским за влюбленных. Глядя на их поведение, легко можно подумать, будто они пара.  
  
      — А вон еще один твой друг, — Ваня кивнул на входную дверь бара. Там появился МакКензи в сопровождении Мэла Томпсона, и теперь они оба оглядывались в поисках свободного места.  
  
      «Сука, история повторяется!» — раздраженно подумал Ким. Он вспомнил, как они шумной компанией играли в бутылочку и вот точно так же пришел Шон. Сердце забилось с бешеной скоростью, ладони вспотели. Ким нервно сжал ими низ футболки.  
  
      Он ощутил, как на этот раз стремительно стал меняться его запах, приобретая все больше омежьих ноток. Он опасливо покосился на Пирса, который еще ничего не заметил, и на МакКензи. Уж он наверняка почувствует своего истинного.  
  
      — Ки-им, прости! Я не знал, что начнется сегодня, — жалобно проскулил Ваня, первым сообразив, как выкручиваться из ситуации. Он схватил Ронвуда и многозначительно сунул его ладонь себе между ног.  
  
      — А у тебя таблеток нет? — спросил Ким. Он был несказанно благодарен Ване за находчивость. И за то, что он в принципе здесь и может прикинуться, будто это его течный запах.  
  
      — Не-ет, Ким, пожалуйста, пойдем куда-нибудь, — умоляюще простонал русский. Он заелозил на своем месте и нетерпеливо хныкнул.  
  
      Несколько альф за соседними столиками обернулись. Они унюхали стремительно распространяющийся дурман, и по их лицам читалось — если Ким не поможет милашке, то любой готов его в этом сменить. МакКензи и Томсон подошли к столику и синхронно вдохнули манящий аромат. Кима мелко тряхнуло от ужаса. Сейчас все узнают правду! Ваня протяжно скульнул и прильнул к Киму, перелез на колени, сокращая расстояние и перемешивая тем самым запахи.  
  
      — Ну идите уже! — благосклонно разрешил Пирс. Смотреть, как омежка мнется, становилось жалко. Хотя это рушило теорию, что он и Ким просто друзья.  
  
      — Прости, рад был тебя увидеть. Пока! — Ким подхватил Ваню на руки и, собрав последние силы, стал пробиваться к выходу. Живот сводило от боли, в висках стучало. Мельком он увидел стальной и бешеный взгляд МакКензи. Он тоже почувствовал запах! На его челюстях заиграли желваки, на лбу выступила венка. Мэл заметил реакцию друга на омегу и твердо схватил за предплечье. Что бы там ни было между ним и Ронвудом, омежка ясно дал понять, с кем хочет уйти. Не стоит устраивать здесь средневековые бои за право течки.  
  
      Выбегая на улицу, Ким услышал яростный рык МакКензи. От него захотелось опустить Ваню на землю и ползти назад к Шону, чтобы он его трахнул. Можно прямо там, в баре. Следом раздалось раскатистое предупреждающее рычание Томсона и Пирса. Они не позволят МакКензи преследовать Кима и Ваню, а значит, есть еще шанс, что тайна сегодня не раскроется.


	15. Переулок судьбы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ВНИМАНИЕ!
> 
> Не для слабонервных (таких, как я) и беременных!
> 
> В главе будет мрачно и много жести. Рекомендую запастись валерьянкой.
> 
> Не говорите потом, что я вас не предупреждала!

      Выбежав из бара, Ким с трудом мог отдышаться. Перед глазами все плыло и темнело, казалось, он вот-вот потеряет сознание. МакКензи остался далеко позади, а его запах настойчиво терзал чуткие рецепторы гаммы. Ким затравленно оглядывался, боясь преследования. Вдруг Шону вздумается пойти следом? Нужно юркнуть в арку, спрятаться от посторонних глаз. Он потянул Ваню в ближайший темный переулок. Там непотребно воняло, стояла парочка уже переполненных мусорных баков. В одном из них кто-то шуршал — бродячий кот или голодная крыса. Но все это сейчас неважно. Ким заскулил и опустился на колени, схватившись за живот. Он вздрагивал от каждого болезненного спазма и скулил сквозь сцепленные зубы.  
  
      Ким внутренне негодовал. Чертовы таблетки не помогли! Почему? Он выпил их в раздевалке, и течка отступила. Почему глупый организм сильно и молниеносно реагирует на присутствие МакКензи? Неужели разум — не указ в таких вопросах? Ведь Ким не хотел этой истинности! Изо всех сил боролся и бежал от нее!  
  
      — Мне нужны подавители, — простонал Ким, крепче прижимая руки к животу, словно это могло хоть сколько-нибудь помочь. Боль разливалась по венам раскаленной лавой, в горле пересохло, казалось, что легкие заполнены песком. Такой мощной реакции еще никогда не было. Наверняка из-за ноток гона в запахе МакКензи.  
  
      Ваня торопливо полез в рюкзак Кима, подсвечивая себе мобильником и стараясь отыскать в его недрах таблетки. Он спешно вытаскивал сменку Кима, плавки, наушники от телефона. Об асфальт со звоном ударилась золотая медаль чемпиона.  
  
      — Ким, но аспирина нет, — жалобно проговорил Ваня, болтая в руке опустевшую желтую баночку с фальшивой наклейкой.  
  
      — А у тебя с собой? — недоверчиво спросил Ким. Он ярко представлял наркоманскую ломку, наверное, она именно так и проходит. На коже выступил пот, крупные капли скатывались по вискам и шее. Он наклонился и прижал лоб к коленям.  
  
      — Нет, — покачал головой русский, с тревогой глядя на страдания друга и нервно кусая губы. — Ты ведь не говорил, что твои заканчиваются!  
  
      — Купи мне еще! — жалко и слабо рыкнул Ким, опять разгибаясь. Не в силах найти хоть сколько-то удобную позу, он откинулся на мусорный бак.  
  
      — Погоди. Нужно глянуть по карте, где ближайшая аптека, — дрожащим голосом сказал Ваня, копаясь в своем телефоне.  
  
      Раньше русский не присутствовал во время приступов, и нынешнее состояние Кима пугало его, вводило в растерянность. Лицо гаммы покрылось капельками пота, стало серым, цвета асфальта, а вокруг рта отливало зеленцой, в глазах проступили кровоизлияния, он трясся. Каждый спазм можно было легко увидеть со стороны. По телу будто проходил электрический ток. Ваня поморщился и потянулся, чтобы погладить Кима, желая хоть немного утешить.  
  
      — Убери! — тут же взвился Ким и дернул плечом. — Найди подавители, анатэ твоего за щеку! Мне больно! Я сейчас сдохну!  
  
      Ваня вскочил на ноги и приблизил картинку на своем телефоне. Он скинул собственный рюкзак и отыскал в нем длинную конвалюту, достал одну таблетку и, подумав мгновение, разломил ее пополам.  
  
      — Вот. Это LSU, снимет боль, но мозги будут как в тумане, — объяснил он и положил половинку прямо в рот Киму. Тот так клацнул зубами, что Ваня с трудом успел отдернуть пальцы. — Я быстро сбегаю, — пообещал он.  
  
      Удаляющиеся шаги Вани отдавались в ушах Кима, как удар по барабанным перепонкам. Он не проглотил, а разжевал наркотик, чтобы тот скорее всосался в кровь и подействовал. Ким понятия не имел, откуда у Ваньки LSU — мощнейший обезболивающий препарат, который в качестве побочного эффекта лишает возможности мыслить трезво и ясно. По степени опасности он был приравнен к NZT, но Кима это мало волновало сейчас. Как и то, зачем в принципе LSU нужен Ване. Лишь бы помогло и боль прошла!  
  
      Спазм затихал, и скоро Ким смог немного отдышаться. Острый приступ сменялся почти полным спокойствием, а потом накатывал снова с большей силой. За короткую передышку можно было глотнуть алкоголя, доползти до кровати или позвонить Чаку. Но это дома, а здесь, в поганом переулке, Ким нащупал в своей сумке пачку сигарет и прикурил.  
  
      «Гребаный МакКензи! Живем ведь в разных штатах! Ну почему вместо него не приехали Крис и Мэтт? Он же кабан, куда ему прыжками заниматься?» — подумал Ким. И напрасно. Стоило вспомнить спортивное и мощное тело Шона в одних плавках, и низ живота стало многозначительно тянуть болезненным желанием и нетерпением.  
  
      Тихо всхлипывая и сжимая кулак в самом болезненном месте, Ким нашел в контактах скрытый номер и набрал его. Нужно успеть поговорить с Чаком до начала нового приступа. Он звонил долго, пока гудки не сбрасывались автоматически. Эту процедуру он повторил трижды, все сильнее распаляясь и едва не плача от бессилия и отчаяния — Чак не отвечал. Ким зарычал и хотел в сердцах швырнуть телефон в стену. Но вовремя опомнился. Номер ебаря он не знал наизусть, а больше просить о помощи некого. Но где бы ни был сейчас «помощничек», уши у него горели адским огнем, потому что Ким ругался безбожно. Он не успел выкурить вторую сигарету полностью, боль снова стала выкручивать внутренности, и Ким согнулся, почти касаясь лбом грязного, захарканного асфальта, закиданного бычками, жвачками, шприцами и прочей дрянью. Кажется, LSU было слишком мало…  
  
      Мобильник заиграл, и Ким выхватил его из кармана, желая поскорее ответить, если перезванивал Чак, но осекся. Это мелодия Чарльза. Ким досадливо подумал о том, как же анатэ не вовремя! Наверняка он получил фотку Кима и хочет поздравить с победой. Но сейчас говорить с ним попросту невозможно. Он скульнул и вернул телефон в карман. Чтобы немного отвлечься от судорог в животе, Ким закусил ладонь между большим пальцем и остальными. Через пару минут заиграла мелодия Ричарда, и ее Ким также проигнорировал. Он знал — лучше ему без Чака не станет, нужно набраться терпения и экономить энергию и не растрачивать на переживания. Ваня потом как-нибудь прикроет. Кстати, где его черти носят так долго? Киму казалось — прошла уже целая вечность, а на самом деле — не больше пятнадцати минут.  
  
       В следующую передышку он опять набрал Чака, и тот наконец-то ответил.  
  
      — Кто же еще будет так доебывать, если не ты! — недовольно буркнул альфа, что-то жуя. На заднем фоне у него слышались оживленные разговоры и смех.  
  
      — Ты можешь приехать ко мне в Питтсбург? — сразу же спросил Ким. В их отношениях не было места вежливости.  
  
      — Не получится, Ронвуд. Я на отдыхе в Сан-Франциско. Мы ж недавно встречались? — удивился он, своим идиотским отпуском убив в Киме последнюю надежду. — Хочешь, телефон знакомого скину? Он въедет в тему, — предложил Чак.  
  
      — Нахуй! — рыкнул Ким и на этот раз смачно, сильно швырнул мобильник в стену.  
  
      Из глаз полились слезы боли и бессилия. Он понятия не имел, что теперь делать. Идея переспать с незнакомым альфой не казалась Киму удачной, и предложение Чака звучало слишком уж жалостливо, чтобы принять его. В голову закралась безумная мысль — вернуться к МакКензи. Это он виноват, что Ким в таком состоянии, пусть расхлебывает! Из задницы начала выделяться смазка. Как всегда она запаздывала и реагировала только на воспоминания о Шоне. Жаль, нельзя проверить, будет ли Ким течь, если не станет думать о МакКензи совсем. Потому что в такие моменты лишь о нем и были все мысли, в основном, о его члене, разумеется. Или пальцах.  
  
      В переулке послышались шаги. Ким вскинул голову в надежде, что пришел Ваня с таблетками.  
  
      — Кто у нас здесь? — раздался низкий альфий голос.  
  
      Кима тряхнуло от ужаса. Он начал глотать ртом воздух, сердце затравленно забилось. Если вернулся постоянный обитатель закоулка, то Киму сейчас не поздоровится — от него разит омежьим запахом, сопротивляться он не сможет. Перед глазами пролетела жуткая картина того, что с ним могут сделать уличные отбросы.  
  
      — Ох, у кого-то течка не вовремя началась, — с фальшивой жалостью произнес другой, тут же пакостно хмыкнув.  
  
      — Но мы не оставим омежку в беде, правда? — хохотнул третий.  
  
      Ким вздрогнул, как от удара кнута. Он перекатился набок и попытался отползти в дальний угол. Лица альф расплывались, фигуры были нечеткими, Ким с трудом мог решить, день сейчас или ночь, сколько он пробыл один. Он порезал обо что-то ладонь и слабо зашипел, упираясь спиной в мусорный бак. Отступать некуда. Он сжал в пальцах небольшой осколок стекла, о который поранился, планируя защищаться во что бы то ни стало. Новый спазм вызвал стон боли.  
  
      — Куда же ты, сладенький? — рядом с Кимом присел альфа с узким лицом и крючковатым носом, изо рта у него воняло не хуже, чем из мусорки, и Ким непроизвольно поморщился.  
  
      — Какой-то он крупноватый для омеги, — недоуменно заметил второй — низкорослый, с густой порослью на руках и лице — волосатик.  
  
      Ким набрался сил и зарычал, приподнимая верхнюю губу и сморщив нос. Да уж, будь у него выбор — лучше бы он оказался с МакКензи, чем в переулке с этими тремя!  
  
      — Мужики, похоже, это гамма! Вы ебали когда-нибудь гамму? — весело спросил вонючка. Он схватил Кима за волосы и крепко приложил в челюсть, сразу же дезориентируя.  
  
      Ким запаниковал, пихнул вонючего ногой в живот и снова рыкнул. Его холодными липкими щупальцами охватывал страх перед тем, что они могут сделать. Он хорошо понимал и представлял себе это. А его физическое бессилие играло ублюдкам на руку. На него накинулся волосатый, пытаясь заломить и перевернуть лицом вниз, но Ким извернулся и полоснул его осколком по мерзкой роже. В глаз попала капелька крови, и мир окрасился красным. Он рвано, тяжело дышал и судорожно придумывал, как улизнуть отсюда. Раненый альфа заорал и прижал руку к щеке.  
  
      — Ах ты тварь!  
  
      Кима ударил ногой в низ живота последний альфа — моложе двоих других, бритый наголо и с татуровкой на лысине. Ким вскрикнул и зажмурился — перед глазами заплясали цветные пятна. Ему показалось, что внутри что-то резко взорвалось. Боль отразилась в кончиках пальцев. А потом заболели и сами пальцы, когда тяжелый сапог лысого с силой принялся топтать кисть Кима, сжимающую осколок. Рука хрустнула в нескольких местах и отозвалась острой болью, стекло впилось в ладонь и глубоко прорезало ее.  
  
       — Ну сейчас я тебя проучу, сучка, — мстительно пообещал волосатый. Ким повредил его не так уж и сильно, только кожу немного рассек.  
  
      Теперь они накинулись все вместе и начали пинать Кима, не беспокоясь о честности своих ударов. Особенно лысый отчего-то норовил попасть в самые болезненные точки. Он еще и еще наступил на сломанную кисть и зарядил с размаху ногой в скулу. Ким старался закрыться от жестокого избиения, прикрывал лицо и голову, подтянул ноги к животу. Он мечтал подгадать момент и попытаться сбежать. Так же, как полчаса назад Ким хотел уйти с оживленной улицы, теперь он рвался туда вернуться. Пусть никто не заступится, но эти подонки побоятся продолжить у всех на глазах.  
  
      — Держите-ка его! — приказал вонючий. Он стал расстегивать свои брюки, намереваясь приступить первым.  
  
      Волосатый опустился на колени и на слабое сопротивление с отвратительным смешком ударил кулаком в лицо. Ким скульнул, нос съехал в сторону. Лысый рванул спортивные штаны Кима, те где-то треснули и слетели. Они неплохо отделали его, и все тело выламывало болью, спазмы внизу живота требовали опять скрутиться в позу эмбриона, но ему этого не позволяли, крепко удерживая, и от малоприятных ощущений Ким вскрикивал.  
  
      Он был бы рад сейчас появлению родителей… или МакКензи с Томсоном и Пирсом. Кого угодно, кто спугнул бы этих троих и избавил его от группового изнасилования в грязном переулке. Он всхлипнул и попытался ударить лысого в лицо, отчаянно брыкаясь и стараясь вырваться. Тот словно ждал этого — перехватил и вывернул ногу до хруста. Похоже, отсюда Ким не выберется. Скорее всего, эти трое его сначала оттрахают всласть, а потом убьют. Он зажмурился, внутри все колыхалось от страха и боли. Живот сводило спазмами, каждый раз сильнее, чем в предыдущий. Ким до крови закусил губу.  
  
      Волосатый крепко прижал его руки коленями к асфальту и задрал футболку. В многострадальную кисть впился еще один осколок стекла. Альфа выкрутил ему сосок, Ким закричал, но тут же получил за это сапогом в лицо. Он не сомневался, что уже неузнаваем. В рот попадала собственная кровь из носа и разбитых губ. Казалось, ее так много, что он начинает захлебываться.  
  
      — Заткнись, тварь! Дался бы по-хорошему, остался б доволен! А теперь мы тебя как следует накажем! — пообещал лысый.  
  
      Вонючий возбужденно смотрел на Кима и надрачивал свой член, уговаривая его перейти в более стойкое состояние. Лысый вытащил из мусорного бака тряпку, которая воняла протухшей рыбой и заткнул ей Киму рот. К горлу мгновенно подступила тошнота. Ким замотал головой, по лицу размазывались слезы и кровь.  
  
      — Долго тебя ждать? Давай я первый, смотри, сученочка уже заждался, глянь-ка, как замокрился, — лысый по-хозяйски ощупал Кима между ног. Смял яйца и задел ногтем узел, отчего тот сжался. Насильник мерзко усмехнулся и просунул в Кима сразу три пальца.  
  
      Ким замычал и выгнулся от боли. Тут же его пронзила новая судорога, и он ударился затылком о землю. Чак никогда не нежничал с ним, по крайней мере Ким так думал, пока не встретился с этими тремя. Он в ужасе распахнул глаза, осознавая, что происходит. Дерганья и мычания были бессмысленны — его держали крепко.  
  
      — Может, я ему в рот присуну? — спросил волосатый.  
  
      — Откусит, — рыкнул лысый. Он быстро и грубо трахал Кима, намеренно карябая простату. Пальцы легко скользили по смазке, которая обильно выделялась из-за встречи с МакКензи.  
  
      Ким вытолкнул языком изо рта тряпку и громко, сердито и угрожающе зарычал, оскалившись и приоткрыв рот. Такой рык услышат все, кто будет поблизости. Но к сожалению, он даст им повод свалить подальше, а не поспешить на помощь. Насильники замерли на секунду. Ким ударил лысого в ухо здоровой ногой, и тот откатился в сторону. Вонючий отступил на пару шагов, натягивая штаны. После такого рыка у него уж точно не встанет. Зато лысый разозлился сильнее. Он вмазал Киму между ног и, пользуясь тем, что волосатый держит руки, сломал несколько ребер. Вонючий решил оказывать лишь пассивное содействие и снова сунул Киму тряпку в рот, а потом навалился на здоровую ногу. Все, больше никакого шанса на спасение нет!  
  
      Лысый быстро высвободил член и резко толкнулся внутрь. Ким замычал от боли — он почувствовал, что порвался. Кисть адски пульсировала, вывернутая нога ныла, из-за переломанных ребер дышалось тяжело. Ублюдок трахал его с такой злостью, как будто пытался убить хреном. Он хрипел сквозь сжатые оскаленные зубы и придушивал Кима одной рукой.  
  
      Ким давился слезами и вонючей тряпкой. От каждого толчка желание поскорее сдохнуть становилось более четким и определенным. Почему бы им не трахнуть труп? Ведь наверняка даже не заметят. Зато Кима смерть избавит от боли, унижения и безысходности. Все останется на кого-то другого, а Ким будет свободен. На него накатило отчаяние и бессилие, они взяли верх над волей. Почему это дерьмо случилось с ним?  
  
      Альфы были так заняты своей жертвой, что не заметили появившегося Ваню. Он постоял несколько секунд в оцепенении. К действиям его побудил мучительный стон Кима и похабный смешок одного из ублюдков.  
  
      В переулке послышался резкий щелчок раскладного ножа, и русский с яростным остервенением накинулся на насильника. Лезвие по рукоятку вошло в спину лысого. Ким успел заметить, с каким садистским блеском в глазах Ваня разрезал тому трапециевидную мышцу вдоль, до самой шеи. Вонючка, державший ногу Кима, отшатнулся в ужасе, но спастись у него не было ни единого шанса. Смелым и твердым движением Ваня вскинул руку с окровавленным ножом и пощекотал ему мозги через глазницу. Труп задергался и с глухим ударом упал на землю. Все происходило так быстро и внезапно, что распаленные весельем подонки даже не успевали реагировать. Последний волосатый урод, который навалился коленями на кисти Кима, истошно заорал и отпрянул. Чтобы заткнуть волосатого, Ваня полоснул ножом по его горлу, почти до кости.  
  
      Ким хрипел и поскуливал на земле. Освободившись, он отполз в сторону и избавился от тряпки. Его сильно вырвало, и теперь он содрогался от рыданий, не в силах совладать со своими эмоциями. Кима в буквальном и переносном смысле сломала эта ситуация, и даже взбешенный Ваня пугал сейчас, казался врагом.  
  
      — Ким, подожди, все нормально, — подбежал к нему Ваня. Он спрятал нож за спину.  
  
      — Ты… убил их, — рвано выдохнул Ким, ужасаясь этому. Он знал — Ваня не прост. Но не думал, что настолько.  
  
      — Да, прирезал к хуям, — подтвердил русский. Он оттолкнул ногой труп волосатого подальше от Кима и присел перед ним на корточки. — При нашем знакомстве с Альфой, он спас меня в такой же ситуации, — прошептал он, стараясь успокоить Кима.  
  
      Ким глотал ртом воздух и трясся, но голос Вани и неподвижность насильников немного отрезвляли. Все тело ломило болью. Секс, каким бы он ни был, снял течное напряжение на время.  
  
      — Нам нужно уходить отсюда, Ким. Соберись, ладно? — уговаривал Ваня. Он вскочил, спрятал нож в свой рюкзак, запачкав его кровью. Подобрал штаны Кима, вернулся к нему.  
  
      Ким мотнул головой в ответ на вопрос Вани. Он находился в какой-то прострации, все казалось нереальным, к горлу опять подступала рвота. Ким не хотел никуда идти, его ломало, мысли путались, мир кружился перед глазами и летел в темноту. Ему хотелось умереть — это стало бы самым логичным завершением дня.  
  
      — Ким, пожалуйста. Ты рычал, они орали, кто-то мог вызвать полицию! Пожалуйста, возьми себя в руки! Если нас загребут, придется звонить Альфе, чтобы он нас выручал!  
  
      Упоминание Ричарда немного привело в чувство. Нет, Ким не хотел, чтобы отец когда-нибудь узнал об этом инциденте. Он должен замести следы и спрятать все признаки своего позора. Ким рыкнул себе под нос и, закусив нижнюю губу, потянулся к штанам, глотая слезы. Они были грязными, с кровавыми пятнами. Одна рука совершенно не слушалась, и Ким не противился помощи Вани. Вдвоем, с горем пополам они просунули в штанину раненую ногу и потом вторую. Ким поморщился, каждое движение отражалось острой, мучительной болью.  
  
      Ваня высыпал на ладонь четыре таблетки из нового тюбика, за которым и отлучался, и еще две из своей конвалюты — обезболивающее.  
  
      — Ким, прости! Это я виноват! Я идиот, оставил тебя одного, — с сильным акцентом, что выдавало его волнение, проговорил русский. — Нужно было давно все рассказать Альфе!  
  
      Ким с трудом разжевал таблетки. Он не сразу понял смысл сказанной фразы. Только когда Ваня сунул руку в карман и, пачкая экран кровью, выбрал номер Ричарда.  
  
      — Не смей! — с придыханием рыкнул Ким. Он попытался отобрать телефон у Вани, но тот быстро отвел его в сторону. — Ваня, нет! Не звони им! Не звони, пожалуйста!  
  
      — Ким, что остается? Ты же избитый, переломы, там порвалось все, течка! Что мы будем делать вдвоем? — запаниковал русский, осматриваясь в переулке и морщась от вида трех трупов.  
  
      Киму было наплевать. Если бы он умер здесь, даже тогда Ваня не должен говорить родителям о случившемся! Но раз живой, а подонки — нет, тем более. Он сжал зубы до скрежета и на весу прокрутил травмированной ногой в голеностопе. Острая боль показала, что это плохая идея. С кистью еще хуже — она превратилась в месиво, на которое страшно смотреть. Как и на Кима целиком, очевидно.  
  
      — Вань, найди через интернет подпольную клинику, поедем туда, — сквозь сцепленные зубы проговорил он.  
  
      — Поедем? — удивился Ваня, хотя и мгновенно принялся за дело.  
  
      — Ты убил троих. Не сможешь угнать машину?  
  
      — Ты придурок, Ронвуд? Ты понимаешь, что нас точно найдут?  
  
      — Подбери мой телефон вон из того угла, — Ким постарался на время перестать себя жалеть и придумать выход. Таблетки начали действовать и, сняв часть боли, дали возможность пораскинуть мозгами. Он потом будет лелеять свое горе и посыпать голову пеплом, а сейчас главное — свалить отсюда.  
  
      Ваня быстро подобрал разбитый мобильник и осмотрел переулок. Не валяется ли здесь еще что-то, что может натолкнуть полицейских на их след? Он прижимал к уху телефон и заговорил, когда там ответили.  
  
      — Нам нужна помощь. Изнасилование.  
  
      Ваня без труда угнал ближайшую машину, хотя и предупредил, что после этого придется полить ее бензином и сжечь дотла. Ким улегся на заднее сидение и закрыл глаза, кусая разбитые губы и всхлипывая. Он был рад, что с ним оказался Ваня и что он — не простой омега, а гамма-психопат, бывший дельтовец, который с такой легкостью прирезал троих человек и не бросил его в этом переулке умирать. Тело дико ныло, особенно тревожила рука и судороги внизу живота.  
  
      В подпольной клинике, куда они добрались уже по темноте, никто не задавал лишних вопросов. Двое потрепанного вида альф сделали вид, что совершенно не удивлены. Пока один из них шил Киму разрывы, а второй ставил на место кости кисти, Ким думал, что не вернется домой.  
  
      Пусть Ваня выдумывает любую отмазку! К черту колледж! В пекло прыжки, будь они неладны! Если бы он не приехал сюда, был бы цел! Он уедет подальше, где его не знают. В крошечный городок. Заведет ружье и выстрелит в лоб первому, кто скажет ему что-то об этом инциденте.  
  
      — Ваня… — слабо выдохнул Ким, привлекая внимание русского, угрюмо сидевшего в углу комнаты на табуретке, время от времени всхлипывая. — Нужна причина, почему я не вернулся домой. Чтобы отец не искал меня. Придумаешь?  
  
      — Придумаю, — сухо согласился Ваня. Он встал и направился к двери в мрачной задумчивости. — Я скоро вернусь. Пойду солью тачку и раздобуду нам новую одежду.  
  
      Ким не замечал, как из глаз струйками текли слезы и скрипели зубы. Он был убежден — его прошлая жизнь не просто закончена, а перечеркнута. Что будет дальше — неизвестно. Как и где жить, чем зарабатывать, какую ложь придумать для родителей? Да и нужно ли жить в принципе? Всё оставалось под вопросом.


	16. Точка невозврата

       **Четыре года спустя…**  
  
      Чак недовольно вздохнул и поморщился, выходя на кухню покурить. Их встречи с Ронвудом с каждым разом давались тяжелее, и остатки совести сильнее грызли, напоминали о человечности и сострадании, которые должны присутствовать в альфе, какой бы паршивой ни была его работа. Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы заметить — Ронвуду становилось хуже. Они виделись раз в два-три месяца, и это определенно ненормально! Ведь у омег промежуток — четыре, а у гамм еще больше. Да… Чак успел многое узнать об универсальном поле. Сначала ему было наплевать, подумаешь, подросток, не смирившийся со своей сущностью. Но теперь Ронвуд уже взрослый, а подвижек или хотя бы толики разумности в его поведении не наблюдалось. Если все гаммы, как он, то совсем не удивительно, что они мало живут.  
  
      Ронвуд позвонил вчера, сказал — нужна помощь и дал новый адрес, на этот раз в Чикаго. Чак привык, что он выбирает разные города для их встреч. Патологическое нежелание засветиться где-то дважды, или он просто покупает билет на ближайший рейс не важно куда? Приехав сегодня утром в темную безликую квартиру в отсталом районе, Чак увидел измученного и опустошенного человека. Они перекинулись всего парой слов. Голос Ронвуда стал глухим и хриплым, как если бы он много курил. А выглядел гамма еще хреновее: кожа сухая и серая, волосы начали седеть и ломаться, на подушке оставались целые клоки, ногти слоились и пожелтели. От прежнего Ронвуда — лишь тень.  
  
      Чак был осторожным, но все же чувствовал — партнеру больно. Ронвуд кусал кожу между большим и указательным пальцами на искалеченной когда-то давно кисти, морщился и хрипел. Они оба понимали, что должны добраться до определенной точки, чтобы гамму перестало ломать, но секс уже стал пыткой, которую они стремились быстрее прекратить. Чак никогда не кончал внутрь, не делал сцепку и не оставался лежать. А Ким наоборот, подолгу не вставал, тяжело дыша и тихо рыча себе под нос, утыкаясь лицом в матрас и притягивая ноги к животу.  
  
      В кухне, держа сигарету в уголке губ, Чак заглянул в холодильник: несколько консервов, полуфабрикатные завтраки, пиво и замороженная курица. Ничего, чем в принципе должен питаться человек. Самоуничтожение по всем статьям! За годы, пока Чак помогал Ронвуду с течками, они никогда не говорили о личном. Грубый секс раз в пару месяцев — все, что было нужно. Он словно хотел наказать себя за свое состояние. Чак не знал, как Ким зарабатывает, общается ли с родственниками и друзьями, есть ли вообще кто-то, кроме Чака. Он догадывался о причине срыва, после которого все пошло наперекосяк. Однако попытки сблизиться Ронвуд пресекал, напоминая — нужен секс и больше ничего.  
  
      Но кое-что о скрытном гамме Чак знал. Например, о приятеле — Дени, который вызвал его впервые и после иногда связывался по тому же поводу. Или об истинном — МакКензи. Как-то сам Ким обмолвился, мол, если бы они не встретились на соревнованиях, то жизнь была бы прежней и не превратилась в адище. Чак видел по телевизору выступления по прыжкам в воду и Шона МакКензи — чемпиона одного из колледжей. Если он и был истинным Ронвуда, то Чак искренне не понимал, как можно предпочесть их редкие и унизительные встречи общению со своей половинкой. А еще некий Ванька, он же Иван Багров. Его улыбчивое миловидное личико стояло у Кима на заставке. По обрывкам фраз и нескольким телефонным разговорам Чак понял — тот тоже гамма и между ними есть чувство сильной дружбы близкой к любви. У Ронвуда определенно мозги набекрень!  
  
      Чак захлопнул дверцу холодильника и написал своему омеге смс, что не появится пару дней. Он привалился к столу и прислушивался, как дышит в комнате Ким. Течный аромат заполнял квартирку и перебивал даже табачный дым. Запах — единственное, что осталось от Ронвуда. В противовес внешности, он становился сильнее, ярче, богаче, переливался множеством тонов и каждый раз делался более соблазнительным. Чак ловил себя на мысли, что причинять Киму боль все сложнее, теперь это терзало душу. Он пах как омега, которого хотелось защищать, а не насиловать. Вот только жалость и сочувствие тоже не входили в их отношения и были под запретом.  
  
      Ким протяжно заскулил, и Чак решил посмотреть, что с ним. Ронвуд встал с кровати и медленно, превозмогая боль, шел в сторону душа. К своему ужасу Чак увидел большое пятно крови на простыне, она стекала и по ногам гаммы и тянулась за ним следом по полу.  
  
      «Не может быть! Я же не был так груб!» — шальная мысль накрыла его паникой. У Кима самое настоящее кровотечение, но упрямец не согласится вызвать врача.  
  
      Собрав по углам совесть, давно запрятанную там, Чак вернулся на кухню и позвонил в неотложку. Ему стало плевать на протесты, он вполне справится, если Ронвуд решит сопротивляться. Случившееся нельзя пускать на самотек и оставить без внимания! Хочет того Ким или нет, но сейчас он — омега, нуждающийся в помощи, а единственный альфа рядом — это он, Чак.  
  
      Когда приехала скорая, они нашли Кима сидящим в ванной, вымазанного кровью и в апатичном состоянии. Он не отвечал на вопросы, не реагировал ни на какие манипуляции, не сопротивлялся, когда его подняли и аккуратно положили на носилки.  
  
      К Чаку подошел врач-альфа. Это был мексиканец с густыми темными волосами и глубокими глазами. В них светилось неприкрытое недовольство, и становилось ясно, что сейчас Чака ждет взбучка.  
  
      — Ты в своем уме? — со свойственной южанам горячностью выпалил он. — Какого черта довел своего партнера до такого?  
  
      — Он не мой партнер. Я помогаю ему с течками, — рассеянно ответил Чак, он смотрел на Ронвуда, которого выносили из квартиры на носилках, и мурашки бежали по коже.  
  
      — Так не первый раз же, наверное, помогаешь! Или у тебя глаза на заднице, и заметить не дано? Вот, полюбуйся, разрыв прямой кишки, после того как ты совал туда свой хрен! — в том же тоне продолжил доктор, едва ли не порываясь показать Чаку все прелести состояния Кима. Но потом он взял себя в руки и уже более профессионально добавил:  
  
      — Поедешь с нами. Знаешь его имя? Телефоны родственников?  
  
      — Ким Ронвуд. Родные живут в другом штате. Я могу попробовать с ними связаться, — Чак знал старый Нью-Йоркский адрес, где Ким жил еще с родителями, и наверняка найдет в справочной новый. В крайнем случае, позвонит Дени. Его номер у Чака был.  
  
      — Звони, пока будем ехать в скорой. А я вызову знакомого детектива, — ожесточенно пообещал доктор. — Не дело, что парень в таком состоянии, а ты, видите ли, ни при чем.  
  
      — Но это правда! — принялся слабо отбрыкиваться Чак, хотя определенно собирался поехать с Ронвудом в больницу. — И зачем нужен детектив?  
  
      — Вот как? Я, наверное, оттрахал твоего приятеля так, что он всю квартиру кровью залил? — снова напустился доктор. — К тому же, твои показания надо проверить. Может, гамма проснется и заявит, что ты его изнасиловал? И молись, чтобы он вообще проснулся, дурья твоя башка!  
  
      — Откуда… вы поняли, что он гамма? — испугался Чак. Универсальный пол — неприкосновенен, и это правило действовало во всех штатах. Более того — по всему миру. — То есть, он утром был в порядке, — он покорно поплелся за доктором.  
  
      — Узел я еще в состоянии разглядеть, — сварливо отозвался врач. Он первым впрыгнул в машину скорой и установил портативную капельницу на руке Кима. — Давай, парень, дотяни до больницы, — альфа уверенными движениями померил ему пульс и попытался своими силами остановить кровотечение, но, судя по всему, это не представлялось возможным.  
  
      Ким был в сознании, если можно так сказать. Лицо белее снега, тяжелое, хриплое дыхание и равнодушный взгляд на манипуляции врача. Тот надел маску, чтобы немного избавиться от навязчивого течного запаха. Поняв, что сделал все от него зависящее, доктор стянул испачканные кровью латексные перчатки и вытащил из кармана телефон. Чак успел заметить фотографию на заставке — док обнимал на ней омегу и, дурачась, прикладывал его длинную черную косу себе на верхнюю губу в подобии усов. Видимо, вне работы он был гораздо благожелательнее. Сначала врач позвонил в больницу и велел приготовить операционную, предупредив, чтобы альфы-хирурги надели маски, а вспомогательный персонал состоял из бет и омег. После, как и обещал, он набрал детектива, назвал его «Веспер» и коротко обрисовал ситуацию, велев приезжать. На возражения, которые, видимо, последовали, альфа рявкнул о других копах-дебилах и что больше обратиться ему не к кому.  
  
      Чаку велели ждать в приемной и он решил дозвониться до родственников Ронвуда. В скорой, при виде Кима, он растерялся и совсем забыл, что должен сделать это. Чак попросил у дежурного код доступа к интернету и, усевшись в кресло, стал искать в электронной справочной нужный номер. Хотя и не знал, что говорить его родителям, как объяснить ситуацию.  
  
      После шести гудков на той стороне ответил детский голос:  
  
      — Семья Ронвудов, внимательно слушаю.  
  
      — Майк, это ты? — Чак помнил — у Кима имелась парочка младших братьев. Один из них — совсем еще малявка, а второй постарше — подросток лет пятнадцати или около того. Он помолился, чтобы взрослые были дома, иначе это могло привести к большим проблемам.  
  
      — Да… — немного растерявшись, ответил ребенок, определенно не узнавая голос.  
  
      — Отец или анатэ могут подойти?  
  
      — Нет…  
  
      — А Дерек?  
  
      — Он дома. Позвать?  
  
      — Да, Майк, позови Дерека, — Чак мысленно выругался. Ну что он скажет несовершеннолетнему младшему брату-омеге Кима?  
  
      — Алло, — после короткой паузы прозвучал голос в трубке.  
  
      — Дерек, ты меня не знаешь, но я знаю Кима. Слушай, мне очень нужно поговорить с твоим отцом или анатэ, как мне связаться с ними? — Чак старался подбирать слова, чтобы не напугать парня.  
  
      — Я могу продиктовать номер отца. С Кимом все хорошо? — быстро отреагировал паренек.  
  
      — Да, в порядке. Диктуй, — Чак подскочил к стойке информации и жестом попросил бумагу и карандаш. Дежурный протянул ему липучий желтый листок и ручку. Чак записал номер, переспросил его и проверил правильность. Потом сказал Дереку не переживать и прервал связь.  
  
      Отцу Кима пришлось звонить трижды. Чаку вспомнился тот случай четырехлетней давности, когда Ким настойчиво названивал, чтобы попросить приехать в Питтсбург, а он отказал, ведь находился в отпуске со своим омегой в Сан-Франциско. Чувство вины неумолимо росло.  
  
      — Мистер Ронвуд? — обрадовался Чак, когда ему наконец-то ответили, но обругал себя, его новости не слишком заслуживали бодрого тона.  
  
      — Он сейчас не может подойти. Что передать? — спокойный голос мог принадлежать только омеге.  
  
      — Вы Чарльз? — предположил Чак.  
  
      — Да. А вы?  
  
      — Я знакомый Кима. Он в больнице, врачу нужны его данные и анамнез, — быстро протараторил Чак, надеясь выдать достаточно информации, чтобы не начали расспрашивать и уточнять.  
  
      — Диктуйте адрес, — скомандовал голос, — Рич, Ким в больнице, — Чак продиктовал координаты и название клиники в Чикаго. — Не знаю… Я сам поведу, — ответил Чарльз на какие-то вопросы супруга. — Где сейчас Ким, я могу поговорить с ним?  
  
      — Не можете, он в операционной уже двадцать минут, — Чак покосился на часы, сверяясь со временем.  
  
      — Рич, сколько туда ехать? …я сказал, сяду за руль сам! Мы приедем в течение трех-четырех часов, позвоните нам, когда станет что-то понятно.  
  
      — Конечно.  
  
      Связь оборвалась. Голос Чарльза произвел на Чака неизгладимое впечатление — омега мог бы военными действиями руководить.  
  
      Спустя час Чак уже не находил себе места, он ходил по приемной туда-сюда, а от замечаний отмахивался. Он не был Ронвуду ни другом, ни приятелем. Они не пили вместе пиво и не смотрели футбол. Но зато трахались каждые пару месяцев шесть лет, а это, как ни крути, сближает.  
  
      Когда с начала операции прошло два часа, Чак вышел на улицу, чтобы покурить и купить еще пачку. На дурацкие ненужные вопросы продавца он раздраженно рыкнул и, вырвав сигареты, вернулся в приемную. Если Ким умрет, то Чак будет до конца жизни винить в этом себя. Он должен был гораздо раньше поднять тревогу, а не доводить до кровотечения или чего похуже. Еще через сорок минут к нему вышел тот же суровый врач, что привез их сюда.  
  
      — Состояние Ронвуда очень тяжелое. Мы его прооперировали, сейчас перевели в реанимацию. Ты дозвонился до его родителей? — альфа почти рычал, разговаривая с ним, хоть и выглядел дико уставшим и выжатым, как лимон. — Не знаю даже, успеют они приехать или уже нет.  
  
      — П-почему? — Чак не верил своим ушам. Он пошатнулся и схватился за стенку, чтобы не упасть. Неужели с Кимом все настолько серьезно и он может умереть?  
  
      — Дозвонился или нет?  
  
      — Приедут через пару часов. Они в другом городе, — сдавленно произнес Чак. У него перед глазами мелькали черные точки.  
  
      — Ладно, иди посиди. Надеюсь, выкарабкается Ронвуд. Эй, Шелли, принеси парню успокоительного, — он весьма вежливо улыбнулся пробегающему мимо медбрату, вовсе не так свирепо, как общался с альфой.  
  
      Он на ватных ногах приблизился к креслу и упал в него. Чак трясущимися руками набрал номер отца Ронвуда, когда принесенное пареньком лекарство немного подействовало.   
  
      — Я слушаю, — на этот раз ответил Ричард.  
  
      — Кима прооперировали, состояние критическое, приезжайте поскорее.  
  
      Чак сидел в приемном покое, когда к нему снова подошел врач вместе с еще одним альфой. Он был высоким и смазливым, со светлыми волосами и голубыми, почти прозрачными глазами. Детектив оказался гладко выбрит и выглядел очень молодо. На нем вместо формы было просторное черное пальто и элегантный синий костюм-тройка.  
  
      — Добрый вечер, моя фамилия Веспер, — представился альфа, мельком взглянув на дорогие наручные часы. — Я хотел бы задать вам несколько вопросов. Ману, ты нас извинишь?  
  
      — Не церемонься там с ним, — буркнул врач и ушел, слегка пошатываясь от переутомления.  
  
      Чак безвольно поднялся и поплелся вслед за детективом. Они вошли в пустой врачебный кабинет. Веспер сел за стол и кивнул Чаку на другой стул. По новой порции фотографий в рамках стало понятно — это вотчина сердитого доктора. К большеглазому омеге с черной косой добавились мексиканец бандитского вида с огромным беременным пузом и какие-то дети. В шкафу за стеклом Чак заметил целую вереницу бутылок текилы с разнообразными этикетками. Походило на коллекцию, но одна была вскрыта и приглашающе стояла на столе между ним и Веспером.  
  
      — Представьтесь, — детектив включил диктофон и повесил пальто на спинку кресла.  
  
      — Чак Нордон, — он понимал — чем послушнее себя ведет, тем меньше вызовет подозрений, но все равно недоверчиво посмотрел на записывающее устройство. — Вы собираетесь меня допрашивать?  
  
      — Пока вас не обвиняют, но ваши показания пригодятся для расследования. Все-таки физический вред, нанесенный гамме — тяжелое преступление. Как вы познакомились с мистером Ронвудом?  
  
      — Я работаю в агентстве… короче, проституткой, — бесцветным тоном ответил Чак, решив не размусоливать долго. Перед глазами все мелькали воспоминания, как Ронвуд, истекая кровью, пытался самостоятельно добраться до ванной в той квартире.  
  
      — А он обратился за услугами? — по лицу Веспера не было заметно удивления, или же он тщательно его скрывал. — Вы знали, что он — гамма?  
  
      — Да, — Чаку становилось неудобно в кресле, на висках выступил пот. Он ощущал вину перед Ронвудом. Но не хотел показывать это детективу — он может неправильно истолковать такое поведение.  
  
      — И сколько продолжались ваши отношения? У вас не возникало идей, почему мистер Ронвуд так плохо себя чувствует? — Веспер как-то незаметно начал напирать, и его вежливый тон не отменял решимости докопаться до правды.  
  
      — Мы знакомы шесть лет. Когда у него начинается течка, он звонит мне, называет новый адрес и мы встречаемся. А после — сваливаю, — объяснил Чак, сам ужасаясь тому, как долго знает Ронвуда. За это время он успел трижды жениться и дважды развестись, родилось двое детей. Оказывается, он знаком с Кимом дольше, чем с любым из омег, на которых был женат.  
  
      — Это долгий срок. Вы ведь замечали, что ему становится хуже. Почему ничего не предприняли? — Веспер, видимо, сделал пару выводов самостоятельно и ждал, оспорит их Чак или молчаливо примет. Детективу пришлось сбросить один звонок, но телефон не угоманивался и снова пополз по поверхности стола.  
  
      — Это не мое дело, — заученно повторил Чак фразу, к которой приучил Ронвуд.  
  
      — Раз за шесть лет мистер Ронвуд не стал вам хоть сколько-то близок, что мешало вам проявить к нему жестокость сегодня днем? Или, может, у вас есть какие-то сведения о том, кто повинен в подобном его состоянии?  
  
      — Детектив, чтобы вы понимали, мы с ним не друзья. Я приезжаю, мы трахаемся, и я уезжаю. Я понятия не имею, как он живет в промежутках. Пока у него течка, мы сидим в квартире, не выходим. Я не делал ничего жестокого, все как обычно!  
  
      — Но у вас есть номер его родителей, — заметил Веспер. Он не выдержал, взял трубку и, выслушав, коротко ответил:  
  
      — Ты же знаешь, собаки сами не теряются. Дождись своего анатэ, Ос, он их соберет. Я тебя тоже люблю, но у меня работа. Простите, — он отложил мобильник. — Так откуда вы знаете номер?  
  
      — Нашел в электронном справочнике. Я знаю имя его истинного и парочки друзей.  
  
      — Истинного? Я правильно понимаю — мистер Ронвуд не общается с ним? Могло ли случившееся быть симптомами разлуки и борьбы с собой? Вы считаете, это похоже на Ронвуда? — сделал предположение Веспер.  
  
      — Что стало симптомом, я не знаю. Я университетов и колледжей не заканчивал, — Чак снова сменил позу и обругал себя за длинный язык.  
  
      — Недостатки вашего образования мы обсудим в следующий раз, мистер Нордон. Пока я вижу, что вы проявили преступную бесчеловечность в отношении гаммы и тянули слишком долго, прежде чем оказать ему помощь, — резюмировал детектив.  
  
      — Я? Вовсе нет! Ронвуд не жаловался на свое состояние! Мы виделись только в течку! Что вы несете? Какую еще бесчеловечность? — зло рыкнул Чак, раздражаясь от этого вопроса.  
  
      — И кого же, по-вашему, винить в случившемся? Уж не самого ли Ронвуда?  
  
      — Послушайте, он был альфой до выпускного класса, а после что-то случилось, и все пошло наперекосяк. Начались течки. Он учился в колледже, но бросил, думаю, его изнасиловали, но наверняка не уверен. Он переехал в другой город, мотался, жил то там, то здесь. Сейчас на время течек снимает квартиры в разных штатах. Последний год ему становилось хуже, я не знаю, может, он болеет чем-то, или это действительно потому что он гамма! Или нет. Как вы считаете, дебильный характер Ронвуда мог стать причиной его состояния? — сорвался Чак. Он боялся, что на него повесят вину за Кима и что он умрет. А больше всего — что обе эти ситуации случатся вместе.  
  
      — Я не буду делать поспешных выводов, но…  
  
      Закончить ему не дал стук в дверь.  
  
      — Детектив, там анатэ парня. Его пустить? — в кабинет зашел Шелли, тот медбрат, что приносил Чаку успокоительное.  
  
      — Конечно, пускай, — ответил Веспер, не раздумывая. На Чака он смотрел изучающе, но, казалось, больше не подозревал в насилии над Кимом.  
  
      Шелли вышел, и в кабинете появился высокий стройный омега с вьющимися каштановыми волосами, он окинул быстрым янтарным взглядом комнату.  
  
      — Чарльз Ронвуд, анатэ Кима, — холодно представился он.  
  
      — Добрый день, мистер Ронвуд. Я — детектив Веспер. Присаживайтесь, — предложил альфа, жестом велев Чаку подвинуть омеге стул. — Вы знакомы с мистером Нордоном?  
  
      — Я постою, — отрезал Чарльз и бегло, не заинтересовано изучил Чака. — Вижу его впервые, — едва ли он выглядел взволнованным, смотрел Весперу в глаза твердо и холодно. Чак не дал бы ему и сорока: на привлекательном лице практически не было морщин.  
  
      — Он утверждает, что работает проституткой и помогал вашему сыну в течки, — продолжил Веспер. Он спокойно, даже с какой-то скрытой симпатией следил за поведением Чарльза, словно замечал в нем знакомые черты.  
  
      — Мне безразлично, чем он занимается, но я крайне сомневаюсь, что моему сыну нужны подобные услуги. У него нет никаких течек. Ким — альфа.  
  
      — Я говорил с врачом, который сделал операцию, и он совершенно уверен — у мистера Ронвуда разрыв матки. Он гамма, — указал на очевидные факты Веспер.  
  
      — Значит… это не мой сын, — Чарльз старательно сохранял самообладание.  
  
      — Возможно. Вы можете опознать его, — согласился Веспер. Впрочем, по лицу читалось, что он не верит в ошибку.  
  
      — Опознают трупы, детектив Веспер, — ледяным тоном поправил Чарльз.  
  
      Серьезный момент снова прервала вибрация телефона Веспера. Тот, посмотрев на номер, покачал головой и, крутанувшись на кресле, принял вызов.  
  
      — Энди! Собаки разбежались! — послышался хрипловатый омежий голос из динамика.  
  
      — Милый, вы сговорились с Ос? Я же работаю, — весьма ласково для своего раздраженного выражения лица ответил альфа. — Ты разучился свистеть?  
  
      — Приезжай и загоняй их назад! Твои сыновья выпустили их! — возмущенно прошипел голос.  
  
      — Сразу, как только закончу с делами. Привезу тебе и детям чего-нибудь вкусного. Поцелуй от меня Найта.  
  
      — Ну хорошо-о, — опасно протянул омега и скинул вызов.  
  
      В кабинет опять постучали, но на этот раз без приглашения вошел Ричард Ронвуд. Чак отметил характерное сходство с Кимом… которое было до того, как гамма стал болеть — черные блестящие волосы формата «воронье гнездо» и глубокие синие глаза. Ричард был одет в белую рубашку и джинсы, но его выражение лица, взгляд, осанка, вселяли уважение. Чаку было необычайно странно видеть воочию, кого прежде показывали лишь по телевизору с официальными заявлениями и обращениями. Он подошел к супругу и переплел их пальцы.  
  
      — Все в порядке, Чарльз, они напутали. Этот парень — не Ким, он гамма, — Ричард выглядел спокойным. Кому, если не отцу, быть уверенным, какого пола у него ребенок? Вот только маловероятно, что у главы огромной международной организации есть время на проблемы своих детей.  
  
      Чаку показалось, Чарльз выдохнул с облегчением. Напрасно. Он не обернулся к ним, вцепившись взглядом в бутылку текилы на столе. Легко представить их лица и то, как они изменятся.  
  
      — Позвоните Дениалу Беизу или Ивану Багрову. Они все знают и расскажут вам, — на одном дыхании выпалил Чак.  
  
      В кабинете повисла тяжелая давящая тишина. Ронвуды переглянулись, явно отлично зная оба имени.  
  
      — Я сначала наберу Дени, — опомнился Чарльз, погладив супруга по плечу. Он достал из кармана мобильный и, найдя в списке нужный номер, позвонил. У Чака все сжималось внутри в ожидании, как пройдет этот разговор. Он уже не думал о себе и обвинят ли его в жестоком обращении. Больше хотелось донести до них правду! Ведь Ким столько времени скрывал ее и довел себя этим едва ли не до смерти.  
  
      — Дени, привет. Это Чарльз Ронвуд, — холодно начал он. — Я нахожусь в больнице Чикаго и, знаешь, мне говорят, будто у Кима разрыв матки, представляешь? Ты мог бы объяснить мне это?  
  
      В кабинете снова возникла тишина. Голос в трубке быстро тараторил Чарльзу, а лицо омеги, не меняя выражения, бледнело, он вцепился пальцами в плечо супруга, сминая его рубашку. Ричард, глядя на это, шире распахивал глаза.  
  
      — Я все понял, Дени. Перестань рыдать! — Чарльз отключился. Он перевел взгляд на своего альфу и коротко кивнул. — Что тебе говорил врач?  
  
      — Они прооперировали его… матка какая-то неправильная, я честно не понял, думал, не о нашем Киме. Состояние стабильно тяжелое, — сдавленно ответил Ричард. На его лице застыло недоумение, а в глазах ужас вперемешку с отчаянием.  
  
      — Из того, что мне сказал мистер Нордон, и вашей реакции могу сделать вывод, что ваш сын сознательно скрывал свой пол, и это отразилось на нем ухудшением состояния. Я не врач, конечно, но лучше найти того истинного, о котором мне сообщили, — как мог мягко произнес Веспер.  
  
      — Позвони Ваньке, — звучно сглотнув, проговорил Чарльз. Ронвуды сейчас словно видели лишь друг друга, больше никого не существовало для них в этой комнате. Ричард кивнул, он включил громкую связь.  
  
      — Альфа, я немного занят, — раздался запыхавшийся звонкий голос с сильным акцентом. — Что-то важное?  
  
      — Какого пола мой Ким? — напрямик, без приветствий и уточнений спросил Ронвуд, затаив дыхание. Послышались помехи, посторонний шум и непереводимая игра слов на незнакомом Чаку языке.  
  
      — Гамма, — тихо выговорил Ванька.  
  
      — Возвращайся в Рочестер, — резко рыкнул Ронвуд, сжав трубку в руке так, что она хрустнула.  
  
      — Но я на задании…  
  
      — Я сказал, в Рочестер! — в приказном, не терпящем возражений тоне повторил Ронвуд и, не дожидаясь следующих слов, скинул вызов.  
  
      Чак молчал, все больше чувствуя соблазн плеснуть себе текилы из бутылки и обжечь ей глотку. Стоило ли Киму скрывать правду, чтобы она открылась вот так, как гнойный болезненный фурункул. Утянув с собой Кима и всех, кто помогал ему лгать.


	17. Крайние меры

      Чарльз устало потер глаза и зевнул, щелкнув челюстью. За три дня, пока Ким пробыл в критически тяжелом состоянии, он почти не спал. Сына держали под наблюдением, подключили к реанимационному аппарату, сделали переливание крови. Чарльза не покидали депрессивные мысли, что он потеряет его, и именно он виноват в случившемся! С самого начала. Сын родился гаммой из-за тех препаратов, которые принимал Чарльз. А после он провалился в роли анатэ, не став для сына другом, тем, кому можно было довериться. Из-за холодности и равнодушия Чарльза Ким оказался в такой ситуации, потому что не получал должного внимания и любви. Именно сейчас, глядя на жалкое состояние Кима, Чарльз понимал, как тот дорог ему и насколько глупы мысли, будто без детей, с одним лишь Ричардом, жизнь стала бы лучше и проще.  
  
      Ричард не смог остаться и уже к вечеру в день, когда Кима прооперировали, уехал. Чарльз видел — супруг потрясен происходящим. Но для других, врачей и персонала, того же Чака, он был ублюдком, безразличным к судьбе своего ребенка. Но что бы ни чувствовал Ричард Ронвуд, у него были неотложные дела, которыми он никак не мог пренебрегать, даже ради сына. Он звонил Чарльзу по несколько раз в день, прислал первоклассного врача. Правда тот не сумел найти общий язык с Ману, и был послан далеко и надолго вспыльчивым мексиканцем. Чарльз доверял Ману — он вытащил Кима с того света и провел операцию.  
  
      Только на пятый день Ким стал мало-помалу приходить в себя. Сперва он бубнил нечленораздельный бред, открывал глаза, но сразу же опять проваливался в небытие. К вечеру Ким уже был в сознании, но в шоке. Он будто не понимал, что делает в больнице и почему Чарльз рядом с ним. Сын мучительно морщился и прижимал ладонь к низу живота, но тут же отдергивал руку, боясь, что это заметят.  
  
      — Ким, — Чарльз встал со своей кушетки, где задремал, и подошел к нему, взял за изувеченную кисть. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Позвать врача?  
  
      Ким отрицательно замотал головой, в ужасе оглядываясь и часто тяжело дыша, сжимая здоровыми пальцами простынь в кулак. Чарльз догадался — он опасается увидеть Ричарда.  
  
      — Отца нет, — произнес он, приложив ладонь к щеке сына и тихонько мурлыкнул, чтобы тот успокоился и не чувствовал себя загнанным в угол. — Все в порядке, Ким, не нервничай так.  
  
      Ким отвел глаза не в силах посмотреть в лицо Чарльзу, он был невероятно подавлен и напуган тем, что тайна открылась. Словно это нечто совершенно ужасное, случившееся по его вине.  
  
      — Ким, нам наплевать, какой у тебя пол, — продолжал Чарльз, чувствуя — именно это больше всего беспокоит сына. Он присел на кровать и обнял, поцеловал в висок, поглаживая по плечу и не отпуская руку. — Мы любим тебя и очень переживали. Особенно отец. Я позвоню ему, он приедет завтра, хорошо?  
  
      — Да уж, сын-альфа оказался непонятно чем, как тут не переживать? — буркнул Ким, отвернувшись к окну и высвободившись из объятий.  
  
      — Нет, дело не в этом, — заспорил Чарльз, опять притягивая сына и перебирая пальцами поседевшие ломкие волосы. — Мы думали, у тебя все хорошо. Ты не рассказывал, что болеешь, и когда позвонили из больницы, сказали — ты в тяжелом состоянии… — Чарльз замолчал, вспоминая, какое в тот момент у Ричарда было лицо. — Он не смог сесть за руль и курил всю дорогу сюда. Я не видел его таким, Ким.  
  
      — Не удивительно. Разочарование… — сдавленно процедил сын. От него пахло странно, непривычно для Чарльза — омежьи нотки перебивали все, даже запах крови и боли. Невероятный диссонанс.  
  
      — Прекрати! Отец просил позвонить ему, когда ты придешь в себя. Поговоришь с ним по телефону? — предложил Чарльз, потянувшись к своему мобильнику на тумбочке.  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      Чарльз не стал настаивать. Он мягко пытался разговорить Кима, вывести на откровения. Но тот замкнулся. Было ясно — он уверен: родители жутко разочарованы и перестанут его любить. Чушь, но Ким столько лет боялся признаться, и вера в это укоренилась, придется приложить усилия, чтобы разубедить его.  
  
      Ким почти все время молчал и невидящим взглядом смотрел в потолок или окно. Он восстанавливался физически, но психологическое состояние ухудшилось. Чарльз замечал, что ночами сын просыпался от вскрика, весь в поту и подолгу сидел в кровати, хрипло дыша, и не мог успокоиться после ночного кошмара. Ким категорически отказывался от встречи с Ричардом. При каждом разговоре он сильнее накручивал себя, настроение становилось хуже и мрачнее. Чарльз не знал, что творится у него в голове и все чаще возвращался к мысли, что сыну нужно пообщаться со специалистом. Так не должно продолжаться!  
  
      Чарльз долго думал, стоит ли ему позвонить Полу — племяннику Ричарда и по совместительству практикующему психиатру. Но, в конце концов секреты и тайны довели Кима до плачевного состояния, и не время сейчас для новых витков паранойи.  
  
      — Привет, Чарльз, — голос Пола можно легко узнать: казалось, он лишен каких-либо эмоций и интонаций.  
  
      — Привет. Слушай, Ричард или твой отец рассказывали, что стряслось с Кимом? — Чарльз вышел из палаты сына и спустился на первый этаж, туда, где разрешено курить. Ему было откровенно наплевать на ошарашенные взгляды врачей и нескольких пациентов, когда он прикурил самокрутку, и от нее распространялся сладковатый, характерный дымок.  
  
      — Да. Он замкнулся в себе? — Пол обладал целым набором удивительно хороших качеств. И умение сразу же приступать к теме, понимая, зачем ему звонят, было одним из них. — Или психует?  
  
      — Смотрит в точку, не хочет говорить, отказывается видеться с отцом, — перечислил Чарльз. Он услышал со стороны Пола какое-то жужжание и иногда негромкие хлопки. Йо-йо — догадался Чарльз — игрушка с которой Пол не расставался и умел выделывать разные трюки. — Когда он проснулся, то был в ужасе, увидев меня. Очень переживал из-за того, что я узнал правду. Может, ты позвонишь ему? Поговоришь?  
  
      — Не удивительно, он долго и тщательно все скрывал. Со мной он общаться не станет. Уж точно не сейчас и не по телефону, — уверенно заявил Пол. Он помолчал. — Пусть Ричард просто приедет. Не спрашивайте у Кима согласия.  
  
      — Местный психолог говорит — это стресс, — Чарльз крепко затянулся, чувствуя наслаждение и умиротворение оттого, как марихуановый дым наполнил легкие, слегка пощипывая.  
  
      — Местный психолог не знает, что для Кима ожидание отца и его возвращение — обычное дело. Ведь он так все детство прожил, пока ждал Ричарда с заданий. Это жестковато, но должна сработать привычка, — пояснил Пол. — Если будет совсем туго, я разгребусь со своим графиком и приеду.  
  
      — Ладно, попробуем начать с малой крови. Спасибо, Пол, — Чарльз вздохнул. Он искренне надеялся на то, что этот метод выведет Кима из апатичного состояния.  
  
      По дороге назад в комнату Кима он встретился с Мануэлем Санчесом, тем самым, кто делал Киму операцию. Мексиканец был хмур, но его воротник украшал дурацкий лиловый значок с надписью «Лучший дядя». Почему-то никто из персонала не делал ему замечания по этому поводу. Наверное, побаивались.  
  
      — Чарльз, зайдешь ко мне на пару слов, — без вопросительной интонации в голосе велел он и гостеприимно открыл дверь собственного кабинета.  
  
      Чарльз не спорил и вошел внутрь, уселся на диванчик.  
  
      — Есть хорошие новости? — спросил он без особой надежды на положительный ответ. Все, что он пока слышал — неутешительные прогнозы, один хуже другого.  
  
      — В общем, мы провели все исследования. Я объясню просто, без лишних заморочек, — начал Ману уверенным тоном, прокручивая кольцо на безымянном пальце. — До семнадцати матка Кима не развивалась, а потом, после встречи с истинным, процесс пошел куда быстрее и интенсивнее, чем нужно. На данный момент в нем в буквальном смысле борются альфа с омегой, и, боюсь, как бы они не разорвали его на части. У нас осталось мало времени, чтобы ему помочь.  
  
      — Но как? Лекарства или какие-то операции, процедуры? — Чарльз нервничал. Слова Ману не были похожи на хорошие новости и ничуть не обнадеживали. Он закусил нижнюю губу и нахмурился.  
  
      — Мне такие неизвестны. Разве что в статьях по экспериментальной медицине есть пару статеек, но гарантии никакой — сам понимаешь, — мотнул головой Ману. — Что могу посоветовать, так найти истинного парня. Ты знаком с ним?  
  
      — Школьный враг Кима. Видел его пару раз, но найти не проблема, — поморщился Чарльз. — Да и какие уж гарантии? Ему так и в ящик сыграть недолго. Я уже согласен на любые безумства.  
  
      — Я так и подумал, поэтому заранее распечатал для тебя. Это статьи генетика Джонса, он проводит много исследований о гаммах, — рассказал Ману с уважением в голосе, передав Чарльзу несколько листов. — Свяжись с лабораторией, там есть контакты.  
  
      — Дэвид Джонс? Ману, ты гений! — выдохнул Чарльз. Его пронзила неожиданная, и одновременно с тем безумная идея. — Я свяжусь с ним!  
  
      Он достал мобильник из кармана и выбрал один из скрытых номеров. Скоро раздался приятный бархатный голос с красивым английским акцентом:  
  
      — Привет! Как там Ким?  
  
      — У тебя есть номер Дэвида Джонса? — вместо ответа спросил Чарльз, ему нужно исполнить задуманное до того, как разум вернется.  
  
      — Да. Скину сообщением. Так как Ким?  
  
      — Нормально.  
  
      В другой раз он был не прочь поболтать с Максом, но сейчас к горлу подкатывал ком, и сдерживать истерику становилось сложнее. Телефон пиликнул, и Чарльз набрал номер, который прислал Макс.  
  
      — Слушаю, — небрежно бросил низкий альфий голос. Похоже он чем-то раздражен, возможно, этим звонком.  
  
      — Дэвид Джонс? — уточнил Чарльз.  
  
      — Ну да! С кем я говорю?  
  
      — Чарльз Эдвардс, — он назвал прежнюю фамилию и на то было несколько причин. Его знали под ней, а представиться Ронвудом с этим собеседником — себе же хуже.  
  
      Повисла пауза. Тяжелое, сиплое дыхание подтверждало — Джонс до сих пор не прервал связь. В тишине прошло полминуты, которые показались Чарльзу целой вечностью.  
  
      — Что-то случилось? — голос изменился, стал более дружелюбным.  
  
      — Мне нужна помощь. Ты ведь все еще занимаешься исследованиями гамм?  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — Я скину тебе на этот номер документ? Посмотри, что можно сделать, пожалуйста, — Чарльз заметил, как дрогнул его голос, но сдерживать себя становилось невмоготу.  
  
      — Хорошо. Встретимся?  
  
      — Больничный комплекс Чикаго, корпус Нортуэстерн Мемориал, — быстро поговорил Чарльз. Он боялся передумать — все-таки Дэвид совсем не тот, с кем Ричард одобрит общение.  
  
      — Чикаго, ясно. Завтра в двенадцать, подойдет?  
  
      — Да, не суйся в саму больницу. На углу Сент Клэр пекарня. Буду ждать там, — Чарльз сбросил вызов. Сердце его колотилось, как бешеное. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз так сильно нервничал.  
  


****

  
  
      Чарльз сидел за угловым столиком, потягивая молочный коктейль через трубочку, и внимательно наблюдал за входной дверью. Здесь было полно народу, что и не мудрено в обеденное время. Колокольчик в проеме звенел почти не переставая, впуская и выпуская посетителей. Чарльз уже ненавидел его, мечтая снять и выбросить. Кто додумался нацепить эту дрянь в таком проходимом и востребованном месте? Из динамиков доносилась попсовая песня, одна из тех, коротые Чарльз знал наизусть, потому что в клипе на нее танцевал Дерек. Он беззвучно шевелил губами и постукивал пальцами по желтой папке, в которой лежала история болезни Кима.  
  
      Без пяти двенадцать в кафе вошел высокий широкоплечий альфа с копной густых огненно-рыжих, слегка вьющихся волос и аккуратной, фигурно выбритой бородой. Он пробежался взглядом по посетителям и увидел Чарльза. Тот поднял руку и помахал, привлекая к себе внимание.  
  
      — Привет, — выдохнул Джонс, не успев даже опуститься на стул. На красивом лице с правильными чертами сияла улыбка, а зеленые глаза светились от радости. Он потянулся через стол к руке Чарльза и несильно сжал ее. Чарльз жадно рассматривал его, выхватывая из образа все, что изменилось за годы, пока они не виделись.  
  
      А с тех пор прошло двадцать пять лет. Немалый срок, в шесть раз превышающий продолжительность их дружбы. Но зато та была столь яркой и крепкой, что Джонс явился по первому звонку. Без расспросов и сомнений. Просто приехал.  
  
      Когда они разошлись на миссии Дельты в Кимберли, Чарльз был совсем мальчишкой, в вечном марихуановом кумаре, отчаянный и злой, с винтовкой на плече, полный решимости прожить свою жизнь пусть коротко, но так, чтобы оставить след. А Дэвид походил на омегу: миленькое личико и тонкая фигурка; теперь те черты стерлись, превратив в самого классического альфу. По нынешнему виду и не скажешь, что когда-то у него были течки и он рожал. Гормоны и препараты, которые он и изобрел, полностью подавили омежью часть, и Дэвид из гаммы окончательно стал альфой.  
  
      — Привет, — Чарльз совсем не ожидал, что Джонс изменится настолько. — Стероиды? — предположил он, втягивая стойкий запах Джонса. В нем еще остались нотки, которые он прежде узнавал во всех.  
  
      — Нет, реализованная истинность с омегой, — Дэвид усмехнулся и покрутил на безымянном широкое золотое кольцо. Чарльз увидел на нем надпись.  
  
      — Гравировка? Как трогательно. И сколько же у тебя Джонсов-младших? Не считая тех троих.  
  
      — Двое — альфа и гамма. А ты вот не изменился. Разве что рожа не такая нахальная, как раньше. Ты замужем? — Дэвид улыбнулся.  
  
      — Да, — подтвердил Чарльз. — Ты видел документы, которые я отправил вчера? — он решил — достаточно прелюдий, к сожалению, причина их встречи не радостная.  
  
      — Да. Если этот парень еще жив, то мне нужно самому провести исследования и осмотреть его. Или на крайний случай — вскрытие, — быстро перенастроился на дело Дэвид.  
  
      Чарльз до скрипа сжал зубы. Формулировка Джонса ему не понравилась. Сколько можно всем ужасаться и пророчить Киму скорую и неизбежную смерть? Он толкнул к Дэвиду папку Кима и стал ждать, пока тот изучит ее.  
  
      Дэвид внимательно прочитал все, что находилось внутри. Достал из своей кожаной коричневой сумки блокнот и делал какие-то пометки. Когда он закончил, то поднял сосредоточенный взгляд на Чарльза и задал главный вопрос, который интересовал его.  
  
      — С чего ты беспокоишься о Ронвуде?  
  
      Само собой, фамилия пациента бросилась Дэвиду в глаза. Ведь он продолжал работать на Дельту, как и много лет назад. Чарльз не был уверен, что Джонс согласится помогать, если узнает правду из телефонного разговора, но теперь деваться некуда.  
  
      — Это мой сын, Дэви. А Ричард Ронвуд — истинный, мы женаты, — спокойно ответил Чарльз.  
  
      — Чарльз Ронвуд, значит, — произнес Дэвид и пожевал губами, будто пробуя имя на вкус, прикидывая, подходит ли оно Чарльзу. — Я подозревал что-то подобное. Там, в Кимберли, ты пропал, потом я получал обрывистые данные. Вроде ты замужем и родились дети. Я думал, если Тета накрыла тебя «куполом», ведь не просто так, и кто-то из агентов забрал к себе. Но ты не играешь пешками и отхватил короля! Лучшего, а ныне и вовсе главу Теты.  
  
      Чарльз молчал, предполагая, что Джонс захочет выговориться. Тот сунул сигарету в рот, но прикурить не успел, вспомнил, где находится и бросил ее на стол. Он нервничал и принялся вытаскивать по одной зубочистки и разламывать их на мелкие кусочки.  
  
      — Ты не подавал никаких вестей! Я даже думал, ты там откинулся в Кимберли! Но нет! Оказывается, ты назвал сына в честь места, где познакомился с Ронвудом, так? — все сильнее заводился Джонс. Годы и альфья натура прибавили ему вспыльчивости.  
  
      — А должен был позвонить тебе, назвать адрес моего мужа и сказать, что убить его можно с трех до шести? — иронично уточнил Чарльз, выгнув бровь. Он не сомневался — Дэвид поймет, насколько сильно изменилось тогда положение дел. Тем более, и сам испытал истинность.  
  
      — Да уж… Чарльз Ронвуд совсем не похож на Чарльза Эдвардса, — недовольно фыркнул гамма, поджав губы. — Особенно в том, что пытается спасти своего ребенка.  
  
      — Не напоминай, Джонс, — агрессивно зашипел Чарльз и, не сдерживаясь саданул его ногой по голени. — Не хочешь помогать — проваливай! Но не тебе читать мне мораль!  
  
      — Полегче, Чарльз, я… Я собираюсь помочь, — попытался успокоить Джонс. Он ухватил Чарльза за руку, которую тот с шипением вырвал, и резко отодвинул подальше солонку, чтобы не получить ею в лоб во время следующей вспышки гнева. Какой дальновидный! — Уверен, тебе уже сказали — дела плохи, иначе ты бы мне не позвонил, — более осторожно произнес он.  
  
      — Они только и талдычат! Можно как-то воздействовать на ситуацию? Если удалить матку? — Чарльз звучно выдохнул, стараясь успокоиться.  
  
      — Я думал об этом, но, судя по представленным анализам, уже поздно. И самый реальный способ исправить положение исключает такой вариант, — Дэвид стал оглядываться, ему катастрофически не хватало никотина. — Давай выйдем?  
  
      Чарльз кивнул и быстро поднялся. Дэвид забрал с собой документы и, оказавшись на улице, нетерпеливо прикурил. Затянувшись несколько раз, он протянул пачку Чарльзу, но тот отрицательно покачал головой и задымил самокруткой.  
  
      — Ты говоришь о зачатии, я правильно понял?  
  
      — Да. У парня внутренний гормональный конфликт. Если его сейчас решить, то положение дел улучшится. Нам нужно выкрасть время, чтобы подобрать препараты и провести кое-какие процедуры. Но матка недоразвита, травмирована. Выносить ребенка невозможно. Выкидыш даст пять или шесть месяцев на восстановление организма, после чего снова потребуется залететь, если я не найду нужные лекарства.  
  
      — Тогда сделать ЭКО и спровоцировать выкидыш.  
  
      — Это не так и легко. Судя по документам, матка реагирует только на истинного. Да и скидывать ребенка не обязательно — чем дольше он проходит беременным, тем больше времени на поиск решения, — пояснил Дэвид.  
  
      — Я знаю, кто его истинный, — признался Чарльз. После домашнего допроса с пристрастием, Ванька все рассказал Ричарду. А тот, разумеется, ему. — Думаю, что подоить его проблемы не составит. Но чем больше срок, тем тяжелее перенести потерю.  
  
      — Кроме этого, есть еще заключение психиатра. Ким отрицает себя, как омегу. Не так просто будет смириться с фактом беременности, — заметил Джонс. Вероятно, об этом вопросе он знал не понаслышке. — Чтобы подобрать лекарства и лучше разобраться во всем, я должен сам его посмотреть.  
  


****

  
  
      Дэвид оказался прав: Ким ни в какую не соглашался на новые осмотры. Тем более, знакомым Чарльза. Он ругался, заявлял, что его и так уже всего облазили и пусть Джонс читает заключения и по ним делает выводы. А о беременности от МакКензи, он вполне ожидаемо не хотел и слушать.  
  
      Чарльз понял: Пол прав — нужно звать Ричарда. Это и будет выглядеть, как обращение к тяжелой артиллерии, но он сможет усмирить сына. Ким послушает отца и перестанет брыкаться и отказываться от помощи. К тому же Джонс и Санчес напоминали — времени для принятия решения не так много. Нужно действовать сейчас, пока еще есть надежда повернуть ситуацию вспять и каждый день на счету.  
  
      После звонка Чарльза, Ричард не заставил себя долго ждать. Он прилетел первым же рейсом. Чарльз был в курилке вместе с Дэвидом, когда увидел супруга, выходящего из такси. Он глянул на Джонса, раздумывая, как Ричард отреагирует на его присутствие, и решил, что самым правильным будет проверить. Он призывно свистнул, привлекая к себе внимание и помахал мужу рукой.  
  
      Ричард был хмурым и уставшим, под глазами появились синяки, а голубая рубашка с закатанными рукавами измята так, словно он спал где-то прямо в ней. Он прикуривал по дороге к ним, и окинул Джонса холодным взглядом, ничуть не пытаясь скрыть профессиональный негатив к нему. Вот уж кто из всех передряг и проблем выходил сухим, пользуясь презумпцией невиновности и тем, что родился неприкосновенным гаммой.  
  
      — Мистер Ронвуд, — нахально усмехнулся он, склонив голову в подобии поклона. Чарльз постарался дотянуться до супруга раньше, чем тот вместо приветствия выбьет Джонсу пару передних зубов. Ричарда не следовало злить, когда он на взводе, разговор в такие моменты у него короткий.  
  
      — Мистер Джонс, какого хрена тебе здесь надо? — поморщился Ричард и чмокнул своего омегу. — Как ты, Чарли? А Ким?  
  
      — Ричард, я позвал Дэвида. Он поможет Киму, подберет лечение и лекарства. Врачи говорят — Ким не жилец и обещают ему не больше полугода, — Чарльз запнулся и забрал сигарету у альфы, затянулся ей. Ричард может погнать Джонса пинком и запретить даже близко приближаться к его семье и тем более к Киму. Ни для одного из них не было секретом, на кого работал этот непойманный вор. — Дэвид сказал, если Ким забеременеет, то будет достаточно времени, чтобы придумать, как поправить его здоровье.  
  
      — Как я понимаю, Ким с этим послал? — подозрительно покосившись на Джонса, уточнил Ричард.  
  
      — Он не позволяет Дэвиду себя осмотреть, а о беременности не хочет даже слушать, — признал Чарльз.  
  
      — Да ты его рыжую морду видел? Я бы тоже не позволил! Ладно. Пойдем, я поговорю с ним. Мне Пол звонил, кстати. Прочистил мозги о том, как я должен общаться со своим сыном, — хмыкнул он, взяв Чарльза за руку и направляясь к больнице.  
  
      Возле палаты Кима они решили, что Ричард войдет один, а Чарльз и Дэвид останутся подслушивать под дверью и подглядывать в щелку. Появление отца вызвало у Кима на лице неподдельный ужас, он буквально задохнулся им, беззвучно глотая воздух и сминая в пальцах одеяло.  
  
      — Паршиво выглядишь, — хмыкнул Ричард, усаживаясь в кресло для посетителей и закинув ноги на кровать Кима. В сравнении и Чарльз мог это увидеть. У сына в волосах седины больше, чем у отца.  
  
      — Меткое замечание, — огрызнулся Ким. — Приехал сделать мне комплимент?  
  
      — Твой анатэ позвонил, сказал, ты прикидываешься бешеной белкой. Вот я и решил выяснить, какого хуя ты кобенишься? Это больница, у тебя проблемы, почему не даешь осмотреть себя?  
  
      — Я в порядке! Меня давно можно выписать! Вообще не понимаю, нахер собирать здесь консилиум докторов?! — возмутился Ким, он мало помалу начинал поднимать на Ричарда глаза и вроде бы разбалтываться.  
  
      — Наверное, из-за того, что у тебя был разрыв матки. Так что с беременностью?  
  
      — Ты действительно хочешь об этом поговорить? — зло переспросил Ким. Он откинул одеяло и, морщась, встал с постели чтобы добраться до графина с водой. Разговор с отцом явно нервировал, но и прогонять его сын не торопился.  
  
      — А ты собираешься сдохнуть? С меня довольно, Ким! Соберись в кучу, ты же альфа, должен понимать: раз надо, значит надо.  
  
      — …альфа… — печально опустив глаза в пол, прошептал сын. Его руки бессильно повисли, он вернулся к кровати, сел и закусил губу. — Я никогда им не был и не буду.  
  
      — И поэтому ты решил вести себя как идиот? — выгнув бровь, уточнил Ричард. Он нагло прикурил прямо в палате, игнорируя правила больницы. Чарльз понимал — супруг нервничает, хоть и старается не показывать.  
  
      — Ты сердишься на меня? Из-за того, что я… гамма? Только не ври, — нерешительно спросил Ким, не поднимая на Ричарда взгляд.  
  
      — Я злюсь из-за того, что ты не рассказал нам, из-за того, что сбежал, из-за того, что ведешь себя как придурок сейчас. И вообще масса всего меня раздражает. Но, окажись ты омегой, бетой, альфой или гаммой — ничего бы не поменялось. Если ты терзаешься мыслью, что я перестану любить тебя, то меня больше беспокоит не то, что ты стал гаммой, а то, что ты стал дебилом. С этим необходимо что-то делать, — резко проговорил Ричард, даже не стараясь смягчить свои слова.  
  
      Ким встретился с отцом взглядом и довольно улыбнулся, прикусывая губы.  
  
      — Этот рыжий сказал, нужна сперма истинного, раз матка только на него реагирует, — печально произнес Ким.  
  
      — Мы ведь знаем, кто твой истинный. Позвони ему, чтобы приехал, — заключил Ричард, как само собой разумеющееся.  
  
      — Он ни о чем не в курсе, — покачал головой Ким.  
  
      — Тем более! Все мечтают найти истинного. Нужно обрадовать его! — заявил Ричард. Ким слабо улыбнулся на это.  
  
      — А если он откажется?  
  
      — Сынок. Мне, как твоему отцу, сложно такое говорить. Но тогда тебе придется его изнасиловать. Обещаю, что постараюсь отмазать тебя от тюрьмы.  
  
      Стоящие за дверью Чарльз и Дэвид аж вздрогнули, когда из палаты раздался синхронный грудной хохот Ричарда и Кима.


	18. Ненабранный номер

      Ким понимал, что должен принять серьезное решение, но постоянно откладывал на завтра. Позвонить Шону и рассказать обо всем не хватало моральных сил. Что он скажет? «Привет, МакКензи! Это Ким Ронвуд, помнишь меня? Я — твой истинный и, если ты в кратчайшие строки не заделаешь мне ребенка, — я сдохну». Скорее похоже на розыгрыш. Вот только необходимость стояла остро и не давала о себе забыть.  
  
      Знакомый анатэ — Дэвид Джонс — оказался профессионалом. По крайней мере, он не отпустил ни единой шуточки относительно состояния Кима, говорил простым языком, а не мудреными терминами, называл вещи своими именами. Еще в больнице, прежде чем полезть Киму между ног, он собрал все необходимые данные и анализы и убедился, что бумажек недостаточно для объективных выводов.  
  
      — Я должен пощупать, а ты потерпеть и рассказать подробнее об изнасиловании, — сообщил он и указал на смотровое кресло.  
  
      — Может, сочинение написать? — недовольно буркнул Ким. Его очень смущали подобные процедуры и вопросы. Да и психологически сложно раздвинуть ноги перед другом анатэ.  
  
      — Мне хватит ответов «да» или «нет», — Дэвид надел перчатки и включил необходимую аппаратуру. Он равнодушно пропускал мимо ушей колкости Кима.  
  
      Ким сцепил зубы и неохотно уселся в кресло, чувствуя, как горит лицо от смущения. Он звучно сглотнул и откинулся затылком на подголовный валик. Ким знал — сейчас будет больно и отвратительно стыдно.  
  
      — Тогда была течка? В тебя кончали? — спросил Дэвид. Он выдавил на пальцы специальную медицинскую смазку и начал беззастенчиво готовить Кима к осмотру.  
  
      — Да, — сквозь сцепленные зубы ответил Ким на оба вопроса. Пока не больно, но мерзко оттого, что в нем хозяйничает Дэвид, и немного холодно.  
  
      — Ты принимал противозачаточные? — Ким отрицательно помотал головой и зажмурился. Дэвид взял в руку угрожающего вида инструмент и приставил к его входу. — Тебя чистили? Беременность была?  
  
      — Нет, — к удивлению Кима, болезненная раньше процедура сейчас почти не чувствовалась. Он даже открыл глаза и вытянул шею, чтобы убедиться, что эта штуковина уже в нем.  
  
      — Ким, ссориться с твоими родителями, причиняя боль их ненаглядному сыночку, я не собираюсь. У меня пока еще все дома, — усмехнулся Дэвид, не отрываясь от своего занятия.  
  
      Он закончил осмотр быстро, и Ким устыдился, что развел такую демагогию прежде. Он пересел на кровать и стал ждать заключения Дэвида. Тот сделал какие-то записи в блокноте и его карточке.  
  
      — Судя по всему, забеременеть ты можешь только от истинного или совсем никак. Я поберегу твою психику и скажу — лучше сразу попробовать зачать с этим МакКензи. Если не выйдет с ним, то у нас проблемы.  
  
      — Попробовать зачать? — рыкнул Ким, нервно сжимая в край тонкой одноразовой больничной рубашки. — Атэ сказал, можно сделать ЭКО…  
  
      — Чарльз мало понимает в медицине. Если ты желаешь, я могу объяснить, почему ЭКО не покатит. Но давай экономить наше время, полагаясь на то, что мне нет резона подкладывать тебя под кого-то без причины.  
  
      — Вы точно с анатэ были друзьями? — с сомнением спросил Ким.  
  
      — Ты не захочешь знать подробностей, поверь мне, — усмехнулся Дэвид.  
  
      Ким окинул Джонса с ног до головы быстрым взглядом, заметил похабную улыбочку и признал: нужно уклониться от деталей прошлого анатэ.  
  
      — То есть, он должен меня трахнуть в течку, сделать сцепку?  
  
      — Точнее и я бы не сказал.  
  
      Ким раздумывал, что лучше — умереть или лечь под МакКензи. И мысленно начинал выбирать надпись для своего надгробия. Он смирился бы с ЭКО, но настоящий секс — нет уж!  
  
      Дело вовсе не в надуманной ненависти или неприязни, они не имели общего с реальностью. Ким даже себе не признавался в том, что запах у МакКензи потрясающе манящий. Когда он вспоминал развитое и мускулистое тело Шона, то живот призывно ныл, и задница похабно увлажнялась смазкой. На протяжении всех четырех лет МакКензи регулярно снился Киму — именно из-за этого график течек сильно нарушился, и они участились. Он ложился нормальным человеком, а просыпался текущей сучкой и подсознательно хотел, чтобы в его постели оказался МакКензи и крепко трахнул.  
  
      Эти отвратительные мысли погружали Кима в депрессию. Он ненавидел и презирал себя за них. Каждый раз, встречаясь с Чаком, он нуждался в боли, чтобы не забыть — ни в течках, ни в омежьем сексе нет ничего приятного. Истинность с МакКензи — это ошибка природы, а вовсе не нечто естественное.  
  
      Ким изобретал всякие способы, чтобы перестать с таким вожделением вспоминать тихий низкий голос Шона. Однажды он сел пересматривать ролик со всеми прыжками МакКензи, услужливо склеенный одним из поклонников, и принял лошадиную дозу рвотного. Все полтора часа, глядя на Шона, он блевал, и, спустя какое-то время, его действительно подташнивало от воспоминаний. Правда, течек это не отключало. Голова и тело не приходили к компромиссу.  
  
      Теперь Ким должен позвонить ему и сообщить, что, если они не заделают вместе ребенка, то он умрет, потому что Дэвид не успеет подобрать для него лекарства.  
  
      Ким с трудом отстоял за собой право решить вопрос беременности самостоятельно. Анатэ не хотел ждать, пока он соизволит вызвать МакКензи и планировал сделать это лично. Они с Кимом знатно поругались. Ричард, не выдержав очередного рычания в отношении своего супруга, вмазал Киму кулаком в челюсть и предупредил, что без зубов он МакКензи точно не понравится. Но и пыл Чарльза он поумерил.  
  
      — Скажи ему — незачем тянуть, если он не хочет, то…  
  
      — Чарли. Я согласен с Кимом, — жестко отрезал Ричард. Он выдержал ледяной взгляд анатэ и продолжил. — Он разберется с МакКензи. Нам пора.  
  
      — Я не поеду, пока Кима не выпишут! — возразил Чарльз.  
  
      — Я сказал — домой! Кима никогда не выпишут, если с ним нянькаться, как с ребенком. А Дереку и Майклу ты действительно нужен, — в приказном тоне рыкнул отец.  
  
      Ким непроизвольно попятился к стене. У них были такие лица, будто сейчас они подерутся. Взрослая жизнь! В детстве он думал, что родители — идеальная пара и никогда не ругаются. А теперь вырос и не понимал, что мешает им порвать друг друга на британский флаг.  
  
      Чарльз не отрывал стального, злобного взгляда от супруга и, сморщив нос, громко зашипел. Ричард в ответ наклонился к самому его лицу и, оголив зубы, жутко зарычал. Киму от этого звука захотелось всегда и во всем подчиняться отцу. Он на генетическом уровне признавал главенство и превосходство Ричарда над собой. Но Чарльз совсем другое дело. Ким видел — мышцы у родителей напряжены, они походили сейчас на разъяренных хищников, а не на людей.  
  
      Отец сжал кулак, а анатэ, наоборот, напряг пальцы, готовясь расцарапать наглую альфью рожу. Ким решил, что не позволит отцу поднять руку на Чарльза. Но, окинув его быстрым взглядом и вдохнув стремительно изменившийся запах, осознал — отец хочет не ударить, а по-другому доказать ему свою правоту и главенство.  
  
      Ким подавился воздухом и поспешил сбежать из собственной палаты, поняв наконец, что мешает родителям помириться. Стоило двери за ним закрыться, раздался звук рвущихся швов и громкое чмоканье.  
  
      Вспоминая тот случай, Ким не мог сдержать улыбку. У них скоро будет внук, а они ведут себя как влюбленные подростки. Неудивительно, что им никто не дает их возраст. Наверняка секс продлевает жизнь. А, судя по увиденному, секс у его родителей был первоклассный. Они любили до какого-то безумия, словно мало просто целоваться, нужно укусить, попробовать на вкус, сжать в объятиях до хруста костей. И конфликты решать тем, что любить еще сильнее.  
  
      Ким с сожалением подумал, у него таких страстей не предвидится. Может, так только у истинных? Но у Кима истинность бракованная. Ничего подобного к МакКензи он не испытывал. Он вообще с трудом понимал, что чувствует к нему.  
  
      Но главная причина, которая останавливала от звонка МакКензи, — страх. Ким боялся, Шон откажет и посмеется над просьбой. Скажет: зря не согласился тогда в раздевалке, а теперь поезд ушел, и посоветует найти другого извращенца.  
  
      Или приедет, чтобы гнобить Кима, демонстрировать свое превосходство, пользуясь его слабостью, унизит, станет насмехаться. От этих мыслей неприятно зашевелилось в груди. Киму казалось, Шон не имеет права проявлять к нему пренебрежение и жестокость. Будто их истинность делала Кима неприкасаемым для МакКензи. Он ругал себя за это, но чувствовал свою подчиненную позицию и понимал — Шон будет решать: сколько, как, когда, в какой позе.  
  
      Был и третий вариант, в котором бы Маккензи приехал, оказал Киму царскую милость и снизошел до секса с ним — ради зачатия, скрепя сердце, борясь с отвращением и закинувшись перед этими таблетками для потенции. Хотя тогда в раздевалке у него живенько встал на Кима. Но это было давно, и Шона скорее возбудила ситуация, чем Ким.  
  
      Прокручивая в голове все эти мысли, Ким раз за разом сбрасывал вызов, адресованный МакКензи, не дожидаясь даже первого гудка.  
  


****

  
  
      Ким вернулся в Палмер после больницы. К паршивой погоде он давно привык, тем более, иногда она налаживалась: переставал лить дождь, таял снег, на что жаловаться? От постоянных перепадов напряжения, которые вырубали электричество во всем городе на пару часов, а в особо лютую погоду — на несколько дней, Ким спасался с помощью переносного генератора. Он купил его по примеру местных старожилов и еще ни разу за два года, что жил здесь, не пожалел об этом вложении средств.  
  
      Город был крошечный, и все друг друга отлично знали, и скрывать свою половую принадлежность нереально. Сперва на него вешались омежки, а после первой течки начали приставать альфы, кто ж откажется от экзотики. Ким сдержал данное себе слово и купил ружье. Ребята оказались понятливые — хватило одного простреленного лобового стекла у джипа такого «помощника», чтобы нападки разом прекратились. Теперь отношения с жителями наладились, возможно, и потому, что Ким считался местной знаменитостью. Отца все чаще показывали по ящику с официальными заявлениями и отчетами как главу Теты, а Дерек стремительно набирал популярность среди молодежи и любителей попсовой музыки. Он снимался во многих клипах известных исполнителей, и Ким принимал заказы на его автографы, когда ездил домой.  
  
      Пару лет после чемпионата Ким слонялся по штатам и перебивался с одной временной работы на другую. Задержаться где-то дольше четырех месяцев не получалось из-за внезапных, иногда продолжительных и неизменно изматывающих, мучительных течек. Организм реагировал на любые мысли, разговоры о МакКензи, а увидеть его на каких-нибудь соревнованиях по телевизору стало испытанием. Ким вовсе перестал смотреть трансляцию прыжков — от греха подальше.  
  
      Неизвестно, что наговорил Ваня дома, но, судя по всему, наврал он знатно — родители не удивились исчезновению Кима, в голосах по телефону он не слышал тревоги или недовольства. Словно жил на соседней улице. Первое время он часто приезжал домой — на праздники и иногда уикенды, даже съездил с братьями и Ваней в гости к дяде Роберту во Флориду. У него там все было новое. Новый дом, новая машина, новая работа, новый омега и парочка новых детей. Глядя на Макса, Ким не понимал, как Роберту вообще удалось прожить с Патриком столько лет. Особенно с учетом, что Оливер — старший сын дяди и Макса — на год старше Дерека. Он, как и Ким, оказался гаммой, но не очень-то от этого страдал. Если у Кима лады с арифметикой, а это так, то Олли родился, когда Роберт был в браке с Патриком. Зато теперь появилось вполне себе объяснение их холодности друг с другом — у дяди имелось две семьи. Эта новость довольно долго не могла улечься в голове. Осев в Палмере, Ким стал приезжать реже. Перед тем, как загреметь в больницу, он не виделся с родными почти год и общался только по телефону.  
  
      Зато Ваня наведывался к нему частенько. У русского не клеилось на личном фронте, и он сильно переживал, прилетал на Аляску, чтобы выплакаться и утешиться в постели Ронвуда. Когда Ким впервые услышал, что Ваню бросил альфа, подумал — это шутка. Он окинул его оценивающим взглядом и растеряно мотнул головой. Ваня давал прикурить многим, даже самым смазливым омежкам, и совсем не глуп. Не сразу Ким понял, что не объективен. Ваня — не омега. Он красивый и милый, но временами не мог сдержать в себе альфьего норова и напора. Однако причина расставаний куда прозаичней — у него был узел. Стоило альфе добраться до тела, вместо миниатюрного омежьего членика он находил вполне приличных размеров узел. Таким нехитрым образом получалось, что довольно долго, даже после своего отъезда, единственным, с кем у Вани был секс, оставался Ким. Но теперь у русского появился постоянный парень, они жили вместе больше года, и он, по словам Дерека, — знатный мудак.  
  
      Ким остановился возле своего домика, который снимал в Палмере, и с неудовольствием заметил, что вся дорожка и парковка любезно заставлены металлоломом. Он чертыхнулся и поставил машину у дома напротив, где жил его приятель Рон.  
  
      Свой коттедж Ким нашел по объявлению в газете. Цена за аренду уж очень привлекала. В других штатах за такие деньги даже коробку из-под холодильника не снимешь. А здесь целый дом с двумя спальнями, одна из которых мансардная, с наклонными окнами. Зимой их заваливало снегом, а в дождь и вовсе — мечта романтика. Дом находился в аварийном состоянии, и хозяин не сомневался — ни один дурак его не снимет. Но Ким был несказанно рад. Аляска — не популярный штат, расположенный подальше ото всех, кто мог знать Ронвуда прежним.  
  
      — Эй, Ронни, ты дома? — Ким сильно постучал кулаком в дверь и, дожидаясь ответа, прикурил. Он поднял воротник дутой жилетки, чтобы спрятать шею от промозглого ветра.  
  
      — Ким! Здорово! Как ты? — из дома появился молодой альфа на голову выше Кима, но не такой широкий в плечах. Его подбородок и верхнюю губу покрывал светлый пушок. В Палмере вообще бриться не принято. По гладким щечкам здесь вычисляли приезжих. Ким в этом вопросе как-то сразу вписался в контингент. Ему было влом постоянно сбривать щетину и тратить деньги на станки. Следом на крыльцо выбежал серый беспородный псина, нагулянный лайкой, очевидно, с медведем. Он бросился к Киму и, встав на задние лапы, передние закинув на плечи, принялся лизать лицо. Понадобилось немало сноровки, чтобы не свалиться от такого напора.  
  
      — Привет, здоровяк! Как ты тут без меня? Надеюсь, сожрал парочку крестьян? — добродушно проговорил Ким, почесывая псу бока и спину. — Какого хуя во дворе все заставлено? — недовольно буркнул он, взглянув на Ронни и кивнув на свалку у дома. Перед поездкой к Чаку он попросил Рона присмотреть за своим псом и коттеджем. И бардак на дорожке, по его мнению, совсем не соответствовал добросовестному выполнению просьбы.  
  
      — Ким, я сегодня хотел разобрать! Там на кухне тоже куча всего, — растерялся Рон. Он уныло вздохнул, влез в обувь, накинул куртку и отправился сортировать оставленные Киму для ремонта вещи.  
  
      — А, ну тогда приступай, — милосердно разрешил Ким, а сам прошел в дом друга, увлекая за собой пса по имени Тефтель. Внутри пахло выпечкой. Это ани Рона стряпал что-то к ужину.  
  
      — Грегори, что есть пожрать? — весело спросил Ким, разувшись и заглянув в кухню.  
  
      — А, Кими, привет! Там на втором этаже в ванной кран течет, — не оборачиваясь, ответил противный старикашка. На самом деле он был очень милым и всегда подкармливал Кима. Но к нему, как и ко всем пожилым людям, нужен подход. Он был росточком с подростка, весь ссохшийся, и в Палмере многие делали ставки, сколько он еще проживет. Каждый год Грегори зарабатывал кругленькую сумму, в очередной раз отказываясь сыграть в ящик.  
  
      — Тефтель, жди здесь, — он потрепал пса за ухом и тот без капризов растянулся у порога, положив морду на кроссовки Кима. Хорошо хоть так. Щенком он их жрал немилосердно, приходилось постоянно покупать новые, а этого проглота возить к местному ветеринару, ведь спортивная обувь совсем неподходящее питание для собаки.  
  
      Ким захватил из ящика в кухне инструменты и отправился отрабатывать свой ужин. Методом изучения нескольких книг, а также проб и ошибок, он быстро разобрался в разного рода технике. И именно это стало средством к существованию в Палмере. Он мог починить что угодно, начиная от точилки для карандашей и заканчивая турбовинтовым двигателем самолета. Он частенько мотался на местный аэродром, где в числе штатных механиков участвовал в ремонте воздушной техники. За это ему платили приличные деньги и относились с большим уважением. Это и было его основным доходом. А та куча сломанного хлама на дорожке — залог хороших отношений с местными. Ему всегда наливали в баре за счет заведения, угощали обедами и ужинами в ресторане, чинили обувь и одежду, которые тоже доставались даром, корм для Тефтеля продавали по цене закупки. В общем-то жизнь Кима в Палмере была почти бесплатной.  
  
      Кран на втором этаже ломался с завидной регулярностью раз в три месяца, кажется, в одно и тоже число. Просто магия какая-то или это такое своеобразное приглашение на ужин? У Рона имелся младший сводный брат-омега — Тодес. Он был единственным в городе, кто отчего-то продолжал добиваться расположения Кима. Но в двадцать четыре Ким считал себя слишком взрослым для романов со школьниками. Да и юная невинность порядком нервировала.  
  
      Ким разобрал кран, поменял прокладку на новую и стал затягивать гайку разводным ключом. Искалеченная рука заболела, и он перехватил инструмент левой. Четыре года назад врач собирал ему кисть буквально по косточкам и проделал поистине ювелирную работу. Пальцы потеряли былую подвижность и сильно ныли в непогоду. Хорошо, что Ким был механиком, а не пианистом. Он научился делать мелкие манипуляции здоровой рукой и скоро уже перестал чувствовать неудобства.  
  
      — Ким, привет, — послышался позади смущенный голосок. — Как дела?  
  
      — Еще раз сломаешь кран — задницу надеру! — грубо рыкнул Ким, не оборачиваясь на Тодеса. Ему не нужны были эти проблемные сопли. Он вообще не думал, что хочет каких-либо отношений. А малому не стоило портить себе впечатление об альфах от близкого общения с хмурым и резким Ронвудом.  
  
      — Ну, я ведь и не против, — лукаво ответил мальчишка, закусив нижнюю губу и покраснев до самых ушей.  
  
      Ким затянул кран потуже и размял спину. Он сердито осмотрел Тодеса с ног до головы. Тот всего на пару лет старше Дерека. Ким знал от Рона, что Тодес еще девственник, и они с отчимом всячески старались уберечь его от юношеских глупостей. А этот засранец только и думает, как бы на Кима насадиться. И ведь мог бы получше найти себе кандидатуру, так нет же!  
  
      — Не против, значит? — хмуро повторил Ким. Вид у него был очень опасным, и, если бы Тодес обладал хоть унцией инстинкта самосохранения, то сбежал бы, едва увидел это выражение лица. — Ну ладно.  
  
      Он схватил Тодеса и дернул к себе, опускаясь на край ванной и укладывая омегу поперек своих коленей. Нужно покончить с этой проблемой раз и навсегда. Мальчишка порядком надоел с его влюбленностью. Ким стянул с него джинсы и белье. То, как Тодес подался под ладонь, взбесило, и Ким, размахнувшись, ударил его по пятой точке так, что парень звонко вскрикнул от неожиданности, а на заднице проявился красный отпечаток.  
  
      — Больно! — возмущенно пискнул Тодес, ожидавший что-то вроде эротических шлепков, а совсем не этого.  
  
      — Это? Да нет, — Ким припечатал его еще раз, посильнее. — Вот когда я за ремень возьмусь — будет, — пообещал он, сосредоточенно покрывая задницу увесистыми ударами.  
  
      Тодес закрыл место внушения свободной рукой, на что Ким рыкнул:  
  
      — Убери, не то — свяжу.  
  
      Тодес вертелся и пытался вырваться, жалостливо вскрикивал от каждого удара и ревел в голос, умолял Кима прекратить и даже звал на помощь Рона и родителей. Его задница пылала красным, когда Ким остановился.  
  
      — Ремнем добавить? — жестко осведомился он.  
  
      — Не надо, Ким! Я больше не буду! — захныкал он.  
  
      — Чего не будешь?  
  
      — Кран ломать, — скульнул Тодес и потер зад рукой.  
  
      — А засматриваться на взрослых дядей? — Ким еще несколько раз ударил по каждой ягодице.  
  
      — Нет! Нет! Пожалуйста, хватит!  
  
      Ким отпустил его и с усмешкой наблюдал за тем, как Тодес, натягивая джинсы, скрылся в своей комнате, громко хлопнув дверью. Вряд ли после такого он снова решится строить ему глазки. В кухне собрались анатэ и отчим Рона, а Грегори накрывал на стол. Сэм Лесли содержал местный бар, куда Ким частенько захаживал по вечерам и напивался после течек. Лесли — веселый и очень громкий альфа, любил рассказывать анекдоты и был главным антидепрессантом в городе. Если у кого-то проблемы — шли к нему, чтобы выговориться.  
  
      — Ты его не убил? — спросил Лесли. Рон еще не вернулся, очевидно, не так просто разобрать завалы, которые копились почти три недели. Тефтель тут же направился к хозяину, лизнув в покалеченную кисть и усевшись рядом. Этот хитрец, конечно, рассчитывал, что с ним поделятся со стола.  
  
      — Судя по всхлипам из его комнаты — нет, — резонно заключил Ким.  
  
      — Своих детей будешь так лупить, — буркнул Вик — анатэ Рона и Тодеса. Он бы высказал больше недовольства, но видел, что супруг на стороне Кима, и не решался.  
  
      — Тодес мне и родит этих детей, если продолжит себя так вести, — небрежно ответил Ким, скармливая Тефтелю жареную сосиску. Вик был хорошим человеком, но младшего сына слишком уж баловал.  
  
      Ким схватил из общей тарелки пару сэндвичей и отправился помогать Рону, уж больно одиноко тот выглядел, сортируя металлолом и оттаскивая его в гараж.


	19. Приходи, сука!

      Ким не ждал, что МакКензи появится, точнее, не слишком на это надеялся, хотя необходимость стояла остро. Он решился скинуть короткое сообщение на его старый номер, который мог десять раз поменяться или принадлежать другому. Но заставить себя позвонить не сумел. Пришлось бы объяснять причину по телефону, а заодно уговаривать приехать к черту на рога. Аляска, как ни крути, не самое популярное направление для путешествий. Единственное, что могло побудить МакКензи прийти — наглость Кима, который, спустя четыре года как они не виделись, прислал смс посреди ночи:  
  
      «Нужно встретиться завтра. Вопрос жизни и смерти твоего истинного. 922, Юг-Лукас-уэй, Палмер, Аляска»  
  
      Вот теперь наступило «завтра», и он сидел в баре Лесли, задумчиво почесывая Тефтеля за ухом. Казалось, завсегдатаи, собравшиеся здесь, знали, что Киму предстоит сделать. И не мудрено — яркий запах течки притягивал к нему недовольные взгляды альф, считавших, что в такие дни он должен сидеть, запершись дома, раз уж не подпускает к себе никого. Кима бесили все эти «спасатели» популяции гамм, готовые пожертвовать собой, но оставаться наедине со своими мыслями и переживаниями — гораздо хуже. Тодес подрабатывал в баре отца официантом и постоянно обновлял его колу, а Лесли подливал туда виски, с каждым стаканом больше. Как всегда, вечерами здесь было многолюдно, и позже подтянутся новые посетители. Пока Ким пребывал в относительной безопасности, Тефтель не подпустит к нему никого. Да и нрав самого Ронвуда всем хорошо известен.  
  
      Ким чувствовал волнение от предстоящей встречи. И не хотел даже думать, что, если она не состоится, придется выискивать МакКензи другими способами. Из-за слишком частых и назойливых мыслей о Шоне уже понемногу начинала расходиться боль в животе, и Ким понимал: ночью или — самое крайнее — завтра днем ему понадобится альфа. Он позвонил и Чаку, тот пообещал приехать. Перед этим он раз пятнадцать спросил, точно ли Ким уверен, что хочет его видеть после случившегося и тому подобный идиотизм. Ким предчувствовал «веселые» сутки.  
  
      Он сидел в углу бара, на своем излюбленном месте в темной части, где сначала мог рассмотреть пришедших, а уж они видели его в последнюю очередь. Тефтель растянулся на полу у ног и похрапывал, просыпаясь, когда Киму приносили новую порцию жареных сосисок, чтобы выклянчить свою долю. Ким знал расписание самолетов в Палмер и успел поверить, что судьбоносная встреча не состоится, и даже немного расслабился. Но радоваться было рано. Сперва он почувствовал запах МакКензи, потом увидел его на пороге бара и вмиг растерял остатки спокойствия, забыв все слова, которые собирался сказать истинному.  
  
      Шон быстро отыскал Кима взглядом и направился прямиком к его столику. На лице читались растерянность и волнение. На нем были брюки, пиджак, замшевые туфли — он привлекал внимание присутствующих в баре и сорвал порцию смешков, словно не понимал, куда приехал и какая погода на Аляске. Местные рассматривали истинного озлобленного Ронвуда, и он явно не дотягивал, по их мнению. Возможно, они начнут делать ставки на то, как скоро Ким откусит Шону голову, или прострелит ему колено, или скормит своему медведю, которого выдает за собаку. Лесли проводил его тяжелым взглядом. Таким он удостаивал всех приезжих, а, зная историю Кима, и вовсе по умолчанию недолюбливая МакКензи.  
  
      — Что с моим истинным, Ронвуд? — исключив вводную часть и приветствия, чуть взволнованно спросил Шон, втягивая запах Кима и сердито морщась. Садиться он не торопился, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Где он? Ты живешь с ним, так?  
  
      — Сядь, поговорим, — буркнул Ким, придерживая Тефтеля за ошейник. Тот проснулся и возмущенно фыркал на чужака, который грубо обращался к его хозяину. — Он будет скотч. Двойной, — не дав подбежавшему к ним Тодесу и рта открыть, сказал Ким и стукнул по своему опустевшему бокалу пальцем. — А мне повтори.  
  
      Шон неохотно опустился на стул напротив, не сводя с Ронвуда холодного пристального взгляда. Ким беззастенчиво рассматривал МакКензи в ответ. Черты лица изменились, стали взрослыми, по-альфьи грубоватыми. Но здесь он все равно считался слишком смазливым, еще и гладенько выбритый подбородок. Наверняка у него отбоя нет от поклонников, и новости повергнут в шок и долговременную депрессию. Он-то ехал сюда и думал, что увидит истинного-омегу, а не небритого, поседевшего и осунувшегося Ронвуда.  
  
      — Почувствовал запах, МакКензи? Нравится? — усмехнулся Ким, представляя себе, какая будет гримаса, когда он узнает правду. Близость Шона рождала неприятное болезненное возбуждение, с которым невозможно было бороться.  
  
      — Нравится. Я бы предпочел его чувствовать рядом с собой, Ронвуд, — агрессивно рыкнул Шон. Тодес принес выпивку, и МакКензи сделал пару больших глотков скотча. — Ты давно уже с ним? Еще со школы?  
  
      Ким поморщился от судороги и успокаивающе погладил себя по животу. Он прекрасно понимал взгляд МакКензи и знал — в этой ситуации нет выигрышной стороны. Что бы ни произошло сегодня, Ким проиграет. Но ревность Шона забавляла. Интересно, он принял за своего истинного Ваньку?  
  
      — Я уже давно ни с кем не встречаюсь, — спокойно сообщил он. Если не брать во внимание Чака, конечно. Но он — не в счет. Ким щелкнул пальцами, без слов приказывая Тефтелю лечь и не рыпаться. Сожрать МакКензи он всегда успеет. Пес неохотно подчинился, все еще недоверчиво поглядывая на чужака.  
  
      — Врешь! От тебя им разит! Я по-твоему идиот? — рассердился Шон.  
  
      — По-моему — да. Тебе не понравится, МакКензи, но ты чувствуешь только мой запах, — Ким отпил глоток виски с колой, наблюдая за реакцией на свои слова.  
  
      — Не твой, а своего истинного. Омежий, — Шон прищурился и вдохнул аромат еще раз. Вдруг он вскочил, приблизившись к Киму, наклонился, едва не утыкаясь носом ему в шею. — Какого хрена? Твоего запаха я не чувствую, — он отстранился, с непониманием глядя на Ронвуда, и плюхнулся на кресло.  
  
      — Дело в том, что он и есть — мой, — пояснил Ким, но, увидев глупое выражение на лице МакКензи, решил продолжить. — Во время течек альфий запах выветривается и остается омежий.  
  
      — Имеешь в виду, течки моего омеги? — все еще не соображая, что происходит, переспросил Шон. Он больше не выглядел недовольным и рассерженным, как пару минут назад. Кажется, он не мог решить, верить ли словам Кима, и что вообще тот несет?  
  
      — Да, мои течки, — подтвердил Ким. — Хотя, если ты станешь называть меня своим омегой, я сверну тебе шею и выброшу в яму.  
  
      — Ты перепил, Ронвуд, бредишь.  
  
      Вместо того, чтобы доказывать, рычать, орать, Ким сунул руку в свои спортивные штаны и, достав, растер на ладони сладко пахнущую смазку. Он развел пальцы в стороны, и между ними натянулась блестящая ниточка.  
  
      МакКензи замер на пару секунд, а потом неожиданно поднялся и без объявления войны утащил Кима в туалет, затолкал в одну из кабинок и прижал к стенке.  
  
      — Тефтель, место! — крикнул Ким, слыша, как пес бросился вдогонку и зная — за ним не заржавеет откусить Шону ползадницы.  
  
      Не обращая ни на что внимания, МакКензи сунул руку Киму в штаны и нащупал смазку, скользнул по ней пальцами между ягодиц и вызвал тем самым сдавленный непроизвольный стон. Ким почувствовал, как покраснел от этой идиотской ситуации, а у Шона кое-что пришло от происходящего в боевую готовность. Близость истинного и его насыщенный запах жестоко повлияли на Кима. Судороги становились сильнее и заболела голова. Он выдернул руку МакКензи из своих штанов и вышел из кабинки.  
  
      — Если вкратце. Мы с тобой истинные, от тебя у меня начинается течка. Если я не забеременею — сдохну. Короче говоря, нам нужно перепихнуться и полежать полчасика в сцепке, — сообщил Ким, смывая с руки смазку в прохладной воде. Он смотрел на обалдевшего МакКензи через зеркало. А тот постепенно приобретал осознанный вид и темнел.  
  
      — Почему сдохнешь? Ты… ты разве омега? Нет! Это нереально. Ты рычишь не хуже своего пса, щетину на всю рожу отрастил и узел у тебя есть, я видел. Значит, гамма? Черт побери! Ну и новости!  
  
      — Долго рассказывать, МакКензи. Прими, как данность, — раздраженно бросил Ким. Факт их встречи требовал от него пика самообладания, не говоря уже о последствиях. И вовсе не хотелось разжевывать подноготную.  
  
      — Если ты — мой истинный, меня будет сводить с ума мысль о тебе. Даже против моей воли. Хотя это и раньше происходило, я не знал, что это — ты. Избавиться от одержимости я могу двумя способами: остаться с тобой или дать тебе умереть, — спокойно изложил свою теорию Шон, вытирая руку бумажным полотенцем, оборачиваясь и глядя Киму в лицо.  
  
      — Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — Ким, конечно же, все понял. Тут и дураку ясно, но он хотел, чтобы МакКензи подтвердил его домыслы.  
  
      — Я пересплю с тобой, только если ты будешь моим, дашь поставить метку и останешься со мной, — ответил Шон, не отводя взгляда от побледневшего Кима.  
  
      — Благородно… — после долгой паузы сказал Ким, соображая, как он позвонит родителям и сообщит, что хочет кремацию, а не гнить в земле. Дыхание сбилось, и он чувствовал — нужно срочно подумать о другом, иначе навернутся слезы. Такое обязалово вовсе не устраивало!  
  
      — Решать тебе, Ронвуд. Мой телефон ты знаешь. Я здесь до завтра, а в обед улечу.  
  
      Он вышел из туалета, а Ким долго стоял возле рукомойников, прокручивая в голове, что сейчас произошло. Он ожидал чего угодно, но никак не думал, что МакКензи поставит подобное условие. Такое, которое Ким не захочет принять даже ценой своей жизни. Но ублюдок сказал верно. Решать остается самому Киму.  
  


****

  
  
      Шон сидел в номере отеля и с трудом мог собрать рассыпанные детали в единую картинку. Круто бы сослаться на выпитый алкоголь, но его было слишком мало, чтобы мозг перестал работать. Оставалось признать — он просто не хотел верить. Ронвуд — последний в списке тех, кого Шон ожидал увидеть своей парой. Почему он? Почему не тот красавчик-омежка, который был с ним после чемпионата в баре? Шон не сомневался, что окажется именно так, когда ехал сюда. Еще мысленно возмущался из-за того, что этот полоумный утащил и спрятал его омегу хрен знает куда, а теперь и вовсе довел до вопроса жизни и смерти. И вдруг сюрприз! Черт побери! Пусть это жестоко и малодушно, но проще дать Ронвуду умереть… Только нутро не обманешь — он чувствовал запах Кима, от которого бурлила кровь, дыхание сбивалось. Истинность ни с чем не спутаешь и отказаться от нее не так-то просто. Да и возможно ли?  
  
      Он снова и снова прокручивал в голове воспоминания, начиная со случая в раздевалке. Он уже тогда заметил, но предпочел проигнорировать, решил — показалось. Потом и вовсе нашел логичное для себе объяснение и отыскивал истинного среди омег Ронвуда. Он ни разу и не подумал, что судьба может подложить ему такую свинью. И после чемпионата нужно было догнать Ронвуда, но он не сделал этого. Мэл и Пирс раскудахтались, мол, омега выбрал его, не рыпайся. Черт! Похоже, Пирс не знал правду о друге. Никто не догадывался, что Ронвуд — гамма.  
  
      В номере было темно и холодно, а ведь в Питтсбурге он запарился в пиджаке, пожалел, что надел его. Замерзшие пальцы нервно крутили мобильник, на который ему вчера ночью пришло сообщение, повергнув в легкий шок. Но то была разминочка, это уже понятно. Постепенно в голове остались две противоречивые мысли, повторяющиеся и перебивающие друг друга: «Позвони» и «Не звони». Ожидание становилось невыносимым, но Шон держался. Он понимал всю абсурдность и бессердечность своего поведения, но Ронвуд должен решить. Соглашаться на роль донора спермы для истинного Шон не собирался. Хотя, конечно, куда он денется, если этот кусок дегенерата упрется? Но ничего, что-то придумает. Нужно перетерпеть, у Ронвуда началась течка. Может, получится выиграть войну малой кровью? Сложно размышлять об этом, когда неприступная крепость — Ким Ронвуд — чертов баран.  
  
      Шон поднялся, не в силах оставаться больше на месте, и прошелся по комнате. Онлайн-карта утверждала, что от отеля до дома Ронвуда пять минут пешком. Хотелось идти туда прямо сейчас, наплевать на все, снова увидеть его, вдохнуть запах, коснуться. Это становилось навязчивой идеей. Оказалось, невероятно сложно сдерживаться, зная, кто твоя пара и что он течет. Инстинкты брали свое, и разочарование отступало на дальний план. Шону бы только выдержать и не сдать позиций. Не то они перепехнутся разок, и Ронвуд откусит ему голову, как омега богомола альфе после спаривания.  
  
      Мобильник пискнул под утро. Шон вздрогнул от неожиданного звука, уже не надеясь, и дрожащими пальцами открыл сообщение.  
  
      «Приходи, сука!»  
  
      Вот в этом весь Ронвуд. Может, Шон зря поставил нелепое условие? К черту! Разбежаться проще им обоим. Если задуматься — как они будут жить? Где? Что скажут близким и родным? Ему представится время поразмыслить об этом. После. Шон заторопился на улицу и, сориентировавшись в темноте, направился в нужную сторону. Сначала обычным шагом, потом быстрее, в последнем квартале вовсе бегом. На крыльце его рыком встретил пес, недовольный появлением чужака. Похоже, он не собирался пускать кого-то внутрь. А у Шона не нашлось ни времени, ни желания спорить с собакой. Он оскалился и низко утробно зарычал, отгоняя кобеля прочь с дороги, ведущей к истинному. Входная дверь, как он и ожидал, не заперта. Шон вошел в дом, по запаху определяя, где сейчас Ким, и направился к нему. Ворвавшись в комнату, он был готов к быстрому, страстному, грубому сексу, уже доведенный предвкушением и мыслями до предела. Но стоило увидеть Ронвуда — возбуждение мгновенно пропало.  
  
      Ким был одет так же, как в баре. Никаких тебе сладострастных стонов. Только приглушенный рык, сдавленное сбившееся дыхание и прокусанная до крови кисть между большим пальцем и остальными четырьмя. Ким не выгибался и не пытался лапать себя, наоборот, прижимал колени к груди, нервно сжимаясь в позу эмбриона, и комкал в кулаке простынь до побелевших костяшек.  
  
      Шон несколько раз рвано выдохнул, сознавая, какое же он дерьмо. Его сердце сжалось от вида страданий Ронвуда. Он и не думал, что течки бывают такими. Все его омеги извивались на кроватях, громко стонали и, если Шон запаздывал, сами растягивали себя. Ничего подобного он никогда не видел: богатый и густой, манящих запах наполнил комнату, стремясь вытеснить все мысли, кроме одной — продолжение рода; и измученный, сжавшийся истинный, тихо скулящий от боли. Шон медленно опустился на кровать рядом с ним и мягко погладил по плечу. По лбу и вискам Ронвуда стекал обильный пот, и лицо потемнело и исказилось.  
  
      — Не смей, МакКензи! Не трогай меня! Делай то, зачем пришел! — вздрогнув, заскулил Ким. Рычать он уже не мог и едва сдерживал слезы. Между бровей залегла глубокая морщина, а бледные губы потрескались.  
  
      Но Шон понятия не имел, что делать, он был в смятении, глядя на Кима. Ситуация совсем не располагала к сексу, всякое возбуждение пропало, и чувствовалось волнение, больше, чем с девственниками. Но одновременно с этим в мозгу пульсировали слова Ронвуда: «Если я не забеременею — сдохну». Не похоже, что Ким спал и видел, как получить член Шона, он не рассчитывал на удовольствие от их вынужденной сцепки, не был рад увидеться и раскрыть свою тайну, а, значит, и правда, ситуация — край.  
  
      Шон лег рядом с Ронвудом на бок и аккуратно потянул его спортивные штаны вниз. Ким громко вдохнул воздух сквозь зубы и приподнял таз, чтобы было легче снять с него белье, зажмурился. Шон мягко провел пальцами между его ягодиц, даже не пытаясь проникнуть внутрь, только пробуя смазку. Он старался все делать медленно и осторожно, боясь причинить лишнюю боль Киму, которого и так трясло от напряжения.  
  
      — Ты оглох? Орудуй членом, а не пальцами!  
  
      — Закрой рот, Ронвуд. Я буду трахать тебя так, как мне самому захочется, — без угрозы, но твердо заявил МакКензи, желая прекратить возмущения Кима. Если у него вообще встанет. Нужно подумать о чем-то или ком-то приятном. Но сменить объект даже мысленно не получалось. Запах Ронвуда словно поймал его в капкан, заставляя думать о своем хозяине и только его хотеть. Тогда представить другое место и время. В воспоминаниях услужливо возник бассейн: Ким в плавках, капельки воды облизывают красивое тело, с рельефом мышц. Он слегка задыхается, после задержки дыхания, отбрасывает мокрые черные волосы со лба. Шону казалось, он знает Ронвуда, как себя, каждую его черту, родинку, шрам на лодыжке. А ведь он никогда толком не присматривался к нему.  
  
      К счастью, Ронвуд благоразумно заткнулся, и Шон продолжил с чуть большим энтузиазмом — спасибо хорошей фантазии. Он не пытался поцеловать и прикоснуться где-то еще к Киму — за такое не долго и зубов лишиться, ¬– добавлял пальцы только когда был уверен, что это не причинит дискомфорта. Скоро член Ронвуда мелко дрогнул и начал наливаться кровью. Сам же Ким очень тихо, как-то смущенно и коротко застонал. Шон освободился от одежды и неторопливо, но без лишних раздумий, вошел. Он не толкался, а медленно покачивался, рукой плавно и нежно лаская возбужденный член Кима, помогая ему с разрядкой. Он был абсолютно уверен: Ронвуд — не девственник, но в нем узко, как ни в одном из его омег. Неописуемое чувство удовольствия! Как с бетами, только они не текли и не были истинными, от запаха которых сносило крышу. На секунду Шон решил, что в Киме собралось просто идеальное сочетание для секса.  
  
      Немного ускорив темп, он качнулся пару раз и притянул Ронвуда за живот ближе к себе, погружаясь до основания и замирая, чтобы узел набух. Ким зарычал от боли, а Шон потерялся в своих ощущениях. Да, его истинность — не предел мечтаний. Но она реализовалась! Кто еще может этим похвастаться? Он должен быть благодарен, что Ронвуд не бета или, того хуже — альфа, ему не семьдесят и не семь, он вполне себе ничего на рожу, не умственно отсталый. Хотя, последнее — спорно, судя по тому, где он живет и прячется от него.  
  
      — Тише, тише, сейчас привыкнешь, — успокаивающе шепнул Шон, легко размазывая вокруг пупка Ронвуда его сперму и с удивлением отмечая новизну. В руке рос узел Кима, синхронно с собственным. Он сжал кулак, чтобы доставить истинному больше удовольствия. — У тебя никогда не было сцепки?  
  
      — Отъебись!  
  
      Шон терпеливо ждал, пока Ким привыкнет к ощущениям, молчал и ласкал только живот и член. Довольно странно чувствовать во время секса чужое семя. И все это приятно и волнующе, сложно надышаться пьянящим запахом, а дерзость и спесивость Ронвуда возбуждали. Шон дал ему кончить в сцепке, чтобы тот отвлекся от неприятных мыслей и страхов. Потом, не дожидаясь собственной разрядки, убрал руку с живота любовника и отодвинул пальцами ворот свитера. Решение принято — он не откажется от истинности и не вычеркнет Ронвуда из своей жизни после одного секса.  
  
      Ким мгновенно понял желание МакКензи. Отпустив простынь, он накрыл шею рукой, закрывая доступ. Он сжался вокруг Шона и мелко задрожал, словно от холода, на коже появились мурашки.  
  
      — Ким, прекрати. Я сделаю это, — он твердо убрал руку Ронвуда от шеи. Сопротивления только сильнее разжигали желание вцепиться в холку истинного, пометить, показать ему, себе и всем, кому Ким принадлежит.  
  
      — Не нужно, МакКензи! Пожалуйста! — слабым, дрожащим голосом прошептал Ким, пытаясь вырваться и опять подставить ладонь.  
  
      Не позволяя себе передумать, Шон приблизился к его шее и, облизнув клыки, вонзил их в кожу, прокусил чуть не до самой мышцы. Он не закрывал глаз, следил за рукой Кима, которая вцепилась в край кровати.  
  
      Поначалу Шон чувствовал только волнение за состояние Кима и сомнения, примет ли он его и их истинность. Как они вообще будут жить? Но чуть погодя, когда рот наполнился кровью и Шон сглотнул ее, ему открылись новые, раньше неизведанные ощущения. Первым делом заболело и сжалось сердце, невыносимая тоска и страх пришли следом, окутали Шона изнутри, отразились ледяной струной вдоль позвоночника. Перед глазами запрыгали черные точки, спина взмокла, а в виски ударило напряжением, под кожей мелкими колючими ежиками разрасталась боль. Шона не покидало стойкое, неотвратимое убеждение: это не его эмоции — они принадлежали Киму, а он чувствует их через метку. Вместо того, чтобы отпустить, он сжал челюсти сильнее, притягивая Кима, обнимая и закрыв глаза. Все страдания, сомнения, страхи и мучения Ронвуда разом стали ему открыты. Волей-неволей Ким делился ими. Скоро он расслабился, бессознательно провел ладонью по бедру МакКензи, пытаясь притянуть ближе к себе.  
  
      Шон убрал зубы и стал медленно зализывать ранку. Теперь он решился скользнуть рукой под футболку Кима и провести пальцами по твердому животу и легонько, на пробу сжать сосок. Он привстал на локоть другой руки, нависая над любовником и заглядывая ему в лицо. Ронвуд плакал, прикусывая нижнюю губу, и Шон опять почувствовал себя ужасным человеком. Он не хотел унизить его или причинить боль, но эмоции Кима вполне понятны. Он альфа с узлом в заднице и меткой на шее, упорно бежал от своей сущности и истинности, которая все равно догнала. Похоже, от судьбы не спрячешься. Шон погладил его по плечу и поцеловал в скулу. Оргазмы от сцепки следовали один за другим, почти лишая возможности думать здраво и цельно. Ким потянулся рукой к шее и дотронулся до немного кровоточащего укуса.  
  
      — Как ты себе это представляешь, МакКензи? — хрипло спросил Ким и убрал пальцы от метки. — Сложно найти более несовместимых людей, чем мы с тобой.  
  
      — Будем импровизировать, — честно ответил Шон. Он снова потянулся поцеловать Кима в скулу. Ронвуд же обернулся к нему, чтобы заглянуть в глаза, но вместо этого их губы встретились.  
  
      Секунда промедления — и они стали проталкиваться языками в чужой рот. Короткое соревнование за доминирование, и ладонь Шона уже смелее нырнула под свитер Кима. Тот же развернул корпус, насколько возможно, и одной рукой прижал МакКензи плотнее к себе, а второй сжимал его волосы на затылке в кулак. Сцепка мешала нормально двигаться. Они кое-как быстро и яростно освобождали друг друга от одежды, рычали, но не разрывали поцелуя перед следующим раундом.


	20. Лучшие две недели в жизни

      Проснувшись окутанный приятным и возбуждающим запахом, Шон далеко не сразу понял, что произошедшее вчера вечером и ночью — не сон! Он на Аляске! Прилетел сюда к Ронвуду, который оказался истинным и заодно гаммой! И аромат, витающий в комнате, принадлежит ему, а не омеге, с которым Шон жил почти год и собирался жениться на нем. Кажется, все предыдущие планы накрылись медным тазом. Или еще нет? Какая муха его укусила вчера? Зачем он полез трахать Ронвуда и пометил его? Что за безрассудная глупость?  
  
      Шон болезненно поморщился и вспомнил, что во время второго раунда Ким разбил ему губу своим лобешником. Гребаный дикарь! И ведь без всякой причины! Шон только хотел поцеловать его в запале чувств. Поцеловать Ронвуда! Отстой! Что за идиотское желание? Хотя в целом их секс можно было считать вполне стоящим, но странным. Шон покосился на него.  
  
      Ким лежал рядом на животе, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя и похрипывая. На холке краснела свежая метка. На секунду у Шона возникла идея забрать ее. Тайком, пока он спит. А потом сбежать, ничего не объяснив. Он протянул руку и дотронулся до прокуса, сам не понимая, зачем делает это. Ему хотелось прикасаться к истинному, чувствовать его кожу, вдыхать запах. Ким не поддерживал такие порывы, зарычал и скинул пальцы.  
  
      — Чего лапаешь меня, МакКензи? — сонно буркнул он и, повернув голову, хмуро посмотрел на Шона. Его лицо было совсем помято и выглядело так, словно он по меньшей мере пару последних лет знатно бухал.  
  
      — Ты храпишь во сне, — не найдя, что ответить на предъяву Ронвуда, выпалил Шон первое, что пришло ему в голову. Он понятия не имел, как общаться с колючим придурком, недовольным с самого утра, и это притом, как Шон над ним старался всю ночь. Омеги после таких ночей долго были шелковыми и ласковыми.  
  
      — Скажи спасибо, не наяву, — усмехнулся Ким, выбираясь из постели. Он встал и потянулся, хрустнув позвоночником. Шон слегка поморщился, прикидывая, что с таким звуком хребет должен был сломаться. Но нет, Ронвуд целехонький. В принципе, если у него вырастут рога и хвост, не стоит удивляться. Хоть какое-то объяснение мерзкому характеру.  
  
      Шон заметил, как у Кима по бедру потекла сперма с тоненькой прожилкой крови. Сколько раз они делали сцепку? Этого хватило, чтобы зачать? А если нет — не стоит отпускать его сейчас, нужно продолжить! Недавние мысли о нелогичности ситуации стремительно покидали голову. Как все-таки соблазнительно выглядел этот подонок!  
  
      — Давай еще раз? — предложил Шон, переползая ближе к Киму и притягивая за талию. Он поцеловал его в ямочку над ягодицей, улыбаясь и предвкушая сладкую утреннюю разрядку. Не тут-то было! Ким сердито рыкнул и сбросил с себя руки, яростно сверкнув глазами, скрылся в ванной.  
  
      Шону только и оставалось — смотреть ему вслед и удивляться, какой Ронвуд ершистый идиот. Ведь если подумать, куда он денется? Мысли скотские, но правдивые: без Шона он умрет — все просто, как дважды два. МакКензи сдержал порыв пойти за Кимом — много чести. Будь он омежкой и чуть покладистей — может быть, а так — не заслужил. С другой стороны, Шон чувствовал досаду оттого, что Ким его отталкивает.  
  
      Когда наступила его очередь принимать душ, то Шон смог оценить всем телом прелесть жизни на Аляске — он продрог до самых костей. Вода едва прогрелась, а из щели в небольшом окошке дуло. Натянув джинсы и свитер Ронвуда, он, ежась, отправился вниз в надежде чего-нибудь поесть. Еще на лестнице он услышал голоса и почувствовал аромат запеченного мяса и табачного дыма. Сложно поверить, что Ронвуд умел готовить!  
  
      Ким сидел за кухонным столом в одних трусах, поджав под себя ногу, а вторую закинув на свою псину, тот дремал на полу. Он держал в уголке губ дымящуюся сигарету и хмурился, с сосредоточенным видом разбирая какой-то мобильник. Рядом с ним Шон увидел парня, который вчера подвозил его от аэропорта и содрал втридорога, кажется, Рон. На столе перед ними стояла тарелка с источником вкусного запаха — индейка на блюде в алюминиевой фольге. Шон вспомнил, что не ел со вчерашнего утра, и живот сжался от голодной судороги и заурчал.  
  
      — И как этот маленький говнюк умудрился? — буркнул Ким. Он открыл крышку старомодного мобильника и стал ковыряться в микросхемах.  
  
      — Похоже, он придумал новый способ. Я слышал, Гейл сказал, что не купит новый до тех пор, пока этот не превратится в металлолом, и уже нельзя будет починить, — весело ответил Рон, отломив окорочок и откусив от него.  
  
      Шон по природе своей был довольно ревнив. И ему не понравилось, что Ким сидит раздетым рядом с чужим альфой. Да и вообще, на кухне дико холодно! Почему Ронвуд не мерзнет? Это несправедливо! Но больше всего Шона взбесило, что они оба никак не отреагировали на его появление в кухне. Словно он — пустое место.  
  
      — Когда этот уедет? — беззастенчиво спросил Рон, с недовольством осматривая метку на шее у Кима. Он приподнял верхнюю губу, но не зарычал. Вместо этого, он откусил еще мяса, яростно его пережевывая.  
  
      — Как только, так сразу, — невнимательно буркнул Ким. Он снял с мобильника небольшую деталь и выкинул ее в мусорное ведро. Шон мало понимал в технике, но ему казалось, если в телефон что-то установили при сборке, то оно там необходимо. Сомнительно, что теперь аппарат будет вообще работать.  
  
      — Этот как раз здесь. Можешь у него спросить, — недружелюбно заговорил Шон, привлекая их внимание. Ставить на место зазнавшихся козлов он умел еще со школы.  
  
      Ким окинул МакКензи насмешливым взглядом и вернулся к своему занятию. А Рон набычился и посмотрел исподлобья.  
  
      — И когда ты свалишь?  
  
      — Ты спишь с Ронвудом? — уточнил Шон, приподняв одну бровь и готовый в случае положительного ответа начистить ему рожу. Никто не будет спать с его истинным!  
  
      Ким мгновенно вскинул яростный взгляд и предупреждающе зарычал. Ему определенно не понравился такой вопрос. А чего он ожидал, сидя с каким-то придурком в одних трусах и мило с ним беседуя?  
  
      — Нет, — немного растерявшись, ответил Рон. Он с опаской посмотрел на Кима, желая убедиться, что слова МакКензи не сильно задели его.  
  
      — Тогда пошел вон отсюда! — уже не скрывая угрозы, зарычал Шон. Он приблизился к Рону и схватил за ворот куртки. Сдерживаясь, чтобы не расквасить нос и не припечатать лбом, Шон выдернул его из-за стола и выволок из дома. На пороге он влепил Рону увесистого пинка под зад, от которого тот кувырком слетел с крыльца, и сопроводил падение злым, агрессивным рыком.  
  
      — Еще раз увижу тебя в этом доме — шею сверну, — пообещал Шон. В нем играли инстинкты, необходимость защищать своего идиотского Ронвуда от других альф, тем более в течку. Да и вообще! То, что Ким так легко и непринужденно, по-дружески общался с кем-то, в то время как Шона посылал куда подальше, неприятно било по самолюбию.  
  
      Ким выскочил из кухни за ними, но не вмешивался. Его пес последовал за хозяином, воинственно выпятил грудь и расставил передние лапы. Он переводил взгляд с Шона на Кима, словно ждал, пока разрешат кого-нибудь загрызть. Оставалось только надеяться, что без команды он не кинется. Шон вернулся в дом и сильно хлопнул дверью. Он злобно смотрел в лицо Киму, но понятия не имел, что предъявить. И поэтому вместо слов смял его губы своими, притянув к себе. Пес залаял и принялся прыгать вокруг, стуча когтями по деревянному полу и аж подпрыгивая от недовольства.  
  
      — Тефтель, тихо! Иди на кухню! Индейка твоя, — резко выпалил Ронвуд, морщась от громкого лая. Просить дважды вечно голодную псину не пришлось: он мигом сбежал из прихожей, и скоро послышалось отчетливое чавканье и хруст костей. — Ты охренел, МакКензи! Вышвыривать моих друзей из моего же дома! — зарычал Ким, изо всех сил стараясь вырваться. Шон впечатал его спиной в стену и завел руки над головой.  
  
      — Кто это у нас такой сердитый? — усмехнулся он и провел свободной рукой по ребрам Кима, впалому животу, запустил ее в трусы и стал дразнящими движениями поглаживать член. Он ожидал, что с Ронвудом секс будет другим, не таким, как с омегами, но вот удар кулаком в челюсть был совсем не по сценарию.  
  
      Ким вырвался из захвата и повалил Шона на пол, уселся сверху и с размаху припечатал в морду, замахнулся для второго удара, но Шон его парировал, перехватил за кисть и потянул на себя, снова вовлекая Кима в поцелуй. Он перекатился со спины и навис над Ронвудом.  
  
      — Эй, ну ведь все равно заломаю, чего противишься? Ты вон уже возбудился! Посмотри-ка! — Шон скользнул рукой между ног Кима и мимолетно макнул пальцы в смазку, которая начала выделяться. Он продемонстрировал ее и растер на подушечках. Запах возбуждал его — уже не терпелось трахнуть истинного.  
  
      — Пошел ты!  
  
      — Ай-ай, как невежливо, Ронвуд! — Шон слизал со своих пальцев смазку Кима, отчего тот покраснел, и похабно улыбнулся.  
  
      Шон скользнул вниз, нарисовав языком дорожку от ключицы до соска Кима, слегка прикусил кожу и отправился ниже. Блядские волосы от пупка к паху немного смутили его. Такой секс был ему в новинку, у омег нет растительности на теле, а беты, которые встречаются с альфами, удаляют их. Но от Ронвуда ждать подобного не приходилось. Шон стянул с него белье, обхватил губами член и неумело провел языком по узлу. Ким откинул голову назад от удовольствия и сильно приложился затылком, он постанывал и нетерпеливо подавался навстречу. И где же вчерашнее: «не трогай меня, убери грабли?». Но на рот и язык это, видимо, не распространялось. Ким вцепился Шону в волосы и сам направил голову.  
  
      — Не наглей! — сердито рыкнул Шон. Какому альфе понравится, что кто-то руководит в сексе за него? Он прихлопнул Кима по ягодице и укусил за внутреннюю чувствительную часть бедра. Ему не терпелось поскорее снова почувствовать его максимально близко и глубоко.  
  
      — Ты неправильно делаешь! — возмутился Ким, уперевшись ступней в грудь истинного и чуть отталкивая.  
  
      — Покажешь мне, как правильно? — он поцеловал Кима в косточку на голеностопе и, ухватив за руку, потянул на себя, укладываясь на спину, а Кима устраивая над своим лицом в позу «69».  
  
      Ким облизал узел Шона и задел чувствительную точку, слегка прикусил, прижал основание и перекатил яйца. Шон со стоном проделал то же самое. Он прикрыл глаза и получал настоящее удовольствие, даже позволил себе подхалтурить немного. Он выпустил член Кима изо рта и обвел вход большим пальцем. Легко, только подразнивая, но Ким в ответ зарычал и предупреждающе сжал зубами узел МакКензи. Шон усмехнулся и звонко шлепнул его по ягодице. Ким вскрикнул и упустил член Шона из своего захвата. Через секунду он оказался прижат щекой к холодному полу, а Шон уже вовсю разрабатывал его двумя пальцами. Неприятные ощущения быстро сменились удовольствием, и Ким, постанывая, подавался навстречу руке. Он схватил себя за член и стал дрочить в такт движениям Шона в своей заднице.  
  
      — Я не разрешал! — Шон наклонился к самому уху Кима и прикусил за мочку, обжег горячим дыханием щеку. — Не трогай себя.  
  
      — Тогда ты! — недовольно буркнул Ким, но руку все же убрал. Он потянулся за поцелуем, но не получил его. Шон отстранился и добавил третий палец.  
  
      — Попроси вежливо, — с усмешкой сказал он. Член сильно ныл, хотелось поскорее оказаться в узкой заднице Ронвуда, но эта игра ему определенно нравилась.  
  
      — Ах ты ж, сука! — Ким попытался вырваться, но его опять уткнули лицом в пол, и пальцы стали задевать простату. Он застонал, его бедра дрожали, член стоял колом и дыхание сбивалось.  
  
      — Сделай это! Пожалуйста! — выдохнул он, не в силах больше ни секунды терпеть.  
  
      — Вот так бы сразу! Еще тогда, в раздевалке, нужно было это сделать, — голос Шона, совершенно довольный, слегка звенел от напряжения. Ему было сложно сдерживаться, по вискам тек пот.  
  
      Он убрал пальцы и заменил их членом, не стараясь деликатничать, он вошел на всю длину. Первый болезненный стон сменился возбужденными всхлипами, перемежающимися с гортанным рыком. Ким снова потянулся к своему члену, но Шон опередил его. Он представил, что дрочит самому себе, и вбивался в Кима с бешеной скоростью, вышибая стоны, скользя рукой по его плоти в такт.  
  
      — Я почти. Если хочешь кончить вместе — не тяни, — хрипло сказал Ким. Он поднялся на прямых руках, обернулся и рыкнул, призывая МакКензи немедленно поцеловать себя.  
  
      Шон наклонился к нему, их губы встретились, и через несколько толчков Шон излился внутрь Кима, а тот — в кулак МакКензи. По его ногам потекла обильная смазка, и Ким выгнулся в пояснице. Шон размазал сперму ему по спине и притянул к себе за талию, проскальзывая руками по вспотевшему телу. Узел набухал быстро, и переползти из прихожей в более удобное место уже было проблематично. Они обессилено упали там, на полу, и Ким довольно, утробно заурчал. Через несколько минут недоумения и промедления Шон присоединился к нему в этом, наконец-то добрался до своей метки и поцеловал ее.  
  
      — С тобой потрясный секс, Ронвуд, — прошептал Шон ему на ухо и нежно, мимолетно клюнул в скулу.  
  


****

  
  
      Вопреки всевозможным ожиданиям и предположениям Шона, жизнь с Ронвудом оказалась чем-то совершенно безумным и особенным. Стеснение, заминки и непонимание они преодолели в первые два дня, когда занимались сексом, словно животные. После того как Шон выгнал Рона и завалил Кима в прихожей, они не расставались до тех пор, пока течка не кончилась на второй день. И им никто больше не мешал, кроме Тефтеля, который просился то в дом, то на улицу, поняв, что им заниматься некому. Сами они продержались на чипсах, пиве и выносливости.  
  
      Шон не думал больше о моральной стороне. Гамма… Ронвуд… да наплевать! Такого секса у него еще ни с кем не было, и можно оторваться по полной. В очередной раз забыв, что у Ронвуда имеется сперма, он едва не поперхнулся, а после они ржали, как идиоты, и Ким стучал ему по спине, угрожая, мол, если МакКензи сейчас сдохнет, то он его расчленит в подвале и запасется мясом на зиму.  
  
      Ким не умел готовить и жрал какие-то ужасные полуфабрикаты, ими же кормил своего пса. Вскоре Шон заметил, что начал хозяйничать на кухне, соображая ужин или завтрак из подручных продуктов, подсыпать корм в миску Тефтеля, который тот сметал в ту же секунду. Но это стало залогом их приятельских отношений с собакой. Ким «помогал» только дурацкими советами, и за них в него летела кухонная утварь. Весь свой дом Ронвуд превратил в филиал Нью-Йоркской помойки. Банки из-под пива, упаковки чипсов, грязную посуду, собачью шерсть и кучу различной сломанной техники Шон находил в самых неожиданных местах, таких как прачечная, котельная или под диваном. Выяснения отношения формата «Ронвуд, ты — свинья!» заканчивались обычно дракой, которую «свинья» не всегда проигрывал. Когда течка у Кима прошла, он вернул себе альфий запах, норов и силу. Шону первое время было неловко бить человека, от которого разило их перемешанными ароматами, но он привык. Особенно потому, что Ким не был омегой, он орал, матерился, курил и дрался с МакКензи на равных. Тефтель довольно быстро принял Шона и не рыпался защищать от него Кима, спокойно наблюдая за их стычками, лениво приоткрыв один глаз. Через неделю, вытащив из дома накопленный срач и использовав все свое искусство дипломатии, чтобы заставить Ронвуда не мешать, а помогать, Шон осознал, что таких отношений у него еще не было. Они ругались, а через минуту ржали: никаких обид и надутых губок. Ели вместе, завалившись на диван или прямо в постели, в обнимку с Тефтелем, чего ни один омега бы не позволил. Играли в баскетбол на площадке за гаражом, и проигравший на следующий день выносил мусор или готовил завтрак, или…  
  
      — Есть! Должен мне отсос, Ронвуд! — торжествующе произнес Шон, когда мяч точно залетел в кольцо и, отскочив от пола, вновь вернулся к нему. Он победил!  
  
      — Вот еще! Ты за прошлый проигрыш не расплатился, — тут же среагировал Ким. Он попытался отобрать мяч, но Шон увел его за спину и перекинул в другую руку. Ронвуд оказался слишком близко, чтобы упустить момент и не поцеловаться.  
  
      — Хочешь, прямо сейчас верну? — улыбаясь, спросил Шон.  
  
      — Здесь? — Ким вскинул бровь. Его руки уже хозяйничали у Шона под свитером, и он прижимался к нему тазом, демонстрируя, что готов.  
  
      — Извращенец! — Шон резко выбросил баскетбольный мяч, которым все это время стучал об землю, и схватил Кима под ягодицы.  
  
      Потом полдня альфы могли проиграть в компьютерную игру и вовсе ничего больше не делать. Шону не приходилось бриться, чтобы не поцарапать нежную кожу, мыться перед каждым сексом, по два часа намекать, что неплохо бы им, собственно, заняться. Никаких цветов, конфет и ресторанов. Хочешь трахаться — подошел, укусил за ухо или хлопнул по заднице, немного подрался, и секс наступает там же, где вы приняли горизонтальное положение или нашли удобное место, чтобы пристроиться. Вне зависимости от того, чем оба занимались. Пусть весь мир подождет!  
  
      И как бы хорошо МакКензи ни чувствовал себя с Кимом в его полуразвалившемся доме, он помнил — в Питтсбурге настоящая жизнь. Дом, семья, карьера, друзья, во главе с Мэлом Томпсоном, и Скотти. Мысли об этом погружали МакКензи в глубокую задумчивость. Он не собирался оставаться в Палмере: холодно, далеко от цивилизации, ни работы, ни перспектив. Чего стоил один ночной сбой в электропитании, после которого они проснулись на утро покрытые инеем… в октябре! Или то обстоятельство, что на него смотрели жители города, будто он с другой планеты прилетел украсть Ронвуда! В связи с этим все были настроены довольно враждебно. Ким работал механиком по профилю: «если что-то перестало работать — оставьте у двери, я починю». Потому на пороге его домишка накопилась целая гора сломанной техники и писем с просьбой прийти посмотреть машину, или электроблок в доме, или еще что-то. Ронвуд возился с ними на кухне, пачкая все, к чему прикасался, маслом или ржавчиной. Он казался Шону таким… родным, когда сидел с измазанными руками, курил сигарету, зажав ее в уголке губ, и так дерзко, открыто, оголяя зубы, улыбался Шону. От этого становилось еще хуже, потому что Скотти был другим, полной противоположностью.  
  
      Скотт — правильный классический и идеальный омега. Он смотрел на своего альфу томно, нежно, прикусывая в смущении нижнюю губу, и касался пальцами кожи Шона почти невесомо. Его речь — медленная, тихая и певучая — ласкала слух. Скотти восхитительно вкусно готовил, так, что можно было от одного этого словить экстаз, и лишь любимые блюда Шона, заботливо ухаживал за его домом и вещами. МакКензи и не помнил уже, когда в последний раз занимался всем этим — только если что-то ломалось. До встречи с Ронвудом он собирался жениться на омеге в ближайшее время. Даже купил кольцо, чтобы сделать предложение.  
  
      Шон позвонил Мэлу и попросил прикрыть его перед начальством. Сказал, что находится в другом штате и, когда вернется, все расскажет. Томсон попытался выяснить, почему Шон вдруг пропал, но ему пришлось смириться со словами: «пока никто не умер». Кто бы мог подумать, что МакКензи, который подавал огромные надежды в прыжках в воду, за которым охотились спортивные агенты, и полки в родительском доме которого ломились от кубков и медалей, выберет профессию исключительно умственного труда — метеоролог. Но еще более странным казалось, что Мэл, хохмач-здоровяк, увязался с ним и делал успехи, был на хорошем счету у руководителя. К концу второй недели Шон понял, что больше не может оставаться в Палмере. Так он потеряет работу и Скотта. В воскресенье омега прилетит из Сан-Франциско, куда ездил заключать контракт с модельной студией. Устроиться туда стоило ему немалых усилий и внушительной суммы Шону. Так что в воскресенье он должен быть в аэропорту Питтсбурга и встречать жениха. Если Скотту одобрили контракт, то они вместе поедут в Калифорнию. Там Шон без труда оформит перевод. Он уже прозондировал почву и отправил свое резюме в Центр Предупреждения Чрезвычайных Ситуаций Сан-Франциско. В Питтсбурге он проводил только исследовательскую работу, а там сможет заняться практикой наблюдений и отслеживания стихийных бедствий.  
  
      В Калифорнии начнется новая жизнь. Они со Скотти поженятся, Шон перейдет на более серьезную должность, они купят дом и будут готовиться к появлению их малыша. Может быть, по контракту Скотта придется подождать пару лет, но это не срок. Они еще очень молоды и успеют обзавестись детьми.  
  
      Решиться сказать, что он уезжает — тяжелей всего. Он подбирал слова, ждал удобного момента, подгадывал, когда у Кима будет подходящее настроение. Так продолжалось до утра воскресенья. Шон проснулся и почувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Они лежали вместе, лицом к лицу, и соприкасались лбами. Чтобы поцеловать Кима, нужно лишь немного повернуть голову. А Ронвуду достаточно легчайшего прикосновения к губам, чтобы в полусне ответить на поцелуй и после открыть глаза, игриво лизнув Шона в нос, и с сонной улыбкой потянуться.  
  
      — Ким, я должен уехать, — зачем-то сказал МакКензи вместо всего того, что собирался и придумывал последнюю неделю. Он, не мигая, смотрел на Кима. — Мне нужно возвращаться в Питтсбург сегодня.  
  
      Ким долго молчал и больше не улыбался, на челюстях появились желваки. Шон сглотнул, представляя, о чем думает Ронвуд. Он потянулся погладить его по плечу, и Ким не скинул руку, но холодный взгляд прожигал, оставляя внутри болезненную рану. Сердцебиение участилось, и Шон понял — он просто-напросто боится того, что скажет Ким.  
  
      — Если ты собираешься попасть в Питтсбург сегодня, то тебе нужно пошевеливать задницей. Самолет отсюда всего один и улетает через полчаса, — наконец сказал Ронвуд, переводя взгляд на электронные часы и сверяясь с ними.  
  
      Шон мгновенно вскочил. У него перед глазами мелькала картинка, на которой Скотт стоял и ждал его в аэропорту, а Шон сидел на Аляске и матерился на идиотское расписание рейсов. Он не стал тратить время на душ — сразу же начал бросать в первую попавшуюся сумку свои шмотки и одеваться по ходу. Вещей у него не много — он собирался прилететь, набить рожу Ронвуду и тем же или следующим днем улететь. Не слишком заморачиваясь, он надел джинсы Кима, спустился вниз и стал обуваться.  
  
      — Можно я возьму твою машину? — крикнул Шон из прихожей, уже держа в руке ключи от колымаги Ронвуда.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — Пока! — Шон постоял с минуту, ожидая ответа, но Ким молчал. Какой-то безумный порыв накрыл МакКензи, и он хотел вернуться, подняться в комнату, раздеться и остаться здесь навсегда. Но эту идею он сразу же отогнал и с тяжелым сердцем вышел из дома, чтобы сесть в машину, пропахшую истинным, и уехать в аэропорт.  
  
      «Ким дождался, пока его колымага с Шоном за рулем отъедет, и встал. Он отправился в душ с мыслью смыть объятья и поцелуи чужого альфы. Ким был достаточно любопытен, чтобы еще на прошлой неделе, пока Шон на кухне пытался сообразить завтрак из пустых пакетиков из-под чипсов и соломки, пролистать контакты в его телефоне. Но недостаточно, чтобы прочитать переписку с контактом „Любимый“».  
  
      Шон гнал с превышением скорости, он выехал на шоссе, ведущее напрямую к маленькому аэропорту, где летали крошечные самолетики. Они казались чуть больше его желтого джипа, который когда-то подарил отчим, и Шон до сих пор не решался с ним расстаться. Маккензи не покидало желание, нарушив дорожные правила, на полной скорости развернуться и, вдавив педаль газа в пол, ехать назад к Киму, оставив Скотти возможность самому решить, почему Шона нет ни в аэропорту, ни дома, ни в городе.  
  
      «Ким спустился на кухню и вытащил из холодильника приготовленный вчера МакКензи стейк. Нужно быть идиотом, чтобы не понимать — он все равно вернулся бы в Пенсильванию. И такие контакты, как „Отец“, „Атэ“, „Мэл“, „Босс“ подтверждали неизбежность разрыва. Но сегодняшнее утро Ким оценил, как скорее рано, чем поздно.»  
  
      Шон припарковался возле аэропорта и несколько минут посидел в машине, вдыхая запах Кима. Альфий, омежий, изменившейся после того, как Шон оставил свою метку. Подсознательно он хотел увидеть взлетающий самолет, завести мотор и со спокойной совестью поехать назад. Кто не успел — тот опоздал. Он сунул в бардачок записку: «Лучшие две недели в моей жизни» и, спрятав ключ под капотом, решительно направился в зал вылета.  
  
      «Ким дожевал последний кусочек холодного мяса, половиной которого поделился с Тефтелем, и бросил тарелку в раковину, пообещав себе в ближайшее время купить одноразовую посуду. Он вышел на задний двор и, усевшись в кресло, закинул ноги на соседнее. Пачка сигарет Шона лежала на земле рядом с парой чашек чая, забытой здесь вчера вечером. Он прикурил предпоследнюю и с первой затяжки втянул в легкие треть табака. Две недели назад он ненавидел себя, МакКензи и свою жизнь в принципе. Сейчас же все круто изменилось. Он размял спину и потрепал Тефтеля по густой длинной шерсти.»  
  
      Шон стоял возле старенького обшарпанного табло с расписанием рейсов, и до него медленно доходил смысл увиденного. Самолет улетал через три часа, и был еще один вечером. Ким не мог не знать хотя бы потому, что дважды за время, проведенное здесь Шоном, ездил на аэродром, что-то отремонтировать, и говорил, что часто там работает. Ким солгал, желая поскорее избавиться от него. Никаких тебе слез и истерик. Уезжаешь? Скатертью дорожка. Сердце болезненно сжалось. Шон не понимал, что происходит с ним. Дома желанный и любимый Скотт, зачем волноваться о взбалмошном гамме? Свою роль он выполнил, течка продлилась всего два дня — Ким наверняка забеременел. Больше ничего ему от Шона не нужно. Или все не так? Или здесь живет самый желанный и самый любимый, а Шон собирается полететь к какому-то омеге?  
  
      «Ким проводил взглядом небольшой самолет, который лег на крыло и, совершив маневр в воздухе, скрылся в облаке. Там внутри к своему „любимому“ летел его любимый. Ким положил руку себе на живот и четко понял, что зачать им с Шоном не удалось. Он прикрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла, тихо прошептав Тефтелю:  
  
      — Это были лучшие две недели в моей жизни.»


	21. Приглашение на рюмку яда

      Ким подождал пару недель, как и предлагала инструкция теста на беременность, а после заперся в ванной, будто кто-то, кроме Тефтеля, мог войти, и выполнил остальные пункты. И проявилось аж три полоски! Но только в сумме на трех разных тестах. Глядя на них, Ким пытался понять, осталась ли у него надежда, что все они по волшебству ошибочные. Мало ли, вдруг в Палмер не завозят годные тесты? Такое вполне возможно! Решив избавиться от сомнений, он сходил к врачу, и тот подтвердил — беременности нет. Странное чувство — полное осознание того, что скоро сдохнешь, но при этом абсолютное безразличие.  
  
      Были ли у него сожаления? Да, конечно! Он представлял, как расстроятся родители, которые все же любили бракованного сына. Да еще и переживания, вдруг Тефтель не уживется с новым хозяином, и тот будет его обижать? Или пса вообще никто не возьмет. Ким с невеселой улыбкой планировал составить завещание и упомянуть заботу о псе, как свою последнюю волю. А еще была тоска. Он прикасался пальцами к поджившей метке и вспоминал те дни, которые МакКензи прожил с ним в Палмере. Жаль, что они закончились.  
  
      Вернувшись домой от врача, Ким набрал номер Дэвида Джонса. Тот хотел держать на контроле состояние Кима и тоже иногда звонил.  
  
      — Я не залетел, — вместо приветствия сообщил он, стоило Дэвиду ответить на вызов. Ким вышел на крыльцо своего дома и сел на ступеньки.  
  
      — Хреново. Ты получил посылку с таблетками? — ничуть не расстроившись, спросил Джонс.  
  
      — Да. Там не написано, как их пить, — Ким забрал на почте небольшой пакет с препаратами, которые должны поддерживать его гормональный фон, чтобы матка не выпускала в организм агрессивные феромоны, медленно убивающие Кима.  
  
      — По капсуле, утром. Если состояние ухудшится — позвони мне. Ты Чарльзу сказал?  
  
      — И не собираюсь, — фыркнул Ким. Он скорее сквозь землю провалится, чем расскажет родителям, что все хреново. — Я теперь точно загнусь? — равнодушно спросил он, как будто не о себе, и прикурил. Из соседнего дома вышел Рон и приветливо помахал, улыбнувшись. Похоже, отъезду МакКензи все в Палмере рады. Идиоты.  
  
      — Может быть, препарат успеет подействовать. Посмотрим. Но не факт, что он подойдет тебе, — без лишних сантиментов ответил Джонс. За что он нравился Киму, так это за прямоту.  
  
      — Ладно, поживем — увидим. Выживем — учтем. Я позвоню потом, — заключил Ким и сбросил вызов. Он поднял с земли игрушку Тефтеля и, замахнувшись, запулил ее подальше, наблюдая, как радостный медведь поскакал вслед.  
  
      Он чувствовал себя здоровым и вполне способным прожить еще сто лет, но Джонс назвал это ремиссией перед неизбежным концом. Ким потихоньку заканчивал свои дела и отказывался от новых заказов по ремонту, ссылаясь на необходимость поехать на праздники к родителям в Рочестер. Желания умереть там он не испытывал, но хотелось увидеть родных. Ким не стал собирать много вещей, он планировал вернуться в Палмер после Дня Благодарения. Но зато взял с собой Тефтеля. Если анатэ не отравит пса при встрече, то можно будет со спокойной душой оставить его у родителей, они точно позаботятся.  
  
      Ким прикасался к метке Шона всякий раз, когда подкрадывалось уныние. Там словно находилась кнопка активации хорошего настроения и положительного настроя. Уезжая, Шон забыл кое-какие вещи. Так что Ким совершенно бессовестно слушал музыку через его наушники и паковал свои шмотки в сумку с Халком и флажками, которую привез с собой МакКензи.  
  
      Он попросил Рона подбросить их с Тефтелем до аэропорта, собственная машина стояла там все это время с отъезда Шона. Друг, как и многие в Палмере, знал ситуацию Кима, видел Чака, и зачем приезжал МакКензи был в курсе. Город маленький, и секретов не утаишь. А о врачебной тайне здесь никто и не слышал.  
  
      — А тебе нужен именно этот мудак, который был в последний раз? — Рон не отрывал взгляда от дороги, но говорил серьезно. Они дружили два года, и скорая смерть Ронвуда тревожила его, похоже, даже больше, чем самого Кима.  
  
      — А ты хочешь, чтобы я свернул тебе шею и бросил труп в канаву? — подражая его тону, уточнил Ким.  
  
      — Я хочу помочь, — недовольно буркнул Рон, сильнее сжимая руль.  
  
      — Тогда заткнись, — просто предложил Ким, закуривая. Он не хотел касаться метки при посторонних, но дурацкий вопрос вывел из равновесия. Да, забеременеть он мог только от МакКензи. Ким запустил пальцы Тефтелю в шерсть, пытаясь таким образом немного успокоиться.  
  
      В аэропорту Рон и Ким пожали руки и пожелали друг другу хороших праздников, игнорируя отвратительный подтекст, о котором знали оба. Ким уснул еще на взлете, и весь перелет ему снился Шон. От воспоминаний об истинном тянуло живот. Но не болезненно и мучительно, как раньше. Впрочем, обо всем, что было пора забыть.  
  
      Его встречал отец. Они с атэ, очевидно, решили, будто Ким захочет поговорить с Ричардом наедине. Но родители воспринимали всю ситуацию иначе, чем он. Ричард был отдохнувшим. Такое с отцом случалось редко. Похоже, он уже некоторое время жил дома, и Чарльз всерьез за него взялся. Ким ассоциировал его с горьким запахом боли, крови, усталости, но при этом почти звериным вожделением. И выглядел он всегда так, словно был на пике, пределе физических возможностей, натянут в струну до звона и треска. То короткое время, пока он прожил «домашним», перечеркнул неожиданный звонок. И в тот день, по крайней мере Киму, стало понятно — жизнь простого обывателя для отца иллюзорна. И, как бы не боялся этого анатэ, Ричард не умрет своей смертью от старости — та словно над ним не властна. Рано или поздно, на работе или во время официального выступления для телевидения с его резкими категоричными речами, отца догонит пуля.  
  
      — Это медведь? — уточнил Ричард, кивнув на Тефтеля, который злобно грыз поводок, не привыкший к такому отношению к себе. В Палмере он бегал, где хотел, и ничто не могло заставить Кима нацепить на него намордник. Но службы аэропорта с этим справились и заявили — если Ким откажется выполнять правила, то не только пес, но и он сам никуда не полетит.  
  
      — Это Тефтель. Он милый и очень нежный, почти как котеночек, — усмехнулся Ким, наконец отцепив карабин от ошейника. Ему надоело дергаться за разгоряченным псом. Тот не сразу почувствовал волю, а после огляделся по сторонам, принюхался к Ричарду и потерял к нему всякий интерес.  
  
      — Ты снял этого медведя с поводка? Он же без намордника, Ким! Тебя арестуют, а его заберут в питомник, — буркнул отец, наблюдая за поведением собаки, а заодно и охранников аэропорта.  
  
      — Да, и когда они попытаются это сделать, будет очень кстати, что он с зубами наголо, — отмахнулся Ким. — Ты… потолстел, — хмыкнул он с улыбкой, обняв Ричарда и похлопав его по спине.  
  
      — Что за чушь? — сразу же возмутился тот, покосившись на свое отражение в стекле неизменного бордового пикапа. — Ты просто высох, как глиста. Дерек обзавидуется твоей стройности. Он-то, чтобы поддерживать фигуру, ничего не жрет.  
  
      — Впрочем, как всегда, — пожал плечами Ким, припоминая, как с самого детства объедал младшего брата, а тот воротил нос от мяса. — Но это экономически выгодно.  
  
      — Как и то, что он своими танцульками зарабатывает больше меня, — со смешком заметил Ричард. — У тебя одна сумка?  
  
      — Я ведь только на праздники. Ты же поделишься со мной футболкой? — усмехнулся Ким, перепрыгивая через капот отцовской машины, пока последний, хмурясь, закидывал сумку МакКензи в багажник. Ким сел за руль, на удивленный взгляд отца пожал плечами и потянулся за ключами.  
  
      Ричард, скрепя сердце, отдал их и полез в кузов, отыскивая в нем что-нибудь, чем можно прикрыть сидение и спасти от шерсти Тефтеля. После он присвистнул псу и загнал его назад. Ричард был недоволен, он прекрасно знал, как ужасно старший сын водит машину, и умереть ему сегодня совсем не улыбалось. Но отказать — глупо. Он сел на пассажирское кресло и пристегнулся.  
  
      — Как дела дома? — буднично спросил Ким, заметив, как отец уже заранее вцепился в ручку над дверью.  
  
      — У Дерека завтра благотворительное… Ким, поворот! … выступление. Может, ты сходишь? Ким! Он будет рад.  
  
      — Папа, все нормально, мы не врежемся, — посмеялся Ким и прибавил газку. Он резко перестроился и, едва не сбив омегу-старикана, свернул на другую улицу. В зеркало заднего вида он рассмотрел, как старик что-то кричит ему вслед и грозит кулаком.  
  
      — Какого хрена? — зарычал Ричард.  
  
      — Ваня дома? — неожиданно спросил Ким. Он соскучился по русскому и хотел увидеть.  
  
      — Он со своим альфой живет в… черт! …Мэдисоне.  
  
      — А он не приедет на праздники? — Ким расстроился и даже немного сбавил скорость. Тефтель лег на кресле, отлично зная формат поездок с хозяином  
  
      — Вроде не собирался, — сквозь сцепленные зубы ответил Ричард. Он явно уже сотню раз пожалел, что пустил Кима за руль, и отрывал ручку в собственной машине.  
  
      — Твои навыки ебанутого вождения стали еще экстремальнее, — сообщил Ричард, когда они, наконец, припарковались перед домом. Он был пристегнут и всю дорогу прощался с жизнью на каждом повороте. Ким потянулся, чтобы отстегнуть отца, и первым вышел из машины, выпустил Тефтеля.  
  
      Чарльз стоял на крыльце, встречая их, и его внимание сразу же привлек пес. Он сочувственно улыбнулся немного пошатывающемуся супругу.  
  
      — Это Тефтель. Тебе нравится? — представил Ким, кивая на то, как пес гоняется за баскетбольным мячом по двору, сбив стойку гриля. Он приобнял анатэ за плечи. И когда Ким успел стать выше него?  
  
      — Мне не нравится, что ребенок, которого мы завели вместо щенка, уже сам завел себе собаку. А у меня ее все еще нет! — недовольно пробубнил Чарльз, поглядывая на отца, и несильно пихнул его под ребра.  
  
      — А тебя вообще-то не обижают такие слова? — как бы невзначай спросил Ричард у Кима, мило улыбнувшись супругу.  
  
      — Ой, да брось, пап. Пока ты был на своих заданиях он учил меня командам: сидеть, лежать, место, фу и к ноге, — хохотнул Ким, закуривая на пороге. Он проследил за тем, как Ричард перевел удивленный взгляд на Чарльза и поднял левую бровь.  
  
      — А что ты хотел? Ким — мой первый ребенок, — пожал плечами анатэ. А потом недовольно зашипел, указывая на Тефтеля. — Он жрет мой любимый рододендрон! Ричард, сходи-ка за ружьем!  
  
      — Папа, нет! Анатэ не хватит духу убить собаку, и он по привычке выстрелит в меня, — пошутил Ким и, уклоняясь от подачи от обоих родителей, юркнул в дом.  
  
      Он не виделся с братьями чуть больше года и поразился тому, как те изменились.  
Дерек расцвел после первой течки. Такой худенький, ладненький, с прекрасно сложенной фигуркой. Каштановые волосы вились крупными волнами, как у Чарльза, а красивые, невинные глазюки были не лишены разума, что больше всего удивило Кима. Он представил, как отец отгоняет от Ди школьников-альф и подростков-фанатов, а анатэ с лицом отравителя подкладывает самым смелым из них на тарелку салат или бифштекс. Ким широко улыбнулся и крепко обнял своего капризного, вечно ноющего младшего брата — типичного омегу.  
  
      — Ты придешь завтра на выступление? — первым делом спросил Дерек и уже приготовился обидеться, если ему откажут.  
  
      — Обязательно, не зря же я здесь, — пообещал Ким.  
  
      На самом деле, он гордился Дереком и считал большим достижением, что тот так усердно и профессионально занимался танцами, благодаря чему пять раз подряд становился национальным чемпионом. Последние пару лет он сам зарабатывал деньги, снимаясь в клипах знаменитостей и выступая на их концертах в качестве подтанцовки. К тому же, брат работал моделью в модных журналах и частенько оказывался на обложке. Хотя Ким не считал Дерека очень красивым — Уилл или Ваня, например, куда привлекательнее — но в нем была харизма, что-то неуловимое. И это цепляло всех.  
  
      — Где малой? — спросил Ким, оглядевшись и не заметив Майкла. Тот не вышел поздороваться.  
  
      Дерек закатил глаза, как и положено старшему брату, когда речь заходит о младшем, и кивнул в сторону кухни.  
  
      Майк сидел на столе и, мотая головой в такт музыке, ловко орудовал маленьким ножом, вырезая из картофелины лицо. Он обернулся, вдохнув запах Кима.  
  
      — Привет! — широко улыбаясь, Майкл выдернул из ушей наушники, в которых все еще бомбил рок, и отбросил их вместе с ножом и картошкой. Он встал и, пробежавшись прямо по столу, запрыгнул по-обезьяньи на Кима.  
  
      — По столу шастаешь! Жить надоело? Если атэ увидит, он же тебя на мясной рулет пустит, — засмеялся Ким, покачивая брата на руках.  
  
      — Ты еще мне нотации почитай! — отмахнулся Майк. Он мотнул головой, чтобы убрать с лица длинную черную челку. Под глазом омежки красовался синяк, а на лбу огромная шишка.  
  
      Ким с удивлением осматривал физиономию и наглую улыбку брата. Он знал, что анатэ намучился с младшим сыном, и Майклу нет-нет да и достается от отца. Он рос совершенно неуправляемым и диким, похожим на самого Кима в детстве. Только такое поведение не слишком поощрялось среди омег. Ведь брат — точно омега? У него нет никаких секретиков? Да нет! Ким сто раз менял ему подгузники и уж узел заметил бы! Майк хорошо учился и с удовольствием ходил на секции и кружки, но считал своим долгом посылать всех, кто пытался показать власть над ним. Да уж, брат не пропадет!  
  
      — Майкл, помоги мне накрыть на стол, — попросил Чарльз. Он вошел в кухню вместе с Дереком и принялся доставать из холодильника заготовки. За ними нагрянул Тефтель, высматривая что-то съедобное и по своему обыкновению любую еду воспринимая, как свою.  
  
      — Пусть Ди сделает! — мгновенно отозвался Майкл. Он спрыгнул с Кима и, схватив в руку картофельное лицо, воткнул нож в левый глаз по самую рукоять. Пес занял куда больше его внимания, чем помощь с едой.  
  
      Майк совершенно проигнорировал строгий взгляд анатэ и грозный рык Ричарда. Он накинулся на Тефтеля и стал чесать ему морду, а затем повалил на бок и утапливал ладони в густой длинной шерсти. Ким подумал, что в воспитании брата не обошлось без Вани. Как не хватало русского! Было бы здорово увидеть его в этот раз. Если все, что говорил Дэвид, правда, то другого может и не представиться.  
  
      — А я здесь для чего? Я могу, — вызвался Ким, стараясь сгладить недовольство родителей. Он принялся переносить блюда в столовую и достал из духовки потрясающую индейку. От нее пахло так, что Ким едва не потерял сознание от предвкушения.  
  
      За ужином Дерек по своему обыкновению строил из себя идеал и пример для подражания. Точнее, скорее, это уже стало нормой. Но на его манерность никто не обращал внимания. Ким ел как всегда: если не мог ухватить вилкой — отламывал пальцами. А Майк таскал из всех тарелок, до которых дотягивался, напихивая полный рот, будто боялся, что ест в последний раз в жизни, и постоянно совал новую порцию угощения Тефтелю под стол. Ричард обещал наказать его, если Майкл не начнет вести себя, как человек, а Чарльз хлопал сыну по руке, когда он лез к чужой тарелке. Но брат не унимался, и в один момент терпение Ричарда лопнуло, он встал и потянулся к уху сына.  
  
      — Прекрати, — рыкнул Ким в лицо младшему омежке, схватив твердой рукой за подбородок и повернув к себе. Он не хотел, чтобы брату досталось от отца, и решил воспользоваться тем авторитетом, который у него был раньше.  
  
      Майк замер, как когда-то в детстве, а спустя пару секунд коротко кивнул и, вытерев пальцы салфеткой, потянулся к столовым приборам. Ричард злобно выдохнул и сел. Теперь ужин продолжился в более спокойном русле. Майк больше не вел себя, как маленькая обезьянка, и все были этим довольны. Ким думал, что их семья выглядит, как в омежьем сериале. Родители казались ему счастливыми, а братья больше не раздражали, а наоборот, вызывали тоску, ведь он не увидит их взросления. И, конечно, он сам, Ким. Грустная и трагическая часть семейной истории. Без этого ведь не обходится ни один сюжет.  
  
      У Чарльза зазвонил телефон, и он вытащил его из кармана.  
  
      — Ты же никому не разрешаешь разговаривать за столом, — язвительно усмехнулся Ричард и, постучав по столешнице ногтем указательного пальца, протянул раскрытую ладонь, как бы призывая Чарльза отдать ему мобильник.  
  
      — Мне-то можно, — как само собой разумеющееся отмахнулся анатэ, скептически глянув на повелительный жест супруга. Он улыбнулся и поднес трубку к уху.  
  
      — Привет, — Чарльз прижал телефон плечом и нагло наблюдал, как Ричард беззвучно поднял верхнюю губу.  
  
      Ким заулыбался. Родители вели себя, как влюбленные подростки. Их совершенно не стеснял возраст и наличие троих детей. Они заигрывали друг с другом и поддразнивали. Если бы сейчас остались в столовой одни, то, Ким не сомневался, использовали бы стол несколько в ином назначении, чем положено в порядочных католических семьях. Ким смущенно улыбнулся, припомнив, как Шон разложил его на столе в Палмере, и он жалобно скрипел под яростным напором МакКензи. Стол. Не Ким, разумеется!  
  
      Вдруг лицо анатэ изменилось, и у Кима промелькнуло неприятное предчувствие. Он заметил, что все в жизни циклично и повторяется время от времени. Когда-то давно, так же позвонили отцу посреди ужина, а потом он пропал на целый год. Ким бросил короткий взгляд на Ричарда, тот тоже увидел перемену в выражении лица супруга.  
  
      Чарльз медленно каменел, его глаза становились жестокими, а губы вытягивались в тонкую линию.  
  
      — Чарли, что случилось? — едва слышно спросил Ричард.  
  
      — Это Ванька, подожди, — так же ответил Чарльз, чуть отстранив трубку, откуда раздавалось тихое бормотание. — Приезжай сейчас же домой, — холодно приказал он, сжимая в пальцах вилку и не замечая этого. В ответ что-то затараторили. — Этот мудак опять его избил, — передал Чарльз Ричарду.  
  
      Ким решительно ничего не понимал и недоуменно проследил за тем, как отец вскочил с рассерженным рыком:  
  
      — Я поеду к нему, привезу сюда.  
  
      Чарльз кивнул и, перебив поток на той стороне, сказал:  
  
      — Отец приедет. Да кто тебя вообще спрашивает, чего ты там хочешь? — анатэ поморщился и резко цокнул, ему не нравилось, когда с ним спорят.  
  
      Ричард выскочил из столовой и отправился на улицу к своей машине. Ким собирался было встать, чтобы поехать с ним, но Дерек стукнул его ногой под столом и отрицательно покачал головой, а Майк ухватил за колено, удерживая на месте. Да что здесь, черт побери, вообще творится?  
  
      — Все, жди. Постарайся уйти из дома, если не хочешь, чтобы отец его убил, — сказав это, Чарльз прервал связь.  
  
      Он окинул Кима быстрым взглядом и мило улыбнулся. А затем встал и вышел в кухню под видом, что нужно уже убирать со стола. Это была его типичная логика: если Ричард наелся, то все наелись.  
  
      — Ваня опять нарвался на пиздюлину, — тихо пояснил для Кима Майкл, состроив при этом глупую гримасу.  
  
      — Майкл, помолчи! — оборвал Дерек. Он встал и принялся помогать анатэ с тарелками.  
  
      Ким только и успел, схватить свою тарелку, пока ее не отобрали. Что за нравы в этой семье! Он понятия не имел, каким должен быть альфа, и что Ваня испытывал к нему, если позволяет себя бить и, видимо, уже не в первый раз. Уж Ким точно знал — далеко не каждый мог обидеть русского. В груди колотился гнев. Кто это посмел поднять руку на Ваньку?  
  
      — У Дерека есть парень? — неожиданно спросил он у Майкла. Он только осознал, какими жестокими и злыми могут быть альфы со своими омегами.  
  
      — Папа не разрешает ему ни с кем встречаться, а анатэ говорит, на Ди встает у педофилов и малолеток, у которых волосы на заднице еще не выросли, — тихонько прошептал Майкл. Но через секунду уже болезненно зашипел, потому что ногти Чарльза впились ему в ухо.  
  
      — Маленькая дрянь! Я сказал вести себя как следует при отце! — глаза анатэ сверкали злобой и недовольством.  
  
      На мгновение Ким подумал — сейчас Чарльз возьмет нож и отрежет брату голову, настолько сердитым он выглядел. Тефтель вскочил и расхорохорился, навострив уши, готовый кинуться в бой. Ему хотелось защитить омежку, который его подкармливал и чесал. Ким придержал пса за ошейник. Он совсем не мечтал, чтобы шкура собаки украшала пол у камина после того, как он тявкнет на Чарльза.  
  
      Но расправы над братом не произошло, его спас звонок в дверь. Чарльз сильно тряхнул сына за ухо и отправился открывать, и Тефтель, быстро сменив сторону своих симпатий, засеменил за ним.  
  
      Майк показал язык анатэ вслед, он не выглядел расстроенным или испуганным, но все же зачем-то начал таскать грязную посуду на кухню. Там Дерек упаковывал недоеденные блюда и убирал их в холодильник.  
  
      — Ким, смотри, я помечу тебе красным маркером мясо, — Дерек показал ему глубокую тарелку и, накрыв фольгой, нарисовал крестик. Ким умилился такому поведению брата и, расчувствовавшись, поцеловал Ди в лоб.  
  
      Майк тем временем сильно напрягся и, толкнув Кима в бок, тихо буркнул:  
  
      — Ким, пришел альфа, которым от тебя пахнет.  
  
      Дерек ничего не понимал. Сам Ким тоже не сразу сообразил, что имеет в виду младший брат. Глубоко вдохнув, он почувствовал запах Шона. Низ живота сдавило, но не болью, а вожделением, от которого Ким рассерженно зарычал. С какой это стати МакКензи явился сюда? Он прислушался. Они о чем-то говорили с анатэ, но слов он не разобрал.  
  
      Братья благоразумно исчезли, когда на кухне появился Шон собственной персоной в строгих темно-коричневых брюках, белоснежной рубашке и пиджаке на тон светлее брюк, с кожаными заплатками на локтях. Он был гладко выбрит и аккуратно причесан. От него соблазнительно веяло естественным альфьим запахом, перемешанным с дорогим парфюмом. Он совсем не под стать Киму в растянутом свитере, потертых джинсах, с трехдневной щетиной и стойким духом табака. Шона сопровождал предатель-Тефтель, который радостно вилял хвостом и заглядывал ему в лицо, приоткрыв пасть.  
  
      — Блин, Ким, я дома замок сломал. У меня же ключа нет, напомни потом купить, ладно? — МакКензи говорил, будто они виделись сегодня утром. Он приблизился к Киму и, приобняв, поцеловал в скулу. За что получил удар левой туда же. Пес, привыкший к их поведению, даже ухом не повел и с умной мордой наблюдал за тем, что будет дальше. Ему поп-корна не хватало, черт побери! — Ай, какого хера?  
  
      — Ты сломал мой замок? — возмутился Ким, его переполняли противоречивые чувства. Шон стоял на кухне его родителей, ничего не стесняясь. Вернулся к нему. Но с хера он улетал, и целый месяц ни слуху, ни духу не было?  
  
      — Да починю я, не бесись так! И вообще, я думал, ты хоть где-то ключ оставишь. Обыскал снаружи все и весь двор, — Шон раз потер ушибленную скулу, но приблизиться к Ронвуду больше не решался.  
  
      — У тебя руки из жопы, починишь ты! Должен мне отсос! — улыбнулся Ким и шагнул к МакКензи, крепко прижимая его к себе и вдыхая желанный запах. Он решил, что устраивать сцены ревности — удел омег. Да, Шон уехал, не объяснившись, да, пропал на месяц и да, у него где-то там «Любимый». Но Киму все равно. Дожить чуть-чуть, а потом пусть МакКензи делает, что хочет.  
  
      Шон провел ладонью по животу Ронвуда и поднял на него вопросительный взгляд.  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      — Но течка…  
  
      — У меня нет графика, — опередил Ким вопрос МакКензи. Ему показалось, Шон не верит, или его очень испугало это известие. — Я был у врача, он подтвердил — беременности нет.  
  
      — В следующую течку обязательно получится, — дрогнувшим голосом пообещал он, протягивая руку, чтобы переплести пальцы.  
  
      Они стояли на кухне вдвоем. Шон сгорал от чувства вины и страха потерять Ронвуда. А Ким наслаждался запахом этого дурацкого альфы, который бесцеремонно вырвал его из лап депрессии, хотя бы на несколько месяцев. Рассказывать Шону правду, что таблетки, присланные Дэвидом, могут не подействовать, и тогда до следующей течки он попросту не доживет, Ким не собирался, как и никому вообще.


	22. Кошмар перед Рождеством

      Шон сочинил целую речь, в которой объяснял свой отъезд и извинялся, прокручивал ее в голове и даже порепетировал перед зеркалом, морально подготовился к тому, что ему разобьют нос. Но стоило попробовать ее произнести, Ким заткнул его. Он спросил, собирается ли Шон остаться с ним и, получив положительный ответ, объявил, что нехер сопли на кулак наматывать. И на этом конфликт разрешился. Может, Ким и обижался, и в глубине души ненавидел Шона за его поступок, но не выдавал это ничем. Шон остался в доме Ронвудов на все праздники, они с Кимом спали вместе, и никого, казалось, такое положение дел не смущало. Разве только Дерека, но он старательно изображал равнодушие, краснея, как помидор.  
  
      Ричард появился на следующее утро. Он был зол, как черт, и не успокоился до тех пор, пока они с Чарльзом надолго не уединились в их спальне. Шон наблюдал за этим с некоторым недоумением. Его анатэ и отчим уже лет пять не спали вместе, а особой страсти между ними он вообще никогда не замечал.  
  
      — Что-то случилось? — спросил он Кима, стоя с ним на кухне и обнимая со спины. — Твой отец не в духе. Даже не пришел начистить мне рожу.  
  
      — Он такие мелочи и мне доверяет, — отмахнулся Ким, жуя очередной кусок холодного мяса. Ну совершенно никакой избирательности в еде.  
  
      — Ванька, видимо, не захотел с ним приехать, — заявил Майкл. Он не мог отлипнуть от Тефтеля и мастерил на его шерсти, кажется, сотый бантик. И как только пес терпел? Небось, за прикорм.  
  
      — Ванька? — переспросил Шон, с трудом соображая, кто это, зачем ему приезжать, и почему он отказывает такому человеку как Ричард Ронвуд?  
  
      — Ты его видел после национально чемпионата со мной в баре, — напомнил Ким. — С татухой на бедре, кудрявый симпатяжка. Ты еще подумал, он — твой истинный.  
  
      — Он наш брат, — любезно пояснил Майк.  
  
      — Эм… ты с ним сосался, — Шон очень ярко припоминал эту картинку, потому что она преследовала его несколько лет. Ведь он думал, тот омежка — его. В голове не связывалась вся информация. Вроде как целовать братьев — аморально. И должно быть так даже для Ронвудов. — И я не знал, что у тебя еще есть брат… Со странным русским именем…  
  
      — Теперь знаешь, — пожал плечами Ким.  
  
      Дальнейшие расспросы прервали более чем однозначные звуки со второго этажа.  
  
      — Мы будем такими же неугомонными? — лукаво спросил Шон, указав взглядом на потолок.  
  
      Ким тут же вывернулся и раздраженно рыкнул, ткнув Шона в грудь.  
  
      — Что ты сравниваешь? У моих родителей настоящая любовь. Они вместе не только из-за поганых инстинктов.  
  
      — А мы с тобой — потому что выбора нет? — недовольно поморщился Шон, потирая солнечное сплетение. Ему хотелось бы возмутиться и заткнуть Ронвуда, чтобы не нес какую-то чушь. Но вообще-то, он прав.  
  
      — Скоро тебе надоест терпеть меня и мириться с моим альфьим норовом. Если ты вдруг рассчитывал, то я не собираюсь выполнять омежьи обязанности, ухаживать за тобой и подстраиваться. Я буду жить, как раньше. С тобой или без тебя.  
  
      В такие моменты Шон действительно не понимал, почему выбрал Кима. Расставание с омегой далось тяжело. Перед тем как Шон уехал в Палмер из-за сообщению Кима, у них все шло прекрасно, они не ругались и строили планы на будущее. И вдруг…  
  
      — Мы должны расстаться, — сказал Шон, когда узел в омеге опал, и они раскатились на разные стороны кровати.  
  
      Он постарался доставить Скотту максимум удовольствия в последний раз. За прошедший месяц он твердо принял решение вернуться к Ронвуду. Не проходило ни дня, чтобы Шон не вспоминал его, не жалел, что уехал, не считал изменой секс со Скоттом. Он порывался позвонить, но не делал этого. Ким не станет слушать. Нужно ехать в Палмер, получить по роже, отсосать себе прощение и оставаться там, рядом со своим истинным. Но прежде стоит закончить дела здесь.  
  
      Шон уволился с работы и подал заявку в Центр по Предупреждению Цунами в Палмере. Оттуда ответили в тот же день. Перезвонили и уточнили, не шутка ли это. Разумеется, перевод из Питтсбурга в Палмер выглядел как умственное помешательство. К тому же, Шон продолжал обучение в магистратуре и вскоре должен защищать диссертацию по геологии. А на Аляске обычные ребята, бывшие двоечники и неудачники. И зарплата там на порядок ниже. Шон убедил руководство ЦПЦ, что переезжает к супругу и хочет работать по специальности. После его, разумеется, окрестили там придурком и хреновым альфой, раз он не забирает своего омегу в Питтсбург, а едет в глушь сам. Ему об этом не сообщили, но Шон догадывался — так и было. В ЦПЦ просто не знали Кима и его бараньего упрямства, иначе отнеслись бы к МакКензи снисходительно.  
  
      Мэл устроил грандиозный разнос. Ему не понравился выбор Шона в пользу Кима, тем более, он хорошо знал Скотти и был уверен, они с лучшим другом скоро поженятся. Он злился, рычал, называл Шона влюбившимся кретином, а Кима — интриганом. И вообще, он не слишком лестно отзывался о Ронвуде в целом и его половой принадлежности в частности. Таким Шон друга не видел никогда, он словно обезумел и с пеной у рта доказывал, что Шон совершает ошибку и думает неправильным местом. Но в итоге ему пришлось уняться, наткнувшись на стену спокойствия и непреклонности.  
  
      Еще одной проблемой стали родители. Анатэ слушать ничего не пожелал о Киме и об истинности. Он бил посуду и истерил. Говорил, что ни один омега не стоит того, чтобы отказываться от карьеры и перспектив. А уж полудохлый ущербный гамма — подавно. Он советовал обратиться Киму в группу взаимопомощи, вроде анонимных алкоголиков, и грозился позвонить ему. К счастью, он не знал ни номера, ни адреса. Ронвуд отлично спрятался ото всех.  
  
      — Фил, Шон — взрослый человек, не нужно вмешиваться в его личную жизнь, — спокойно сказал Джон Райт — отчим Шона, когда сам немного пришел в себя от новостей.  
  
      — Да уж конечно! Он ведь не твой сын! Тебе нет дела! — запальчиво выкрикнул Филипп.  
  
      Он всегда в случае разногласий относительно Шона тыкал супругу тем, что он не отец и не интересуется жизнью пасынка. Этим он несказанно злил Джона, который любил Шона едва ли не сильнее, чем собственного сына. Вот и тогда отчим сердито зарычал, прихватил Фила за воротник и встряхнул. Так ссора с Шоном переросла в стычку между ними, и тот под шумок смылся, решив дать родителям время, чтобы все осмыслить.  
  
      И вот оставалось разобраться со Скоттом. Омега глядел на Шона с явным непониманием и хлопал длинными подкрашенными ресницами. Потом он зачем-то осмотрел себя, будто подумал, что альфа обнаружил в нем непонятный изъян и не хочет быть с ним из-за этого.  
  
      — Я не понимаю, милый. Почему? Я сделал что-то не так? Тебе не понравился секс? Ужин? Я о чем-то забыл? — тихо залепетал Скотт. Он встал с постели и заломил руки, удивленно смотрел на Шона.  
  
      — Скотти, дело не в тебе. Ты прекрасный, милый, красивый, заботливый, с тобой отличный секс и ты — само совершенство, — заговорил Шон, стараясь, словно на работе, предупредить наводнение, которое грозило нагрянуть из глаз омеги. Как же быстро он расклеился. Ким послал бы нахрен и еще пинка для ускорения отвесил.  
  
      — Тогда что? Прости меня, Шон! Я все буду делать, как ты хочешь, милый! Скажи, что я должен сделать! — Скотт начал плакать и сотрясаться всем телом.  
  
      «Стать, блять, альфой! Рычать, орать на меня, по морде съездить, послать, щетину отрастить! Пахнуть странно, по альфо-омежьи, с примесью моего запаха и табака», — хотел было сказать Шон, но понимал — это тупо и нереально. Ему не нужен Скотт, даже если условия каким-то образом будут соблюдены.  
  
      — Я встретил своего истинного. Ты понимаешь, я не могу сопротивляться. Я хочу быть с ним. Поэтому мы должны расстаться, — Шон говорил простыми словами в надежде, что омега поймет. Ведь дураку известно, пара не может противиться взаимному притяжению. Они с Кимом оказались еще крепкими орешками.  
  
      — Но разве он лучше, чем я? Пожалуйста, Шон, не уходи! Я не смогу жить без тебя! — Скотт зарыдал в голос, подбежал к Шону, вцепился в него, уткнулся лицом в широкую грудь.  
  
      «Это Ким умрет без меня», — подумал Шон, вспоминая, как Ронвуд соизволил рассказать суть проблемы со здоровьем. Сейчас он уже в положении и ждет их маленького. Шон должен поскорее возвращаться к нему и прикоснуться к сыну через плоский накачанный живот Кима.  
  
      Шон долго, мягко, вежливо объяснял Скотту, что они не могут быть вместе. Омега умолял, клялся стать для Шона самым лучшим, угрожал покончить с собой. Но МакКензи остался непреклонным. Утром он вышел из их дома с большим чемоданом, в который напихал свои вещи. Он был измучен и эмоционально вымотан тяжелым расставанием. Шон позвонил Мэлу и попросил присмотреть, чтобы Скотт не натворил глупостей. Сам же он отправился в аэропорт, откуда полетел в Палмер. И чем меньше оставалось до посадки, тем волнительнее и желаннее казалась встреча с Кимом. Он уже представил и продумал, что скажет.  
  
      Но Кима не было дома. Он обыскал углы и закоулки, но не нашел ключ. Пришлось выломать заднюю дверь, чтобы проникнуть внутрь и оставить там свои вещи. Собрав в кулак самообладание, Шон отправился к Рону, узнать, куда это подевался Ким.  
  
      — Он к родителям поехал на праздники, — без колебаний и предварительных упреков ответил Рон. — Ты знаешь, где они живут?  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      Рон переписал адрес Ронвудов в Рочестере и подвез назад на аэродром. И даже денег за это не взял. Шону показалось, Рон знает о чем-то, неизвестном ему. Но был уверен — с Кимом все в порядке, иначе он сказал бы.  
  
      Причины такого поведения Шон узнал уже от Ронвуда. Он не забеременел. И это повергло Шона в панику и отчаяние, хотя он и постарался этого не показать. Он считал себя дерьмом и мерзавцем за то, что бросил Кима одного и так и не соизволил позвонить ему или написать смс. И, по его мнению, Ким должен был за это снять с него скальп и оскопить. А он простил, просто и легко. Как будто ничего не произошло. И больше не заговорил об этом и не дал Шону объясниться.  
  


****

  
  
      Ким и Шон вместе вернулись в Палмер. В связи с тем, что Ким не залетел и неизвестно, как вообще теперь будут развиваться события с его здоровьем, Тефтеля решено было оставить в Рочестере. Тот был не против, как, впрочем, и все остальные. Только Ричард ворчал, что не планировал заводить медведя. На стоянке возле аэропорта находился автомобиль Кима, и он, пошарив рукой под капотом, выудил оттуда ключи.  
  
      — Давай я поведу? — предложил Шон. Ричард настоятельно, буквально по-отечески не рекомендовал пускать Кима за руль, если он хочет жить.  
  
      Вообще-то, родители и братья Кима отнеслись к Шону доброжелательно. За исключением одного случая, когда он остался наедине с Чарльзом на кухне и почувствовал, что ему в пах упирается острое и отточенное лезвие разделочного ножа.  
  
      — Ты ведь понимаешь, Шон, что это значит? — холодно улыбнувшись, спросил Чарльз.  
  
      «Что у Кима анатэ — сущий дьявол и псих и хочет отрезать мне яйца», — подумал Шон, но не сказал ни слова и только кивнул.  
  
      Чарльз убрал нож и спокойно продолжил приготовление завтрака и обыденную беседу, будто ничего не произошло.  
  
      — Дать я тебе, может, и дам. А вот за руль сам сяду, — усмехнулся Ким.  
  
      Шон признал — Ричард прав: водил Ким, как полный придурок. На полпути Шон начал орать и рычать на него, стукнул по руке и едва не вмазал в челюсть, когда Ким перелетел запрещающий знак и, выполнив полицейский разворот, припарковался у дома.  
  
      Отдышавшись, Шон буркнул:  
  
      — Какой идиот выдал тебе права? Ты, блядь, водишь, как ебанутый смертник.  
  
      — Я придумал, МакКензи. Никакого тебе секса, — тут же отозвался Ким и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, закурил, не торопясь выходить на улицу.  
  
      — Я сдам тебя копам за вождение в нетрезвом виде, и у тебя заберут удостоверение. Вот увидишь, — очень серьезно пообещал Шон, стараясь не рассмеяться. Он нашел в бардачке свою записку, которую написал, улетая из Палмера: «Лучшие две недели в моей жизни!», и сунул ее Киму. Тот, улыбнувшись, ответил:  
  
      — И в моей, — усмехнулся Ким, забирая клочок бумаги, и пряча в карман. — Кстати, о вождении. Ты же понимаешь, что если и остановят, я скажу им, что сын Ричарда Ронвуда, и меня отпустят, пожелав счастливого пути.  
  
      Шон только фыркнул. Разумеется, это ясно, как белый день. Семья Ронвудов была немного странной. Очевидно, родители любили больше друг друга, чем детей. А те настолько самобытные и своеобразные, что не верится, будто росли под одной крышей. Хотя кое-что общее у всех имелось — фамильное упрямство и агрессия. У кого-то явная, как у Кима, а вот у Дерека скрытая. Мальчишка казался милым, улыбался. Но его не назовешь добрее Чарльза.  
  
      Первое, чем занялся Шон в Палмере — ремонт. Он посылал Кима далеко и сложным путем, если тот сопротивлялся переменам. Жить в разбитом аварийном доме он не планировал. И поскольку Ким вцепился, как клещ, в Палмер, то Шон сделает все, чтобы существование здесь стало максимально спокойным, комфортным и безопасным.  
  
      Ким не очень-то стремился заниматься ремонтом. У него накопилась куча заказов, хотя он и грозился вывезти на свалку все, что ему оставят на пороге. Делать этого он не собирался, ведь какая хорошая отмазка, чтобы не помогать Шону — он работает! Ким упорно и угрюмо сидел на кухне и ковырялся в технике, пока Шон громил и без того убогий дом. Скоро раздалбливание старой плитки, сдирание обоев и полов понравилось и Киму — это откровенно забавляло. Как ребенок, честное слово. Стоит только увлечь!  
  
      Уже через две недели дом походил на место боевых действий. Они решили заодно сделать перепланировку и поменять старую сантехнику и трубы, а потом и электрику. Шон потешался над лицом Рона, когда Ким ходил за строительным молотком или дрелью. Создавалось чувство, будто соседи думают, что Ким просит не для ремонта, а чтобы пытать МакКензи или размозжить ему башку кувалдой.  
  
      Шон заказал необходимые материалы на предприятии в Северной Дакоте, где работал его школьный приятель и делал ему огромную скидку. По этой причине они подрались в первый раз. Ронвуд не желал, чтобы Шон вкладывал в ремонт свои деньги. Но спор решился тем, что Ким — сучка МакКензи и расплатится с ним натурой.  
  
      — Я — твоя сучка? — возмутился Ким со злобным оскалом. На самом деле, его взвинчивали такие заявления, и он был не против.  
  
      — Да, и, похоже, я уже примерно поработал, детка. Пора платить!  
  
      Шон толкнул Кима к столу и развернул к себе спиной. Ким зарычал и улыбнулся в предвкушении. Он через штаны потерся задом о возбужденный член Шона.  
  
      — Ах ты неугомонный, ну что с тобой делать? — усмехнулся Шон. Он оставил смачный засос на шее у Кима и оттянул зубами мочку.  
  
      — Давай подумаем. Может, ты меня трахнешь? — задумчиво предположил Ким. Он расстегнул джинсы, и, как только пуговица подчинилась, Шон резко стянул их до колен.  
  
      — Ну сколько можно учить тебя вежливости, Ким?  
  
      — Шон, лапушка, засади-ка мне, пожалуйста, — язвительно проговорил Ким и бессовестно погладил себя между ягодиц.  
  
      Шон довольно улыбнулся и быстро расстегнул брюки. Он не смог бы описать словами, как ему хорошо и легко с Кимом. Как ему нравились их диковатые со стороны отношения и совершенно безумный секс. Шон думал, что это и есть любовь. Та, ради которой он бросил все, и приехал к черту на рога. Он не готов был верить, что это только ради инстинктов, не бывает таких сильных животных влечений, как его чувство к Ронвуду.  
  
      Когда доставили материалы, Шон выяснил, что ломает он лучше, чем строит, и стал у Кима на побегушках. Ронвуд умел все! Красить стены, клеить обои, чертить схемы проводки, класть плитку и ламинат, ставить сантехнику. Шону казалось, у него какой-то гребаный дар. Второй раз они подрались после попытки Кима доказать, что Шон больше мешает, чем помогает, и шел бы лучше заниматься тем, что умеет.  
  
      Дождавшись, пока Ронвуд вправит ему нос, МакКензи действительно решил вернуться к своей работе. Он стал ездить в ЦПЦ, а не брать задания на дом. Тем более, он их не выполнял все равно. Приборы и журнал просто валялись в углу забытыми. Офис с девяти до пяти был ему привычен. Коллектив, вопреки ожиданиям, подобрался отличный. Трое альф, включая Шона, и четверо бет под руководством омеги — доктора наук по геологии. Большую часть времени Шон писал научную работу и обсуждал ее с Заккори Стайом, начальником. Домой Шон приезжал к шести, захватив ужин из ресторана, если его, конечно, можно было так назвать.  
  
      В выходные Ким приходил в спальню, выключал компьютер, заваливал Шона на матрас, кровать Ронвуд снес на помойку под общий безумный порыв избавиться от всего старья. Или пинал и вопил, что хочет есть, и Шон должен что-то придумать, так как Ким занят ремонтом.  
  
      Это вошло в привычку, Шон просыпался раньше Кима, ходил в забегаловку через квартал, покупал там кофе и завтрак. Пока еда остывала, они занимались сексом или купались вдвоем — «чтобы воду экономить». После Ким красил стены или устанавливал выключатели, а Шон отправлялся на работу. Вечером они ходили в бар, ужинали там, пили пиво, общались с местными, смотрели футбол. Их игровая приставка вместе с телевизором временно пребывала у Рона, они бывали у него, играли.  
  
      Жители Палмера скоро смирились с существованием Шона и воспринимали их с Кимом, как немного странноватую семейную пару. У МакКензи появилось несколько приятелей, чтобы иногда отлипать от истинного и не сужать мир до них двоих. Правда, он продолжал необоснованно беситься, если Ким оставался наедине с Роном. И был наказан за свою ревность отлучкой от тела. Потом же Ронвуд заставил отрабатывать каждый пропущенный раз, и Шон не чувствовал себя таким заебанным никогда прежде.  
  
      За неделю до Рождества Ким и Шон наконец-то заметили, что город украсили перед праздником. Шон стоял на маленькой площади Палмера пораженный осознанием — они с Кимом вместе три месяца, а те пролетели, словно один день. За это время он успел забыть о капризах, ебле мозгов, ревности. Да, они ругались, дрались, посылали друг друга, но быстро, яростно, а в конце был секс. Ни обид, ни слез, максимум — иногда кровь и сломанный нос у Шона.  
  
      Киму не нужна нежность и опека, он прекрасно обходился без этого. Шон рядом, но не навязывался, не путался под ногами. Пошлешь — уйдет, позовешь — вернется. По-своему Шон заботился о Киме, об их отношениях. Он организовывал еду, уступал, когда Киму было необходимо, и давил, если тот только из вредности выпендривался. Время шло, и приближалась следующая течка.  
  
      Шон понимал, больше без Ронвуда не сможет жить. Для себя он все решил и теперь хотел перешагнуть невидимую черту — познакомить Кима со своей семьей. Рождественские праздники казались отличным поводом, чтобы совершить визит в Питтсбург к его отчиму, анатэ и младшему брату. Ким согласился далеко не сразу, отнекивался и ссылался на дела в Палмере и вообще сложно сыскать город на всей Земле, где Рождество лучше, чем в этом захолустье на Аляске. Шон медленно закипал с каждой новой и глупой отмазкой, но пока старался держаться и не убивать мерзавца, искал доводы и аргументы, буквально проверял себя на прочность и терпение.  
  
      — Мы были в Рочестере на День Благодарения. Это нормально, Ронвуд, ездить по очереди к родственникам. Тем более, мои уж точно не опаснее твоих. Чего ты канючишь, прямо скажи!  
  
      — Эта поездка встанет и тебе и мне поперек горла, МакКензи! Сомнительно, что твоя родня с пониманием отнесется к такому выбору, как я.  
  
      — Да почему? — возмутился Шон, всплеснув руками и просто поражаясь нелогичности Кима. Они истинные, что тут обсуждать? Какие недовольства?  
  
      — С того, что я — гамма, седой, лохматый и с щетиной, и скоро сдохну, разбив тебе этим сердце, так никого и не родив. К тому же, я утащил тебя на Аляску! Даже моим родителям не нравится, что я здесь живу, но я, хрен с ним, не кандидат чего-то там, в отличие от некоторых.  
  
      — Но это не важно. Я могу заниматься научной деятельностью и отсюда.  
  
      — Ох, ладно! Считай, уговорил, поедем! — сдался Ким, и, махнув рукой на Шона, отправился назад в кухню, собирать новую микроволновку из старых деталей.  
  
      Шон был доволен таким раскладом, позвонил отчиму и сообщил, что приедет на Рождество. Ему казалось, если у Кима и была на него обида за метку и необоснованный разрыв, то раз он согласился — уж точно простил.  
  


****

  
  
      У Райтов, похоже, собралась вся известная родня, судя по забитой парковке перед домом. Шон дурашливо ругался на то, что никак не мог найти место для своего желтого джипа, а Ким в ответ подкалывал, мол, это знак, валим отсюда.  
  
      — Почему Райты? — спросил он, пока Шон рыскал в багажнике, отыскивая подарки, и недовольно поглядывал на Ронвуда, ведь тот не торопился помогать.  
  
      — После смерти отца анатэ вышел за отчима — Джона Райта, и мой младший брат носит его фамилию. А папа был сиротой. Поэтому я последний МакКензи сейчас, — усмехнулся он, подмигнув и намекая на их с Кимом сына… — Смотри-ка, и Томсон здесь! — обрадовался он, кивнув на тачку друга. Вот скотина, занял полтора места, и ведь специально!  
  
      — Тяжелая артиллерия, — пожал плечами Ким.  
  
      — Брось! Мэл знает тебя сто лет!  
  
      — Да? С тех пор, как ты меня ненавидел, а я в ответ? — иронично усмехнулся Ким, прикуривая и опираясь на джип.  
  
      — Но теперь я тебя люблю. И ты меня в ответ, верно? — чуть сменив голос на более твердый, сказал Шон, оторвавшись от подарков и посмотрев в глаза Ронвуду.  
  
      — Уверен, они обвинят меня в колдовстве и приготовлении любовного зелья. Вот увидишь, на меня натравят святую инквизицию, — засмеялся Ким, ловко уходя от вопроса о любви.  
  
      — Я сам тебе буду дланью карающей, если ты не заткнешься! — буркнул Шон.  
  
      — Окей, окей, — поднял руки Ким. — Спорим на сотку?  
  
      Шон ничего не ответил и направился к входной двери, с большим трудом балансируя подарками. Он слышал, что Ким следует за ним, а заодно и чувствовал запах табака. Конечно, он мог бы сказать, чтобы Ронвуд имел совесть и не курил сейчас, но знал, будет только хуже. После довольно громкого и требовательного стука ногой, ведь руки заняты, на пороге появился анатэ.  
  
      — Атэ! Я соскучился! Забери подарки, чтобы я мог обнять тебя! — весело попросил Шон, почти сразу скидывая все на пол и сжимая омегу своими ручищами, покачивая, так как уже давно его перерос. — Извини, везде пробки, мы последние?  
  
      — А ты когда-нибудь приезжал вовремя? — Шон увидел отчима, который вышел навстречу, и, отпустив анатэ, подошел к нему, обнял и похлопал по спине.  
  
      — Я точно помню несколько раз! — засмеялся Шон.  
  
      — Но не когда я велел вернуться ко времени, — заулыбался в ответ Джон. Если и был на свете лучший отчим, то он. Шон никогда не чувствовал себя недолюбленным.  
  
      — Зачем ты привез сюда это? — с очевидным отвращением и раздражением в голосе спросил анатэ, окидывая Кима презрительным взглядом. Его лицо, бывшее секунду назад безоблачным, изменилось, будто ему под нос сунули что-то дурнопахнущее.  
  
      — Атэ? — Шон растерялся, он посмотрел сначала на него, затем на Кима, а потом на отчима. Ким был спокоен, ведь он ожидал именно такого приема. Это Шон уверял в обратном. Он никак не думал, что родители до сих пор злятся. Лицо анатэ исказила гримаса отвращения, а отчим хмурился.  
  
      — Что? — передразнил сына Филипп. — Я говорил, он тебе не пара! — омега переключился на Кима. — Доволен? Окрутил моего сына, как последняя потаскуха! Что ты ему наговорил, а? Как ты можешь быть его истинным? Небось, нажрался каких-то таблеток! — он обернулся к Шону. — Я видел по телевизору постоянно рекламируют эти препараты, мол, любой альфа будет считать истинным, стоит только принять нужную дозу и надушиться какой-то дрянью! Шон! Да ты посмотри на него!  
  
      Он явно не собирался пускать в дом Ронвуда. Хотя тот и не планировал входить. Шон обернулся на отчима, ища поддержки, но Джон молчал. На шум из гостиной вышло несколько человек, в их числе и Томсон.  
  
      — Атэ, прекрати, я привез Кима познакомить с вами, — МакКензи выглядел совершенно обезоруженным. Он не ожидал такой грубости от своего доброго и любящего анатэ. Он предполагал, что отчим будет ворчать, но чтобы атэ так себя повел — нонсенс!  
  
      — Познакомиться? С какой это стати я должен знакомиться с этим аномальным существом? Гаммы — исчезающий пол, вот пускай и живут в заповеднике! Он навешал тебе лапши! Вовсе он не выглядит умирающим! — закричал Филипп, толкая Кима в грудь и пытаясь закрыть дверь перед его носом.  
  
      Шон не позволил, вставил ногу в щель и рассерженно рыкнул на своего анатэ. Он и так был виноват перед Кимом и не хотел усугублять положения. Ким наверняка обидится за то, что Шон рассказал семье правду о нем, ведь, как понял Шон, даже его друзья ничего не знали. Он спрятался от этого аж на Аляске, а теперь он привез Кима сюда, чтобы он в Рождество выслушивал оскорбления от его анатэ!  
  
      — Не смей на меня рычать из-за какого-то афериста, Шон! Ты видел его папашу в новостях? Криминальная рожа! У них вся семейка такая! И братец — шлюха. Малолетка, а задом своим полуголым по всем каналам трясет. Думаешь, его просто так на программы приглашают? Перетрахали все, кому не лень! И этот такой же! Даже еще хуже! Пусть убирается отсюда! — пискляво и злобно закричал омега.  
  
      — Филипп, прекрати, — наконец подал голос Джон. Он положил руку на плечо супруга, но тот скинул ее и, яростно сверкнув глазами, опять обернулся к Ронвуду и сыну, уже стоявшему между ними.  
  
      Шон был шокирован таким поведением анатэ и его словами. Он ведь сам лично знал и Ричарда, и Дерека. И ни о какой пошлости у младшего брата Кима и речи не шло, да и ясно, что родители гоняют от него всех. Мальчишка талантливый и фанатично относится к своим танцам. Он обернулся к Киму, который буквально побелел от ярости, еще чуть-чуть и он впечатает голову анатэ в стену, не сдержится.  
  
      — Нет уж! Сынок, оставайся, дорогой. Я пригласил к нам Скотти, вы пообщаетесь, выясните все и помиритесь.  
  
      Шон не успел даже ничего ответить. Ким повернулся и решительно отправился назад к парковке. В отчаянии сморщив нос, Шон посмотрел на анатэ, отчима и Мэла, стоящего в дверях гостиной. Он вел себя, как идиот! Почему он подумал, что они отнесутся с пониманием к его выбору? Охренеть, какой из него выходит альфа! Позволил так обидеть Кима? Да еще и бывший омега здесь! Черт!  
  
      — Ким! — Шон, не прощаясь, покинул родительский дом и побежал следом к машине. Поравнявшись с ним, он взял Кима за руку, и, хотя Шон был уверен, что его ладонь отбросят, этого не случилось. Ким переплел пальцы и успокаивающе погладил большим по запястью. — Прости, я правда не думал, что так получится, — Шон на ходу ткнулся носом в его волосы и почувствовал изменившейся запах. — Течка?  
  
      — Да, — только и смог выдавить из себя Ким.  
  
      Они вместе сели в джип, и тогда их догнал Мэл. Шон предупреждающе зарычал, предостерегая друга от глупых слов и поступков. Томсон остановился, так и не приблизившись к машине. Он очень серьезно смотрел на Кима и Шона.  
  
      Шон выехал с парковки. Он не представлял, где заночевать в Рождество, когда гостиницы переполнены, на улицах толпы людей, а им с Кимом нужно поскорее уединиться.  
  
      — Шон, мои у стариков в Орландо! Ключ за кирпичом, как всегда! Если нет — разбей окно, только не забудь после этого снять сигнализацию! — крикнул им Мэл, прежде чем Шон надавил на газ.  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
      ЦПЦ — Центр Предупреждения Цунами


	23. Позиция альфы

      На небольшом телевизоре в баре шла трансляция футбольного матча, но с места, на котором сидел Шон, передачу было не видно. Он сидел за угловым столиком в самом дальнем углу. Лицом ко входу, откуда хорошо просматривался весь зал и входная дверь. Это место в Палмере никто не занимал, кроме них с Кимом. Они вместе вернулись сюда после Рождественских каникул и короткой поездки в репродуктивную клинику.  
  
      — Засранец, — буркнул себе под нос Шон и отпил пива. Он больше не злился на Кима, но тяжелый осадок еще сидел в душе. Событие, которое произошло в клинике, уже несколько месяцев не давало ему покоя. С каждым новым бокалом он глубже погружался в воспоминания.  
  
      Они провели четыре дня в доме родителей Мэла. Киму было плохо — хуже, чем в первую течку. Шон не знал толком, с какой стороны к нему подступиться. Он ни на секунду не забывал — они должны зачать, иначе с Кимом случится ужасное. Обстановка между ними в самый первый вечер достигла небывалого накала. Ким посылал его через три в одну, говорил, что не желает видеть рядом с собой, отталкивал и рычал. Ни о каких ласках и нежностях не шло и речи. Ким был слишком измучен болью и переживаниями, чтобы оказать Шону хоть сколько-то существенное сопротивление.  
  
      Наутро Мэл привез им остатки праздничного ужина. Он приезжал еще трижды, но не искал встречи. Оставлял посылочки на пороге и капитулировал. Очевидно, друг решил помириться и теперь подлизывался. Это на него похоже: сначала разгорячиться и наговорить дерьма, а потом одуматься и развернуть целую кампанию по примирению.  
  
      На второй день Киму стало лучше, а на третий он уже вполне буднично огрызался и распускал руки. Он позвонил Дэвиду Джонсу и по его наставлению отправил Шона за новомодным тестом, разработанным специально для гамм — GammaGast. Ким еще не смирился окончательно со своим новым положением, и любые процедуры, связанные с беременностью, в том числе тест, считал унизительными. Но больше всего он нервничал из-за необходимости посетить репродуктивную клинику для осмотра, как велел Джонс. Сначала он предложил Киму и Шону приехать в Сент-Луис, но тащиться в другой штат Ким категорически отказался. Ему не терпелось поскорее улететь в Палмер, где все казалось мирным и безопасным, и можно было вновь скрыться от всего мира. Они не говорили о произошедшем дома у Шона, но дураку понятно, что Ронвуд не забудет об этом так сразу. В итоге, Джонс ограничился списком анализов, которые необходимо сдать Киму, и велел сообщить ему результаты. Только когда он получит их — поверит, что Ким действительно в положении, и будет разрабатывать дальнейшую линию реабилитации. Личность Дэвида оставалась загадкой для Шона, но по голосу, доносившемуся из мобильника Кима, он понимал, этот человек — альфа, и сильно раздражался. Его накрывала совершенно безумная, необоснованная ревность, когда он представлял других рядом с Кимом. Шон подавил закипающий гнев мыслями, что не имеет права вести себя, как чокнутый ревнивец.  
  
      Тест, который он купил и едва ли не пинками заставил Кима сделать, оказался положительным. На небольшом прямоугольном электронном табло появился улыбающийся смайлик, сразу за ним плюсик, потом заглавная «О» и D2. Посовещавшись, они решили, что этот тест дурацкий и им не нравится. Особенно рассердила буква «О», которая, судя по всему, означала пол ребенка. И как вообще предмет, по форме напоминающий шариковую ручку, на второй день после возможного зачатия мог определять такие вещи?  
  
      — И как ты отнесешься, если родится омега? — немного нервно спросил Ким, усевшись в джип Шона, когда они уже собрались отправиться в клинику. Шон нашел одну неподалеку и с очень хорошими отзывами в интернете.  
  
      — Выбросим его на мусорку, да и все, — без капельки юмора ответил Шон. Он всегда шутил с таким видом, будто говорит абсолютно серьезно, и поэтому становилось еще смешнее.  
  
      — Нет, отдадим Дельте! Из него выйдет отличный террорист, — предложил свой вариант Ким. — Можем даже договориться о цене.  
  
      — Зная вашу семейку, они заплатят нам, чтобы мы держали его подальше от них, — усмехнулся Шон. Пусть будет омега. Ему было все равно.  
  
      — А чем тебя не устраивает моя семья? — наигранно возмутился Ким. Балансируя на тончайшей грани, чтобы не напомнить, что случилось в канун Рождества.  
  
      — Ну-у, — Шон сверился с навигатором и выехал на другую дорогу. — Видишь ли, Чарльз едва не отрезал мне яйца, когда мы виделись с ним в последний раз. Ричард — пообещал стереть в порошок, если я тебя обижу. Майкл с очень умным и милым видом рассказывал, как здорово органические соединения растворяются в серной кислоте. А Дерек вспомнил, что недалеко от их дома в Рочестере есть пустырь, куда никто не заходит, и там можно спрятать труп, который никогда не найдут.  
  
      — Они милахи, да? — умилился Ким. — Майкл вырастет опасным подонком. И горе тому альфе, что попадется ему на пути! Но от Ди я такого не ожидал. Правду говорят: в тихом омуте…  
  
      — Я давно хотел спросить, — немного неуверенно начал Шон. Но он, в конце концов, должен знать, стоит ли опасаться за свои яйца в случае чего или нет! — Ты, конечно, можешь не отвечать, но…  
  
      — О моем анатэ? — безошибочно догадался Ким. — Я не знаю о его прошлом. Никогда не спрашивал. Рискнешь сам узнать?  
  
      — Нет. Я, пожалуй, еще немного поживу. Наверняка у твоих родителей принято не оставлять свидетелей. Но ты согласен с тем, что Санта не всегда дарил ему подарки на Рождество?  
  
      — Скорее, я на этом настаиваю! — усмехнулся Ким.  
  
      Они приехали в презентабельного вида репродуктивную клинику в центре. В приемной их встретил симпатичный омега небольшого росточка, со светлыми волосами, заплетенными в причудливую косу, и карими глазами. Это сочетание наводило на мысль, что он красит волосы, как сейчас модно. Голос у него был тихий и тягучий. Такой очень привлекал альф, и Ким, давно лишенный активной роли, вполне однозначно прореагировал. Если бы врач запоздал и не увел Кима в свой кабинет для осмотра — между ним и Шоном разразился бы скандал.  
  
      Шон заметил, как Ким флиртует с секретарем, и на пару секунд опешил, а потом рассердился не на шутку. Он совсем забыл, что Ким всю жизнь жил как альфа и до сих пор позиционирует себя так. Теперь одной проблемой стало больше, и придется переживать не только из-за альф, но и омег. А в том, что он будет ревновать, Шон уже не сомневался. Он одернул его, предупреждая, чтобы не расходился и вел себя прилично. Ким злобно сверкнул глазами и рыкнул в ответ.  
  
      — Не командуй здесь, МакКензи! Ты мне никто!  
  
      И вот тут Шон взбесился. Он не считал себя никем в отношениях с Ронвудом. Ким принадлежал ему, у него стояла метка, возможно, сейчас он уже в положении, и его гамма не должен думать о других! Шон не собирался терпеть ни единой измены, вне зависимости с кем.  
  
      Ким ушел с врачом в смотровой кабинет, и они с Шоном перекинулись злыми взглядами напоследок. МакКензи накручивал себя все время, пока Кима не было, а стоило ему оттуда выйти — потащил в дальний угол коридора и накинулся с разборками. За период спокойствия и благополучия их совместной жизни Шон уже и забыл, что умеет так орать и сердиться. Он высказал Киму, относительно его поведения и того, кем они друг другу являются, но Ким не хотел слушать ничего. Он не планировал становиться пассивом навсегда, и если это цена жизни вместе Шоном, то отказался ее платить. В итоге Шон вмазал ему по челюсти и тут же получил кулаком в нос.  
  
      Врач с пониманием держался в стороне, давая парням возможность выяснить отношения. Он скорее думал, как вообще Ким мог обратиться в их клинику — это был первый беременный гамма на его практике. Но благодаря своей профессиональной выправке, врач не показывал удивления и любопытства. Драка вышла недолгой — пара обоюдных оплеух и грубых слов, после которых доктор решил их разнять. Он сообщил, что экспресс-тестирование дало положительный результат. Ким действительно забеременел.  
  
      — Поздравляю вас, — натянув улыбку, сказал врач.  
  
      — Да уж, было бы с чем. Залететь от такого идиота! — недовольно буркнул Ким.  
  
      Шон проигнорировал. Он больше не посмел ударить Кима, хотя кулак так и чесался. Вроде бы, это известие они получили еще утром, когда Ким сделал тест дома. Но теперь, в клинике, все казалось куда более реальным и правдоподобным. Только сейчас Шон осознал, что бить Ронвуда было плохой идеей. Его одолевало сильное волнение и некоторая радость. Он скоро станет отцом! И хоть у ребенка будет весьма придурковатый анатэ — сам Шон любит Кима и сможет найти к нему подход.  
  
      — Позвонишь родителям?  
  
      — Вот еще! — отказался Ким и вытер кулаком с подбородка кровь из разбитой губы.  
  
      У него никакого счастья известие не вызвало. Особенно когда мимо них вразвалочку прополз беременный омежка, которому определенно даже ноги переставлять было тяжко. Он помотал головой, отгоняя от себя дурацкие мысли, и закурил сигарету, не слишком беспокоясь, что они находятся в помещении и к тому же — в больнице.  
  
      Врач не сделал замечание, только открыл окно и пригласил Кима к свежему воздуху. Как и говорил Ким прежде, положение его отца давало массу преимуществ и попустительств.  
  
      — Сам позвоню, — буркнул Шон и набрал Ричарда, рассказал о беременности, представляя лицо альфы. Наверняка после этого разговора Ричард опрокинул стаканчик виски, чтобы примириться с новостью. А Чарльз закатил глаза и сказал что-то язвительное относительно альфьих способностей Шона.  
  
      Они решили не развивать их ссору и забыть о ней. Но ни один не забыл. Просто вслух не обсуждали, но мысли, что Киму нужен альфий секс, не покидали их голов.  
  
      Из раздумий Шона вытянул бубнеж Ронвуда над самым ухом:  
  
      — Ты заказал мне выпить? — Ким выглядел больным. Токсикоз плохо сказывался на его еще не полностью восстановившемся организме. Он вернулся из туалета, куда отлучался шестой раз за вечер.  
  
      — Ты уверен, что тебе нужно сейчас пить? — спросил Шон. По его мнению, Ким походил на пропойного алкоголика, у которого два месяца похмелье: впалые щеки, синяки под глазами, щетина.  
  
      — Я уверен! — рыкнул Ким, рассерженно зыркнув на Шона.  
  
      Нынешнее состояние делало Кима раздражительным, он заводился с пол-оборота, часто рычал и распускал руки. Шон же, вместо того чтобы дать отпор, — отступал. С того дня, как беременность подтвердилась, он не ударил Кима ни разу, не повышал на него голос и не грубил. Такое отношение злило Кима сильнее. Так относятся к омегам, а он никак не мог смириться со своей новой ролью.  
  
      МакКензи поднял в воздух руку, подзывая официанта. Он не хотел беспокоить Кима еще и потому, что врач с полной уверенностью заявил — выносить ребенка тот не сможет, а Джонс не сказал ничего однозначного. Шон поставил перед собой цель сделать все, чтобы сохранить малыша и отношения с Кимом.  
  
      — Принеси виски с колой, и какой там счет в игре? — Шон примирительно опустил ладонь на колено Киму.  
  
      Тот не шевельнулся — вот что значит дрессировка! Касания, поцелуи, объятья — все нежные проявления чувств стесняли Кима. Он боялся пересудов местных, если те увидят его идущим за руку с другим альфой. Шон медленно, но верно отучал его от этих мыслей. В Палмере жили не плохие люди. В первую неделю после Дня Благодарения едва ли не каждый в городе подошел к Шону и лично пообещал вырвать ему глаз/кадык/печень/яйца, если он обидит Ронвуда. Словом, ни у кого не было и мысли косо на них глянуть. Сейчас уже все относились к Шону неплохо, он умел расположить к себе людей. А известие, что Ким в положении, и вовсе сделало его героем, который сумел если не убить чудовище, то обрюхатить.  
  
      — Пока по нулям. У стойки освободилось, хотите пересесть? — охотно ответил Тодес. Ему нравились отношения между Шоном и Кимом, они возбуждали юношескую бунтарскую натуру.  
  
      — Нам и здесь неплохо. Сбегай поживее! — буркнул Ким. Его явно опять мутило. И выглядел он так, словно ненавидел Шона всеми фибрами души. — Ты козел, МакКензи! Зачем вообще ты здесь? Вали в Питтсбург! Или к своему анатэ! Какого хера трешься возле меня? — злобно, но тихо рыкнул Ким, легонько поглаживая себя по животу.  
  
      — Я хочу быть с тобой, Ронвуд. Это не очевидно? — спокойно ответил Шон. Этот разговор случался всегда, если Киму становилось плохо. Он уже привык. Только порой думал — так же сложно с беременными омегами или нет? И без того паршивый характер Кима испортился окончательно, когда появился токсикоз и первый намек на животик.  
  
      — А если я не хочу? Я ненавижу тебя! — быстро бросил Ким и сорвался со стула в сторону туалета.  
  
      Шон вздохнул. Ким никогда не говорил вслух то, что и так было очевидно. Если бы они с МакКензи не познакомились на соревнованиях по прыжкам, еще в школе, то Ким, возможно, уже бы женился на омеге. А не носил метку другого альфы и ребенка от него же. Шон отдавал себе отчет — Киму непросто совладать с собой и не придушить его ночью подушкой. Сам же Шон был бы женат на Скотти и жил в Сан-Франциско, а не на Аляске, если бы Ким не прислал то сообщение. По правде говоря, Шон уже вынашивал планы относительно переезда из Палмера. Работа здесь была скучной, а погода невероятно дрянной. Ему даже снились сны о море и пляже. Особенно в холодные ночи, когда их раздолбанный домишко промерзал до основания. Но говорить на эту тему с Кимом пока рано, и Шон выжидал нужного момента.  
  
      Ким вернулся бледный, со слезящимися глазами и распухшим красным носом. Он окинул стол взглядом в поисках своего стакана, но Шон отменил заказ, решив, что им сейчас лучше пройтись по воздуху, а не напиваться. Он встал и, надев куртку, протянул вторую Киму. Тот раздраженно рыкнул, но все же оделся. Они попрощались с местными и вышли на холодную снежную улицу. Шон, приехав сюда, не знал, что снег может лежать густым слоем и в середине марта. Ронвуд бегал в местном лесу, когда не проводил утро в обнимку с белым другом. И Шон теперь тоже, выискивая новые тропинки и пути. Он хотел показать сейчас пару из них Киму и немного прогуляться вместе.  
  
      — Тебе получше на улице? — спросил он, чтобы как-то заполнить тишину. Вопреки всему, с Кимом комфортно. Да, он орал, да, мог спихнуть ночью с кровати или забрать себе оба одеяла, да, не умел и не собирался учиться готовить. И, тем не менее, Шону хотелось быть с ним.  
  
      — Мне будет лучше без тебя, — упрямо повторил Ким.  
  
      — Почему, Ким? — Шон спрашивал уже не раз, но Ким либо отмалчивался, либо грубил. Сегодня же ему плохо, и, возможно, самообладание ослабнет.  
  
      — Потому что ты относишься ко мне, как к омеге, потому что у меня на шее твоя гребаная метка, потому что твой ребенок живет в моем пузе, потому что я ложусь под тебя и сам начинаю чувствовать себя омегой в такие моменты. Продолжать?  
  
      — Но я… люблю тебя.  
  
      — Ты играешь в одни ворота, — беззлобно ответил на его признание Ким. Он высвободил руку и достал из кармана сигареты. Этот разговор напрашивался уже долго. С тех самых пор, как у Кима встал на омежку в больнице, и они с Шоном подрались.  
  
      — Тебе не нравится наш секс? — предположил Шон, запихивая обиду поглубже в задницу. Просто Ронвуд пока не готов к подобным признаниям, поэтому игнорирует их. Не стоит настаивать. И раз уж он говорит, нужно вытянуть из него побольше. Тогда Шон сможет решить проблему.  
  
      — Нравится, но мой прежний секс мне нравился тоже. Не боишься, что я свяжусь с омегой? Я постоянно думаю об этом, — честно ответил Ким. Он закурил и протянул пачку Шону. Их разговор определенно требовал табака.  
  
      — Хочешь быть сверху? — слишком резким тоном спросил Шон. Он думал об этом и совершенно точно решил, что не хочет третьего в их отношениях.  
  
      — Само собой — хочу. Ты не предполагал? Поменяемся? — Ким уловил смену настроения Шона.  
  
      Шон молчал. Он всегда считал, что альфе снизу тяжко морально. И, возможно, физически тоже. Он не был уверен, получают ли альфы удовольствие в пассивной позиции. Ким — исключение, он — гамма. Он сам говорил, что ему хорошо с Шоном. Согласиться на смену ролей, даже с ним, требовало большого усилия, и пока он не мог его совершить.  
  
      — С какой это стати я должен ложиться под первого встречного, Ронвуд? — решил отшутиться Шон, чтобы отвести опасную тему в сторону и дать себе время на раздумья.  
  
      — Вот и я думаю, МакКензи: кто ты, чтобы я спал с тобой? Ну хорошо, сейчас я — инкубатор для твоего пиздюка. Мы живем вместе, все нормально. Но когда ребенок из меня выйдет — любым способом — мы разбежимся, — Ким выбросил окурок и остановился, посмотрел МакКензи в глаза. Шон потерял контроль и взбесился. Разбил кулак о дерево рядом с Кимом и сердито зарычал ему в лицо.  
  
      — Я не собираюсь расставаться с тобой, — отчеканил Шон, отступая на всякий случай от Кима, чтобы не вмазать ему.  
  
      — Хорошо, что у нас свободная страна, и я сам решаю, как мне жить, — упрямился Ким.  
  
      — Давай поженимся? — после недолгой паузы внезапно предложил Шон. Он думал об этом, но не был уверен окончательно. А теперь был. Ронвуд кинет его, он уже так решил. Значит, нужно любыми средствами удержать. Женитьба — отличная вещь! Ким будет знать, что Шон любит его и не бросит. И сам Шон тоже.  
  
      — Нет, — не сразу сообразив, что сейчас сказал Шон, ответил Ким.  
  
      — Обоснуй.  
  
      — Я уже обосновал это раньше. Я не хочу быть в позиции омеги! — Ким снова закурил.  
  
      — Ты будешь носить мою фамилию, наш ребенок тоже. И мы больше не будем друг другу первыми встречными. У нас будет секс, какой захочешь. В любой позиции, — начал уговаривать Шон. Если Ким согласится, то черт с ним! Шон поменяется ролями.  
  
      — Нет, — повторил Ким.  
  
      — Почему? Ты ведь этого хотел! — возмутился МакКензи. Ему захотелось топнуть ногой и надуть губы, как ребенку.  
  
      — Ты предлагаешь в лесу. Я, конечно, не романтик, но это слишком. К тому же такие решения не принимаются необдуманно, — отмазался Ронвуд.  
  
      До дома они шли молча. Шон думал, как же правильно сделать предложение Киму, который не хочет, чтобы его считали омегой, но при этом не в лесу. Задачка!


	24. День Независимости

      Шон думал, в связи с беременностью Кима, что ремонт в доме затянется. Сам он давно признал, что не создан для такого рода деятельности, а токсикоз и недомогания постоянно мучали Ронвуда, он то и дело бегал в туалет блевануть и почти ничего не ел, даже от вида и запаха съестного его мутило сильнее. Казалось, он скоро запретит и Шону есть, чтобы не бесил. Тем не менее, к концу апреля все было готово, и дом преобразился из прогнившей развалюхи в уютное и комфортное жилище для них двоих и будущего ребенка. Ронвуд так и вовсе утверждал, что это почти дворец. Из остатков старого фасада Ким соорудил будку Тефтелю, хотя все они понимали — пес продолжит жить в доме и лезть к ним в постель.  
  
      Родители Кима вместе с Майклом приезжали посмотреть на ремонт, но больше просто проверяли, не убили ли друг друга Ким и Шон, а заодно привезли Тефтеля. Майкл очень страдал по этому поводу и не хотел отдавать пса и, что поразительно, Чарльз не возражал его оставить. Но Ричард был настроен категорично и заявил, что возьмет медведя, только если Ким и впрямь упомянет это в завещании.  
  
      — А Дерек решил нас проигнорировать? И выразить Палмеру свое «фи»? — усмехнулся Шон, помогая Ричарду перенести вещи в дом.  
  
      — Знаешь, он выбирал, поехать с нами или в турне по Америке с новой танцевальной программой, — процедил тот, удерживая сигарету в уголке губ. — Пообещал прислать вам открытку.  
  
      — Он думал примерно пять минут? — догадался Шон, отлично понимая омежку. Если бы он до сих пор занимался прыжками, то поступил бы точно так же, как и он, потому никакой обиды. А Ким делал вид, что вовсе не скучал, но это лишь притворство.  
  
      — Скорее пять секунд.  
  
      Огромный плюс пребывания Ронвудов — Чарльз кормил их потрясающе вкусной едой. А маленький, но приятный бонус — Ким соизволил убраться в доме, подгоняемый сердитым взглядом своего анатэ. Из минусов — Шон всю неделю спал на диване в гостиной, так как Майкл захотел ночевать с Кимом и даже расплакался, когда ему сказали, что это невозможно. В итоге над мальцом сжалились, ведь, в конце концов, с Тефтелем его прокатили, так что решили пойти на небольшую уступку. А еще оказалось, стены у них недостаточно толстые, и они напрасно не подумали о звукоизоляции. Если Кима и Майкла совсем не волновали ночные звуки из комнаты их родителей, то Шон полночи не мог уснуть и думал, откуда у этих двоих столько энергии и что за таблетки принимает Ричард, чтобы Чарльз с его неутомимым желанием оставался доволен. Судя по Киму, не исключено, что уже скоро такие пилюли понадобятся самому Шону. Зато у Шона появились догадки, почему Ричард не разрешал заводить собаку.  
  
      — Вы с Чарльзом хотите еще детей? — как бы невзначай спросил он, хотя тут же пожалел об этом, заметив взгляд Чарльза, и втянул голову в плечи.  
  
      — Думаем, — ответил ему Ричард.  
  
      — Серьезно? Не-е-ет! — вмешался Ким, глядя по очереди на родителей. — У вас определенно проблемы с детьми, вам не стоит больше пытаться!  
  
      — Никогда не знаешь, из какого ребенка вырастет цветочек, а из какого сорняк, — с откровенным намеком съязвил Чарльз.  
  
      — Да ладно! У вас даже приемный Ванька — и тот исчадие ада! — не сдавался Ким. — А вас не смущает, что внук будет старше младшего сына? Ты уже в положении? Да?  
  
      — Нет, угомонись, — отмахнулся Чарльз. — Если у тебя возражения или претензии, можешь выразить их своему отцу. Я голосовал за собаку. Опять.  
  
      Шон одновременно с Кимом покосился на Ричарда, который, закинув ноги на журнальный столик, сидел в кресле и курил. И вид у него был таким, что споры больше не последовали.  
  
      Пример родителей пробил Кима на откровения и почти запредельную нежность, которая вообще-то была не свойственна ему.  
  
      — Я часто в детстве поражался, как гениально устроена природа. Смотрел на родителей и думал, что невозможно найти людей более подходящих друг другу, — Ким откинулся спиной на грудь Шона и прикрыл глаза. Они сидели во дворе под пледом и потягивали кофе из термокружек. — Но как можно было создать того, кто годился бы мне, я не представляю. Ты умней и сильней меня, но не выпячиваешь этого, поддерживаешь, когда нужно, даже если я не прошу. Но не достаешь и не бесишь, и упрям, чтобы терпеть мой характер.  
  
      — Похоже, ты влюбился в меня. Почему бы не сказать вслух? — Шон крепче обнял Кима, зарывшись в его волосы и вдыхая запах, смеясь над тем, как тот сердито фыркал. Он отдавал себе отчет, что эти слова Ронвуда куда важнее, чем банальное: «Я тебя люблю».  
  
      Но сам он признавался в чувствах каждый день по несколько раз, отшучиваясь на ворчания и недовольства Кима. Порой казалось, он нашел подход к истинному, научился общаться с ним, избегать острых углов и поддерживать более приятные им обоим темы. А иногда этого долбанутого хотелось задушить подушкой или разбить ему голову о стену. Но Шон понимал: Кима сложно исправить, подстроиться под него тоже непросто, но необходимо, чтобы быть с ним и любить. Шон ни на минуту не забывал их разговор в лесу, он не оставлял мыслей увезти Кима и лучше до родов. Токсикоз по-прежнему мучил Кима каждое утро, но не так сильно, как раньше. Шон не говорил ему, но сам подыскивал дом в Сан-Франциско. Тем более, Мэл перевелся туда и пообещал замолвить за него словечко перед начальством, когда Шон наконец-то отрастит узел и покажет Киму, кто в доме хозяин. Но пока, если он вдруг захочет уехать, Ронвуд попросту помашет ручкой. Не было ничего, что заставило бы его поехать вместе с Шоном. И потому мысли о женитьбе посещали все чаще. Когда они официально вступят в брак, Ким не сможет сказать, что Шон ему никто, и вынужден будет прислушиваться к его желаниям. Не то, что сейчас — даже устроить гриль для соседей и показать им, что они наваяли в доме, было проблематично. Но с боем, Шон все же победил.  
  
      Он готовил мясо на решетке и весело переговаривался с барменом — Сэмом Лесли. Они с Роном принесли несколько ящиков выпивки для гостей. У них на заднем дворе помещалось два десятка человек, все уже оценили ремонт. Шон не сомневался — многие из них задумались, не нанять ли Кима, чтобы он и их домики отремонтировал. Он скидывал мясо и жареные колбаски в большое блюдо, откуда их тут же утаскивали гости, не забывая при этом похвалить Шона за мастерство приготовления. Или бессовестный Тефтель, вившийся вокруг и без разбора поглощая и сырые и приготовленные сосиски.  
  
      — Когда Киму рожать? — спросил Сэм. Задать такой вопрос самому Ронвуду было опасно для жизни. Все знали — любые разговоры о беременности под запретом, сильно бесят Кима и провоцируют его бить людей.  
  
      — В сентябре, — Шон подумал, этот срок подходит, только если не будет осложнений, но ни один врач не давал гарантии, даже Джонс. Но говорить этого вслух он не хотел. Шон вообще тяжело воспринимал любые мысли, что с малышом может что-то случиться. Или с Кимом.  
  
      — Вы будете узнавать пол? Над именем думали?  
  
      — Скорее всего, родится омежка. Нам супернавороченный тест показал. Ким придумает имя, когда посмотрит на ребенка, — сказал Шон, отмечая, что уже чаще использует местоимение «мы», чем «я» и «он».  
  
      — Тяжко омеге будет расти в вашей взрывной семейке, — усмехнулся Сэм.  
  
      — Ты Ронвудов-старших видел? Думаешь, что я хуже?  
  
      — Рик показался мне отличным мужиком, — уклончиво ответил бармен, открыв бутылочку пива и протянув ее Шону, а вторую для себя. — А Чарльз вполне… приятный.  
  
      — Еще бы ты отозвался по-другому. Тоже их боишься? — хмыкнул Шон и широко улыбнулся, увидев легкий кивок Сэма. Он некоторое время замечал — публичность Ричарда и Дерека немного коробили Кима. Он, конечно, не завидовал, но мысли о собственной загубленной спортивной карьере его волновали. И за это Шон испытывал угрызения совести. Он знал, что случилось после чемпионата, и сердце всякий раз сжималось, когда он вспоминал, как хотел догнать его, но остался напиваться с Мэлом и Пирсом Прайтом в баре, а Кима зажали в переулке трое альф и, жестоко избив, изнасиловали. Шон чувствовал, как у него волосы на затылке вставали дыбом, кожу покалывало отвратительное ощущение безысходности. После этого Ким бросил все: колледж, прыжки, уехал из семьи и скитался по штатам, пока не забрался сюда. И это вина Шона — ему стоило только встать из-за стола и найти истинного, следуя за его запахом.  
  
      От этих мыслей отвлек чувствительный тычок в бок от Кима. Тот кивнул в сторону нового гостя — Джона Райта. Отчим Шона как раз припарковался у дома и оглядывался, выйдя из машины. Шон скучал по нему, они не общались после происшествия на Рождество, хотя раньше созванивались регулярно. Но он не мог простить ему и анатэ такую выходку по отношению к истинному. И боялся, что подобное может повториться. Шон напрягся, готовый, если будет нужно, вышвырнуть Джона. Он планировал защищать Кима ото всех, даже от своих родных. А сейчас, когда Ким в положении, это было особенно важно.  
  
      — Привет, — слишком смущенно поздоровался Джон, пройдя через сад к Шону. Тот оставил Кима присматривать за грилем, а сам сделал пару шагов навстречу, на случай, если отчим захочет наговорить каких-нибудь гадостей. Издалека Ким их не услышит.  
  
      — Зачем ты приехал? — сухо спросил Шон, не торопясь жать отчиму руку или обнимать. Он смотрел холодно, стараясь подражать Чарльзу, когда тот бывал не в духе.  
  
      — Соскучился, хотел поговорить, помириться, — Джон глянул на Кима через плечо Шона и тяжело вздохнул.  
  
      — Я собираюсь жениться на Киме. У нас будет ребенок, — Шон решил, что, услышав это, Джон взбесится и начнет возмущаться.  
  
      — Я знаю о беременности. Мэл рассказал мне. И еще, что ты плачешь в подушку из-за того, что мы поругались, — хмыкнул Джон, стараясь разрядить обстановку. Выходило плохо.  
  
      — Я переживу это, — пообещал Шон, сложив руки на груди. Да, Джон был для него авторитетом, он любил его, и когда отец погиб, то именно отчим поддерживал, даже больше, чем анатэ. Ребенком Шон не понимал, что раз Джон в их жизни появился так скоро, значит, анатэ встречался с ним и при живом отце. Но Алекс МакКензи был спортсменом в постоянных разъездах или на тренировках, в окружении омег. Филиппу хотелось альфу рядом, заботливого и терпеливого, как Джон, а не насмешливого и самоуверенного олимпийского чемпиона. Алекс любил в первую очередь себя и прыжки в воду, потом Шона, а Фила где-то в конце списка. — Если ты хотел что-то еще сказать — самое время.  
  
      — Мне не нравится, как ты губишь жизнь в этой глуши. Ты преуспеваешь во всем, за что берешься, и я не думаю, что тебе стоит зарывать потенциал в землю и сидеть во вшивом Центре Предупреждений Цунами с допотопной техникой и сомнительными специалистами. Я был уверен, ты женишься на Скотти, и твое решение уйти от него и связаться с… Кимом, которого ты в школе ненавидел, слегка меня шокировало. Но раз уж вы истинные, и тебе этого так хочется — воля твоя, — произнес Джон. И по его виду было понятно — атэ по-прежнему настроен против Кима.  
  
      — Ты всегда верил в меня. Не понимаю, с чего ты решил, будто я собираюсь состариться в этом захолустье, — пожал плечами Шон. Он больше не ребенок, который был в какой-то мере зависим от мнения Джона. Теперь он — альфа, должен заботиться о своей семье, даже если весь остальной мир против них. — Мы переедем, когда Ким будет к этому готов.  
  
      — Как вы назовете ребенка? — Джон в своей причудливой манере одной фразой сменил вектор разговора с холодного и враждебного на мирный.  
  
      — Пока не решили, — улыбнулся Шон, чувствуя, можно больше не остерегаться претензий со стороны Джона.  
  
      Шон обернулся на Кима и увидел, как тот поднес к уху телефон и его лицо с веселого стало меняться на шокированное. Он выронил щипцы для мяса и, пошатнувшись, уцепился за раскаленную решетку гриля, чтобы не упасть. Шон метнулся туда, но Рон уже оттащил его в сторону и сунул обожженную руку в ведерко со льдом. Ким зарычал от боли и сжал телефон возле уха так, что он треснул.  
  
      — Что случилось, Ким? — Шон присел перед ним на корточки и вытащил кисть из ведра, чтобы осмотреть ее. На ладони остался сильный ожог от решетки.  
  
      — Метт и Дени разбились… — глядя в пространство и никак не реагируя на манипуляции Шона, прошептал Ким.  
  
      Рон, быстренько сориентировавшись, выискал из приглашенных гостей врача и притащил заняться ожогом Ронвуда. Ким молча позволил отвести себя на кухню, усадить на стул, обработать и наложить повязку. Он, казалось, не чувствовал боли, во всяком случае, в руке. Шон принес воды с успокоительным, гладил по спине и волосам.  
  
      — Убирайся, МакКензи! — зарычал Ким с яростью и ненавистью глядя на Шона. — Это ты во всем виноват!  
  
      Шон помнил Метью Беиза и омежку Дени, с которыми дружил Ким в школе. Когда Ронвуды второпях покинули свой дом в пригороде Нью-Йорка, он даже общался с его компанией и знал, что в то время как все поступали в университет, Дени забеременел, а после у них родился еще один ребенок. Но он категорически не понимал, как мог быть виноват в их гибели.  
  
      — Я? Что ты несешь, Ким, успокойся, — он растерялся, но не рычал, скорее, уговаривал Ронвуда отказаться от его безумных мыслей.  
  
      — Ты! Если бы не твоя выходка в раздевалке — ничего бы не было! У меня не начались бы течки, я мог бы все это время общаться с ними! Не пришлось бы рвать отношения, врать и прятаться! — зарычал Ким, толкая Шона в грудь и оскалившись. Тефтель был уже тут как тут, влез между ними, подпрыгивал и лаял. — Я не виделся ни с кем из них столько лет, не приходил на их свадьбы, не видел, как рождаются гребаные дети. А теперь из-за пуза и на похороны не приду! Я ненавижу тебя, МакКензи! Какого черта ты вообще полез ко мне?  
  
      — Потому что ты после соревнований, которые проиграл мне в школе, решил побычиться и привлек мое внимание, назвав омегой! Ты спрятал мои вещи и запихал в сумку всякого дерьма! Ты написал мне сообщение и попросил приехать сюда! Ты сдох бы, если бы не забеременел от меня! — сорвался Шон. На какое-то мгновение ему показалось что все, что так долго, по крупицам выстраивали они с Кимом, теперь разрушено, ведь раньше они просто игнорировали этот подтекст, предшествующий их совместной жизни.  
  
      — Лучше бы сдох! — выплюнул Ким, не уточнив, кто именно, и одним ударом разбил Шону губу. Он был в растерянных чувствах, и его кидало из гнева чуть ли не в слезы с молниеносной скоростью.  
  
      Шон едва удержался от того, чтобы не продолжить ссору и не влепить Киму по роже, впервые за его беременность. Он заставил себя выйти на улицу и закурить. Казалось, планы разрушены. У Кима появился еще один повод ненавидеть его. Точнее, теперь он вспомнил обо всех причинах, которые были. Надежды на счастливую жизнь таяли на глазах.  
  
      — Что мне делать, пап? — в отчаянии спросил Шон, глядя на Джона, как на спасательный круг.  
  
      — Не горячиться, — однозначно ответил отчим. — И не орать больше. Ты что ебанулся, говорить ему о беременности в таком ключе?  
  
      — Я… сорвался, — угрюмо признал Шон, и сам отлично понимая, это было не просто лишим — очень лишним. Он не был уверен, что его злые слова так быстро забудутся. Нет! Только не Ронвуд! Эта злопамятная скотина все помнит. И, похоже, ничего не прощает.  
  
      — МакКензи! — заорал Ким со второго этажа.  
  
      Шон вздрогнул от неожиданности, ведь Ронвуд прогнал. Зачем теперь зовет? Хочет сказать, чтобы Шон сваливал из Палмера, и не желает больше видеть? Или разбить ему бровь за то, что он вообще родился? И тем не менее, Шон метнулся к истинному и нашел того в душе под холодной водой. Он сдернул полотенце с крючка и выключил воду, потянул на себя Кима, вытаскивая из кабины, и попытался снять с него мокрый свитер.  
  
      — Не делай так! — зарычал Ким и стукнул Шона по рукам. Он выглядел подавленным и уставшим: побледнел, губы раскусаны, глаза опухли и покраснели, руки тряслись.  
  
      — Как делать? — спокойно спросил Шон, не прикасаясь больше к Киму. На самом деле, он был в совершенном смятении в душе.  
  
      — Не знаю, — сокрушенно проскулил Ким.  
  
      Шон опять потянулся к свитеру Кима, и тот позволил его снять, а следом и нателку. Отбросив мокрые вещи в ванну, Шон занялся джинсами и скоро полностью раздел его, укутал в большое полотенце и повел в сторону комнаты.  
  
      — Давай ложись? — предложил он.  
  
      Ким кивнул и лег на их кровать. Шон укрыл его одеялом и, немного подумав, тоже забрался под него. А следом к ним в ноги запрыгнул Тефтель и улегся, положив голову на бедро Кима. Тот сразу же уткнулся лицом в грудь Шона. Он не плакал, не истерил больше. Просто молча лежал так. Шон гладил его по спине и мокрым волосам. Он был именно там, где и хотел быть. Ким позволил ему остаться рядом и согласился эту боль пережить вместе.  
  


****

  
  
      Четвертого июля в баре Сэма собрался, кажется, весь город. Помещение было набито битком, а все столики на улице — заняты. Люди семьями расположились на газоне возле бара, расстелив покрывала. Палмер украсили к празднику белыми, красными и синими лентами и шарами. Мэр поклялся во всеуслышание, что организует вечером салют.  
  
      Ким и Шон изменили себе и не заняли свой привычный столик. Ким хотел остаться на воздухе и не передвигаться до самого салюта, даже если его в этом году не будет. Он улегся на плед, положив голову на Тефтеля. По телевизору показывали бейсбольный матч, и Шон по поручению Кима то и дело бегал проверять счет. Каждый раз он приносил что-то новое выпить или перекусить.  
  
      — Ты уверен, что хочешь так есть? — с сомнением спросил он, когда Ким, макнув пирожное в кетчуп, отправил его себе в рот и запил пивом.  
  
      — Да. Кстати, вкусно! На, попробуй, — предложил он и протянул кусочек ко рту Шона. Тот хотел сначала отказаться, но не отважился. Проглотив мерзость, Шон решил занести пирожное с кетчупом в свой список «самое ужасное, что может случиться во время беременности твоего истинного». Даже подогретый в микроволновке корм Тефтеля был вкуснее.  
  
      Живот Кима сильно вырос, и ребенок довольно часто пихался. Шон как-то застал Кима, развалившегося на садовом кресле и дерущегося с собственным пузом. То еще зрелище, нужно сказать. Небритый лохматый Ронвуд с проседью в волосах, одетый в безразмерную футболку и семейные трусы, лежал, закинув одну ногу на подлокотник, и сердито стучал по своему большому животу. Он делал это то ладонью, то щелбанил пальцем, рычал при этом и угрожал что-то там. Шон едва не лопнул от смеха и кинулся их разнимать. На приказ Кима утихомирить его ребенка Шон строго погрозил пузу и сказал:  
  
      — Будь хорошим мальчиком, не обижай своего анатэ.  
  
      За эти слова Ким подрался уже с ним. В итоге оба ржали и, лежа на траве, решали, как же малышу называть Кима. Но ничего умнее, чем «отец один» и «отец два» не придумали. А потом еще и поспорили, кто из них под каким номером.  
  
      После двадцатой недели беременности к ним стал временами прилетать Дэвид Джонс, и у Шона наконец появилась возможность познакомиться. Джонс с первого взгляда не понравился Шону, уж больно альфья у него была рожа, но когда Дэвид сказал, что он гамма, как и Ким, то это успокоило Шона. А уж после одного телефонного разговора ревность пропала.  
  
      — Привет, любимый, как дела? — Дэвид сидел в их кухне и размешивал растворимый кофе в своей чашке. Он отчего-то не любил свежемолотый и пил только эту химическую дрянь. — В Палмере у Кима… Нет, я не разрешаю выгонять из дома Альфа… Потому что он мой сын! Уверен, он сознал ошибку… Саша, дай ему трубку, я хочу убедиться, что ты не убил моего ребенка…  
  
      Шон расширил глаза и мельком посмотрел на Кима. Тот жевал вечную сигарету, уложив на большой живот тарелку и таская из нее чипсины. Его ничего уже не удивляло.  
  
      — Саша! Передай Альфу! Сейчас же! — злобно зарычал Дэвид. Его глаза блеснули яростью, и он отпустил чашку, чтобы не раздавить ее в руке. — Альф, ты в порядке? Я скоро вернусь… Хорошо, родной… — с сыном Дэвид говорил очень мягким и любящим тоном. И лицо потеплело. Он нажал отбой и устало потер переносицу.  
  
      — Ты назвал сына Альфредом? — насмешливо спросил Ким.  
  
      — Представь себе. Угадаешь, какого он пола? — в тон ему ответил Дэвид. Он отпил из своей чашки. — Все называли его альфой, и он привык.  
  
      Шон сглотнул. Он прекрасно знал, что омеги из Дельты не называют альф по именам, и подозрения относительно Дэвида стали более четкими. А раз он друг Чарльза, то и тут появилась некоторая ясность. Но по тому, как он говорил с этим Сашей, понятно, он любит его и никакой опасности для их отношений с Кимом не представляет.  
  
      Стоило Дэвиду заняться Кимом и выписать «волшебные» пилюли — пропал токсикоз. Еще одни — и настроение Кима перестало прыгать от «милой няшки» до «боевика Дельты» за десять минут по сорок раз в день. Ни Ким, ни Шон не говорили о смерти Беизов. Только однажды Ким попросил позвонить Ричарду и узнать, что будет с их детьми. Но ответ услышать не захотел, и эта тема была закрыта.  
  
      Беременность протекала относительно спокойно, и Шон постепенно готовил почву для переезда. Он ненавязчиво заговаривал об этом с Кимом, но не настаивал, чтобы не спугнуть.  
  
      Салют все же был! Не как в Нью-Йорке или Вашингтоне, но тем не менее. Пятьдесят залпов разноцветных огней. Ким лежал на траве, довольный, что Шон разогнал всех зевак, чтобы ему не портили обзор.  
  
      — Ким, я хотел с тобой поговорить, — начал Шон, когда собрал их покрывало в рюкзак, чтобы уйти внутрь за их столик и выпить перед тем, как отправиться домой. Он отдал рюкзак в пасть Тефтелю, и тот тут же сел рядом с его ногой, изображая умного дрессированного песика. А не прожорливого медведя, который просто таким образом хотел заработать что-то вкусное и побольше.  
  
      — Ну давай, — разрешил Ким, разминая спину, и вытащил из кармана пачку. Правда, когда Шон опустился перед ним на одно колено посреди улицы, сигареты он убрал обратно и огляделся. На них смотрели все, кто до того любовался салютом.  
  
      — Хочу, чтобы ты носил мою фамилию и кольцо, кстати, вот оно, — Шон достал из кармана широкое золотое кольцо, совсем не омежье, и протянул Киму, сжимая указательным и большим пальцами.  
  
      Театральное «а-а-ах-х-х» со всех сторон. И Ким затаил дыхание. Шон помнил его слова, что тот не хочет становиться омегой, и поэтому предлагал сменить фамилию и надеть кольцо. Ни грамма пафосных признаний и клятв защищать и оберегать до гроба.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, Ким, — очень уверенно сказал Шон, улыбаясь. — Давай поженимся? — он не отводил взгляда от лица Кима, пытался уловить его настроение. Он специально выбрал для предложения День Независимости. Чтобы Ким понимал, их брак — не подчиненность одного другому, а любовь.  
  
      Друзья, знакомые и даже чужие люди, находящиеся здесь, стали подсказывать Киму. «Скажи „да“!». Ким вдохнул, выдохнул, огляделся и…  
  
      — Нет, — глядя теперь в глаза Шону, твердо ответил он.  
  
      Толпа возмущенно зажужжала, кто-то обозвал Ронвуда идиотом/придурком/кретином/говном собачьим. Омеги вокруг едва не плакали. Альфы растеряно рычали. В воздухе повисла тяжелая тишина. Лишь Тефтель продолжал подметать землю хвостом.  
  
      — Ну что? Насладился? — не поменявшись в лице, спросил Шон, так и стоя на одном колене перед Кимом с кольцом в протянутой руке. Ким лукаво хмыкнул и довольно кивнул. — Ронвуд, я люблю тебя! Давай поженимся, засранец! — еще раз предложил Шон гораздо громче, скалясь во все зубы.  
  
      — Давай, — он потянулся за кольцом, но Шон отвел руку, не позволив взять его.  
  
      — А что ты должен тогда сказать? — усмехнулся Шон, встав и приблизившись к Киму так, что их разделял только живот. Он притянул его за талию.  
  
      — Мне сообщить им, что, если мы поженимся, то тебя будет трахать беременный гамма? — шепнул Ким, не переставая улыбаться и снова потянулся за кольцом. Но МакКензи спрятал его за спину и ухмыльнулся своей «коронной» гримасой на одну сторону. — Я люблю тебя, — уже обычным тоном сообщил Ким так, что слышали почти все затаившие дыхание зрители.  
  
      Шон впился в губы Кима грубоватым жадным поцелуем и сам насадил ему кольцо на палец. Они стояли на газоне возле их любимого бара в Палмере и целовались под бурные аплодисменты и лай радостного Тефтеля в День Независимости.


	25. Формула истинности

      Ким бунтовал и негодовал, ворчал и бесился на Шона и его план переезда в Сан-Франциско. И больше всего потому, что сам оказался главной и неотъемлемой частью этой авантюры. Шон и не думал, что будет легко. Он изучил Ронвуда и знал — тому нравилось жить в Палмере, где все знакомы и никого не смущает щетинистый, седой беременный альфа. Киму тяжело давались косые взгляды и насмешки. Жизнь в изоляции — отлично! А тут — на тебе, мегаполис… Шон игнорировал возражения и спокойно паковал вещи свои и Кима, игрушки Тефтеля и его лежанку, которую он редко использовал, предпочитая спать в их кровати. Но куда ж они без пса?  
  
      Правда, когда Ким увидел дом, он с неохотой переменил свое мнение. Шон постарался выбрать из всех коттеджей тот, который понравится Ронвуду. А потрясный вид сквозь панорамные окна на залив и собственный бассейн сыграли роль дополнительного бонуса.  
  
      — Откуда у тебя деньги на такой дом? — спросил Ким, когда осмотрелся, придирчиво отыскивая недостатки. — Не знал, что предсказатели погоды много зарабатывают. Ты взял кредит?  
  
      — В Сан-Франциско у метеорологов приличное жалованье, и я занимаюсь изучением… — Шон прервался, заметив, как Ким смотрит на него: насмешливо вздернув бровь. Истинный никогда не интересовался его профессией и считал ее занудной. — Да, взял кредит.  
  
      Ким усмехнулся и отправился изучать спальню с шикарной широченной кроватью. Кому постель понравилась больше всех, так это Тефтелю. Он первым делом запрыгнул на нее и улегся посередине, как там и был.  
  
      — А ты уверен, что мы хотим заниматься сексом на публике? — с сомнением спросил Ким, когда Шон пришел за ним. Здесь, как и во всей западной части дома, окна тянулись от пола до потолка.  
  
      — Конечно! Меня это очень возбуждает! — серьезно ответил тот. — А вообще-то, мы можем трахаться в ванной, спортивном зале, котельной или комнате для гостей.  
  
      — Или в детской, — задумчиво протянул Ким. Чем больше становился его живот и сложнее было пристроиться друг к другу, тем чаще и сильнее хотелось секса. Шон до сих пор всячески уклонялся от того, чтобы выполнить свое обещание и поменяться с Кимом ролями. Он понимал, что это неправильно, и однажды бомба замедленного действия рванет. Но заставить себя не мог.  
  
      — Почему бы нам не отметить новоселье прямо сейчас? — спросил Ким, откинувшись на кровати на спину и попытался прогнать пса, который недовольно ворчал, в ответ на неуважительное пихание и притворялся или мертвым или вовсе лохматой подушкой.  
  
      — Не вижу препятствий, — согласился Шон. Раз Ронвуд перестал злиться и ворчать, то можно засчитать себе очередную маленькую победу. Он шагнул к Киму, расстегивая кремовую рубашку.  
  
      — Я буду активом, — нетвердо предложил Ким.  
  
      — Ты на седьмом месяце! Ким, ты соображаешь, что для таких вот экспериментов должен быть кое-какой настрой? — резко ответил Шон, отпрянув. Возбуждение улетучилось. Он ругал себя за то, что дал это дурацкое обещание. Любые мысли о смене ролей оборачивались раздражением и злостью.  
  
      — В смысле, ебать меня на седьмом месяце тебе нормально? А как… — начал было спорить Ким.  
  
      — Хватит! Я не хочу говорить об этом! — сорвался Шон. Он встал с постели — никого секса у них уже все равно не получится. Такие разговоры убивали все настроение.  
  
      — Ты, кажется, сам предложил тогда в лесу. А теперь…  
  
      — А теперь передумал! Ты вышел за меня, только чтобы трахнуть? Никаких других причин не было? — нервно зарычал Шон. Он не понимал, зачем ведет себя так, и мысленно старался унять вспышку гнева, но пока не удавалось. Шон знал, что сам зажал себя в рамки, и теперь подсознательно хотел от них избавиться любой ценой, вновь чувствовать свободу.  
  
      — Ты верещишь, как истеричный омега, — хмуро бросил Ким.  
  
      — Это ты — омега! А не я! Вроде, ты не хочешь такого отношения, а сам постоянно клянчишь и провоцируешь относиться к тебе по-особенному! Жалеть, уступать, обхаживать! — вспылил Шон.  
  
      Ким сжал челюсти и заскрипел зубами, и ясно почему. Никогда еще Шон не позволял себе обидеть его подобными словами. Ким тяжело поднялся с постели и молча вышел из спальни. Тефтель давно уже привык к спорам этих двоих и равнодушно относился к их крикам и, даже когда Ким и Шон начинали пихаться и рычать, уже не вмешивался. Вот и теперь он только поднял голову и посмотрел на Шона, а после недолгих раздумий, спрыгнул с постели и направился следом за Кимом, оставляя Шона в гордом одиночестве. Шон рассерженно рыкнул и выругался. Он знал, что наговорил гадостей и больно поддел Кима. Нужно пойти и извиниться, обсудить и решить вопрос со сменой ролей раз и навсегда, чтобы не спорить из-за этого дерьма.  
  
      Но вместо этого он прошел через просторную гостиную, лишь мельком глянув в сторону Кима, который сидел возле бассейна, в обнимку с псом и курил, и, прихватив с собой пиджак, сел в джип. Он поехал к Мэлу, чтобы выговориться ему, словно тот был не метеорологом, а психотерапевтом. Друг жил в трех кварталах вместе с супругом и сынишкой — крестником Шона. Всю дорогу МакКензи порыкивал себе под нос, гневно стучал по рулю и нарушал правила дорожного движения.  
  
      — Мы поругались с Кимом, — сообщил он Мэлу, когда прошел к нему в кабинет. Тот работал на своем мощнейшем компьютере — вычислял какие-то данные и даже не поднял глаза, но ответил:  
  
      — Чудовищу не понравился дом?  
  
      — Он хочет поменяться ролями! — выпалил в ответ Шон. Он не рассказывал Мэлу об условии их свадьбы. Кто же знал, что Кима зациклит, и они начнут ругаться.  
  
      На этот раз Мэл с недоумением посмотрел на Шона, будто сомневался, что понял его правильно.  
  
      — В смысле поменяться ролями? Он хочет трахнуть тебя? — переспросил он.  
  
      — Да!  
  
      — А вы говорили на эту… тему раньше? — Мэл откинулся на кресло и недоверчиво осмотрел Шона. Они дружили со второго класса. Понятно, что ему не верилось, будто Шон — здоровый типичный альфа — может когда-нибудь оказаться в пассивной позиции. Тем более, Мэл знал, какие Шон творил делишки в старшей школе, что его шугались.  
  
      — Говорили. Он жалуется, хочет активную роль. Я ляпнул, если поженимся, то поменяемся с ним. Но ты же понимаешь — это нереально! — Шон плюхнулся на небольшой удобный диванчик и улегся, закинув ноги на подлокотник.  
  
      — Ты идиот? Как ты мог пообещать такое? Теперь вы постоянно будете сраться из-за этого. Он же будет требовать, чтобы ты выполнил обещание! — взвился Мэл, злясь на друга и его пришибленного на голову истинного.  
  
      — Но не мог же я разрешить ему завести интрижку с каким-нибудь омегой! — попытался защититься Шон.  
  
      — Теперь он точно пойдет налево и обоснует тем, что ты не сдержал слово! — досадливо пообещал Мэл.  
  


****

  
  
      Ким и Шон кое-как помирились после ссоры на новоселье. Шон приехал к вечеру, попросил прощения за грубость и обидные слова, и Ким извинения принял. Не потому что простил или забыл. Он не считал правильным устраивать идиотские сцены и выяснять отношения с боем посуды. Но с тех пор между ними залегла непонятная, невесомая трещина, которую чувствовали не только они, но и даже Тефтель. Пес в странной манере пытался помешать им и дальше ссориться и ложился между ними спать, отталкивая лапами то одного, то второго.. Ким больше не вспоминал об обещании поменяться ролями, но всякий раз, когда думал об этом, его накрывала обида, выкручивала что-то невидимое в груди.  
  
      Шон работал с девяти до пяти, обычно он приезжал вовремя и привозил с собой что-то вкусное из ресторана, находящегося напротив офиса. Иногда он задерживался, но присылал Киму смску. Сам Ким занимался ремонтом техники на дому и старался не слишком часто показываться на улице. В отличие от Палмера, люди в Сан-Франциско были недружелюбными и посмеивались над ним и его пузатым видом. Конечно, Ким не позволял себе впасть в уныние, считая это моральной слабостью, но подсознательно берегся от косых взглядов, не высовываясь без надобности из дома. В магазин или на пляж они с Шоном не выбирались все из-за той же пресловутой трещины, просочившейся между ними, а выгуливать Тефтеля не было нужды. В округе не было смельчаков, которые осмелились бы сделать им замечание за то, что медведь гулял без намордника и поводка. Вообще, из их отношений куда-то улетучилась вся легкость. И если Шон мог обсудить свои мысли с Мэлом, то Ким предпочитал все держать в себе и культивировать проблему.  
  
      Дерек тоже, как и Ким, рано выпорхнул из родительского гнездышка и теперь жил в центре Сан-Франциско, танцевал в самой популярной студии Америки. К тому же, он заключил несколько контрактов с модельными и рекламными агентствами. Кима уже подташнивало от слащавой физиономии брата на обложках и плакатах. И даже хотелось верить, будто Ди зазнался и корона, блестящая на голове, превратила его в высокомерного маленького засранца. Но нет. Он приезжал каждые вторник и четверг и оставался у них с Шоном на выходные с ночевкой. Брат расцвел и повзрослел. Ким нашел темы, на которые они могли говорить на равных, и с ним не казалось скучно. Дерек сидел на строжайшей диете, но для Кима и Шона готовил вкусности. Он с умилением лапал громадный живот Кима, правда, ровно до тех пор, пока Ким однажды не взбесился и не стукнул его по руке.  
  
      Но, если не включать в список замечательный дом и приятное общение с младшим братом, Ким был не слишком счастлив. Его волновали испорченные отношения с Шоном. Он нашел бы способы решить эту проблему, будь у него хоть капля омежьей хитрости, но он по духу оставался прямолинейным и твердолобым альфой.  
  
      В один из дней его одиночество разбавил неожиданный гость. Ванька, не изменяя себе и дурным привычкам, открыл входную дверь отмычкой и застал Кима на кухне при попытке сообразить что-то на обед и отбиться от пса, который привычно выпрашивал добавку к добавке.   
  
      — Привет! — улыбнулся он, полностью игнорируя пузо и собаку, глядя только в лицо Кима.  
  
      Ким задохнулся от радости. Он соскучился по Ване и давно хотел увидеться. Тоска по нему отражалась почти физической болью, и после ссоры с Шоном, Ким все чаще вспоминал его и то, как им было хорошо вместе. Живот мешал толком передвигаться, превращал движения в нелепые дерганья, смешные и сложные, но объятия после такого перерыва в общении все равно вышли крепкими и жаркими.  
  
      — Ты куда пропал? Я тебе звонил, смски слал! Какого хрена не отвечал? — обижено возмутился Ким. Особенно сильно он расстраивался, что они не увиделись на прошлый День Благодарения, и даже волновался. Родители ничего толком о Ваньке не рассказывали, хоть и ясно — все знали.  
  
      — Прости, Ким. У меня были дела. Я не мог отвлекаться, — без капли сожаления произнес Ваня, изворачиваясь, чтобы в наглую повиснуть у Кима на шее.  
  
      — Дела у него! А это ты видел? — Ким указал на свой живот, который друг упорно игнорировал до сих пор.  
  
      Ваня улыбнулся и замер на пару секунд, прикоснувшись к пупку через футболку. В этот момент Ким окинул его изучающим взглядом. Волосы отросли и вились крупными кудрями, широкий вырез пуловера открывал прямые четкие ключицы, леггинсы с имитацией под кожу обтягивали стройные длинные ноги. Черные армейские сапоги удивительно сочетались с хрупким образом Вани. Он повзрослел и похорошел, если это вообще было возможно. Но что-то во взгляде и мимике изменилось. Ким не мог различить, что именно. Но видел это вполне четко.  
  
      — Ну и натянуло, прям барабан, — усмехнулся Ваня и отдернул руку. На лице мелькнуло что-то темное и сразу же сменилось счастливой улыбкой. — Я рад тебя видеть! Я так соскучился!  
  
      — И я соскучился! — сказал Ким и поцеловал его в висок.  
  
      Недолго думая, Ваня перехватил инициативу, и в следующий момент они уже целовались взасос. Русский недвусмысленно прильнул к Киму и запустил руки под футболку, сдвигая ее с толстенного живота вверх. Его вовсе не смущали размеры пуза, он будто бы и не замечал беременности, жадно втягивая запах Кима и покусывая губы. Тефтель переводил удивленный взгляд с Кима на Ваню, последнего он не знал, не помнил его запаха, но даже собаке было очевидно, что никакой угрозы его хозяину тот не представляет. Потому пес незаметно утащил сэндвич из тарелки Кима и независимо направился с ним в спальню, свинячить на кровати, как это он любил.  
  
      — Так вот как ты по мне соскучился? — усмехнулся Ким, когда Ваня ущипнул и легонько выкрутил ему сосок, который последнее время стал очень чувствительным.  
  
      — И даже еще сильнее! — убедительно произнес Ваня и опустился на колени. Он выправил из его просторных спортивных брюк член, который пока не вошел в курс происходящего, и погладил по всей длине. Аккуратно, как бы на пробу, убеждаясь, что Ким не против.  
  
      Ким не видел его за громадным животом, но и не подумал возразить. Он закатил глаза от предвкушения. В памяти всколыхнулось воспоминание, что Ваня делал минет просто волшебно. Уже через секунду он всхлипнул от наслаждения. Внутри него все сжалось, он потерял все мысли и мог думать только о том, как сладко они сейчас отметят встречу. Ваня набирал темп, и удовольствие накатывало мощной, такой желанной волной. Пошлые хлюпы внизу будили в Киме альфу, который уже заскучал. Он ухватил Ваню за затылок и несколько раз грубо толкнулся ему в рот, упиваясь властью. Ваня и не подумал в ней ограничить. Наоборот, послушно заглатывал и легонько водил по внешней части бедер Кима.  
  
      Ким знал, что не продержится долго, слишком давно он не брал на себя активную роль и сейчас был взвинчен до невозможности. Он кончил, вдыхая воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и зажмурившись. Ваня проглотил сперму Кима и, улыбаясь, отстранился. От его рта к члену натянулась слюнка. Он снял ее на палец и поднес к своему рту, поднял глаза на Кима и с вожделенным видом облизал.  
  
      — У тебя сейчас яйца лопнут, милый, — язвительно сообщил Ваня, сжав в руке предмет разговора и перекатив их между прохладными пальцами.  
  
      — Иди ко мне! — немного грубовато позвал Ким. Он весь дрожал от нетерпения. Одна разрядка ничуть не умаляла похоти. Ким забыл о своем неловком животе, зарычал и хищно улыбнулся.  
  
      Предугадав его желание, Ваня зарычал в ответ — низко, гортанно, протяжно, на грани злобы и вожделения. Он кинулся к Киму, сжал плечи с неожиданной для такого хрупкого телосложения силой. Болезненно укусил за подбородок, протолкнул колено между ног, словно стремился отвоевать главенство.  
  
      Ким клацнул зубами, вывернул Ване руку, уложил животом на стол. Но русские ведь не сдаются! Ванька ударил Кима в коленную чашечку и перевернулся на спину. Ким ухватил его за шею и рывком задрал пуловер, стянул через голову и замер. Цветок на боку Вани расцвел. Теперь яркая татуировка покрывала всю грудь, ребра слева и бок, большую часть живота и уходила вниз, в штаны. Ваня жалобно скульнул и сел на столе, потянулся за поцелуем, боясь расспросов. Он прижался пахом к твердому члену Кима и потерся о него. Единственным его желанием было отдаться Киму, и он явно это демонстрировал.  
  
      Ким отогнал от себя мысли, что красивыми татухами Ваня перекрывает уродливые шрамы, и впился в губы со всей страстью и жаждой, накопившейся за долгое время. Он гладил его тело, то и дело натыкаясь на новые рубцы. Ваня приподнялся на руках, и Ким стянул с него леггинсы, но высокие сапоги не позволяли снять их совсем, и Ким повернул Ваньку набок. Он не сразу отмер от созерцания новой татухи, которая переходила через косую мышцу на бедро и обвивала ногу до колена.  
  
      «Ебанный пиздец! Что же это у тебя были за дела такие?» — ужаснулся Ким, прикидывая, сколько там под цветами рубцов.  
  
      Но вместо слов ворвался в Ваньку и, не дав ни секунды на привыкание, стал раскачиваться и срывать с губ русского восторженные стоны. Он наклонился к нему и поцеловал, не прекращая движения и не замедляя темпа. Ваня направил его руку к своему члену, и Ким ухватился за него, стал гладить синхронно с тазом, покрывал лицо, шею и плечи поцелуями-укусами. Он совершенно забылся и почти не верил, что это происходит на самом деле. Он протолкнулся глубже в Ваню и закусил его холку, кончив внутрь.  
  
      — С узлом? — на выдохе спросил Ким.  
  
      — Да, — полушепотом ответил Ваня, в экстазе закрыв глаза и излившись на кухонный стол. Он едва не соскреб ногтями одной руки полировку, а другой разодрал Киму спину в кровь.  
  
      — Нет! — раздался свирепый голос Шона из дверного проема.  
  
      Ким и Ваня встрепенулись. Шон стоял там с покрасневшим от ярости и возмущения лицом. Кулаки и челюсти были стиснуты, а глаза сверкали бешенством, между бровей залегла глубокая морщина. Весь его вид выражал дикое ожесточение и желание убить кого-нибудь.  
  
      Ким мельком глянул на часы. Шон пришел с работы раньше. Теперь он увидел и сумку полную вкусностей, которые были рассыпаны по полу.  
  
      Ваня выскользнул и, перекатившись через плечо, ловко спрыгнул на пол. Он спрятался за столом, быстро натянул на себя леггинсы и затаился.  
  
      Ким поправил штаны и застыл, не зная, что должен делать и говорить. Шон тяжело дышал, раздувая ноздри и стараясь совладать с собой. Казалось, он решает: свернуть шею мерзкому омеге или разбить рожу Киму. Несомненно, он узнал Ваню и помнил, что именно он был тогда с Кимом в баре после чемпионата.  
  
      Пауза затягивалась, и в комнате слышалось лишь дыхание. Частое, яростное — Шона. Тихое и не глубокое, рваное — Кима. И ровное, спокойное — Вани.  
  
      — Значит, вот так ты решил отомстить? — глухо спросил Шон.  
  
      Ким дрогнул. Лучше бы он кричал, кинулся на него, ударил в морду. Все что угодно, только не этот тихий злой тон. Ким отрицательно мотнул головой и шагнул к Шону. Но тот вскинул вперед раскрытую ладонь, не разрешая ему приблизиться. Ким и раньше изменял — Уиллу с Чаком. Но это была жизненная необходимость, а не глупая прихоть. И Уилл был только омежкой, с которым Ким встречался. А Шон супруг, отец его будущего ребенка, истинный. Живот сковало стыдом, и Ким опустил голову, уткнулся взглядом в замшевые светло-бежевые туфли Шона. Их связывало больше, чем простое чувство или инстинкты. Шон понимал его, угадывал желания, давал то, что Ким хотел, прежде чем тот открывал рот, чтобы попросить. Они были единым целым. А Ким из-за мимолетного импульса предал все это. Растоптал гордость Шона и свою честь и упал в его глазах — низко и грязно. Как теперь вымаливать прощение, что делать, как себя вести — Ким не имел ни малейшего предположения.  
  
      Шон втянул воздух сквозь сцепленные зубы и громко, угрожающе зарычал, предупреждая об опасности и намерении причинить Киму и Ване серьезный, желательно, непоправимый вред.  
  
      Ваня сориентировался первым, как всегда. Он выскочил из своего убежища и, схватив Кима за рукав, потянул прочь из кухни. Тот не сопротивлялся, не до конца еще разобравшись в ситуации, он позволил вывести себя в холл. Мысли метались и путались. Определенно лишь одно — если он сейчас уйдет, то больше никогда не сможет вернуться к Шону. Да он в любом случае не сможет. Шон много раз говорил и демонстрировал свое отношение к изменам. Живя с небритым всклокоченным и огрызающимся Ронвудом, он ни разу не посмотрел в сторону омежек, каждый из которых был бы не против лечь с Шоном. И никогда не подавал поводов к ревности или недоверию. Он всецело принадлежал Киму. Душой, телом и мыслями.  
  
      — Давай, Ким. Ему нужно перебеситься в одиночестве, садись в машину, — Ваня подтолкнул Кима к полуразбитому голубому «форду». Он напоминал похитителя, который собирался уговорить свою жертву поехать с ним по доброй воле.  
  
      — Да погоди, — потеряно буркнул Ким. Уезжать не казалось хорошей идей. — Мне нужно поговорить с Шоном.  
  
      — Ким, он не захочет сейчас с тобой разговаривать и придет убивать нас, если мы не уедем, — убеждал Ваня. Где-то в глубине души он считал себя виноватым в произошедшем. Но настолько глубоко, что не замечал этого.  
  


****

  
  
      Шон остался на кухне один, силясь совладать с яростью и не кинуться вдогонку за Кимом, не разбить его наглую рожу обо что-то твердое. Он думал, такое бывает только в кино и никак не ожидал застать мужа, трахающим на кухонном столе какого-то омегу. Почему здесь, у него дома? Почему Ким вообще решился на измену? В голове у Шона прозвучали досадливые слова Мэла:  
«Теперь он точно пойдет налево и обоснует тем, что ты не сдержал слово!»  
  
      Да, черт бы побрал Ронвуда! Шон ударил бы его, если только не ребенок в животе у этого подонка! Шон не хотел иметь ничего общего с предателем, который так похабно изменил, даже не задумываясь, что находится на восьмом месяце и может своей активностью причинить вред малышу. Ким и без того всю беременность курил и бухал. Ему наплевать на сына и Шона. Одна забота — утешить самолюбие, показать хоть кому-то, что у него есть узел. Низкое, никчемное, грязное существо! Его интересует только собственная жизнь и желания, ни на секунду не задумывается о чужих чувствах. Шон терпел самодурство, позволял помыкать собой, играл с ним в послушного и покладистого альфу, но теперь этому пришел конец!  
  
      Родители всегда оказываются правы! И, как ни мерзко, он должен был послушать анатэ. Ронвуд не сумел совладать со своей природой и решить, кто он — омега или альфа, и потому мучился сам и вымотал все нервы Шону. Бессовестная дрянь!  
  
      Шон услышал, как у дома зарычал мотор чужой машины и, помедлив секунду, поддался внутреннему порыву и метнулся на звук. Ким усаживался в «форд», его лицо побледнело, а взгляд был потерянным. Ваня увидел, что Шон догнал их, и перегородил путь к Киму. Он поднял верхнюю губу, агрессивно зарычал.  
  
      Шон уже перестал удивляться всему, что творится вокруг Ронвуда. Он только зарычал в ответ и хотел вмазать ему по наглой похотливой физиономии, чтобы убрался прочь и не смел вставать между ним и Кимом.  
  
      — Ваня, уйди, — кратко произнес Ким. Он вышел из машины и приблизился к Шону. — Езжай, мы разберемся.  
  
      — Ким…  
  
      — Мы разберемся, — с нажимом повторил Ким. Он остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Шона.  
  
      Тот быстро окинул его взглядом и мотнул головой в сторону дома. Когда Ким скрылся за дверью, он сердито глянул на Ваню. Шон удивился тому, как этот парень, которого только что оттрахали, сосредоточен и собран. Он смотрел решительно и смело, будто, если понадобится, бесстрашно кинется на него. Несмотря на то, что Шон выше на полторы головы и мог бы сломать ему шею легким сжатием пальцев на горле. Он рычал, и морщинки на носу подрагивали от напряжения.  
  
      — Гамма-всплеск какой-то! За всю жизнь не видел ни одного, и вдруг аж двое на моей кухне, — тихо процедил Шон.  
  
      — Почему двое? — неприязненно ответил Ваня, вогнав своими словами Шона в оцепенение. А что, разве с ними еще кто-то был? — Будь готов к тому, что у гамм чаще всего рождаются гаммы.  
  
      — А все вы такие неразборчивые в сексе?  
  
      — Нам друг с другом нравится. Может, ты чем-то не устраиваешь Кима? — язвительно спросил Ваня, его типичный грубоватый акцент усилился.  
  
      — Пошел вон! — зарычал Шон. Злобный дохлик задел за живое. Конечно, он виноват! В нем изъян! Нужно было выполнить обещание, и тогда ничего бы не произошло!  
  
      Ваня не стал больше спорить. Он зашипел напоследок и забрался в машину. Старый «форд» выплюнул облако едкого дыма и, разрисовав некачественной резиной подъезд к дому, сорвался прочь.  
  
      Шон проводил автомобиль сердитым взглядом. Он хотел вернуться в кухню, но понял, что не готов увидеться с Кимом. Сначала нужно все обдумать и взвесить. Шон отправился блуждать, спустился на пляж и по узкой асфальтированной дорожке двинулся прочь от их коттеджа. Его мысли сейчас занимала отвратительная сцена на столе. Что он должен теперь предпринять? Как ему вести себя с Кимом? Первоначальная злость уже отступала, и разум брал верх над эмоциями. В конце концов, Шон тоже виноват, что это случилось. Но он за всю свою жизнь не простил ни одной измены и не гулял сам. Но как по-другому назвать период, когда он жил с Кимом, а Скотт — здесь, в Калифорнии, а потом наоборот, он был со Скоттом, а Ким — в Палмере? Возможно, слишком самонадеянно считать себя безгрешным ангелом.  
  
      Шон снял ботинки и, запихнув в них носки, закатал брючины до колена. Прохладный от влаги и вечернего ветра песок приятно холодил ноги. Он пошел вдоль берега по краю воды. Океан омывал ступни, успокаивая от бешенства. Шон хотел бы с кем-то поговорить, посоветоваться, как поступить. Но с кем? Мэл скажет, что предупреждал. Отец? Ой, нет! Родителям вообще лучше не знать! Ричард? Он вроде адекватный, и это его сын в первую очередь накосячил. Но что Шон скажет? Тут приезжал змееныш, которого ты пригрел у себя в доме, и переспал с твоим сыном, но их застукали. Что теперь делать? Глупо ведь. Ричард начнет выгораживать обоих. Или в своей манере предложит пристрелить.  
  
      Шона посетила безумная идея, и он достал из кармана мобильник. На заставке была их с Кимом совместная фотография. Ее сделал Рон в последний день в Палмере. Ким сидел за кухонным столом и разбирался со счетами, чтобы ничего не забыть и не оставить долгов перед отъездом. На нем была черная нателка, закатанная выше живота, и спортивные штаны Шона. На круглом большом пузе маркером был нарисован улыбающийся безумный смайлик. Это Шон намалевал его, пока Ким спал, и рожа еще долго не оттиралась с кожи. Волосы Кима были всклокочены, подбородок покрывала щетина, которая и во время беременности не поубавила своего энтузиазма, росла, как у любого альфы. В губах Ким зажимал вечную спутницу — сигарету.  
  
      Шон окинул ласковым, любящим взглядом широкие плечи Кима с развитой мускулатурой и четкие венки на кистях. Он увидел шрамы на его травмированной руке и то, как неловко он держит ей карандаш. Шон знал, Киму пришлось тогда заново учиться пользоваться кистью, и каждый раз от долгого письма начинала дрожать рука и болели косточки.  
  
      Сам Шон на фото стоял позади, наклонившись, чтобы Рон мог поймать их в кадр. У него в руках было три кружки с кофе, две — для них с Кимом, и еще одна — Рону. Шон смотрел в кадр и широко улыбался, а Ким не поднял глаз, но растянул губы в довольной и очень милой усмешке.  
  
      Шон забыл, зачем достал телефон, он влез в галерею и рассматривал их совместные фотки. Вроде бы, Ким все это время был рядом, а Шону казалось, он скучает по нему, будто они долго не виделись. С каждой фотографией злость сходила на нет, но оставалась растерянность. А что же теперь делать? Ругаться с Кимом? Порвать с ним на время? Что вообще Шон может предпринять, чтобы у Кима не возникло желания смотреть налево? Ну кроме того, что поменяться с ним ролями.  
  
      Он открыл браузер и написал: «Что делать, если изменил истинный?»  
  
      К недоумению Шона, интернет выдал массу страниц и ссылок. Он-то думал, ни один идиот не станет задавать такой вопрос, да и вообще, вероятно, истинные не изменяют друг другу. Первой строкой предлагался переход на интерактивный тест на сайте «Формула Истинности». Это довольно популярный во всем мире немецкий сайт, созданный одноименной организацией, основанной Вольфгангом Шульцем. Этот немец и разработал формулу, по которой можно рассчитать своего истинного. Шон прошел по ссылке. Открылась строгая страница в спокойных тонах и без излишеств в виде ангелочков и сердечек. Ему предлагалось пройти тест, который в точности совпадал с запросом Шона.  
  
      Первые несколько вопросов оказались самыми формальными, с краткими пояснениями. Нужно выбрать свой пол, возраст, страну проживания, национальность, а вот когда возник вопрос об образовании, комментарий гласил: «Необходимо для вычисления вашего уровня интеллекта».  
  
      Шон усмехнулся и решил, что, наверное, это действительно важно. Ведь невежественный человек и образованный будут в одной и той же ситуации вести себя по-разному. Дальше пояснения становились немного дерзкими и неформальными. Шон читал их с улыбкой. Появился вопрос об указании пола истинного и четыре варианта, а под ними подпись: «Да, у альфы может быть парой другой альфа. Но не нужно тыкать в „А“ только ради интереса! Выбирайте пол вашего истинного!».  
  
      Шон действительно удивился и хотел выбрать «А», чтобы узнать, какие тогда будут вопросы. Он мысленно решил пройти тест еще раз и отметил «G». Сайт спросил, есть ли у него и его «G» другие истинные. Это заставило Шона надолго зависнуть. Он не знал, что истинных может быть больше двоих. Он нажал «нет», очень рассчитывая, что так и есть. Потому что если есть кто-то третий, то Ким наверняка уйдет к нему. Далее последовало несколько вопросов о Киме, примерно совпадающие с теми, что были заданы Шону: пол, возраст, национальность, образование. Сайт иногда подтрунивал, мол, если Шон не знает, то неудивительно, что Ким изменил. Вопросы про течку и гон оказались самыми сложными. Но справившись с ними, Шон увидел — осталось всего два вопроса.  
  
      «Вы менялись ролями?» — от этого Шон досадливо зарычал. Даже гребаный запрограммированный тест знал причину, почему Ким поступил так. Кто вообще придумал эту гениальную шнягу? Он ответил «нет» и перешел к последнему вопросу.  
  
      «Уже успел его повоспитывать?»  
  
      Шон недоуменно предполагал, что это может значить. Видимо, сайт имел в виду, не стал ли Шон говорить и делать всякие глупости. Он решил, раз он только рыкнул на Кима и даже не отпустил уехать, значит, не успел. Отметил ответ и прочитал результат теста.  
  
      «Закрывай эту страницу и иди мириться с истинным. Ты сам во всем виноват, тупица! Не забудь попросить прощения!»  
  
      Шон непроизвольно улыбнулся. Вон как просто можно решать проблемы! Он оторвал взгляд от мобильника. На улице совсем стемнело, пока он блуждал по пляжу, рассматривал их с Кимом фотки и общался с «ФИ». Их дом оказался в трехстах метрах. Видимо, он сделал крюк и в какой-то момент, сам того не замечая, повернул назад. Он видел, что в окнах темно. Ким либо спит, либо в подвале, либо уехал. Мысли об этом заставили Шона ускорить шаг, и уже через минуту он уже мчался к своему дому, сжимая одной рукой телефон, другой — туфли. И надеялся, что Ким не сбежал.  
  
      Он вошел в дом — везде тихо. Шон заглянул во все комнаты, сердце начало сбиваться с ритма. Неужели Кима нет? Он спустился в подвал.  
  
      Ким сидел в тренажерном зале и ковырялся в электронной панели беговой дорожки, которая показывала какую-то чушь. Рядом с ним мирно похрапывал Тефтель, который в кои-то веки изменил себе и улегся на пол, как и положено собаке, а не на кровать или диван. Ким молча поднял взгляд.  
  
      — Она разве была сломана? — спросил Шон, придав голосу спокойствия.  
  
      — Я виноват. Прости меня, пожалуйста, — вместо ответа сказал Ким.  
  
      — Не думаю, что мы станем приглашать его на Рождество, — покачал головой Шон, имея в виду Ваню. Он сдержанно улыбнулся и присел рядом с Кимом на корточки. — Я обижен. Но, если ты пообещаешь, что больше не поступишь так, то мы вполне сможем жить дальше и забыть об этом.  
  
      — Пообещаю, как ты даешь обещания? — с сомнением спросил тот, выгнув бровь.  
  
      — Поганец, — рыкнул Шон, накрыв губы Кима своими и вовлекая его в поцелуй. Тефтель только повернулся на другой бок, наверняка своим собачьим мозгом в который раз отмечая, какие у него бестолковые люди.


	26. День великих потрясений

      Шон, как и всегда по утрам, плескался в бассейне перед работой. Он любил воду и, выбирая коттедж для них с Кимом, даже не рассматривал варианты без бассейна. Ким часто плавал вместе с ним, но последнее время быстро утомлялся, поэтому уже вылез и пошлепал в дом, чтобы приготовить кофе. Шон нырнул и улегся на дно, мысленно отсчитывая, сколько продержится без воздуха. Он тренировался с самого детства, и легкие привыкли к подобного вида процедурам. В нормальном состоянии он протягивал четыре с половиной или пять минут.  
  
      Ким химичил на кухне, рядом вился Тефтель, выпрашивая очередную порцию колбасы или сыра. Живот болел всю ночь, и теперь Ким чувствовал себя вымотанным. Он ждал, когда Шон уйдет на работу, чтобы завалиться еще поспать, обняв пса. Пузо стесняло Кима. Почти любое движение откликалось болью и неудобством. Постоянно хотелось трахаться, а этот тазик мешался и раскачивался от сильных толчков. Просто мрак!  
  
      Когда он вытаскивал кружку Шона из кофемашины, то ему на палец попала огненная капля — Ким дернул рукой и до крови разодрал кожу на кисти о маленький краник. Раньше подобную рану он бы заклеил клейкой лентой или просто поплевал на нее, но сейчас было отчего-то очень больно. Порванная кожа пульсировала, и Ким закусил губу, стараясь не взбеситься из-за этого дерьма.  
  
      Это все беременность. Она делала его чувствительным, плаксивым, обидчивым. Иногда Ким говорил и делал то, что не стал бы, не будь пуза. Потом он ругал себя, но скоро забывал и снова творил всякую хуйню.  
  
      На улице разнесся громкий противный писк. Ким сцепил зубы и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул через нос, стараясь не сорваться. Это была сигнализация машины их долбанутого соседа — Пита Куклона. И она звенела каждое утро в одно и то же время по пять-семь минут без остановки. Все просили Куклона разобраться с неполадкой, говорили, что у некоторых она будит детей, другим мешает спать после ночных смен, да и вообще — сам звук омерзительный и разрывал пространство всего квартала. Ким дважды посылал поговорить с чертовым соседом Шона. Но Куклону все было нипочем. Он разъезжал на навороченной тюнингованной тачке с хамелеоновым окрасом, мотор у которой рычал громче, чем любой сердитый альфа, и наплевательски относился к тому, что живет в социуме и мешает шумом всем в округе. Ким тоже ругался с ним несколько раз, но выслушивал только насмешки по поводу своего пола, положения, ориентации и умственной отсталости Шона. Разбить мерзавцу рожу Ким не мог просто физически, поэтому ждал, когда родит, и тогда уж припомнит каждое утро, которое испортила эта мерзкая сигнализация.  
  
      Так бы и было, если бы не паршивое настроение Кима и не его повышенная раздражительность в связи со скорыми родами. Что-то в голове у Кима звякнуло, где-то оборвалось, и он, грозно зарычав, отправился к входной двери, выудил из стойки для зонтов бейсбольную биту и босиком вышел на улицу. Ненавистное авто стояло у дома напротив. Перебежав дорогу, он приблизился к машине и, размахнувшись, сильным точным ударом в центр лобового стекла разбил его. К писку сирены добавился треск, а затем звон. Тефтель следовал за хозяином и, приняв происходящее за забавную игру, громко лаял и прыгал вокруг.  
  
      Ким не успокаивался, он наносил машине равномерные по силе удары, сминая ее корпус, выбив стекла и фары.  
  
      — Ты что творишь, ублюдок?! — заорал Куклон.  
  
      Он выбежал на парковку из дома, обмотанный полотенцем, с выражением ужаса и растерянности на наглом и надменном лице с выдвинутым вперед подбородком. Ким оглянулся на него и демонстративно ударил еще раз, оставляя внушительную вмятину на водительской двери.  
  
      — Я говорил тебе, сука, чтобы ты убрал к хуям эту гребаную сигнализацию! — зарычал Ким. Он окинул Куклона яростным взглядом и поднял верхнюю губу. Левой рукой он крепко сжал биту.  
  
      — Да ты мою машину разбил, уебок!  
  
      — Как ты меня назвал? — Ким кинулся на него, но не успел, потому что непонятно откуда появившийся Шон бережно, но твердо схватил его за плечо, а пса за ошейник. Их двоих разом удержать на месте было непросто, но Шон тренированный — справился.  
  
      — Ким, уймись! Тефтель, фу! Ко мне! — не повышая голоса потребовал он и поморщился, глядя на изуродованное авто Куклона. Машину жалко, она не виновата в ебанутости хозяина.  
  
      — Да я на тебя, тупая блядина, в суд подам! — разбрызгивая слюну, заорал Куклон. Тефтель зло рявкал на него, готовый в любой момент вцепиться в глотку.  
  
      Но Шон никому не позволял так разговаривать с Кимом и потому, не задумываясь, тут же ударил Куклона кулаком в лицо. Тот упал, из разбитого носа потекла кровь, а Шон навис над ним вместе с огромным разъяренным псом, яростно рыча. По их виду было понятно — лучше всего остаться лежать, если Куклон не хочет, чтобы ему еще что-то сломали или отгрызли.  
  
      Из соседних домов выглядывали люди. Они смотрели на МакКензи, как на героев. И каждый мысленно обещал себе проставиться за этот поступок.  
  
      — Подай-в суд-хуйло-мой-отец-Ричард-Ронвуд-эта-сигнализация-будет-звенеть-в твоей-заднице-до-конца-жизни! — на одной ноте прорычал Ким, отделяя каждое слово и отмечая его сильным ударом битой по кузову машины.  
  
      Куклон больше не заговорил. Он в ужасе переводил взгляд с одного МакКензи на другого, а потом на медведя, которого те выдавали за собаку, и думал, что очень напрасно связался с этими психами.  
  
      С того дня на улице воцарилось спокойствие. И Куклон всячески старался не попадаться Шону и тем более Киму на глаза.  
  


****

  
  
      Ким проснулся в обнимку с Тефтелем. В полусне он ощупал соседнее место и в порыве утреннего раздражения скинул подушку Шона на пол, а потом и одеяло. При этом он не открывал глаз и тихонько рычал. Прислушавшись, он понял: супруг в душе в подвале. Ким с трудом перевернулся на другой бок и, кряхтя, встал с постели. На обычную, казалось бы, манипуляцию ему понадобилось почти три минуты. Недовольство от этого возросло, и он твердо решил поругаться с Шоном, тем более повод готов. С какой стати он ушел мыться в спортивный зал и не воспользовался ванной в их спальне? Пес лениво поднял голову и, решив, что парочка разберется без него, устроился поудобнее на хозяйской кровати, растянувшись по диагонали.  
  
      Медленно, неуклюже Ким спустился в подвал и хорошо отработанным движением, немного приподняв дверь, вломился в запертую изнутри ванну. Шон стоял возле раковины и успел уже сбрить щетину с половины лица. Увидев Кима в зеркале, он резко развернулся вокруг своей оси и, выставив перед собой станочную бритву, рыкнул:  
  
      — Не подходи, чудовище! Пощади! Дай мне хоть денек передышки!  
  
      Ким уперся кулаками в бока, перегородив собой весь проход, и нахмурился.  
  
      — Я сейчас не понял. Ты что, не хочешь меня? — последние месяцы Ким стал вести себя, как настоящий омега. Капризничал, скандалил, требовал особенного отношения, повышенного внимания, заботы. Но, в отличие от омег, Киму хотелось секса все больше с каждым днем.  
  
      — Хочу, хороший мой! Только, пожалуйста, дай мне немного передохнуть! У меня уже яйца болят, честное слово! И хуй в мозолях! — Шон боялся приблизиться к беременному супругу, потому что Ким мог бы и завалить его прямо здесь. А сопротивляться слишком травмоопасно.  
  
      — Ты меня не любишь!  
  
      Выдав эту «коронную» омежью фразу, Ким удалился на кухню, театрально хлопнув дверью. Там он, громко гремя посудой, ржал над лицом Шона и готовил кофе. Но потом вдруг решил, что можно еще немного поиздеваться, и направился в ванну.  
  
      Шон добривал вторую щеку и сразу же сообразил, зачем вернулся Ким. Бросив бритву в раковину, он, как был голый, выскользнул за дверь и попытался убежать. Ким, хохоча, но очень неуклюже побежал следом, хватая Шона за задницу. Они вломились на первый этаж, и Ким почти уже повалил его на пол. Когда раздался стук, Шон жестами попросил Кима открыть, сам он не хотел показываться соседями голышом. Ким, широко улыбаясь, отрицательно замотал головой.  
  
      — Я голый! — сообщил и без того неоспоримый факт Шон, указывая на свою промежность. На его щеке были остатки пены, а по груди стекали несколько капель. Ким облизнулся, возбуждаясь от вида супруга.  
  
      Шон уставился на него испуганно. Он выставил вперед руки с раскрытыми ладонями и спиной попятился в прихожую. Сейчас ему казалось, уж лучше встретиться с соседями неглиже, чем попасться Киму. Он распахнул входную дверь, прячась за ней от посетителей и предоставляя Киму самому поговорить. Он сразу же увидел, лицо супруга побледнело и он застыл на месте. Веселая улыбка медленно пропала, уступая шокировано расширенным глазам.  
  
      Шон выглянул, чтобы наткнуться на не менее обалдевшие рожи Пирса Праита и Криса Нильсона.  
  
      Те стояли на пороге, оба одетые в стильные дорогие костюмы, а на парковке перед домом сверкали новизной два спорткара. Красный, сто процентов принадлежащий Крису, и серый — Пирса. Праит еще смотрел в лицо Киму, когда Нильсон толкнул его локтем в ребра и кивнул на огромный, выдвинутый живот. Ким был одет в обтягивающую нателку, так что рассмотреть пузо можно во всей красе последних дней перед родами. Точнее сказать — последних часов, потому что штаны Кима стали быстро увлажняться, и скоро пол у его ног украсила лужа.  
  
      — Ты беременный? — ошарашенно спросил Крис и протянул руку, собираясь прикоснуться к животу и удостовериться, что у него не галлюцинация. Ким — в положении! Это не укладывалось в голове. Это вообще Ким? Они не виделись гребаную кучу лет, и все это время Крис был уверен, что уж в таком положении застать Ронвуда не сумеет.  
  
      — Нет, бля! Подушку подкладываю! Прохладно, — зарычал Ким, с силой отбивая руку Нильсона в сторону и не позволяя до себя дотронуться. Его передернуло от досады.  
  
      Шона же сейчас волновало совсем другое. Забыв о наготе, он выскочил из своего укрытия, вызывая у Нильсона и Праита новый виток удивления.  
  
      — Ким, у тебя воды.  
  
      — Ты сегодня капитан очевидность, — рассерженно буркнул Ким и, не посмотрев больше ни на бывших друзей, ни на супруга, удалился в ванну. — Оденься! — крикнул он уже оттуда.  
  
      — Так и собираетесь там стоять? — с издевкой спросил Шон, забежав в гардероб и натягивая на себя первые попавшиеся джинсы и рубашку, не разбирая — свои или Кима.  
  
      Альфы вошли в дом. Они безмолвно следили за всем, что делал МакКензи. Как он достал сумку, бегал, собирая в нее одежду, пеленки, крошечные детские вещи. Как остановился возле бара, чтобы налить скотча и замер, не отпив и глотка. Он отдал свой стакан Крису и наполнил еще один для Пирса. Сам закурил и продолжил бегать туда-сюда.  
  
      Цепким взглядом Крис ухватился за широкое золотое кольцо на безымянном пальце Шона и силился вспомнить, было ли такое же у Кима. Он пытался с помощью своих профессиональных адвокатских навыков выстроить в уме полную картинку происходящего, но пока получался лишь сумбур.  
  
      Шон мог понять удивление альф. Те наверняка проездом в этом городе и решили навестить старого приятеля. Как они узнали адрес — одному богу известно. Но, вероятно, для адвоката и агента по продаже недвижимости — это не великая проблема. Дверь дома открыл их школьный друг, которого они не видели и не общались уже семь лет. И этот самый друг — подкачанный альфа с двухдневной щетиной на лице, заспанной рожей и всклокоченными волосами. Но главное, с девятимесячным пузом!  
  
      — Вы женаты, что ли? — недоверчиво спросил Пирс, опережая тот же вопрос от Криса.  
  
      — Да, — кивнул Шон, присаживаясь на корточки перед сумкой и стараясь аккуратно свернуть все, что накидал туда.  
  
      Альфы переглянулись, еще раз посмотрели на Шона, потом на дверь в ванну и синхронно приложились к своим стаканам. Двести грамм скотча были выпиты залпом. Пока до них доходил смысл супружества двух альф — одного обычного и второго беременного — Пирс стал искать место, где можно присесть.  
  
      Шон набрал номер на своем мобильнике. Придерживая его плечом, он подошел к ванной и заглянул внутрь.  
  
      — Все нормально? — спросил он.  
  
      — Съебался!  
  
      Шон поспешил незамедлительно захлопнуть дверь и отойти от нее на пару шагов. Ким был зол, как черт. Стоит только попасться ему под руку сейчас, и малыш станет сиротой еще до рождения.  
  
      — Ричард, у чудовища отошли воды! — сообщил он в трубку, когда на том конце связи наконец ответили.  
  
      — Он в порядке? — тут же спросил Рич. Они все ждали этого дня, и он, разумеется, стал полной неожиданностью.  
  
      — Да, марафет наводит в ванной, — усмехнулся Шон, стараясь говорить тише, чтобы его слова не услышал Ким.  
  
      — Чарли, у Кима началось, — сообщил Ричард, прикрыв рукой динамик.  
  
      — Пусть Шон позвонит Дэвиду, — распорядился равнодушный голос Чарльза. Шон уже привык к нему и знал, что не всегда его лицо и тон выражают истинные чувства. Даже правильнее будет сказать — они никогда не совпадали.  
  
      — Да, сейчас, — не дожидаясь, пока Ричард передаст слова Чарльза, согласился Шон и разъединил связь.  
  
      Он набрал Джонсу и сообщил, что у Кима отошли воды. Тем временем из ванной вышел Ким, обмотанный полотенцем, и протопал мимо вразвалочку к гардеробу. Он был гладко выбрит, с мокрых волос капала вода и попадала на огромный, по мнению Криса, живот, который шел впереди Кима.  
  
      — Дэвид сказал, чтобы ты правильно дышал, — немного повысив голос, передал Шон. Он уложил последние вещи и звучно застегнул молнию на сумке с Халком и флагами.  
  
      — Перезвони ему и скажи, что если он еще хоть раз заикнется о дыхании, то я убью его, — рассерженно рыкнул Ким, вернувшись одетым в серые спортивные штаны и безразмерную белую футболку. Он сушил волосы полотенцем и смотрел на супруга исподлобья. — Мы едем? Я вроде не собирался рожать дома, — он попытался взять сумку, но Шон рыкнул на него, сам схватил ее и направился в прихожую обуваться. — Тефтеля берем с собой?  
  
      — Ага, вот только собаки в больнице не хватало, — отмахнулся Шон.  
  
      Пирс, так и сидевший на спинке софы, и Крис, стоявший рядом, молча наблюдали, как МакКензи обулся и помог обуть кроссовки Киму. Потом, прикусив почти прокуренную сигарету передними зубами, он ловкими отработанными движениями зашнуровал их.  
  
      — Вы останетесь дом охранять? — приподнял он бровь, когда Ким вышел на улицу и направился к гаражу, в котором стоял джип Шона. Он бросил супругу ключи и перевел взгляд на альф.  
— Тефтелю это не понравится, — он кивнул на заспанного пса, который зевнул во всю пасть как раз в тот момент, когда на него обратили внимание, и продемонстрировал ряд устрашающих зубов. Шон часто думал, что он похож на Кима, такой же всклокоченный, дурашливый и порой чрезмерно агрессивный.  
  
      — В Калифорнии запрещено держать в домах медведей, — авторитетно заявил Крис.  
  
      — Нам можно с вами в больницу поехать? — спросил Нильсон, совершенно уверенный, что если ему не разрешат — он все равно поедет.  
  
      Шон кивнул. Все трое вышли из дома. Ким сидел на месте возле водителя, Шон сел за руль, а Крис и Пирс — назад.  
  
      Ким не оборачивался на друзей, он не представлял, что они когда-нибудь в принципе узнают правду, но чтобы еще и вот так. В день родов! Ему казалось, если и была надежда в будущем восстановить отношения, то теперь исчезла. Зачем они вообще приперлись? Шон — мерзавец, с какой это стати он разрешил им ехать?  
  
      Шон плевать хотел, что думают друзья или бывшие друзья Кима, он волновался, но старался вести себя спокойно. Закурив сигарету, а когда Ким ее отнял, то еще одну, он позвонил отчиму.  
  
      — Пап, мы едем в больницу… да, у Кима роды начались, — ему хотелось бы, чтобы родители приехали посмотреть на его малыша. Но анатэ так и не принял Кима. Они почти год общались только по телефону из-за этого. Шон надеялся, что он оттает, когда появится ребенок, но слишком на это не рассчитывал. После Джона он набрал номер лучшего друга.  
  
      — Мэл… да… нормально… да не очкую я! Хорошо, встретимся там! — Шон заулыбался из-за того, что Мэл вместо приветствия спросил: «Чудовище рожает?» и сразу же сообщил, что приедет в больницу раньше них.  
  
      — Позвони губернатору штата! — недовольно буркнул Ким. Хотя они с Мэлом дружили, и увидеть этого придурковатого, не затыкающегося ни на секунду юмориста он был не против.  
  
      — Не вредничай! Я сейчас еще в Палмер позвоню! — засмеялся Шон, поглаживая Кима по бедру, он потянулся за поцелуем. В следующее мгновение он вспомнил, что они в машине не одни, и, возможно, Киму неприятны подобные манипуляции. Но, на самом деле, Киму было все равно. Он чмокнул Шона в губы и широко улыбнулся, отчего тот стал быстро отрицательно мотать головой. Шон знал эту улыбочку.  
  
      — Я хочу бургер, — капризно выдал Ким.  
  
      — Ким, бля! Где я тебе бургер возьму на этой дороге? Ты можешь сначала родить, а потом пожрать? — возмутился Шон, мысленно уже выбирая путь до МакДональдса. То, что Ким от него не отъебется, он прекрасно знал. Не хватало еще поругаться.  
  
      — Сверни сейчас на проспект, там можно будет срезать, ай, бля! — скомандовал Ким и скорчился от первой судороги, неожиданно сильной.  
  
      За два квартала до больницы Ким доедал восьмой бургер с мороженым и запивал это коктейлем спрайта и колы. На дурацкие вопросы он отвечал, что ему так вкусно и чтобы от него отъебались. И, если кто-то еще что-то спросит, то он вышвырнет его из джипа.  
  
      Шон уже давно благоразумно помалкивал. Если Крис и Пирс забыли, то он-то хорошо помнил, какой Ким самодур, и он реально может выкинуть что-нибудь эдакое… или кого-то из машины. Он припарковался поближе ко входу и выскочил первым, чтобы помочь Киму. Но ожидаемо получил дверцей по руке и потом еще раз. От боли Ким становился злее и хотел убить Шона за то, что сделал ему подсадку. Удивительно, но самочувствие напоминало течку, только гораздо интенсивнее. Но все равно из-за этого на инстинктивном уровне хотелось трахаться.  
  
      — Я уж думал, что вы решили разродиться в пробке! — крикнул им Мэл и выбежал из дверей больницы навстречу. — Прикиньте, сегодня все, как идиоты, начали рожать, врачей не хватает. Я договорился с одним, а его вызвали к другому!  
  
      — Позвони Дэвиду, — приказал Ким, не потрудившись даже обернуться к Шону.  
  
      — Я же звонил! Он сказал, что не успеет приехать и вызовет какого-то там хорошего специалиста, который тобой займется, — выдержано объяснил ему Шон в третий раз.  
  
      — Ебал я этих специалистов! Если бы не один специалист, то я не был бы такой пузатый! — вспылил Ким и скорее жалобно, чем грозно зарычал.  
  
      — Не нужно всем рассказывать подробности нашей интимной жизни, — гоготнул Шон и, прихватив Кима под локоть, потянул в здание больницы.  
  
      Их встретил очень вежливый бета-медбрат, проводил в палату, выслушал все оскорбления и черную зависть, ему-то рожать не придется.  
  
      — Вот бы я тоже был бетой! — мучительно вздохнул Ким, скорчившись от судороги. В родильном крыле такие признания звучали часто, и все к ним уже привыкли.  
  
      — Это ваши первые роды?  
  
      — И последние! — простонал Ким. — Съеби отсюда, сука! Ненавижу тебя! Гори в аду! — зарычал он на Шона.  
  
      Тот поторопился выскочить из палаты, а Мэл, Пирс и Крис за ним следом. Они уселись на кресла и просидели некоторое время в полном молчании. Потом Мэл, как самый ответственный, свалил за кофе и шоколадными батончиками. Крис с трудом осознавал реальность происходящего и хотел проснуться в срочном порядке. Пирс вспоминал, когда видел Кима в последний раз, и до него дошло, что тогда у Ронвуда началась течка, а не у его омежки. И все неожиданные пропажи в школе теперь стали объяснимы. Шон закрыл глаза и прислушивался к тому, как Ким ругается на бету.  
  
      — Когда мне введут эвтаназию? — проскулил Ким, сжавшись от очередной схватки.  
  
      — Доктор Элисон звонил, сказал вколоть вам стимулятор, чтобы схваточки были повеселее, — ответил бета, проигнорировав намеренную ошибку Кима.  
  
      — Да этот ваш доктор Элисон — садист! Куда же веселее? Я и так смеюсь, видишь?  
  
      Бета спокойно улыбнулся и ввел Киму в вену иглу. Боль усилилась, и схватки стали чаще. Ким уже просто ненавидел долбанного Элисона. Его будто одновременно ебали три жирафа. А живот сокращался по несколько раз каждые пять минут.  
  
      В коридоре, где находилась палата Кима, появился молодой рыжий омега. Он на ходу поправлял свою больничную форму и заплетал волосы в косу. Рядом с ним семенил другой бета и рассказывал ему о словах и рекомендациях Дэвида Джонса. Они остановились перед палатой.  
  
      — Доброе утро, я Уильям Элисон, буду принимать… — он не договорил, потому что наконец оторвался от папки с данными и поднял глаза на четырех онемевших альф.  
  
      Все они, разумеется, узнали Уилла Хамильтона — бывшего омегу Кима, и теперь каждый на свой лад мысленно оценивал масштаб предстоящей катастрофы.  
  
      — Привет, ребята, — недоуменно закончил Уилл.  
  
      — А больше никто не может принять роды вместо тебя? — с надеждой попросил Шон. Он с содроганием сердца думал, что произойдет, когда Ким, лежа на родильном кресле, увидит у себя между ног бывшего.  
  
      — Там твой супруг? — поднял бровь Уилл, он тут же стал серьезным. — Не переживай, МакКензи, с ним ничего не случится. Выпей кофе.  
  
      — С ним-то ничего не случится, — тихо прошептал Мэл, когда Уилл решительно вошел в кабинет.  
  
      Ким, который до этого методично постанывал от боли, вдруг затих, и в палате повисла гробовая тишина. После раздался сердитый рык и звук опрокинутой капельницы. Шону показалось, что там какое-то неестественное движение, но войти он не решался. Пусть лучше Ким убьет Уилла, чем его.  
  
      — Я не буду рожать! — рыкнул Ким, и Шон улыбнулся от этого заявления, словно у него был выбор.  
  
      — Ронвуд! Вернись на место! Живо! От меня беременным еще никто не уходил! — зашипел в ответ Уилл.  
  
      Но, что бы там ни говорил и ни возражал Ким, омега победил. Кажется, угроза привязать к родильному креслу подействовала лучше всего. Полтора часа спустя уставший Уилл выглянул из палаты.  
  
      — Шон, ты можешь войти.  
  
      У него в лице не было ни кровинки, и это здорово напугало Шона. Он вскочил и рванулся к Киму. Тот лежал уже на кровати, на животе у него был большой пакет со льдом, а простыня немного испачкалась кровью. Шон озабоченно огляделся по сторонам и увидел крошечный сверток в люльке слева от Кима. Он подошел к Киму и нежно поцеловал его во вспотевший висок, а потом в губы. Настроение Кима изменилось, он был спокоен и безмерно счастлив тому, что наконец-то избавился от пуза. И очень доволен малышом. Он понравился Киму, несмотря на все уродство, фиолетовый цвет и заплывшую, как у алкоголика, мордашку.  
  
      — Я решил, как его назвать, — тихо сказал Ким и широко улыбнулся.  
  
      — И как же? — Шон улегся на кровать рядом с Кимом и обнял его, вдохнул странноватый, но приятный запах. От Кима пахло то ли молоком, то ли каким-то хлебом, невозможно разобрать.  
  
      — Алекс МакКензи. Как твоего отца.  
  
      — Но это не омежье имя, — тихо сказал Шон. Переживания всех девяти месяцев оказались пустыми. Никакого выкидыша. Ким родил, он в порядке и малыш, Алекс, — тоже.  
  
      — Узел на члене — не совсем омежий признак.  
  
      Алекс закряхтел в своей кроватке и открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть, как его странноватые родители жадно целуются, улыбаясь и покусывая друг другу губы.


End file.
